Black Cat Tales - Falling in the Darkness Of Desire
by SasinaZariel
Summary: Batman, in his contingency plans and investigating Darkseid, Trigun, Circe and Vandal Savage, who tried to destroy the Justice League, wins by trying to uncover each other's weaknesses, uncovering their darkest desires by engaging in a seduction game that involved sexual desires they had never thought of. wake up in each of them and use your body to get involved. Slash PWP BDSM vio
1. Chapter 1

21

Descend of the Darkness

Prologo:

Love pain desperate and lost lands

It was thousands of years

Before the wars between planets... And before the birth of Krypton...

You were back

An ancient planet to much destroyed by wars and the devastation of nature for some, who worshipped theirplanet.

And his ancestors destroyed and bitter of an immense plain devastated with destruction and a battlefield of gods of ancient Ragnarok,

Among these war camps a red silhouette of a slender and powerful cosmic entity, long overdue by barbarians on a planet that fell into monstrouswars.

And whose name of this planet was, Astron was lost because of successive wars the progressive devastation, there was no time to save many peoples, it was in its total most.

And the few left were from an ancient religion worshipped the primate goddess gradually regressing, they prayed every day to ancient millennial gods

They were forgotten times and long wars of eternal proportions.

While wars succeeded in distant moments, in an immense and ancient constellation, old worlds when they stillexisted.

And those who governed solar systems existed in their dark and smelly civilization destroyed amid chaos.

In past ages of Krypton when they were just crawling babies amid their birth in their prcivilization is industrial.

In past ages before the fall of the ancient gods there was a civilization, but it was much older this venerated ancient and righteous gods who received rewards when they were venerated

The ancient scientists of this world were nothing more than priests lost amid desolation and so swearing amid ancient prayers invoking rival ancient names to theirbeliefs.

And then before their own destruction and their cataclysm, minutes before the real collapse amid the light that arose amid a flood of lava that rose, and when they isolated themselves underground.

And the remnants of life skeletons scattered acrossthe surface an arid earth of a whiteane, and bodies putrefatos remnants of life existing, of their planet praying and despair among the most adults.

And in the last moments of life at that very moment the sorrow of those who gave up their beliefs and the end of a life, and their gods them at this moment ofthe time ofdestruction.

And it was in moments of time when everything changed in the impending catastrophe than moments and remnants of civilization destroyed seconds before their eminent deaths and lava covered their bodies from the implosion of the solar system and what was left of it...

While all this changed to deaths lurked and the final seconds before the destruction destroyed layers and the ascending flames and those remnants of rocks the parts of asteroid rocks and constellations.

And in those next few seconds amid destruction when everyone lost their hopes the cosmos extinguished rocks and comets and asteroids approaching the destroyed orbits a whirlwind and destruction engulfed in lava flames and lights.

And that when what was left of frozen seas breaking and rising evaporating with the lava that climbed the lava the center of the earth moments before bodies evaporated and self-destroying along with the center of gravity that fell apart the stars fading and with lights and in this solar system.

And that's when thewhiteanan that was once a sun and now the black hole that sucked the nearest stars and sucking like there never was a star and climbing the poisonous gasclouds.

And it was in these cosmic substances and at that time when the children were wrappedlives on fire and their planet destroyed all embraced.

In imminent seconds of his dead and the flames corroding everything around him spreading next to the destruction when...

And when seconds before, when it was all about to end...

And tears on the faces of children engulfed in flames lavas and destruction when in an instant of time with their impending death all stopped a strident and deafening broken glass noise was heard...

And all turned around even encompassed among them tears in the need of pain and saw shrouded from a rounded barrier in their companions around them...

And above their heads like flames long red hair an incandescent light and long strong legs whose thighs werethick.

And his bare silhouette with just a fabric on ribbons just a veil coveringher andher slender body long andher breasts rounded his eyesequally red

And with her eyes and raising her hands she pointed the front and wrapped in energy capsules were teleported and so they saw aroundher.

And seeing the legendary and immense ship called the ship from the beginning, it was if not the first ship created with the power of the first goddess among the godkings brothers out of the system.

Thank you heard one of the children say while they were taken away by energy and electricity sentient beings and the red queen was omniscient.

And his powers were cosmic and his energy was the union between alpha and omega power and its structure between body and non-physical physical form entirely spiritual and energy...

More than 1 million years ago before the birth of Krypton the legendary mother ship called the beginning ship had the great warpower of immense proportions was 10 times the size of the earth'ssun.

And this was the ship born of the stars and cosmos that generated its own energy and had its own core it was home to the god covers to create their own dimension and lead to other worlds.

The ship was inhabited by beings of incredible intelligence coming from the cosmos and without physical body and being able to connect to any form of life and the collective consciousness of the ship,energy.

And the superior forms and made of immaterial and psychic energy, exclusively mental powers.

And they were sent from them and angels without sex procreating by partenogenesis, and flames their bodies could crystallize and harden.

And they had no form of their own or physical bodies, but they created cyber technology through psychic and supernatural energy, and there all those who operated the ship were the queen's children their descendants and traveled through the cosmos.

His shapes seemed humanoid and bluish-colored and her hair could alternate blue in the present and red memento in combat, his eyes were red when his hair was blue andorange.

And when they were red, and had crystals at their ends of their bodies, they connected with their skin and could communicate with other beings, but were not entirely immortal.

And his physical bodies had a time limit were not degradable and so they could connect and restructure as if connecting and recreating his body through host bodies the ancient bodies did not deteriorate.

And they crystallized and returned to a form of marine blue crystals to their essences alone chose a new host and could share with another sentient and conscious being and another change a technological hybrid form, causing and inducing an evolution.

And with that causing a fusion of consciousnesses and the more using the host body the more the ancient losing consciousness and being absorbed by them and thus becoming a complete being.

And when he thought his time was over he abandoned that body that in turn crystallized and occupied a technologyform.

And it was a species of mineral crystal with electric property that could be used as technology and was part of the ship as a mechanical part.

It was a precursor technology of Krypton's prior to its destruction, they were alive and their technology was aware as one day were living beings the technological part turned off and disconnected from mental.

And that they could separate weapons and not weapons were the same things and were aware that one day they were beings of flesh.

First they were born of flesh afterwards they would gradually lose their physical form gradually if they united technology and lost their physical form and thus divided themselves forming two life forms and sometimes lost and used other hosts...

Among them were Zariel's smartest chief scientist and daughter – The red queen whose name was- well the studies didn't say much, but as soon as he got more data, he'd know...

The millennia the ship from the beginning had the purpose of bringing technology and knowledge wisdom and saving those who needed to be saved she had in its structure black and white crystals and long, pointed and longwings.

And in its coming it could bein announced as the omen of the beginning of bothdestruction, but still rather its larger interior than the exterior was a world within a ship, formed by energy crystals.

And this energy comes from the gas stars of the entropy universe only energy flowing from its interior and so were for generations its commander.

And it was the so-called crimson queen coming from another world a goddess who used the queen red energy form of the energy fields of the red rivers.

One of the daughters born of energy by partnogenesis this creature was calledZa-ol.

And and apparent female ra with blue and low hair even though hewas in his 20,000 years at this time had the form of a long-haired child like that spiky and scientist's clothing.

And it was at that moment that it began that he took these children to a distant planet next to a scientist and an ancientonethat came by hitchhiking from another solar system.

And that also destroyed and these were the Vosh, this with their own scientist called, Bertron.

And that at that moment was his assistant and isthe girl in charge of teaching the art of science.

They no longer knew when they left both Zaol and the children and scientists on this small planet and would then be doomed...

Present days

Present moment ground zero

Superman looked like a pious dog as soon as they met after saving Kara from Darkseid's brainwashing, and returning to Earth, he looked too stuck, glued too much of a aimlessman.

And that he always seemed to find an excuse to be in batcave, at least three months ago when he was kicked out of the cave.

It was more than a week later Kent's parents' house was rebuilt with the help of the League, Kara seemed surprised until seeing everyone gathered...

The dark knight was aware that everything was Darkseid passenger would not let for less he would return...

And so he went down the cave and began researching and never again used the mantle as soon as he returned.

Then before his departure from Apkolips, Batman had entered the laboratory center and control center copied several intergalactic files and documents and some documents from an extensive sidereallibrary.

And in his built-in belt system and what was most interesting was the connection and connection between the sovereign of Apokolips and Luthor.

And there were some bargains between his research several forms of experiences between mutant slave exchanges and thus transferring directly to his cave computer.

And then for the next three months he began to isolate himself and research about Apokolips and his machinery and the way itworked.

And storing and searching using the bat-computerand storingand searching.

And there were cave data, patrolling less and less leaving for its associates, while it was exclusively translating studying and unraveling the mysteries of the apokolips world.

The arsenals of Apokolips were extensive and various mutagenic processes and experiments with the divine DNA of the new gods and an evolution graph, among species, fusion of Kryptonian cells.

And this were from another reasonto derivatives of Kryptonians and or ancient caste, and artificial crosses, between ancient beings and biological and bionic form even artificial technology with organic form, it crossed graphics.

And what he copied from the Fortress of Solitude with what he stole from Apokolips, and the most interesting seeing hybrid searches charts in an alien way of an ancient race.

And there was a race he researched were as old as the guardians of the troop of green lanterns and that by standards already extinguished millennia, where he also stole an explosion tube.

The omega gallows was the main source a way to reproduce the fusion between the omega gallows in a controlled manner, and the ancient gallows that governs the dimension and ancient dimensionaltemples.

But again he dealt with someone who was moved to the base of conscience and he knew that at some point he would relieve some part of himself...

And he was a being able to think, so much in some degrees of emotions...

And from the wall that separated dimensions, creating slaves from the omega gallows and controlling their minds by cutting parts of their consciousness and cerebellum.

And sometimes brainwashing and cosmic gallows, and artificial and natural form and thus omega power thus generating cosmic energy-derived beings...

When encrypting various alien language data so old as time itself and crossing with information collected from both guardians and the oldKrypton.

And there were several extinct civilizations, he ended up hospitalized in the cave without sleep for several days and so no matter what he turned off the communicator and in turn ignored calls from the league and his own children.

There was something wrong going on there, there was a secret password barrier a darkstory.

And it was something that shouldn't be shown one of these stories and more encrypted data and there in the background we have something worse someone blocked some data from Krypton...

He exchanged information with Hal, there was an immense amount of aliensonin a troop database, and an ancient extinctcivilization.

And before the inhabitants of Krypton, they have been unaware of the mutagenic fusion of hybrid research.

And in this case, it seemed to be part of the dark book of guardians who had what they knew to be cut from the book as the dark age of thetroop.

And he researched a mutagenic bomb that would drastically change cells amid the slave trade made by Lex Corp. at the time of Luthor's presidency, but the traffic.

And it wasn't over, it was a benefit exchange agreement between Darkseid and Luthor, which when exchanging data and translation was just this week that they would meet that day he already knew, in three days.

And he heard several strange sounds and when he least waited Superman appeared he looked pretty dumby.

And after all it didn't matter at all at all at the time he should even unravel an intergalactic human trafficker after all.

And he researched Darkseid's life, he had only one love in his life, Suli, and then married on his mother's orders.

And at some point in his research until Darkseid killed his mother Queen Egra he followed all his orders and even if he killed his older brother under his orders...

And Darkseid is who is for creation, even being who is has emotions can fall in love at some point he can change..., but sometimes not for the better, and he could manipulate him for these goals...

And so he saw his back he had an enemy with little libido or was well controlled...

I could try a test and see how that would help you.

And so he talked to Hal, if there would be space on other planets sex trafficking and if there would be women on these planets who sold themselves for money, sex enlightened mind...

Several nights before he isolated himself in the cave he was in the watchtower and there was Jordan...

And Alfred, you ask, he had taken a month's vacation so his breakfast and dinner summed upon him to order ready food, sometimes he did it himself, but it really wasn't as good as he wished it was.

And meanwhile in the watchtower in the monitor room.

And then he started with the question.

Lantern. "He said while they were both looking at the monitor.

\- Yes... - Said Hal after a while...

\- Is there sexual trafficking on other planets? "He said looking at the stars.

What is it? Asked the flashlight towards him.

What do you mean. " asked the Anterna -Green L,looking into his eyes.

\- It's a logical question. " Said Batman.

– If in some countries on earth prostitution is a crime and there is human or sexual trafficking. – He said looking at the graph of the planets.

"Then it must exist in others.

Why do you want to know? - Said Hal suspiciously.

\- You're an intergalactic cop.

\- In which galaxies is this a crime? "He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said.

Have you arrested any? " He asked.

\- On which planets and galaxies is that allowed? " He asked.

\- I've already arrested you, yes. "Hal said looking towards him.

"But I never took any interest in knowing which ones. " I said.

\- So how could you tell me where or not allowed? " I wanted to know Batman.

\- The ring warns you. "Hal said.

" Only when the ring reported. " I said.

Why do you want to know? - He asked evaluating the bat.

\- It came to mind a curious question.

"I wonder if Darkseid has any slaves or slaves.

\- Thefinal, Apokolips is a different place, I thought that in the remote possibility that every planet or galaxy of a usurper or conquered can make its rules. - Hesaid.

\- And let it stay out of the jurisdiction of flashlights can do whatever you want and make your own laws. I'd say it.

\- And that he has sex with prostitutes, or if there is a woman even being an alien who gives herself to him willingly or to any despot. - He said.

After all some planets do not lower themselves to the green lantern. " He said.

\- It's fine... - I said.

"Every civilization has its own rules and laws and what they think is right.

" Not everyone follows the rules of the corporation. " He said.

And not everyone agrees with the words slave or prostitutes. " He said.

" Infact, it is rooted so deep in society that it is common and even well regarded having sex for money some simply accept this. -He said.

– And as if it were high-class, the value of a being in sexual act, and seen with values and in itself a high-class person.

As for Darkseid. " Hal said.

"I have heard that he seduces his companions and is even well-endowed. " He said.

"He from what I've heard of, he's capable of taking him for hours to file. " He said.

And he is considered a sex god. " I said.

And in his research he found out...

Darkseid liked submission, and he managed to hack into the computer information of some of Darkseid's allies, and he can research in that regard...

And he found out more about Darkseid's occasional escapades between these sporadic and infrequent periods...

And it wouldn't be hard to insinuate yourself to Darkseid...

And so he became thoughtful, well-endowed, because he did not see many suitors and even who knows those he can say someone who cuts the reins of the conqueror ...

And he saw only one woman and was killed by Darkseid's mother.

And the queen has been killed by him a long time ago to be a hindrance to him in case he starts investing in it.

And so he was formulating the plan.

If he were able to conquer the emperor of Apokolips he could conquer anyone, and it would be unprecedented.

And he thought more about that situation...

And he can test his theory and so he did had a chance...

And while Kal when he helped rescue kryptonian, some time ago he was almost killed by Darkseid the base of the beating pushing toward the wall with his hands around his neck.

And he was thrown on the wall and made of frame and before he smashed his face and he turned into a work of modern art he should think fast.

And he was being pressed on the wall and so he was pressed on the wall, and so he was with his lips very close,so close that he almost thought the new god wanted something other than simply killing him.

And he approached and pecked his lips when he stopped and he kissed deeper just to divert Darkseid's attention.

And at the very least he wouldn't answer...

At most he would be beaten and possibly answer...

And moments passed between a kiss without a phonolego and a pecking...

And the moments after just hanging him, and some slaps on him stopped...

And his caught breath, and while the new god had his hands on his neck, he was hanging he was picking up would sweep the ground with him and then...

And in his last thought to get rid of the situation or be killed there he never tried it...

What now...? And he thought he'd be killed over there...?

And what passed seconds when he boosted he felt his breath and...

And he'd take the first step, shit...

And he kissed him...

What...?

And he kissed him back responding enthusiastically...

And he really... And he answered...?

At that very moment he was static and the tongue he was sticking forcing his open mouth through his teeth and he didn't know he would answer and whether that would be his chance... ?

And what he least expected hesitantly, and he had the idea of getting rid of the squeeze, even if he was slapped...

And thinking about it, I didn't know if this idea he had would work... Taking advantage of the moment if Darkseid wanted something... ?

I just didn't know if it was to kill, fuck or just beat him up... or all at once?

And Darkseid stopped momentarily, he thought the man continued to squeeze his neck when he unexpectedly thought he would be killed...

And he felt Darkseid hard...?

Oh my god... All right, let's go. First foray into this situation was profitable...!

Success...?

Was he really interested...?

And he was pressing him on the wall about to kill him... or groping...?

And he tried to assess the situation, he felt pleasure in torture, did he know, but would he feel pleasure in sex?

And the new god was rubbing himself on him...?

What if he would answer Darkseid'sattacks?

And this one who wanted to come in without asking permission.

And he finally let him go, his neck even pressed the wall and even though he felt the breath short his lips were sucked... ?

And he seemed static he didn't know for sure how much he should answer...

Your alternatives were...

Among the following options...?

1 - Would he respond enthusiastically...?

2 - Let him rape him without resisting...?

3 – He only made himself a frightened virgin and left Darkseid...

4 – Or let Darkseid guide him and let him take advantage to a certain point...

And he discovered an alternative to each of those options...

And he received a tongue invading his mouth as an answer even if at first hesitant.

And he didn't...? Really? And... at that moment of course, but wait for the unexpected, he repaid hesitantly at first...

Shy at best...

And he was amazing that he answered and was receptive.

And so he kissed him, and so pressed on the wall and so he began to loosen the grip not enough for him to loosen, to be kissed more intensely, and his hands on his neck were loosened.

And so they came down by his chest and waist, he went down his hips and so he hugged him and with him grabbed his legs and around his waist, his legs around his waist...

If they rubbed with passion, a beautiful of a kneading, Darkseid let go of his lips and he gasped and breathed heavily in search of air that were sucked from his lungs...

And he lifted him up more and pulling his armor and started sucking his nipples by squeezing and pinching and the other holding si neck in place...

And he started moaning and squirming...

And he didn't really know how to act in this circumstances...

And he knew that sometimes it would be inevitable...

But never in their biggest challenges and plans would really work...

And he invested in him...

And he tried not to moan, but in vain,and he reallydidn't know for sure...

Would it be taken there...?

And being forcibly spread her legs, and felt the huge bulge between her legs and sticking his hands inside her pants, and grabbing her penis...

And he pulled him out of his shoes and started massaging...

And he saw Darkseid he actually took out his own penis and started rubbing himself on each other...

Whoever ran the movement was Darkseid...

And he thought he was going further than he was really prepared...

And in the midst of that he felt warm hands around his penis and he was lowered toward the ground and opening his legs more, right there...

And picking up his penis was in his hands, they were hot and rough...

And they rubbed...

And when he thought Darkseid would really fuck him there...

And he stopped...?

What is it? "He panted...

And Darkseid he stopped watching him...

And he put his calcas back and he was slapped the next moment he was thrown away with bleeding lips...?

But what?

And he feared getting up when slowly turned around he saw Unexpectedly Superman popping up above them breaking the dome ceiling...

And Darkseid he was fighting Superman he didn't know how to react...

And he realized he didn't want to be caught having sex with hisenemy.

And he realized darkseid was testing the territory...

And in the end between the battle between the two Batman swelled hesitant ly did not know if he preferred to beat Superman... ?

And if he'd be war spoils... ?

And several warriors of new genesis emerged around who came to help some furies they were defeated.

And they left...

And he got a little confused...

And really Darkseid... He was interested in him. ?

And in a space of weeks, it seemed repetitive at the end of a month, there was a new invasion of the earth.

Darkseid had invaded the earth and while he left the portals open he invaded Apokolips...

And secretly invading the control room and transferring some files he had left some heroes looking after facing some parades and fury and he still very distracting amid some information and secret files secrets of Darkseid and when he had finished transferring some data and turned...

And he was surprised by an immense and uncommunal slap on his face he was thrown at the other end of the computer room...

And he was surprised and stunned when he looked directly at who had surprised him...

And it was Darkseid...

\- Well, well, well... - Darkseid said.

Darkseid. - Disse Batman.

Batman. " Darkseid said.

\- I really hoped it was you. "Said the Lord of Apokolips."

\- Darkseid - Said Batman... - Were you waiting...?

\- Again breaking into the earth. " I said.

\- You do not espandrava for me, Batman... ? " Asked Darkseid.

No, no, no, no, no, no " Said Batman.

" That I invaded your planet? " I said.

\- And that I used your parademonios as a distraction... - Asked Batman.

\- No, no and no.

I was waiting for you here. " Darkseid said.

What's it like? " Squeaked Batman.

You're deceiving. " Darkseid said.

" That was a trap, bat. " Darkseid said.

\- I used them to attract your attention. " I said.

\- To come here.

"Right up here.

I'm alone. " Said Darkseid...

\- Away. " Darkseid said.

Every word was accompanied by every step of it towards him and Batman crawling away from him in front of Darkseid on the floor...

And he was backing down.

What is it? - Repeated Batman...

What's the point? You questioned it. - Kill me? "He tried.

And Darkseid took slow and decided steps towards him as he walked away still without getting up and distanced himself from him...

Actually, i'm not. " Darkseid said.

" I needed to separate you from your friends and especially Superman.

What is it? "He resined with this

And there he walked away crawling back and Darkseid accompanying him slowly and he said.

\- To finish what weeat.

"I'm interested in knowing where this is going. " Darkseid said.

And he hit his back on the wall watching he saw that Darkseid was right in front of him he ended up being cornered...

And before he could react and or defend himself...

Darkseid was on top of him crouching looking with his omega rays and he kissed him...

And he didn't know how to react...

Not exactly he squirmed...

And Darkseid prensou him on the wall he tried to lower his hands up his belt when without any shame Darkseid took his belt and threw him violently away from him on the other side of the room...

And he was forcing him to lower and push lying down and he was pushed lying on the ground and Darkserd unceremoniously using his body as a press and he kissed him he did not answer principle and opening his mouth.

And he opened in the end and he began to respond more willingly and entering his mouth...

And he slowly took possession and commanded...

And he had never kissed a man and wearing what Darkseid wanted him to show...

And he realized...

And he wanted to be...

And he wore his shyness...

And he let Darkseid and unexpectedly he stopped totally lying on top of him...

And Darkseid opened his legs and slowly rubbing himself on it and sliding his zipper and opening his pants, forçi walk his legs open...

And he stood still he tried to turn his face side ways breathing hard he knew what would happen...?

And he didn't know if he let it happen or fight...

And again he was breaking into his mouth again...

And he lowering his pants, pushing toward his heels and took them off...

And he didn't mind and didn't pay attention to his belt and throwing him away, and while heand he was opening his legs, he shoved his finger without any preparation.

And he screamed writhing...

And he threw a writhing scream, he wasn't prepared for it...

Writhing there in search of walking away or anything... esperneating in the process.

Batman. – Growled in a warning tone towards him. "Don't fight. " Growled even more.

And theforeoni walk on the ground higher all his weight upon him holding his arms above his head and other hand with his finger.

And he was whining trying to squirm unsuccessfully and his arms trapped above his head, and he moaned with pain with his finger inside his hole raping him, opening his legs further away.

Please, please, please. He begged in the midst of dry fingers inside him, and he didn't want to squeeze more around his fingers and he choked with effort.

\- Please - He started crying... - He really wasn't ready...

Well, i'm going to go Well... - The emperor said biting his nipple by pressing him to the ground below him,pinching his testicles and squeezing them in the process,and stroking the hairs of his crotch... and he had taken his finger.

He offered with the intrusion...

Just relax. " He did.

I just can't do it. " He said among offerings...

And he thought the new god was crazy, how would he relax with nothing to make it easier?

And he clenched his teeth and choked and said. "I'm trying.

Darkseid would rape him over there...

\- Please... - He was halfway to tears...

And he stuck deeper and he panted with a shock of electricity ran through his body amid pain.

And he writhed, moaning he knew it was going to happen...

Darkseid. – He gassed he began to feel a mixture with a pang of pain and a little pleasure accumulating amid the arrest and that moment when he saw himself among the inevitable.

\- Wait... - He tried amid the blows inside him, and Darkseid put his whole finger inside him.

Opening his legs he grabbed him by the neck and pushing him toward the farcorner, his loweredcalcas, Darkseid had not taken his own shoulder...

And he had intrusive fingers going deeper he panted with pain, and the new god tore off his calcas with his underwear, and lifted his legs in v.

And he lowered he thought the man would have sex with him rawthere.

And he should do something, he should take him on his territory if he made a frightened virgin... which wasn't a total lie...

And he knew that if he let Darkseid fuck him there in the middle of an invasion, he'd leave his comfort zone.

Like he could take it without having something in return...?

A prize to be won?

And I wouldn't be at least having the least control of the situation...

And then he started.

Please, please...

Darkseid. And he held his arms covering the sight of the mask.

And he cried between tears... , even though it is not really true...

And he should play, and he should take Darkseid on his territory.

Use something against Darkseid...

My God the fingers inside him.

Anything. He was committed to thinking desperately...

And he had at least one card up his sleeve at that time and he feared,fear and anticipation and the moment.

I'm going to do anything. " I cried... hislegs were wide open.

Don't rape me here. " He asked while Darkseid fucked with his fingers prepared to rape him there...

Not here. "He asked between his fingers inside him.

Please somewhere else. " I'd ask...

And he needs to prepare...

And he wasn't ready... And he needed to concentrate...

I'm not ready. " He cried...

At that moment he wasn't ready...

And he didn't know if he really could and whether Darkseid would fall into his game.

And when he was released...

And he panted between tears...

\- You just need to remove your parademonios. " I cried...

\- I'm going to let you do it for as long as you want... - I begged...

\- But please... - I cried in the middle of his fingers inside. " Not here...

Darkseid... " I would ask.

\- And I give myself to you. "I begged.

" Not here. And he had fingers him... Not on the floor...

And he didn't want to... fuck him...

And his legs slipping on the ground forcelesslys his legs scattered and Darkseid on top of him,standing...

\- Did you say anything, Batman?

And he stopped and panted... Did it work?

\- Would you have sex with me willingly if you backed down? " Asked Darkseid...

And he looked static standing there with half-naked with a finger inside him...

And his logic said that's how a villain was conquered... Was it using what you have?

And really darkseid's will to conquer ended when he had a good fuck?

And he looked toward Darkseid and said after minutes after offerings and trying not to get desperate.

I would. " He said

Would you agree to be withme? Being in Apokolips? He asked.

\- So I can have sex with you? " He asked.

And he swallowed his saliva... Hallelujah...

And he sighed and resined and said. Yes, i'm sorry.

And he pulled him by the chin toward his face slowly lifting him and said.

\- If you don't keep your word, Batman. " he said.

"The next day I will destroy your planet.

\- And how long do you want me to show up...? "He questioned Batman breathing heavily.

\- Two days after my hordes withdrew. " Darkseid said he put him on the ground and without force he slipped falling to his knees on the ground.

\- I'm going to send one of my furies toward your cave at 10:10 the night of your planet. " I said. And she's going to bring you here...

And so he panted.

Darkseid lowered and said toward him pulling his face and said.

\- Dress up Batman.

And he was shaking himself and he was faster than he could get dressed.

And he ran away by grabbing his belt on the way.

And just as Darkseid promised withdrew his tops...

And he was the next day withdrawing the invasion into his cave...

And he was wearing his deep breathing armor was 10 o'clock at night...

And he heard an explosion tube behind him...

And waiting for him was none other than a rage with a whip and she spoke.

Batman. "He said going towards him and pulling him down his left shoulder. " Come with me.

And he accompanied her and he was right in the throne room of Darkseid...

And he was sitting on his throne and so when he arrived he saw Darkseid licking his lips and eventually he got up and pulled him towards him...

You can retire. " he said.

And so he took batman's neck and guided him in front of him...

And he was talking.

\- I didn't believe you'd actually show up. " Darkseid said.


	2. Chapter 2

15

I gave you my word. " Said Batman.

\- I thought you wouldn't have the guts. " Darkseid said.

I made a promise. " Said Batman.

But it's better for me. "Said the Lord of Apokolips.

\- I realized you're true to your word. " he said.

And he guided him down the aisle towards a huge room on a huge bed...

And he stopped in front of him and he was pulled Darkseid kissed him again and sucking his lips...

And he should be the frightened virgin there and then he trembled when Darkseid pushed him toward the bed and lining him with his legs open...

\- Wait a minute... - He tried. "But Darkseid covered his lips.

No, more. " Darkseid said.

Quiet. " he said. opening his calcas he took them out at once threw them away and pushed him toward the bed opening his legs and he opened his calcas himself and began rubbing himself on him...

And opening his legs he started rubbing their bodies together and putting his fingers inside him...

And he started groping him rubbing his penises together and sucking him by lifting his blouse and sucking his nipples...

And that was better than on the floor of your computer center...

And to his surprise slowly in and out of it.

And amid his groans and hiccups...

And his legs far away and surrounding his finger in his hole to end he inserted him by violating him feeling his penis hard.

And he screamed panting and he moaned...

Please, please, please. And he moaned when Darkseid held his legs trembled and he only wore his boots, cape, hood and the protector of the shirt lifted.

And he saw Darkseid, making an appreciation and saying while he groped his thighs and shoved his fingers more into him.

Please, please, please. " Begged again.

And he began to begging and moaning did not know for sure whether pain or pleasure, but he squeezed around his finger inside him and with difficulty.

\- Wait... - And he wouldn't wait, and with his finger start to come in and insert and massage it. " Please. "He cried.

And he started coming in and taking it off and he was constant, and he moaned restrain and writhed and that's when he let him go...

Virgo. " In darkseid's finding he saw that either the man never had anal sex without penetration or he did not want...

And he didn't know how to say it and then he pulled his face towards him with bright eyes and ready to drop the omega rays he knew possibly he was... virgin and licked her lips in anticipation.

And he growled towards him and asked.

Virgo, really, Batman? " Asked Darkseid.

\- And...- - And he scared the new god would really fuck him there?

And he wanted to know if he was really a virgin?

Answer me. "Rosnou Darkseid who at that time took his penis and squeezed him.

And he felt the shock and he panted when he had his penis caught with violence and said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " I said.

And meanwhile Darkseid walked away from him kneeling between his legs he looked toward the Lord of Apokolips evaluating him there after seconds or even minutes he growled and when he commanded towards him.

\- Stay there... - And so he walked away, not giving time to answer, the man walked behind the throne in the little closet behind.

And he came back with a glass, taking no more than half a minute, he pushed him toward the mattress and forcing him to lie down.

And he pulled and lifted fast and pushing away his legs, and had the rest of his booted calcas that were piled up on his heels and thrown somewhere...

And he had his legs widely apart and Darkseid inserted his finger with cream inside him, and he felt something damp he bowed his head and saw Darkseid's belt remove something moist and sticky.

Take a deep breath, Batman. Darkseid said his fingers inside him and he gasped and moaned, he was still sore. He was really shaking in anticipation...

And he felt Darkseid approaching him, and he opened his eyes and saw Darkseid kissing his face and for the first time he made a noise of appreciation and said.

"Calm down. "I'm going to make you look good. " he said.

And he put his hand on his chest while he fucked him with his fingers.

And he started sticking his fingers he leaned on him, and pushed and stuck to the bed and he went faster inserting one more finger into him...

Take a deep breath. – He ordered Darkseid lying on top of him and his lips toward his ear one hand stroking his face and the other with fingers touching inside him was direct and constant...

And he found out he was kind.

\- The first four times will be yours and the next two times will be mine. " Darkseid said.

What is it? " He questioned without understanding.

And at that time he started having sex with him with wet fingers in and out, it wasn't far as painful as he thought it would be, even if his fingers were thick.

And he seemed to know where to hit, he began to gasp and moan, his cries louder and louder, Darkseid pressing the bed approached him closer and squeezed and sucking his nipples pinching.

And he moaned and screamed and while Darkseid lying on top of him half bent and while he fucked him with his fingers, licking the lobe of his ear.

He was sizzling in his ear as he tried to debate and using his strength to keep him quiet there and attached to bed.

Half a minute of stockings with his fingers in and out, he did not want to see himself so moaning and needy, he felt Darkseid looking at him when he picked up his chin and toward him.

\- Hard... - He said.

And he realized he hadn't noticed before he passed the tip of his fingers on his crotch and he really realized...

And that to his astonishment his penis was really hard and he got back on his hands in bed.

And he saw a glimpse of blue and red the famous red sky of Apokolips, the lord of Apokolips lowered between his legs and climbed sucking and kissing his lips, were fiery and juicy...

Do you like it? " Asked unexpectedly amid the stockwork, he moaned higher and louder he waved his groans at my god, to his groans, he was going crazy knew it would be good, but not so...

His penis got hard, and listening to Darkseid's obscenities in his ear...

And he looked at a glance each of his hands on him his fingers inside him and now they had three fingers inside him.

Do you like it that way? - He asked amid the fastest stockings in his tight ass...

\- Yes... - He felt ashamed amid his groans...

And he held him like he didn't weigh anything was a shame in Darkseid's hands.

And he began to drip hard a rock his hard penis he hummed and babbled amid the stockings his loudest screams...

\- Virgin hm... " Darkseid found. Totally. " Darkseid said.

And he was good twenty minutes him with his fingers in and out there adding two more fingers like scissors...

\- If you're enjoying this. " Darkseid said.

Then. " he said. Are you going to like this better?

And he fucked him with speed scissoring his fingers in and out of him while the man below him was about to cum and so he made his penis squirt in his stomach and he arched his back and he came across his stomach.

Good, good. – Rosnou Darkseid who passed his fingers around his penis and swiping his fingers on his stomach and picking up sticky semen and sucking him.

And he pushed him further toward the bed and swallowed his soft penis and he writhed and Darkseid sucked from tip to base sucking by shaving his teeth all over his length and stocking his hole with his fingers were three fingers inside him in scissor movements and he stood increasingly hard.

And he moaned and began screaming amid his stockings and deep beats sucking his penis, looked like a potent vibrator using his fingers and vibrating inside him, and he moaned and screamed madly.

That's when he came into Darkseid's mouth, he milked his penis sucking all over when he let his penis loose at half mast.

And he lifted up and picked him up in his lap and looking him in the eye amid the stockings of his fingers inside him without stopping hitting his prostate accurately and accurately, he said.

Feel your taste. And he kissed him, it was a salty, musky taste.

Like it? " Asked Darkseid towards him.

And he could just scream and moan and an affirmative move.

\- Then you're going to like this... - He said listening to his groans, Batman heard a zipper and the noise of clothes.

And at that time he was pressed as much as possible in bed, and the Lord of Apokolips holding his legs scattered and over and over and so he did not want to see, but realized that he had more lubricant on the tip and his length penetrated him , and he writhed.

And he was screaming as he got inside him.

Oh, fuck. " Groaned.

" Relax. " Darkseid said.

" And very big. " He groaned in agony. I can't do it.

He said even so he slowly inserted himself into him, ignoring his smart, and gradual, it was huge he swerved his gaze and saw that...

And he really would have anal sex with Darkseid...

And... Good... No one would see that.

I can't take it. "He tried. And he tried to let go pushed, but only received tapas and orders.

Just be quiet. " Darkseid said. " It's going to get better.

And he got desperate again he couldn't...but unexpectedly while he would stop at him...

And he lay on top of him while he leaned his face on his and stroked his waist and spoke quietly as if calming a frightened horse...

And he realized he kept coming in like he didn't end...

It was huge as I thought, but he seemed to realize that the emperor did not want to hurt, so he entered slowly, even if it hurt a little was not as he imagined..., but it hurt.

And he moaned and gave acute scream when he penetrated him was sore after all, nothing had prepared him for it, just hoped he wouldn't break him...

And his expression of pain was evident, god stopped several times by touching his chin on his shoulder giving little kisses to his face...

\- Relax... - He ordered it in your ear. " Try to relax. "Whispered in his ear.

I'm trying to. "He panted.

Don't try. "Rosnou Darkseid. " Do it.

Soft... Hot... Tight. "Rosnou Darkseid. " Virgo. "Rosnou Darkseid.

And he tried the best he can in relaxing without much success.

Good, good. - He said after just over five minutes standing inside him his well-stretched legs and he gasping.

Until he came to the end fully buried.

And he penetrated him completely, he hugged him amid stopping him while standing totally inside him stood still for a few minutes.

And he pulled him out slowly and began by slowly penetrating he took full of his length and penetrated him was constantly and gradually accelerating, but nowhere by far violent...

Are you with me Batman? " Asked Darkseid.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He offered.

Just relax. "The Lord of Apokolips ordered the impulse of his hips he was the only thing that kept him standing there trapped between the bodies.

Sore, but you could take it, it was a cacophony of sounds he moaned more in pain than for pleasure, they were good ten minutes of slow and sore fucking.

And he'd come in and out and get out and hit deep inside him, while he was gasping.

And it was hard and smooth and he felt his veins inside him.

And until he hit a point where he screamed scandalously, it was a scream followed by another.

And he had not been kept in place would have wrired with pleasure, his legs trembled that second beat made him melt and gasp, and his shout effeminate one after another and in the next blow stole all his strength and falling soft in bed and Darkseid made one by slow inside and outside it.

And he tried to restrain himself because Darkseid realized.

And he did. "You can scream at will. " I said. "I want to hear it. " He did.

And he continued to hit again at that same angle, and increasingly experimenting there where he made him scream louder.

That's your prostate. " Darkseid said.

And he gasping moaning and he resumed it was a constant beat in and out and the insistent and direct beat in his prostate and he went faster, it was a mixture of pain and pleasure he moaned and screamed for every beat.

And wasn't it quick just he realized darkseid made love like him?

And he had an orgasm his penis was pumped at the same increasing speed as his attacks inside and outside him.

And yet he wouldn't stop the squirt of his penis ejaculating into Darkseid's hands amid his orgasm and rhythmic blows inside and outside him.

And so they looked at each other while Darkseid had sex with him.

And he felt Darkseid his penis writhing and pulsating inside him and the head we squirting inside him that hot liquid...

And he realized...

Darkseid was enjoying inside it squirt strong by coating his interior inside it overflowing into its walls...

And yet it wasn't soft, still eating it willingly.

Like it? " He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said.

His groans were heard, Darkseid's growls, and he was fucked while he gasped and moaned for every beat.

And he made fun of it once again... Followed by Darkseid, even though he felt the semen overflowing inside him and dripping among his little scratches...

And in the midst of that he squeezed contracting around Darkseid, the new god intensified his efforts, but never him for real...

And he was fucked coming in and out more willingly he came up with it, and in a scream he felt Darkseid withdraw...

And then he understood when he said four of his two of him...

And then thinking he broke up with him, but he wasn't turned on his stomach and his legs wide open...

And he gassed when he again had his legs wide open and Darkseid inserted himself inside him...

And he was all on top of him and on his back...

And he kept holding the pillow under his head and Darkseid stood with his head on the side of his face...

Don't worry about it. " Darkseid said. Are you enjoying it? " He asked.

And he panted and said.

Yes, i'm sorry. And he moaned.

And he realized he was fucked up now.

And he declared amid sweeping the bed holding on to his hips to keep him in place and pushing down with everything hitting in and out of him the skin slaps against skin and he held on his hips...

And he beat and beat and he fucked him was faster, but he could manage he tried to stay there while Darkseid came in with more and more speed, hurt at the same time he was good, and he was literally being fucked there screwed in bed , choking on the attacks and their cries higher and higher...

And he took no mercy when Darkseid realized he reached his prostate and was rewarded for his louder screams...

Well he started hitting directly at that point that made Batman scream madly in every merciless beat...

And he summed up screaming and begging being kept in place while he waited for every beat, and he would turn his eyes, a darkened vision and scream...

And he fell into the darkness once again and moments later when he woke up in his calculations had not passed more than five minutes and Darkseid was still hitting inside him...

Are you still with me, Batman? " asked Darkseid by hitting inside him.

And he gasped between groans and choking being pushed and pulled and Darkseid hitting his testicles in his ass...

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said. – After a while when he realized he had had an orgasm, his penis was wet at the tip and the damp sheets underneath him.

And he realized he was still enjoying his head leaning against the pillows looking under himself Darkseid kept his ass spied up amid his frantic onslaughts...

And he moaned and gasped and talked choking. " And good... - He said. " It's really good.

Semen descended trickling between his legs and scratches and the semen himself who at some point Darkseid had enjoyed inside his little scratches and had overflowed on the sides of his hole dripping on the bed and the noise of wet suction on the attacks of Darkseid...

Do you really think so? "Darkseid said by lowering in his direction totally lying on top of him and kissing his face and lips toward his ear. Is that right? " Laughing while he kept hitting in and out.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He repeatedly choking and trembling amid the attacks inside him.

And he hugged him. " And nice to know you're enjoying it. "He said in the middle of the stock.

And he kissed him and knocked him in.

Good boy. "Darkseid said with his stock. " And you're good to behave. " He said on strong and deep attacks...

And Batman saw Darksei's balls pounding his ass with clicked slaps and gasping amid his groans and his inner walls squeezing around his hole he listened to Darkseid's growls.

And with him of four penetrating him with speed opening his legs.

And he fucked him for his own satisfaction by pushing and pulling holding his hips hard, opening his legs over and stocking the wet suction noise.

And he was marking him and claiming it at that time and that's what he realized...

And so he spoke amid his groans and growls. "I really have plans for every member of the justice league, i said amid their cries and groans...

And amid his stockings, he spoke very coherently.

\- You now show me that my plans were incomplete. " He said.

And he realized he had one more blackout in the midst of the frantic stockings and he returned less five minutes later with Darkseid investing with more gallows inside him and he realized without a fall that he squeezed around Darkseid.

\- It's nice to have you back. " Darkseid said kissing him amid his knocks inside his tight hole.

And while he really fucked him pushing and pulling his prostate without mercy with mercy and will he stocked him by reaching that point where he made him scream and see lights.

– I have plans for kryyptonian, for the amazon and for every member of the justice league and for ... You... Batman. " he said. "I respect you. " He said.

And he really respected him, but now he wanted something more...

And I think I get everything I want. " He said pushing totally and increasing the amount of screams.

And amid his other orgasm he was copiously squirting on the floor and into Darkseid's hands.

\- You will belong to me completely every part of yours. " He said amid his cries pulling his neck by ducking almost hugging holding his penis amid the stockings he lowered his head and saw his belly abducted.

And he saw that he increased for every time the penis came in and diminished every time he left, he had his penis again erect and dripping, and it was big and beat without mercy reaching his prostate.

And he had a blackout amid the shock and destruction of constellations and stars amid the attacks, and minutes later he awakened.

And he woke up with Darkseid holding him while he him. Are you with me, Batman? " I ask Darkseid that he squeezing his thighs practically mounted on top of him and his face near his face and without even getting out of it and even if he had fainted.

Yes, i'm sorry. – Groaned between screams and offerings faster and faster.

And he nodded to Darkseid still inside him and holding him and pushing him in and out of him.

And he had no mercy he would go faster fucking him willingly and he lifted him by kneeling in front of him holding his penis forcefully his base and his finger at his tip.

And he fucked him faster his screams were heard all over the dome and the whole fortress, he listened to Darkseid's growls in his ear and pinching his nipples...

And that's when he started babbling and screaming and when he dropped his penis he came inside him at the same time that he himself came was hot and sticky, filling his hole and dripping hugging him pulling his face and kissing...

And taking his lips he left with him aside in darkseid bed behind him without ever taking it out of him...

And he was being hugged by Darkseid in the middle of the fucking inside and out of it.

And while he simply opened his legs by pulling and holding high and inserting in and out and even though he pumped his penis at the same speed his hole dripping his fucking from within him.

And without even getting soft, it was pretty hard inside it, and he dug it up stroking his body while he was greeted with screams and groans.

And he was hard and dripping and he ate him sucking his neck biting and licking and pulling his neck with lips invading his mouth...

And he eventually enjoyed once again squeezing his inner walls around Darkeid's penis that invested inside him non-stop and he after a few more blows he was pulsing inside him.

And they were hot spurts of semen milking and taking some shallow blows and so he lowered his legs stroking his half-naked body and he was soft inside him when he kissed his neck and sucked and squeezed his neck.

And when he least waited they stood still and he moaned resfolegating after ite and he felt Darkseid by passing his hands everywhere he could reach...

And he recovering the phonolego feeling Darkseid still inside him by passing his hands on his marked hips.

And they stood there while DArksei watched his groans stopped.

And he stood there for a few minutes he stood aside while I Darkseid was inside him.

And he was silent...

And after a while he slept...

And that's when he realized between his two naps there was still something inside him when he woke up noting that Darkseid stroked him for a few minutes and that's when he

And he lifted his leg and pulled his soft penis out of it and with that he fell into bed recovering the folego... tremble...

And they lay together and to his surprise he slept and when he woke up he was naked and without his armor or mascara under covered...

And he felt Darkseid hugging him from behind.

And he pulled him out.

And he saw Darkseid coming out of bed...

And he sat in his chair watching the man gasping lying in bed after coitus.

And when he can recover it was past fifteen minutes it was when Darkseid got up and went to him and lifted him up.

Let's take a shower. "He said when he pulled it.

And he got out of bed limping feeling the semen run out of him.

And he was taken to the bathroom and Darkseid put him under the shower.

And he went to get the soap, but it was taken from his hands...

What is it? "He tried.

And he started soaping it.

What the time are you doing? " He questioned.

Taking care of you. " he said.

\- Darkseid... - He said.

But he didn't talk anymore and he was soapy and for several minutes and when he stroked him and touching him to the wall and cleaning him out of his fluids...

And at that point he was a little stretched, even though he was squeezing around Darkseid's fingers.

And he pulled him out of the shower closing the tap and dried it up and took him back to his room.

Are you hungry? Asked the sovereign of Apokolips.

And he looked and said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said.

And he didn't know how he should act at the time...

Usually he had sex ate and left...

And it seemed that Darkseid didn't just want a simple fuck and take him away next.

\- Dress up. And let's eat. " He did.

There didn't seem to be room for questioning at the time.

Darkseid and went to sit watching him.

And he got up and put his underwear and calcas back

And he just took that off and came down the t-shirt out of his uniform...

And he was pulled standing next to him.

Darkseid took him toward another room and guided him holding his neck beside him.

And he faltering limping next to Darkseid.

And he was taken to a salon with a table full of food.

And he was placed next to him a table he ate some food there were grapes and pancakes what he realized was that Darkseid researched human foods and he fed pancakes coffee milk bread... There was a whole variety...

And that's when Darkseid watching eating cheese and he talked.

\- You were interested in some data from my research. " Darkseid said.

I was. " he said. – Your invasions are very beneficial at some angles.

I get it. " Darkseid said.

\- Want to take some storytelling and research data? " Asked Darkseid.

History...? " Reptiu.

\- I know what you transferred Batman. " Darkseid said.

\- You invaded the earth I took advantage. " Said Batman.

And at least I have to reward you for using your body. " I said.

And he looked half static with a grape halfway through his mouth...

And that's what he wanted after all, but he wouldn't say it out loud and he should at least make himself difficult.

And he tried to play. - I'm not a prostitute. " He said in a firm voice.

"I'm not charging for sex.

I get it. " Darkseid said.

"But that's the information you wanted. " Darkseid said.

"I'm giving you something you wanted. " I said.

" With my permission. " I said.

" And willingly instead of you stealing in an invasion. " I said.

\- You can get the knowledge I've gained about some alien races. " Darkseid said.

\- Does that include the planets you conquered? "He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said.

And he gave it to him by putting a microchip in his hand.

And so he spoke as if he didn't understand while the dark knight put that microchip on his belt...

\- No one ever tried to win you over, Batman? " Asked Darkseid.

And he spoke as if this issue had never been on the agenda...

\- Only women. " he said.

Just women? " Repeated Darkseid.

And they stood there eating and Batman writhing looking for a better position.

And he kind of asked half stated.

"I may at some point come and call you again. "He said as if that issue was irrelevant.

\- You wouldn't have a problem with that, I hope. " Darkseid said.

\- And... And he offtook his plan worked...

I'll be looking for you. " he said. " At some point. " he said. " In case I need it. " I said.

And Batman...

Well... He knew he was seductive and it wasn't the case with one night...

And that was the proof, Darkseid was like everyone else, but he had the initiative to go after him.

And if he were just a one-night affair, it wasn't in that situation. "You'd come if I called you and had nothing to worry about. " I said. " Questioned the lord of Apokolips. "And I hope you're not busy with anyone. " He said

\- I haven't had a relationship in a while. " He said

I hope so. " Darkseid said.

And after a while he said.

\- Come on, I'm going to take you back to your planet.

And so trembling and gasping he had his legs wobbly he crawled toward the edge of the chair and got up and Darkseid seemed to hold his neck firmly.

And so ignoring the moisture from his hole he hadn't taken it all away.

And he felt the humidity in his underwear and calcas and yet he was like he was taking a beating.

And he saw Darkseid lowering him and kissing him hard taking his face.

And he was taken back to the ground left in the cave...

At this point he collapsed with everything falling near his feet, this caused him to step aside and release his lips.

The anxiety was such he trembled from performing at that time he got trembled and ran toward the bathroom and vomited everything he ate toward the toilet.

And his legs loosened and loose sliding with everything to the ground and so he gasped through the air, feeling his ribs and his spasmodic pulsating hole dripping semen from inside him.

And he soon realized that when he saw if all went well this wouldn't be the last time he'd have a date with Darkseid.

And after a while he got up and pulled the discharge and was removing his trembling armor...


	3. Chapter 3

19

Descend Of The Darkness

I would. " He said

Would you agree to be with me? Being in Apokolips? He asked.

So I can have sex with you? " He asked.

And he swallowed his saliva... Hallelujah...

And he sighed and resined and said. Yes, i'm sorry.

And he pulled him by the chin toward his face slowly lifting him and said.

\- If you don't keep your word, Batman. " he said.

"The next day I will destroy your planet. " he said.

\- And how long do you want me to show up...? "He questioned Batman breathing heavily.

\- Two days after my hordes withdrew. " Darkseid said he put him on the ground and without force he slipped falling to his knees on the ground.

\- I'm going to send one of my furies toward your cave at 10:10 the night of your planet. " I said. And she's going to bring you here...

And so he panted.

Darkseid lowered and said toward him pulling his face and said.

\- Dress up Batman.

And he was shaking himself and he was faster than he could get dressed.

And he ran away by grabbing his belt on the way.

And just as Darkseid promised withdrew his tops...

And he was the next day withdrawing the invasion into his cave...

And he was wearing his deep breathing armor was 10 o'clock at night...

And he heard an explosion tube behind him...

And waiting for him was none other than a rage with a whip and she spoke.

Batman. "He said going towards him and pulling him down his left shoulder. " Come with me.

And he accompanied her and he was right in the throne room of Darkseid...

And he was sitting on his throne and so when he arrived he saw Darkseid licking his lips and eventually he got up and pulled him towards him...

You can retire. " he said.

And so he took batman's neck and guided him in front of him...

And he was talking.

\- I didn't believe you'd actually show up. " Darkseid said.

I gave you my word. " Said Batman.

\- I thought you wouldn't have the guts. " Darkseid said.

I made a promise. " Said Batman.

But it's better for me. "Said the Lord of Apokolips.

\- I realized you're true to your word. " he said.

And he guided him down the aisle towards a huge room on a huge bed...

And he stopped in front of him and he was pulled Darkseid kissed him again and sucking his lips...

And he should be the frightened virgin there and then he trembled when Darkseid pushed him toward the bed and lining him with his legs open...

\- Wait a minute... - He tried. "But Darkseid covered his lips.

No, more. " Darkseid said.

Quiet. " he said. opening his calcas he took them out at once threw them away and pushed him toward the bed opening his legs and he opened his calcas himself and began rubbing himself on him...

And opening his legs he started rubbing their bodies together and putting his fingers inside him...

And he started groping him rubbing his penises together and sucking him by lifting his blouse and sucking his nipples...

And that was better than on the floor of your computer center...

And to his surprise slowly in and out of it.

And amid his groans and hiccups...

And his legs far away and surrounding his finger in his hole to end he inserted him by violating him feeling his penis hard.

And he screamed panting and he moaned...

Please, please, please. And he moaned when Darkseid held his legs trembled and he only wore his boots, cape, hood and the protector of the shirt lifted.

And he saw Darkseid, making an appreciation and saying while he groped his thighs and shoved his fingers more into him.

Please, please, please. " Begged again.

And he began to begging and moaning did not know for sure whether pain or pleasure, but he squeezed around his finger inside him and with difficulty.

\- Wait... - And he wouldn't wait, and with his finger start to come in and insert and massage it. " Please. "He cried.

And he started coming in and taking it off and he was constant, and he moaned restrain and writhed and that's when he let him go...

Virgo. " In darkseid's finding he saw that either the man never had anal sex without penetration or he did not want...

And he didn't know how to say it and then he pulled his face towards him with bright eyes and ready to drop the omega rays he knew possibly he was... virgin and licked her lips in anticipation.

And he growled towards him and asked.

Virgo, really, Batman? " Asked Darkseid.

\- And...- - And he scared the new god would really fuck him there?

And he wanted to know if he was really a virgin?

Answer me. "Rosnou Darkseid who at that time took his penis and squeezed him.

And he felt the shock and he panted when he had his penis caught with violence and said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " I said.

And meanwhile Darkseid walked away from him kneeling between his legs he looked toward the Lord of Apokolips evaluating him there after seconds or even minutes he growled and when he commanded towards him.

\- Stay there... - And so he walked away, not giving time to answer, the man walked behind the throne in the little closet behind.

And he came back with a glass, taking no more than half a minute, he pushed him toward the mattress and forcing him to lie down.

And he pulled and lifted fast and pushing away his legs, and had the rest of his booted calcas that were piled up on his heels and thrown somewhere...

And he had his legs widely apart and Darkseid inserted his finger with cream inside him, and he felt something damp he bowed his head and saw Darkseid's belt remove something moist and sticky.

Take a deep breath, Batman. Darkseid said his fingers inside him and he gasped and moaned, he was still sore. He was really shaking in anticipation...

And he felt Darkseid approaching him, and he opened his eyes and saw Darkseid kissing his face and for the first time he made a noise of appreciation and said.

"Calm down. "I'm going to make you look good. " he said.

And he put his hand on his chest while he fucked him with his fingers.

And he started sticking his fingers he leaned on him, and pushed and stuck to the bed and he went faster inserting one more finger into him...

Take a deep breath. – He ordered Darkseid lying on top of him and his lips toward his ear one hand stroking his face and the other with fingers touching inside him was direct and constant...

And he found out he was kind.

\- The first four times will be yours and the next two times will be mine. " Darkseid said.

What is it? " He questioned without understanding.

And at that time he started having sex with him with wet fingers in and out, it wasn't far as painful as he thought it would be, even if his fingers were thick.

And he seemed to know where to hit, he began to gasp and moan, his cries louder and louder, Darkseid pressing the bed approached him closer and squeezed and sucking his nipples pinching.

And he moaned and screamed and while Darkseid lying on top of him half bent and while he fucked him with his fingers, licking the lobe of his ear.

He was sizzling in his ear as he tried to debate and using his strength to keep him quiet there and attached to bed.

Half a minute of stockings with his fingers in and out, he did not want to see himself so moaning and needy, he felt Darkseid looking at him when he picked up his chin and toward him.

\- Hard... - He said.

And he realized he hadn't noticed before he passed the tip of his fingers on his crotch and he really realized...

And that to his astonishment his penis was really hard and he got back on his hands in bed.

And he saw a glimpse of blue and red the famous red sky of Apokolips, the lord of Apokolips lowered between his legs and climbed sucking and kissing his lips, were fiery and juicy...

Do you like it? " Asked unexpectedly amid the stockwork, he moaned higher and louder he waved his groans at my god, to his groans, he was going crazy knew it would be good, but not so...

His penis got hard, and listening to Darkseid's obscenities in his ear...

And he looked at a glance each of his hands on him his fingers inside him and now they had three fingers inside him.

Do you like it that way? - He asked amid the fastest stockings in his tight ass...

\- Yes... - He felt ashamed amid his groans...

And he held him like he didn't weigh anything was a shame in Darkseid's hands.

And he began to drip hard a rock his hard penis he hummed and babbled amid the stockings his loudest screams...

\- Virgin hm... " Darkseid found. Totally. " Darkseid said.

And he was good twenty minutes him with his fingers in and out there adding two more fingers like scissors...

\- If you're enjoying this. " Darkseid said.

Then. " he said. Are you going to like this better?

And he fucked him with speed scissoring his fingers in and out of him while the man below him was about to cum and so he made his penis squirt in his stomach and he arched his back and he came across his stomach.

Good, good. – Rosnou Darkseid who passed his fingers around his penis and swiping his fingers on his stomach and picking up sticky semen and sucking him.

And he pushed him further toward the bed and swallowed his soft penis and he writhed and Darkseid sucked from tip to base sucking by shaving his teeth all over his length and stocking his hole with his fingers were three fingers inside him in scissor movements and he got harder and harder.

And he moaned and began screaming amid his stockings and deep beats sucking his penis, looked like a potent vibrator using his fingers and vibrating inside him, and he moaned and screamed madly.

That's when he came into Darkseid's mouth, he milked his penis sucking all over when he let his penis loose at half mast.

And he lifted up and picked him up in his lap and looking him in the eye amid the stockings of his fingers inside him without stopping hitting his prostate accurately and accurately, he said.

Feel your taste. And he kissed him, it was a salty, musky taste.

Like it? " Asked Darkseid towards him.

And he could just scream and moan and an affirmative move.

\- Then you're going to like this... - He said listening to his groans, Batman heard a zipper and the noise of clothes.

And at that time he was pressed as much as possible in bed, and the Lord of Apokolips holding his legs scattered and over and over and so he did not want to see, but realized that he had more lubricant on the tip and his length penetrated him , and he writhed.

And he was screaming as he got inside him.

Oh, fuck. " Groaned.

" Relax. " Darkseid said.

" And very big. " He groaned in agony. I can't do it.

He said even so he slowly inserted himself into him, ignoring his smart, and gradual, it was huge he swerved his gaze and saw that...

And he really would have anal sex with Darkseid...

And... Good... No one would see that.

I can't take it. "He tried. And he tried to let go pushed, but only received tapas and orders.

Just be quiet. " Darkseid said. " It's going to get better.

And he got desperate again he couldn't...but unexpectedly while he would stop at him...

And he lay on top of him while he leaned his face on his and stroked his waist and spoke quietly as if calming a frightened horse...

And he realized he kept coming in like he didn't end...

It was huge as I thought, but he seemed to realize that the emperor did not want to hurt, so he entered slowly, even if it hurt a little was not as he imagined..., but it hurt.

And he moaned and gave acute scream when he penetrated him was sore after all, nothing had prepared him for it, just hoped he wouldn't break him...

And his expression of pain was evident, god stopped several times by touching his chin on his shoulder giving little kisses to his face...

\- Relax... - He ordered it in your ear. " Try to relax. "Whispered in his ear.

I'm trying to. "He panted.

Don't try. "Rosnou Darkseid. " Do it.

Soft... Hot... Tight. "Rosnou Darkseid. " Virgo. "Rosnou Darkseid.

And he tried the best he can in relaxing without much success.

Good, good. - He said after just over five minutes standing inside him his well-stretched legs and he gasping.

Until he came to the end fully buried.

And he penetrated him completely, he hugged him amid stopping him while standing totally inside him stood still for a few minutes.

And he pulled him out slowly and began by slowly penetrating he took full of his length and penetrated him was constantly and gradually accelerating, but nowhere by far violent...

Are you with me Batman? " Asked Darkseid.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He offered.

Just relax. "The Lord of Apokolips ordered the impulse of his hips he was the only thing that kept him standing there trapped between the bodies.

Sore, but you could take it, it was a cacophony of sounds he moaned more in pain than for pleasure, they were good ten minutes of slow and sore fucking.

And he'd come in and out and get out and hit deep inside him, while he was gasping.

And it was hard and smooth and he felt his veins inside him.

And until he hit a point where he screamed scandalously, it was a scream followed by another.

And he had not been kept in place would have wrired with pleasure, his legs trembled that second beat made him melt and gasp, and his shout effeminate one after another and in the next blow stole all his strength and falling soft in bed and Darkseid made one by slow inside and outside it.

And he tried to restrain himself because Darkseid realized.

And he did. "You can scream at will. " I said. "I want to hear it. " He did.

And he continued to hit again at that same angle, and increasingly experimenting there where he made him scream louder.

That's your prostate. " Darkseid said.

And he gasping moaning and he resumed it was a constant beat in and out and the insistent and direct beat in his prostate and he went faster, it was a mixture of pain and pleasure he moaned and screamed for every beat.

And wasn't it quick just he realized darkseid made love like him?

And he had an orgasm his penis was pumped at the same increasing speed as his attacks inside and outside him.

And yet he wouldn't stop the squirt of his penis ejaculating into Darkseid's hands amid his orgasm and rhythmic blows inside and outside him.

And so they looked at each other while Darkseid had sex with him.

And he felt Darkseid his penis writhing and pulsating inside him and the head we squirting inside him that hot liquid...

And he realized...

Darkseid was enjoying inside it squirt strong by coating his interior inside it overflowing into its walls...

And yet it wasn't soft, still eating it willingly.

Like it? " He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said.

His groans were heard, Darkseid's growls, and he was fucked while he gasped and moaned for every beat.

And he made fun of it once again... Followed by Darkseid, even though he felt the semen overflowing inside him and dripping among his little scratches...

And in the midst of that he squeezed contracting around Darkseid, the new god intensified his efforts, but never him for real...

And he was fucked coming in and out more willingly he came up with it, and in a scream he felt Darkseid withdraw...

And then he understood when he said four of his two of him...

And then thinking he broke up with him, but he wasn't turned on his stomach and his legs wide open...

And he gassed when he again had his legs wide open and Darkseid inserted himself inside him...

And he was all on top of him and on his back...

And he kept holding the pillow under his head and Darkseid stood with his head on the side of his face...

Don't worry about it. " Darkseid said. Are you enjoying it? " He asked.

And he panted and said.

Yes, i'm sorry. And he moaned.

And he realized he was fucked up now.

And he declared amid sweeping the bed holding on to his hips to keep him in place and pushing down with everything hitting in and out of him the skin slaps against skin and he held on his hips...

And he beat and beat and he fucked him was faster, but he could manage he tried to stay there while Darkseid came in with more and more speed, hurt at the same time he was good, and he was literally being fucked there screwed in bed , choking on the attacks and their cries higher and higher...

And he took no mercy when Darkseid realized he reached his prostate and was rewarded for his louder screams...

Well he started hitting directly at that point that made Batman scream madly in every merciless beat...

And he summed up screaming and begging being kept in place while he waited for every beat, and he would turn his eyes, a darkened vision and scream...

And he fell into the darkness once again and moments later when he woke up in his calculations had not passed more than five minutes and Darkseid was still hitting inside him...

Are you still with me, Batman? " asked Darkseid by hitting inside him.

And he gasped between groans and choking being pushed and pulled and Darkseid hitting his testicles in his ass...

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said. – After a while when he realized he had had an orgasm, his penis was wet at the tip and the damp sheets underneath him.

And he realized he was still enjoying his head leaning against the pillows looking under himself Darkseid kept his ass spied up amid his frantic onslaughts...

And he moaned and gasped and talked choking. " And good... - He said. " It's really good.

Semen descended trickling between his legs and scratches and the semen himself who at some point Darkseid had enjoyed inside his little scratches and had overflowed on the sides of his hole dripping on the bed and the noise of wet suction on the attacks of Darkseid...

Do you really think so? "Darkseid said by lowering in his direction totally lying on top of him and kissing his face and lips toward his ear. Is that right? " Laughing while he kept hitting in and out.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He repeatedly choking and trembling amid the attacks inside him.

And he hugged him. " And nice to know you're enjoying it. "He said in the middle of the stock.

And he kissed him and knocked him in.

Good boy. "Darkseid said with his stock. " And you're good to behave. " He said on strong and deep attacks...

And Batman saw Darksei's balls pounding his ass with clicked slaps and gasping amid his groans and his inner walls squeezing around his hole he listened to Darkseid's growls.

And with him of four penetrating him with speed opening his legs.

And he fucked him for his own satisfaction by pushing and pulling holding his hips hard, opening his legs over and stocking the wet suction noise.

And he was marking him and claiming it at that time and that's what he realized...

And so he spoke amid his groans and growls. "I really have plans for every member of the justice league, i said amid their cries and groans...

And amid his stockings, he spoke very coherently.

\- You now show me that my plans were incomplete. " He said.

And he realized he had one more blackout in the midst of the frantic stockings and he returned less five minutes later with Darkseid investing with more gallows inside him and he realized without a fall that he squeezed around Darkseid.

\- It's nice to have you back. " Darkseid said kissing him amid his knocks inside his tight hole.

And while he really fucked him pushing and pulling his prostate without mercy with mercy and will he stocked him by reaching that point where he made him scream and see lights.

– I have plans for kryyptonian, for the amazon and for every member of the justice league and for ... You... Batman. " he said. "I respect you. " He said.

And he really respected him, but now he wanted something more...

And I think I get everything I want. " He said pushing totally and increasing the amount of screams.

And amid his other orgasm he was copiously squirting on the floor and into Darkseid's hands.

\- You will belong to me completely every part of yours. " He said amid his cries pulling his neck by ducking almost hugging holding his penis amid the stockings he lowered his head and saw his belly abducted.

And he saw that he increased for every time the penis came in and diminished every time he left, he had his penis again erect and dripping, and it was big and beat without mercy reaching his prostate.

And he had a blackout amid the shock and destruction of constellations and stars amid the attacks, and minutes later he awakened.

And he woke up with Darkseid holding him while he him. Are you with me, Batman? " I ask Darkseid that he squeezing his thighs practically mounted on top of him and his face near his face and without even getting out of it and even if he had fainted.

Yes, i'm sorry. – Groaned between screams and offerings faster and faster.

And he nodded to Darkseid still inside him and holding him and pushing him in and out of him.

And he had no mercy he would go faster fucking him willingly and he lifted him by kneeling in front of him holding his penis forcefully his base and his finger at his tip.

And he fucked him faster his screams were heard all over the dome and the whole fortress, he listened to Darkseid's growls in his ear and pinching his nipples...

And that's when he started babbling and screaming and when he dropped his penis he came inside him at the same time that he himself came was hot and sticky, filling his hole and dripping hugging him pulling his face and kissing...

And taking his lips he left with him aside in darkseid bed behind him without ever taking it out of him...

And he was being hugged by Darkseid in the middle of the fucking inside and out of it.

And while he simply opened his legs by pulling and holding high and inserting in and out and even though he pumped his penis at the same speed his hole dripping his fucking from within him.

And without even getting soft, it was pretty hard inside it, and he dug it up stroking his body while he was greeted with screams and groans.

And he was hard and dripping and he ate him sucking his neck biting and licking and pulling his neck with lips invading his mouth...

And he eventually enjoyed once again squeezing his inner walls around Darkeid's penis that invested inside him non-stop and he after a few more blows he was pulsing inside him.

And they were hot spurts of semen milking and taking some shallow blows and so he lowered his legs stroking his half-naked body and he was soft inside him when he kissed his neck and sucked and squeezed his neck.

And when he least waited they stood still and he moaned resfolegating after ite and he felt Darkseid by passing his hands everywhere he could reach...

And he recovering the phonolego feeling Darkseid still inside him by passing his hands on his marked hips.

And they stood there while DArksei watched his groans stopped.

And he stood there for a few minutes he stood aside while I Darkseid was inside him.

And he was silent...

And after a while he slept...

And that's when he realized between his two naps there was still something inside him when he woke up noting that Darkseid stroked him for a few minutes and that's when he

And he lifted his leg and pulled his soft penis out of it and with that he fell into bed recovering the folego... tremble...

And they lay together and to his surprise he slept and when he woke up he was naked and without his armor or mascara under covered...

And he felt Darkseid hugging him from behind.

And he pulled him out.

And he saw Darkseid coming out of bed...

And he sat in his chair watching the man gasping lying in bed after coitus.

And when he can recover it was past fifteen minutes it was when Darkseid got up and went to him and lifted him up.

Let's take a shower. "He said when he pulled it.

And he got out of bed limping feeling the semen run out of him.

And he was taken to the bathroom and Darkseid put him under the shower.

And he went to get the soap, but it was taken from his hands...

What is it? "He tried.

And he started soaping it.

What the time are you doing? " He questioned.

Taking care of you. " he said.

\- Darkseid... - He said.

But he didn't talk anymore and he was soapy and for several minutes and when he stroked him and touching him to the wall and cleaning him out of his fluids...

And at that point he was a little stretched, even though he was squeezing around Darkseid's fingers.

And he pulled him out of the shower closing the tap and dried it up and took him back to his room.

Are you hungry? Asked the sovereign of Apokolips.

And he looked and said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said.

And he didn't know how he should act at the time...

Usually he had sex ate and left...

And it seemed that Darkseid didn't just want a simple fuck and take him away next.

\- Dress up. And let's eat. " He did.

There didn't seem to be room for questioning at the time.

Darkseid and went to sit watching him.

And he got up and put his underwear and calcas back

And he just took that off and came down the t-shirt out of his uniform...

And he was pulled standing next to him.

Darkseid took him toward another room and guided him holding his neck beside him.

And he faltering limping next to Darkseid.

And he was taken to a salon with a table full of food.

And he was placed next to him a table he ate some food there were grapes and pancakes what he realized was that Darkseid researched human foods and he fed pancakes coffee milk bread... There was a whole variety...

And that's when Darkseid watching eating cheese and he talked.

\- You were interested in some data from my research. " Darkseid said.

I was. " he said. – Your invasions are very beneficial at some angles.

I get it. " Darkseid said.

\- Want to take some storytelling and research data? " Asked Darkseid.

History...? " Reptiu.

\- I know what you transferred Batman. " Darkseid said.

\- You invaded the earth I took advantage. " Said Batman.

And at least I have to reward you for using your body. " I said.

And he looked half static with a grape halfway through his mouth...

And that's what he wanted after all, but he wouldn't say it out loud and he should at least make himself difficult.

And he tried to play. - I'm not a prostitute. " He said in a firm voice.

"I'm not charging for sex.

I get it. " Darkseid said.

"But that's the information you wanted. " Darkseid said.

"I'm giving you something you wanted. " I said.

" With my permission. " I said.

" And willingly instead of you stealing in an invasion. " I said.

\- You can get the knowledge I've gained about some alien races. " Darkseid said.

\- Does that include the planets you conquered? "He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said.

And he gave it to him by putting a microchip in his hand.

And so he spoke as if he didn't understand while the dark knight put that microchip on his belt...

\- No one ever tried to win you over, Batman? " Asked Darkseid.

And he spoke as if this issue had never been on the agenda...

\- Only women. " he said.

Just women? " Repeated Darkseid.

And they stood there eating and Batman writhing looking for a better position.

And he kind of asked half stated.

"I may at some point come and call you again. "He said as if that issue was irrelevant.

\- You wouldn't have a problem with that, I hope. " Darkseid said.

\- And... And he offtook his plan worked...

I'll be looking for you. " he said. " At some point. " he said. " In case I need it. " I said.

And Batman...

Well... He knew he was seductive and it wasn't the case with one night...

And that was the proof, Darkseid was like everyone else, but he had the initiative to go after him.

And if he were just a one-night affair, it wasn't in that situation. "You'd come if I called you and had nothing to worry about. " I said. " Questioned the lord of Apokolips. "And I hope you're not busy with anyone. " He said

\- I haven't had a relationship in a while. " He said

I hope so. " Darkseid said.

And after a while he said.

\- Come on, I'm going to take you back to your planet.

And so trembling and gasping he had his legs wobbly he crawled toward the edge of the chair and got up and Darkseid seemed to hold his neck firmly.

And so ignoring the moisture from his hole he hadn't taken it all away.

And he felt the humidity in his underwear and calcas and yet he was like he was taking a beating.

And he saw Darkseid lowering him and kissing him hard taking his face.

And he was taken back to the ground left in the cave...

At this point he collapsed with everything falling near his feet, this caused him to step aside and release his lips.

The anxiety was such he trembled from performing at that time he got trembled and ran toward the bathroom and vomited everything he ate toward the toilet.

And his legs loosened and loose sliding with everything to the ground and so he gasped through the air, feeling his ribs and his spasmodic pulsating hole dripping semen from inside him.

And he soon realized that when he realized that everything went well that wouldn't be the last time he'd have a date with Darkseid.

And after a while he got up and pulled the discharge and was removing his trembling armor...

Batman looked toward the cave walking through his thoughts...

The way Darkseid treated him after breaking up with him and cleaning him in the shower?

Then talk to him in a civilized way and claim that you will look for him...?

And it was like the only thing he wanted was to take away his virginity...?

Not at that time this idea was taken with those words before sending it back to earth.

Having a virgin hole, is that how he treated his sexual partners after consuming the act?

And the only thing he wanted was innocence?

And he wondered if the sovereign of Apokolips simply lost interest, he thought he acted in a way and then he would go after him?

And thinking about it was quite possible for him to go after him, and he should prepare to bargain...

And what Darkseid didn't know was that he transferred several files from his computers and put them in his cave and was still studying them...

And now he had more information, but now these were given by Darkseid.

And he knew using the data he collected from several darkseid sexual partners...

And he found out he liked virgins...

And keep exclusive partners...

And he had a lot of experience in anal sex, because of how he made him feel the first time.

And i always ran after new partners after i broke up with the last... ?

In fact, no, and there was an informant on a planet he talked to some green lantern informants then before he and hisplanets were killed and destroyed by Darkseid...

And he had died for some time, year before he took this information...

And he really thought no one knew about it.

And he had left information about...

And he was really intense, Bruce headed limping toward his closet taking off his clothes and swapping for a robe and going towards the pharmacy and taking out some painkillers and taking them grabbing a pillow and putting it in the chair and sitting faltering.

And so starting your research...

And he wouldn't refuse to take him again if he could convince him to have frequent sex...

And darkseid's incursions outside his system to seek random partners were rare, but he wouldn't refuse to make a few more inroads to earth to repeat the act..., he wouldn't refuse anything for free in the name of planet security or a bargain...?

And he said he made plans against him, declared himself in the process of taking his virginity and screwing him to bed...

And he climbed the cave staircase toward the mansion and went straight to his room and separating fresh clothes to wear and took off him took off his robe that were underneath folding.

And he went toward the shower of his room and he looked in the mirror, assessing thedamage.

And he put his finger on his faltering hole was swollen and stretched and he had red, was fitting three of his fingers tobecause he came outu of Apokolips, his cochas were marked and his and stained with sticky semen.

And that's what Darkseid hadn't taken away he just had to put his finger deeper to pull what he squeezed when Darkseid's fingers were inside him cleaning him in the shower.

And that trickled from his hole without stopping he felt his little rabbits drenched and dripping and dripping on the floor,when he ducked and trickled into the bathroom tiles and while he trickled between his little and his pants and underwear were soaked.

And his underwear soaked in a fucking way and he took a DNA sample from Darkseid semen guarding the material for studies, and it took him a few minutes to clean up and take the semen out of it.

Evaluating his pulsating and sore hole he was stretched and pulsating three fingers inside him.

And he took a time-consuming bath and then he wore a new outfit and went down the cave again and made a culture by removing a sample of Darkseid's DNA.

And he did studies in the cave when he stored a large amount of glass for future studies.

And he did extensive research of material of psychology origin when he left guarded there in the cave...

Next date.

And so he was kidnapped the first time he wanted to be used to create a bunch of clone strategists.

Previously he thought Darkseid's obsession with him was just because he equaled intelligence now was totally different he has other theories...

And he remembers his encounter with Darkseid when he shot him some time ago...

And now he has been contacted by a fury that appeared right in the middle of a desert while he was looking for lazaro wells and he was brought up by several parademonios who together sent him a message.

Find the sovereign of Apokolips in your fortress...

And he was escorted to him...

And he watched his back when he crossed his arms...

Come here, Batman. " Ordered Darkseid.

And he hesitantly approached.

And so he remembered the moment he was on Darkseid's ship before killing Darkseid.

And now he knows why it was so easy and he allowed him to come closer to shoot him.

And so sitting on Darkseid's lap chipping the kiss until he took the gun and shot him.


	4. Chapter 4

13

Descend Of The Darkness chapter 04

I'm going to say it again. " Said Dakseid,

\- Do you behave, or would you rather I tie it up? " asked Darkseid.

I'm going to behave. "He said in fear.

\- But I never... - Tried to say. "I didn't... - He panted. "You're too big.

Haven't we done this before? " asked Darkseid.

\- I said. But...

There is. " Darkseid said noting the apprehensive gaze of his future sex partner.

"I see you never knew about preparation.

\- No... - Said Batman in a minimal voice and his face turned red.

\- I just had sex with women. " I said.

Oh, I see. " he said.

I get it. - And so he said. - Stay here,don't leave.

All right, i'm going to go - And so Batman stood still.

I'm going to prepare you. "He said and so he got up his body was hot he didn't know if he really wanted to have sex, but if he tried to escape he would be chased, and so he stayed in bed.

Watching Darkseid go towards a drawer pulled out a long glass and liquid and he headed to the bed and hovered while he undressings completely and so he saw what madehim gasp andretreatr into the bed dragged himself with his boots legs until he hit the grill.

Never that he imagined... That mast... How did that fit him?

It was more than 18 centimeters, 22 centimeters in one misday,large long straight with veins and dripping between his purple and stonylegs.

And he looked around and so he approached pulling his legs and pushing him away in the air keeping him in bed with his weight, and he climbed into bed he stood between his legs opening them widely.

And he writhed trying to escape to receive a stralated slap, which caused him to stop with a pantyde and his hand on his face.

It's not going to fit. " I said scared.

Go, yes. " Darkseidsaid.

\- Calm down if you relax will fit. " he said. "Don't worry. " He said.

Wait a minute. " He panicked, wrired trying to close his legs, stay away, but was pulled with violence and received tapas on his face and one of each lado.

And it was enough to rip blood off his lips and turn red and stop his escape attempts, and so he was pulled with violence.

And in the middle of the bed resfoging and so strong tapas on his little scratches getting a shrill scream, and so he growled towards him.

Calm down. "Rosinus him towards him,

And making him stop and stopping with a red face, getting a growl.

\- Calm down now, I'm not going to hurt you. " He repeated.

But, i'm not "He tried.

No, no, no, no, no, no " Rosnou. "Unless you make it difficult, it's really going to hurt. "He said by arresting him in bed.

And so he was quiet and so they faced each other for a few moments.

And so he stood still and received a kiss of approval.

The new god approached intimately with the glass next to him and said holding his arms above his head, and standing in the middle of it between his legs. " You just need to relax. " I said.

And he ended up not saying anything else deflecting his face until Darkseid grabbed his chin in his hands and approached with his flaming eyes.

Look at me. " He did.

And so he did. "Do I need to contain you?" he asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said quickly.

Are you going to behave? " He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He offered...

So you're not going to run away? He asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no " I said.

"Won't it make things difficult? " He asked.

\- No... - I said.

" I prefer an active partner than to commit a rape. " Said DArkseid.

\- I'm just not sure how to do it. "He tried to argue.

And he got a kiss on his lips. "Don't worry. "He said peppering kisses on his face. "I'm going to take good care of you. " I said.

"It's goingto be likethe first time, it's going to be hot, you'll love it.

\- And that... - Tried to talk.

Don't worry, i'm not going to be right back. " he said. - Leave it to me. - Disse Darkseid.

Then it's okay. - Batman said

All right, i'm going to go "Darkseid said in the middle of his legs crawling on top of him gradually forcing him lying on the bed, and so they were naked and began to rub and suck again.

And so he looked around him. while then began sucking his nipples by pulling out the rest of his armor, and so he took hisarms.

And he was pulled and caressing by putting his arms above the headof the bed with the sheets and so kissed and at that time he trapped them with the sheets on the bed railings

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait "He tried.

Caution. " I said.

\- Please... - Begged. - It unties me. - Asked. - Andu I will not runaway. - Begged.

You don't have to do that. " I said.

And so showing his eyes toward Darkseid and made a very cute pout, Darkseid moaned and this action made him untie.

And so he spread his legs, and pushed her away widely and as wide as possible, and Darkseid stood between his legs and kneeling in the middle of the bed, and so he took the lubricant, and spread it on his fingers.

And so he surrounded his entrance and so he put his middle finger inserting little by little, Batman panted watching every move and so he moaned an o into his mouth.

And moaning for every inch, getting one there for every inch inside it, to the root.

And so he stopped for minutes and so began to leave and so he began to enter until slowly came in and out until he went faster and faster,

For every time he came in, he was getting a groan until he let out a scream.

And he heard Darkseid say in a happy voice. – Really virgin and tight. - Said licking his lips.

\- It's pretty soft and warm inside you. "I don't wait for the time to be inside you. " Darkseidsaid.

And he panted in advance...

And he kind of tried to contain his groans when Darkseid didn't worry about stopping pulled his neck toward him face to face amid entering and leaving and said in a warning tone.

\- Don't be afraid to moan. " He said. "I want to hear your voice.

"I want to hear you, your voice and I want to know how much you're enjoying it.

At the very least he was uncomfortable, he was preparing him while stroking his penis with the otherandso he pulled the foreskin and pumped at the same growing speed as he followed with the growing stockings of his hole.

\- How areyou feeling it?

\- Dói. - Said in a folego, he came in and out, in the middle of the coming and going.

– A little uncomfortable

And so Darkseid spoke between his fingers inside him, amid entering and leaving.

Don't worry, i'm not going to be right back. " Said Darkseid. - It will improve. - He said.

"You'll like it.

And he gasped and so he moaned and so amid the quickest and fasteststockings.

Andle felt hitting a place, in a place that made him scream and see stars, a huge constellation and he arched his back.

\- Where... - He gnathed in the middle of an acute gritinho.

And so Darkseid said. – It's your prostate.

Good... I'm going to eat you and I'm loving feeling my fingers inside you. " He said.

\- I'm hoping. - And so he said in the middle of the stock.

"Are you enjoying it as I promised?"

And he made a move with his affirmative head amid the knocks in and out while resfoleging choking and pulling the air amid his groans.

Answer me, Batman. – Ordered with a grip on his increasingly hard penis leaking. " In words.

\- He's panty. I am.

And what? - He ordered Darkseid still inserting in and out without stopping holding his neck.

It's nice. " I said. "I'm enjoying it.

\- I know you are. "Your moans of pleasure say that.

And so Darkseid laughed and gave a little abrupt stop, and so added another finger, and so began to hit this wonderful spot inside and outside.

And forming scissor movements inside him and so he beat in the midst of his cries and moans higher and louder.

And so he himself feeling him getting hard with his teeth scraping the length of his penis he trembled and honed didn't know how many times he could come, but knew Darkseid would use him as much as he wanted.

And so he moaned and resined his legs trembling and he felt hard again he liked his penises inside Darkseid's talented mouth and so he kept screaming and moaning amid his fingers hitting inside him.

Now there were three and so he felt uncomfortable gassing and making scissormovement never stopping hitting his prostate.

And that's where he screamed louder and hoarsely and so he came once again, and again Darkseid swallowed it all.

And so amid the movements he gasping and felt his penis hard and at that time Darkseid amid his groans and beats in and out, swallowed his penis again.

And he screamed and screamed amid the lips that sucked his teeth shaving and going up and down faster and faster, and so he pumped him to come again.

I'm going to come. " He gasped, and even as he screamed Darkseid didn't stop and suck vigorously and Batman moaned screaming and amid those movements in and out and that double stimulation, and so he came resining and moaning.

And so he came out of his penis he panted his fingers come out of his hole and felt spasms and so he felt empty.

At this time Darkseid moved closer with his hands on his penis guiding into his hole, and at this point Bruce was pushed to bed, gallows to lie down, while Darkseid stood on top of him inserting more and more inside it.

And as soon as he thought he'd fight a little harder and maybe make him more excited and decided...

\- Wait... – Offering and resfoging as that penis came in more and more stopping briefly, his body stuck in bed, and Darkseid on top of him and pressing him on the mattress.

And so listening to a growl in his ear and feeling his ass more airy, and his legs scattered.

Tight. – Growled ignoring his debate, that his partner was underneath him, entering millimeterby millimeters and stopping moments inside him with only a part of his penis and not yet completely embedded, and then proceed and pass through each muscular ring.

\- And since I hadn't fucked before. "Darkseid said with appreciation.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait "He tried and he'd gasse on him with it Bruce was trying to talk.

And he heard a growl towards him.

"Wait... - He offered. And as if it had no end, and did not care about his request he continued until he passed a few more rings and passed and so hitting everything in him until he put himself completely.

Andhe was buried to the root and his balls hit his buttocks and getting a growing scream as he entered and so he screamed with tears in his eyes and was completely inside it, filling all over it.

He heard it was painful that the first penetrationhurt, but said nothing of the second, after all what differs from the first to the second, but did not know that it wasso much, he also heard that after a few seconds it was good.

And that he would like, his data... Those dice he collected were wrongs,it was good 3 minutes that stood on top of him with his penis inside him, and he felt full wanted to expel that huge penis,should be good, he should relax.

And so he walked away and gaping legs and so he began to pull off and so almost all the length leaving only his head, and so he shoved again for 10 minutes.

And he repeated the slow process of knocking and back, which of slow and painful fuck, who said it was good, that it was wonderful, was a whore of a liar, hurt a lot,but had a crazy feeling he liked and hurt at the same time.

Please take it off. " He offered. "It hurts.- I tried to re-focus on feeling uncomfortable being very full.

"Calm down. " Darkseidsaid.

\- Or not... - Groaned between beats and beats, it was improving, but it still hurts, comes in and out and he would slowly try to be pleasurable, but it could not ... was maddening those sensations

Or not... Someone... The league... – And so in the middle of the stockpiled, he had his naked onestocked.

And it was increasingly constant, teary screams and moans but what was worse were not the stockings the sovereign began pumping his penis at the same speed as the stock .

And that they went faster and faster, it was a constant beat, he knew it would be painful, but did not know that it would be so much, he cried and moaned, was different from the fingers previously.

And he cried amid movement inside and outside and so he gasped and Darkseid whispered in his ear licking the tears of his face.

Chi. Chi... - Said Darkseid calming him by calming him down

Calm down. – He said in the midst of the slow movements of going and going with all the length and leaving only his head.

" It's going to get better. And so he spoke amid rhythmic beats with pumping his penis at the same speed.

And so in the middle of the stockings he pumped his penis that even if hard he felt pain frompenetration, it was yummy but torturous.

Tight. " Darkseid said amid his blows and his growls he really felt the grip of the inner walls amid the cry of his sex partner.

And so stocking for several minutes, and just when he would beg him to stop, he listened to Darkseid'soffering, try to relax.

And amid the slow beats, they were constant and non-stop, yet he tried amid crying, he spoke.

"I'm trying. " I said with a particularly powerful brutal and accurate stock.

And he felt electric waves, saw stars in his eyes, where he shouted a shrill offering, not of pain was a powerful mixture of pain and pleasure pain gave way to pleasure and more pleasure, and so he cried and tried to speak a question. – Where? – Tried.

Right here, isn't it? " Asked Darkseid changing the angle of his blows,hitting thatplace, which made him squirm and skin, and that with this it was faster and faster, not enough to hurt, but enough to follicand bother.

Yes, i'm sorry. – Said Batman getting the blows in and out of him being pushed and pulled his ass, raised with the growing blows in and out of him, Darkseid held and pulled on his shoulders and pulled on his hips to keep him in place.

And while Darkseid was enjoying getting inside him stocking up his testicles and beating him skin-skinned, but it was a little difficult he realized he was going faster.

And your prostate. "Darkseidsaid. – And he honed and moaned and for every beat in his prostate a scream and so followed in a cacophony of his cries of pleasure and pain he refoleged and screamed amid the right blows of his prostate.

" Yummy. "Darkseid said in the midst of his movements.

Anyway, i'm sorry. " He said. " You're enjoying it. - I said

And so he whispered more to himself initially than batman. He whispered in his ear and lips and so he was momentarily confused.

"I never thought you'd really be submissive. " He said.

" That he accepted to be fucked without trying to escape harder. " I said.

He panted through the stockwork and opened his eyes even more, and moved his lips on his and so Batman spoke.

\- If I tried to escape.

"You would chase me. " He said among more accurate blows reaching the same point as he made him moan.

And then it would be worse. " I said. You'd rape me. " Said more blows in and out.

And it would be worse, wouldn't it? " He said in an affirmative question.

"Isn't that what you'd do?" - Asked amid offerings of rhythmic beats.

He growled with the moments in and out and began to talk without ever stopping going in and out.

\- I would have forked you in this four bed. " Said between his growls and his beats.

"You'd get your ass out of the air and I'd eat you violently."

"I always wondered what it was like to be inside you. " He said.

But I never had the chance. And so he kept beating.

Darkseid wanted to eat him a long time ago he moaned and growled willingly.

"You're so tight.

It was so tasty inside it, tight and warm it was wonderful inside it, a true virgin, he moaned and he whispered things amid his hitting in and out of Batman.

"You're so hot.

"You won't get away from me. And so he offered with every word.

And so he received a laugh and a lick, and so redoubled his efforts, in his penetration hitting more and faster amid hisofferings.

And he laughed dand such shame, felt dirty a prostitute he felt mixed pain to pleasure waves of electricity.

"You're mine.

"I am the first and only.

\- Fuck... - Tried to say Batman in the midst of the movements of coming and going.

"You're all mine.

Hitting that quick and precise point.

" I will give you so much pleasure, everything you desire. " He said in the midst of the fastest and fastest beats.

Would you stay with me? - Asked amid the fastest and more overwhelming beats.

He didn't answer at the time, it was confusing, one thing was sex without compromise, another was to take on a relationship with a despot conqueror, where it took him, he thought.

Answer me. - He ordered in an order towards him after moments of silence.

\- I don't know... - He gassed in the middle of the blows.

"I need something concrete. " He said between the stockands and his body being handled.

" And very early. " Said among the offerings.

In the midst ofhis offerings and screams.

"You're all mine now,so- Growl.

And they were followed by crazy and accurate stockings,beating and beating directly to his prostate.

"I'm not... " I tried to formulate words in the midst of sensations.

"I don't belong to you. "He cried. – Suas scratching hands or trying to scratch Darkseid's shores and arms trying to hold him like a lifeboat.

Suas legs leveraged in the air, were trynof the seandnroscar in the hips of Darkseid.

No, no, no, no, no, no Just do it. " He asked amid the arching of his back and the frantic stockwork inside and outside, and his constant cries for each stowed a scream.

The bed began to swing and every blow and every stocky goes and comes he honeand arched stars and the emperor of Apokolips making vows of love sucking his neck by sucking his neck by taking his lips amid his cries.

He was very emotional when he had sex, possessive and liked to give orders to bed.

And just this time? "He tried to speak in the midst of the offerings.

No, no, no, no, no, no "Rosnou him. "There will be others. - Growl with every blow

\- And I'm going to get fucked by you more often?

Yes, i'm sorry. " replied Darkseid. " Yes. - He repeated.

"You'll love it, every time I fuck you, you'll love it like now.

I'm going to look for you. " He said by hitting and beating fast and fast in and out.

"I'm going to suck your dick, eat you wherever you are, no matter where. " He said pushing with all the skin noise against stradered skin non-stop.

"I'm going to kidnap you. – He said in every move every overwhelming crushing blow making him scream and moan between laments and comes and goes in and out of it.

"I'm going to fuck you anywhere, I'm going to tie up and have an audience. " He said in the midst of the overwhelming blows.

Please, please, please. - Groaned between beats. " I... And so you received a laugh and an offering and more non-stop blows.

-Please? " He repeated and repeated in the midst of beebs.

And DArkseid began to speak. – What do youwant? – Growled him beating in that greedy tight cave, which swallowed his penis and hungry his penis.

"More... - He said in the midst of the blows. " More... - Repeated Batman,

And Darkseid asked likeit very much. " I was asking.

Hitting nonstop. "And so he panted in and out.

" Faster. "He asked between groans and screams.

" And so I obey. " Said Darkseid, reaching with ferocity his prostate with fury and precishebeat him.

And coming in with everything and making him scream more and more hoarsely madly at every mad beat and summing up groans and loud, shrill screams between the baançar ofthe bed.

And so the faster the overwhelming feeling of pleasure and pain at the same time, of course the discomfort at the base of the spine was there, but it was mixed with pleasure and so it moaned.

And the skin slaps against skin and removing and putting everything in and out of it, making him feel a wave of pleasure bothers, and so he screamed and hummy sweat dripping from his body the smell of sex impregnating the air.

Groaned amid the beats, inside and outside, inside and outside reaching mercilessly his fastest faster overwhelming prostate.

The pressure of his low belly his balls squeezing and his offering.

I'm going to come. "He cried amid the cries and blows.

And he summed up to a myriad and madness of feelings of pleasure and screams amid the ever-faster blows of his penis inside and outside of him hitting his prostate mercilessly.

And he dragged and removed his legs around the sides of the bed amid the blows, he honed and moaned sinking his nails as best he could into Darkseid's arms and back like a lifeboat.

And he came copiously with long squirts between his stomachs, and so he moaned and resined amid his orgasm.

And he heard a growl from Darkseid while unexpectedly he tightened his inner walls around Darkseid'spenis.

And this one that redoubled his efforts, but so Darkseid redotheged the gallows to the precisasa pisteonand outof it, winning and moaning.

And so amid the blows and skin beats the wet suction noise, the skin beats against skin he felt Darkseid come milking soon after.

And as a squirt he was hot, and overflowed across the sides and kept hitting, and his hands, pumping his penis that got more and more excited.

And upon hearing his growls and groans and so he shouted with hoarseness he moaned the beats in and out the wet slap the suction noise when he hit his buracão coming in and out with his soggy hole.

And he screamed and screamed amid the beating of his bodies he moaned and moaned and resfoleged and listened to DArkseid's vows in his ear stealing kisses amid his screams afew times muffled by his lips.

And so he kept hitting was apiste reachinghis prostate with more will and fury and determination and so he came both at the same time.

And so he milked the rest inside them with a few shallow blows and still hitting his prostate one last time, atit's him stopping.

Batman giving his last screams and groans up to while Darkseid's hands pulled his armsand rubbed him and pulled up intertwined hands, and so he stood inside him hugging him kissing his nipples groping his body.

And still buried was in the middle of his legs and so he resfoleged and moaned forinterit and so he looked around.

And he saw the stained glass cups that cisdark u and the noise of fighting in the air and several heroes ofthe league, the apokolips fight with the heroes continued and so the portals remained open.

And he received kisses and chupões on his nipples and so he only rested for several minutes, he knew when time he was being fucked, but it must have lasted good hours of combat were about 3 and a half hours of fuck, according to his calculationss.

In that situation the only thing he had worn was his Batman boot, and Darkseid stroked his body planting kisses and chupões leaving finger marks and obsessrvando his hips.

And seeing that it was covered in marks and were accurate, and the marks of Darkseid's fingers, her nipples were red and at that time the left nipple was being sucked by a talented mouth.

And they lay down, and he stood still while moaning and with Darkseid he stood on top of her by sucking his neck and grabbing his face and kissing and after a while, they stood stillso he said.

\- When are we going to getup? " He asked sweetly and pretending fear and insecurity, he was apprehensive, of course, about the fact that he had given his virginity and had sex more than once with Darkseid,but itwas good to divert attention from the fight.


	5. Chapter 5

15

Descend of The Darkness

And Darkseid went in his ear and said.

" Another time here. " Darkseid said.

\- Then I let you get up. " I said. " I'm not done yet. " he said.

\- You're wonderful a hot cave.

It's addictive. "Rosnou in his ear.

\- Appetizing so.- Said Darkseid, sucking his neck and sniffing on it.

"I want to have sex with you whenever I can. " He said in the midst of thesupõs.

"I'm going to kidnap you and tie and fuck you. " He said.

"There's going to be an audience, I'm going to eat you in every place I can find. "He said by taking his face and kissing his lips.

And he seemed to be that someone who likes to show up must like an audience.

Batman gasped and thought that diverting Darkseid's attention worked more than expected, he didn't know how long he stayed there, but for him it was getting harder and harder to find an escape route.

And he had containment measures for most plans and Darkseid'spossibledeath, but he didn't have a glide for sex with Darkseid,that situation was an impromptu by dangerous impulse.

And he doesn't know how long it was between the rest time he still buried inside him and so hardened again, he panted, and asked frightened. Again?

Yes, i'm sorry. - Rosnou DArkseid amid starting to leave and get inside him stepping up the blows.

"Very good. - He said. - Good boy.

And he resumed the beats, but slower reaching that sweet point of him, was slow and measured, but it was no less pleasurable.

And he liked slow too and moaned and refoleged amid the slow blows, the man between his spouted legs.

And the war outside, he was fucked, watched them lying down while there were heroes fighting, and after that he felt the trouble of that penis.

And so it was increasingly fast and fierce and amid his acutecries, and he felt his penis being squeezed and pumped at the increasing speed at which he reached his prostate and his testicles tightened the pressure, amid the blows, and at this point he gasped and said between choking.

I'm going to come. "He cried. And so he heard a growl amid the blows inside and outside it.

I too. "Said the Lord of Apokolips, amid the cries and so they came together, and so Darkseid milking his penis inside him until he stopped and became soft, and so they were still lying still inside him.

And after a while he got up and so he withdrew with a tug releasing a load of sperm from inside him dripping like a stream from insidehim.

And forming one might in the sheets, and so he felt the spasms of his hole, legs and tremble dumbles, and was dilated and felt open and close, letting him offer and a scream with the sudden pull.

And they lay side by side and while DArkseid played with his penis and then a while stopped recovering the folego and resting and he saw the stained glass hair the fight outside were silent.

And so Darkseid after a while got up and picked up a cloth and at this time he wiped his wet penis.

And he headed toward Batman and began to pass the cloth on his abdomen that had his semen and went down his penis also cleaning and so went toward his hole sticking and taking out his fluids.

And so he offered it and after a while admiring his work, from a stretched hole, and so he to give little kisses before he let him go.

\- You can take a shower and change. - He said moving away and pulling him off the edge of the bed and pushing his clothes next door and throwing his boots together, and putting his own crumpled robes on one side.

Batman was shaking, but felt the pain of penetration and so he dragged himself to the edge of the bed being pulled toward a hallway,trying to lift to almostfalling into Darkseid's arms.

And staying a few minutes to balance, and so he went and began to go toward the bathroom and being taken towards the bathroom and being washed with care and possessivity.

And so being dry moments later and he was taken back down the hall and picking up his scattered clothes and so he collected them and dressed them and alerting the process to the basis of his spine hurt.

And so he dressed completely slowly while fishing his clothes scattered all over the entrance and room as it was practically like a bread crumb trail so to speak, and he was observed by Darkseid that he changed,lacked only the mask.

And he addressed that stained glass window between the pillars and so he looked around his fight was very stingy and so he spotted Superman in heaven and so he saw him fly fighting Kalibak.

\- I wanted to know your fetish with my spores. "Growled him towards him.

"Do you like trying to destroy my planet so much? " He urged him in his direction.

Do you like fucking virgins? " He asked in response.

Funny, Batman. " Rosnou Darkseid. - Answer. - Ordered to approach him more dangerously.

And he laughed dropping a fungada and moving away from Darkseid.

\- A little, I thought that was a great idea at first, sometimes repetition can work. " He said.

"A king needs a kingdom. " Said Batman.

\- Touche. - Said Darkseid.

And so he laughed putting two feet behind moving away.

\- You will disable the spores. - Ordered Darkseid towards you.

No, no, no, no, no, no " I said with a laugh.

No, no, no, no, no, no "Darkseidrepeated. - I could kill you.

Can you force me to do that? "He asked the peitando, it was more to try luck he found.

\- You want to fuck me more often?

\- I don't need permission. "Darkseidsaid. - What you think of choice is simply an illusion, Batman.

You wouldn't kill me. " Said Batman.

\- I could really kill you now, Batman. "Said the Lord of Apokolips closing his fists with his eyes shining the omega samson.

\- yes, i could, but he didn't. " Said Batman.

You'd rather fuck me. "He said moving away when Dakrseid looked towards him licking his lips,almost pulling his head a few secondsaway.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said towards him approaching dangerously.

" What do you think would be better? " Batman asked.

And we could make a deal? Asked the Lord of Apokolips.

You want to have sex with me? " Batman asked.

Like I said Batman. " Said the lord of Apokolips.

You don't have a choice. " I said. "I take what I want. " I said. - And what includessometimes.

\- You can make a deal.

\- What kind of deal would that be?

Sex. "Darkseid said towards him approaching and stroking his hair.

\- You want to go back to Earth, Batman.

\- Why not, I have the spores. " Said Batman.

\- Ledo deception. " Said Darkseid.

Can you have sex in space, Batman? " asked Darkseid.

You can benefit. " Said Darkseid.

Will I benefit? " Repeated Batman.

" What do I get besides a fuck? " I wanted to know.

It could be beneficial. " Said Darkseid. "Your freedom to come back now.

\- And be clear if you don't disable the spores you don't come back.

And he was apprehensive.

And he could handle all the villains and heroes, but as he belatedly realized that Darkseid was possessive and was... In love.

And as a dictator he would do anything to have something in his possession when he wanted him, including having sex with him.

\- It would be very beneficial to you. " Said Darkseid.

\- What kind of benefit would that be?

\- Who would never want to have someone who can fuck badly. " Said Darkseid.

" Give pleasure like me, for example. " I said.

And always learn a little more only from a partner. " He said.

"I'mexclusive.

"And I could teach you my methods. " He said.

" A lesson being your coach. " I said.

\- I don't know about exclusivity. " He said.

"But I also like to have sex with women. " Said Batman.

He heard a possessive growl going towards him dangerously pressed toward the wall.

\- We're not bargaining, Batman. " Said Darkseid.

He looked in his direction for seconds before the omega samson shine emerged saying.

\- Do you like women? - Asked Darkseid. - Are you very submissive in bed.

Of course I like it. He said.

At least until you fuck me. He answered angrily.

\- You don't seem to have experience.

\- It's my first time.

"You're the only man I've ever been with. "He said.

\- Very valid, Batman. " Said Darkseid.

I get it. " Said Darkseid.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said. "But now, I think about anal sex who knows... - I said in good sound this line of sight.

Darkseid added one to one and thought that the word that stayed in the air where he did not like where that thought took him, and the marking of territory on this path took him.

\- I don't share. – Rosnou Darkseid with all that sense of property and testosterone.

\- I'm not totally gay. "He tried to step aside.

\- No... - It mocked. " Of course not. " Said Darkseid.

\- I'm not going to let other men touch you. " Said Darkseid.

\- And I don't know if I want women either. " Bruce said.

"Now I feel confused. " I said.

\- In my case Darkseidsaid. " I prefer exclusivity. - Said

All right, i'm going to go "Batman said, realizing selfishness, he really thought he was... You wanted to mark territory and you were finding your owner?

He could use that to his advantage. " You keep the parademonios in Apokolips,retreat and retreat. - He said.

" I deactivate the spores after four days. " He said.

And so they were disabled in a hibernation state. " he said.

And we will have intimate and sexual contact. " I said.

"Just you and me. " I said.

" If you want exclusivity, I'll let you have me as you want. " I said.

" But in my condition. " Said Batman.

What do I get out of it? " asked Darkseid.

I-I don't know. "He said towards him. "As you said yourself.

" I'm a beautiful prize. " I said.

\- You can have me anytime you want.

"I would be a lucky to have you inside me, and let fazer sex with me.

Is that right? " He hit Back Darkseid.

\- You have a chance to kill me now, and you risk losing a good ass, or you could retreat and try to disarm the spores. I said.

And if after four days you don't attack, I can turn off the spores. " I said.

"I disable the spores and you decide what to do with me. " I said. –

I'm at your service. " I said.

\- Impressive and very familiar. " Darkseid said -

You are able to kill billions of my planet and in exchange for my withdrawal save to your planet. " I said.

\- But again Batman. " he said. " What part you didn't understand. " Rosnou Darkseid.

\- I'm not open to negotiations. " Said Darkseid.

\- You can't do that, Darkseid.

And he was holding on to his arms and trapped among them.

"I'm impressed andadmired, we're very alike.

"Do you think it would be that easy?

What about sex? "He said.

You think that's so weird? " He asked. –

You took away my virginity, you're the first. " He said.

– This and the second time, apart from the footprints of previous invasions

" Don't you want to be the only one? " He asked.

\- Well... - It said.

" I was the first to enjoy his hot cave. " He said with a smile.

\- And use your body and libido as a weapon. " Said Darkseid.

And so he kissed him with fury and horny him

"You have footprint.

And someone said that to me once, a long time ago. " I said.

" That our body is a weapon. " He said with a smile.

\- I'm sure that's a good deal. " Said DArkseid evaluating him.

And I'm well realized to know that I'm your first even if this is going to be a beautiful business. " I said.

"I could force you now on this floor and fuck you again. " Said Darkseid.

And don't let you go back to your beloved Earth anymore.

\- Not by far... – Growled the bat man away or trying anyway, he was caught and his lips taken as apunishment.

"Now it's not. " Said in the midst of his lips.

We can play. "He said trying to unsuccessfully unsuccessfully unsuccessfully.

It's a good game. " Said Darkseid. - Choose. - Said. - The password or your freedom.

And that, Batman. " he said. – It's not just a simple game. " I said. – And a game of sex and seduction. " Said Darkseid.

\- From a single player. "He said groping him willingly by rubbing his hands on his body.

\- yes, a good game where two play. "Said the dark knight. And thank you. " He said smiling.

For what? " asked Darkseid,

And so Batman said red. "Why did you say I'm hot.

"I had an idea that I was seductive. " He said.

"But it's the first time I've heard it that way. " he said.

" Of a man. " I said.

Yes, i'm sorry. - Darkseid said approaching him dangerously and hugging him with his hands groping his ass, getting a pantyde.

And when he put his hands in his pants, and surrounding the hole by giving him the right to give him a squeaky scream when his fingers entered this greedy hole with spasms. " He said. - Now the password, Batman.

\- We can play this game for now. " I said. But not now. " Said Darkseid.

\- The password. And inserting your finger into that yummy hole.

\- Said in a offering. -Ehhhi87hdyenjap184

While the man tried to walk away with his fingers inside him, at that time there were three,he panted...

And so he approached Darkseid more and more...

And his fingers coming in and out of him his pants and underwear slipping and cuming up on the floor.

Darkseid took his legs and placed them around his hips and deep ly sticking his fingers in and out of it.

And he walked batman on his lap and headed towards a monitor

And so he sent the password data toward a monitor and turned off the spores.

He planted a kiss on his lips leaving him stunned and simply he approached the kissed and distracting the man he was slowly he tried to take darkseid's fingers off his hole and trying to move away when he was pressed, but and to no avail...

And he moaned when he was nearby he enjoyed darkseid'schest.

And he let him go and went to put on his pants and underwear.

And so he escaped and ran down the stairs and leaving the place where he passed through the gate.

\- Hisra ça is very dangerous, Batman. - Darkseid said he had reached him

"And you and the most dangerous of them, I will tame you. "He said he'd get closer and closer to running after him

\- Let's put this game on a new level. " Said Darkseid.

\- Well, maybe you can tame me, but I'm going to give you a job. " Said Batman.

\- You're too dangerous to be free.

He took his arm. " You need someone to keep him on the rein. " he said.

"I could arrest you here and now. " He said.

And fuck you by nightfall. " He said.

Never, don't even think. "Said the bat man trying to loosen himself from the grip.

You promised. " I said in a folning.

But it wasn't good for you? "He asked seductively towards him.

"Yes, it was.

Then we can move on. "Batman said he planted his fingers on his chest feeling the warmth of his body.

\- I'm going to eat you anywhere. " Darkseidsaid.

Promises. "Hit, Batman. "Promises only.

He heard a growl towards him.

"You can try, but you'd have to catch me.

And so he spoke. "I never retreat to a challenge, Batman. - Continued the lord of Apokolips and launching an omega samson towards him.

And reaching a dark knight surprised in full.

And he brought him to him again.

"I need a soldier of his kind. And so he hit him in full moments before he swerved into a somersault, using his omega rays he struck several times no matter how far he distanced himself and let go he was brought back.

Instead of disintegrating he was transported to a few inches in front of the Lord of Apokolips who held him again by the neck lifting him up high.

And again the idea arose... Maybe twice...

And so when he was in Darkseid's hands he approached him and kissed him the kiss this time longer, long only his lips, but Darkseid seemed to have other ideas, farther that the dark knight himself would have the courage to go for the last time, especially in full battle and outdoors.

He kissed him stroking his head his hair, he deepened the kiss, his tongue without asking permission in hismouth.

And at the moment his tongue invaded hismouth forcing his mouth open and entering his mouth.

And the bat man's labes and shoved his tongue, a devastating kiss, where he passed inside, his tongue found Batman was soft and he had footprint.

And again to his discomfort he began to stroke his hips his bodys incontact and thus moaning on his lips the apokolips lord was eating him... sticking his hands in his calca... Loosening the grip, just enough to keep in your armsthe...

And he lacked air and tried to take off Darkseid'slips...

\- I need air.

And so Darkseid said between bites in his ear.

"I need more than a soldier, I need a lover, like you. " He said.

And he thought this game was a mistake, Darkseid was touching his groping ass and moaning sucking his neck,lifting his blouse and sucking hernipples, our thought was very good... His fingers coming into his hole, he gave a hiccup of anticipation... It still hurt.

And he heard the Lord of Apokolips after leaving a sucking on his neck and nipples, pinching and sucking between the left and right...

\- You will come with me for an hour. - I said. - I will go for you. - Said. - Wherever you are. - Said.

And you didn't win the war, you may have won this battle, and you saved your little plane...

\- Momentarily, but... - He said in the midst of the supe, he with evil air

\- You lost your freedom. "No matter where you are I'll come after you.

\- No... - You heard...

\- No... - Darkseid repeated without understanding...

\- I gave enough time for Superman to act... - He said.

I see that. "Darkseidsaid. - We must keep up appearances, it's not even Batman.

And Darkseid let him go and he arranged his calcas and arranged his armor.

Darkseid returned his hood and he flew toward battle at a good distance.

Even instant superman flew at great speed towards the two men but with only one hand, Darkseid punched with enough totheman.

And Superman was thrown away and meanwhile Bruce ran towards him and whisperedaround his neck, though caught by the throat and in his braços, he saw around him, several maternal boxes with portals sucking the parademonios.

And even though in his arms he used a shock device, and so a new punch toward the lord's apokolips case.

And the bat man who tried to loosen and squirm from the grip and thus getting a surprise punch from Darkseid,and so with a scream and spitting blood Batman screamed and with one of his paraphernalia.

And he pushed Darkseid's chest, and with an immenseelectrical discharge, the Lord of Apokolips did not faint in his braand Darkseid and the new god fell on his back with Batman on top of him.

And this one broke loose falling on him and taking darkseid's hands off him... That he realized that his hands were inside his calcas...

And he whispered in his ear, in an erotic and sinful way, and he rummaging to get his fingers out of his entrance.

\- You have four days to unravel the spore puzzle, to disable the bombs.

" Said Batman... pushing a data chip into your chest...

And he continued. " 10x0, to me, Darkseid. - Said.

And he gave the password part to the apokolips lord and was sent back to Apokolips.

And it was seconds before a Superman flew towards him and helped him get up...

What's the matter with you? " Asked Superman stunned and extremely worried by catching Batman from above Darkseid. -

Did he hurt you? "He molested you.

No... Not exactly. " I said.

And at this time taking him away, finding swollen and bruised lips.

And by helping to get up, and to see Darkseid wake up and with a punching in Superman...

And seeing around you all the members of the Justice League towards you...

\- Let's settle this matter after Batman. " Said Darkseid.

Yes, I believe so. " He said.

\- There will be another darkseidopportunity. - He said.

\- A next game. - Batman said

\- We can play this game another time, Batman. " Said Darkseid...

Opening a maternal box and tapping into retreat taking with it the data chip to disable the spores, and so minutes or seconds before Batman strokes his swollen lips in response...

We'll see. " Said Batman...

As the portal closed Superman flew again and left a Batman that got rid of the grip and ran away...

And while he couldn't follow the lord of apokolips but it was too late and so closed the portal with Darkseid knocking on retreat.

And so he stood still his swollen lips and his newly groped body, by the lord of Apokolips,and he felt the phantom touch...

The new god had footprint, that's what he found and was receptive to touch...

And so he felt his heart vibrate, not by far thought he would really fall into a game like this...

And so he was paralyzed stunned by how much a new god could do to him if he let...

And of course if he could use it in his favor, seduce Darkseid,but it seemed that he could not force anything was he who was forced there anyway.

And so he was rattled from his stupor by Superman was right in front of him...

Did he molest you? " Asked Superman, seemed worried...

\- No... - I said.

\- Bruce... - She was a wonder woman...

\- We saw him attack you.

"Your calca is a little lowered. " I said. And so she lifted the shield towards her...

And so he first realized the looks of everyone there towards him... His hair was messy his torn hoodie and he was crumpled... Red swollen labes, marked andbruised,had tornpectoral part and finger marks, which he looked toward Diana's shield snags on her neck on both sides... How did you just get fucked.

And thatwasn't a decent image...

And he really had nothing to say at that time, that he would talk, playing seduction with the lord of Apokolips? And he'sconsidered a whore...?

\- I-... - Tried to formulate words... - That's not really what it looks like. "I said with the minimum voice... - I tried to divert his attention. " I said.

"It turns out he's really very receptive. "He said by looking away.

And he swept the floor with me. " I said.

But you didn't need your turdiment was enough... And everyone's expressions were minimally mixed between disgust and aturdiment and relief that it wasn't something worse than scratches...

\- I'm taking him to the Watchtower for some tests. " Said John putting himself ahead by enabling himself to position...

\- Wait... - Tried... - You don't have to.

Before they could tell more he triggered the batwing and fled as fast as his tight legs allowed for his bat plane.

And he arrived as fast as he could get to the cave with his lower back ache and his throbbing hole and having spasms he moaned with pain.

And without worrying about anything else the pain was huge and so he arrived at the cave was taking off the armor in the process in which he walked through the cave and leaving pieces across theground.

And so he passed through a mirror to which he glimpsed every part of his sucked body and his red nipples and rock marks on his thighs and the inside of the cochas.

And so he went through the infirmary and took painkillers and went towards jacus and so entered he stayed hours and time there enjoying the water.

And so spent the last few hours thinking about his encounter and sexual assault that was submitted by Darkseid.

And after a few more hours, he got up and took the robe and he went toward the lab and removed a blood sample and analyze notthe computer.

And it was does rmore research on how it could manipulate Darkseid.

And he realized that this could be the first of many times where he would be dominated and violated by Darkseid.

At that time he now saw that in the tower data there was no attempt at rape and sexual harassment on the part of the dictator of Apokolips he really was the forerunner of a new type of game.

And he go through psychological examinations in his data, for youto rarate doubt when his own sanity.

And several physical tests, and blood just to get the idea that he might have contracted some alien disease, since he had unprotected sex.

And with the help of J ́onn's data and rid hours later any concern with reference to alien diseases, he was clean.

And so watching him too much at the end of that night he went towards the tower coming out of the cave and picking up dice and thus returning the cave.

And so he noticed an alien locator in his uniform, he could tell his allies, but he thought better and left...

It should be when i touched him...

And so he thought toward the computer...

Darkseid he should be bisexual or his appearance was enough to put up with the new god, attract the opposite sex and the same sex, god after all was receptive, for seconds he was left without acao when he saw his face, and so he thought of the possibilities that could occur if he was caught...

He could use his physical attractions to seduce or control Darkseid this was a game sujo, but there is also the possibility of Darkseid returning to force him if he did not want to, and to unravel the enigma of the spores after all he had planted bombs for destruction of Apokolips, he had a great chance of being kidnapped ...

And of course Darkseid could do the same thing, it was quite possible that he had the idea of having intimatecontact ,constant sexual, and even wants to maintain a sexual relationship... - And what he really promised.

And so he noticed late in his bat uniform he hadn't taken off the flare...

Well it would be possible that hewill come to his meeting to torture him...

But it was more likely to have sex...

And it's been a day...

And so he with his wiretaps and various flags and trackers, he discovered that Max Lorde was trying to bargain with Darkseid and so his business was very suspicious.

There was a meeting right in Metropolises.

And so he went towards the site was a business building and mixed residential under construction,

There were two model apartments built and furnished as a model and these were one on the fifth floor, and the other on theground floor.


	6. Chapter 6

19

Descend Of The Darkness Chapter 06

And so it was fully furnished and cozy, with leather sofas and salmon color and very fluffy and he was one floor below there was a model office apartment and so he was left stakey waiting for the entrance of Max Lord

And it happened there was Grandma Goodness some furies and parademonios emerging from portals.

And he saw Max Lord waiting while negotiating with Darkseid's servant.

And he saw, unexpectedly sat on the comfortable sofa was larger and comfortable inside a spacious hallway and one with two suites and three bedrooms there was a larger suite.

And that had a king size mattress, and had in the large living room a corner sofa that was in L was a sofa that went from one wall to another, warm and comfortable and spacious bow and he before he entered saw him very cute aside , since your ass hurt.

And he listened to the wiretaps.

And he saw in the darkness a portal opening in the other apartment at the end of the corridor of the bottom floor.

And he momentarily came out of his stakeout in the building and so he followed down the hall and left a note at the crack of the door and waited and so he returned to the apartment while he was playing with cameras and wiretaps.

And he lay down on his face while he kept his computer on the table and so he watched the computer...

A few hours later he heard a squeak at the door turned around and it was nobody and so he went back to the couch.

And moments later a while he really slept.

Moments later almost wandering around the kingdom of Sandman he heard the door opened someone in and pull his cape next door and pull off his belt...

At this point he woke up trying to turn around when he was pressed back on the couch and a large body pressed on top of him was hot, and so he struggled trying to twist his body.

And he had his body pressed again his belt ripped off and he received tapas and his loins, his legs open, not without a fight of course, and someone lowering with all his pants and underwear up below his hole.

And of course he wouldn't let that happen, not without fighting either. "No... - Cried out trying to get up to be pressed more on the couchcushions.

And so he had a hand on his shoulder lowering him and another opening his legs away his thighs and a hand on top of his hole surrounding him and a zipper being opened. – Stop... – Tried to stifle an order.

Be quiet, Batman. - Rosnou in order. And he realized it was the voice... It was Darkseid's.

Darkseid? " He asked in a offering.

\- yes, who else did you expect? Asked the Lord of Apokolips. Didn't that note go to me? " He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He offered.

\- Do you sleep in a stakeout? " He asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said with his face on top of the pillows turning his face. "I sleep waiting for my guests. " I said.

That's good. " He heard a laugh from Darkseid on his back and fingers surrounding his hole, opening his legs more and getting in themiddle.

And groping him and lowering and sucking his back, he lifted the top of the armor by liftingit.

And pushing him to his shoulders, and thus peppering kisses on his back groping him and he changed the weight, he heard a lid noise being opened and he heard something that pulled the air.

And he was surrounding his hole with his fingers with something wet and inserting in and out, he gasped and wrired and so trying to loosen really was it it was itewing...

And he gassed when Darkseid pulled his ass and started and massaged his ass by taking small bites and thus releasing his penises from his calcas he left on top ofhim.

And so he s rubbed on his back passing through his holewithout ever penetrating, doing fleetge, and then rubbing and moving from a while.

And while stroking his body he stopped and sat again in the middle of his legs still inserting his icy finger he had a spasm and tried to loosen himself by twisting his body.

\- Wait... - Tried in the middle of getting back in and out of the finger of your hole. "Stop.

And eland moaned resfoleging in the middle of that icy finger.

And so he tried to twist the body of the grip and being rewarded for several slaps on his buttocks.

No, no, no, no, no, no "Rosnou Darkseid upon him.

And growling towards you. "Be quiet. - Ordered Darkseid

And he stopped for a while without moving and Darkseid and took his finger out of him

And a few seconds that stood still, lovingly massaging and groping his ass.

Can I get up? " He asked in a offering.

Listen to a pause in words and a noise so Darkseid was thinking and the noise of pants arriada...

No, no, no, no, no, no " I said finally. "I want to enjoy the view. " I said. "Be quiet.

And so he felt more and more approached him by lying on his back, feeling the penis free from the tissue.

And he was quiet and at this point DArkseid heard a groan, and he asked himself.

What are you doing here? " He asked.

\- Stakea. " I said. "I hear Lord is doing business with Apokolips. " I said.

Is it true? " He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Darkseid replied.

And so he moved he was going to ask another question and tried to move and so DArkseid spoke with a stralated slap on his buttocks.

What do you think of this man? " Asked Darkseid.

He's treacherous. " He said. " He's the enemy of wonder woman. And the league of justice.

And so after a noise he walked away and raised his legs and turned him down and began to lower his calcas further

Are you going to keep doing business with him? " He asked.

Who knows. " Darkseid said. Pulling her pectoral the upper armor with the bat symbol, and leaving her above her nipples, lowering her more calcas and further below her thighs.

And so kissing and groping him and so he lowered his underwear further. Below the thighs.

And he was uncomfortable in this situation.

And he moaned with the treats and sucked from his nipple, it was good, but he didn't have much desire for sex.

Wait a minute. He tried with his hands on his shoulders trying to push away for his hands to be placed above his head.

And so he kept kissing him sucking his groping nipples and pinching a twisted nipple he groaned.

\- I'm sore. "He said trying to writhe.

It depends. "He responded by ignoring his efforts and so with his body on his by pressing him on the couch, while he climbed on top of him and pulled out his upper armor and threw it in the middle of the room.

Depends on what? " He asked in the midst of his hands groping and rubbing his chest.

And so lowering and lifting his legs half dressed from the calca and half dressed and so separated his legs and with his calcas on it and began to bite and suck his little scratches, and so he still had the front part of his underwear covering part of his penis and groin.

If you behave. "He said as he lowered toward his groin.

And even wearing his underwear he pulled his penis out of his underwear and still with his pants in the middle of his thigh and he started sucking by swallowingit.

And so sticking his hands inside his underwear trying to reach his hole, and he was forcing him to enter still in clothes, and failing to do while he had his clothes...

Don't tear my underwear off, take off my clothes first. " Tried Batman.

Shut up. " Rosnou the lord of Apokolips.

And he gasped and moaned and so he felt the pleasure of being sucked over and more speed and his hole abused with fingers inside him.

\- I don't have any extra clothes. "I tried Batman in the midst of his warm body, pleading.

"I didn't bring it. "He tried to twist away from Darkseid's attempts to rip off his clothes in such a violent way.

And he gasped and moaned, this method of sticking his fingers was uncomfortable.

And so Darkseid on top of him raising his legs while sucking him urgently and so between his legs and arriadas calcas without the armor blouse.

I don't want it that way. " He pleaded urgently.

And he was sucked urgently and shaved his teeth inside him, gasping and moaning not finding a comfortable position.

And so he stopped with his penis as I tried to keep his limb's anxious head away from his hard limb and still inside his mouth.

And his eyes shone a tone of warning and he stopped squirming momentarily and so he sucked him more urgently amid his groaning screams. and yet ignoring that man who writhed and so in the midst of sucking and moaning he came into his mouth.

And so he got up closer and closer to his face.

I'm not ready. "He tried to twist away and trying anyway, but his arms were caught he looked on top of him with an angry erect penis.

Do you remember our deal? "He asked while holding his arms above his head and his lips very close to his own.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He offered. But.

" There is no longer. "Rosnou Darkseid.

\- You've accepted if fucked by me anywhere. " He said. "I tried it again.

\- I know, but... - He tried. " It's too soon. "He tried again.

"There's no problem with that when I'm done I'm going to put a cream in your hole. " He said. " Take away all the pain.

"You had sex with me yesterday, it was a week that took away my virginity, it still hurts. " I said.

"I know that. "He hit Back Darkseid.

He remembered - I'm sore. " He said.

\- It's your next week, you're going to get used to it. " He said.

And so he talked about grabbing his chin. - If you don't behave, I'm going to forge you here. " Rosnou on his lips.

\- It can be nice for both of us, like last time. " I said. And you can win a prize. " I said.

\- I'm not a whore. "Rosnou of him, trying to untangle himself.

I didn't say anything like that. "He hit Back Darkseid.

\- But I want to take care and please. " Darkseid said.

What is it? "He's offered it.

Are you going to make it difficult? Asked in a growl.

I don't. " He spoke confused.

"I like you to fight, but that they don't cause any trouble for me to fuck. " I said. "You're scared, but you can be uncomfortable if you make it difficult. " I said.

\- I don't think... - He tried.

It's okay. " he said. " It's normal to be afraid. " I said. "But don't get in the way so I can give you pleasure.

\- Wait... - He tried to writhe.

"Calm down, you've heard an order.

" Be docile. " Rosnou.

\- I'm going to give you a prize to behave. " I said.

\- You're going to like it like last time.

I know, i know. "He tried. " I liked it. " I said.

Then behave yourself. " I said. - Don't cause any trouble. "Growled towards him.

And he really thought he couldn't escape, he was at Darkseid's mercy.

But nothing would stop him from making small attempts.

And so he picked him up and pulled his calcas even writhing, and underwear lowered while he shoved his fingers in and out and so he dug his hole faster and he let loose more groans.

\- Why don't you think I should do business with your villain? " He asked amid his offering and moaning from his fingers.

And he really expected him to answer in the middle of sex?

\- I wouldn't want that to happen, he's dangerous. " I said.

And so he started sucking for several minutes and sticking his fingers in and out several times followed by his screams and groans and so he moaned half dressed with his calcas cliffed to theknee.

And so he moaned and screamed at the speed of the stockand swarms and his mouth sucking his penises that he gradually lowered his calca he really writhing was an uncomfortable sex with clothes...

But apparently I was in a hurry.

\- I don't like having sex dressed. " He complained in the midst of the offering. " Please. "He pleaded again.

\- I have 30 minutes to go to meet your villain. "Rosnou him. "Squeezing your body.

Said. - I want to do this in that time. - He said sucking his hip

" After I'm done. " He said. " I can come back and forth here and do it right, and make you more comfortable and fuck the right way. " I said.

" Be patient. " He said

And so he turned him pushed again on the couch and so cramming his ass and sticking his tongue and sucking him and pulling more his hips while his ass he had his legs scattered and so he did it for several minutes.

And he moaned and his hole was eaten was stretched with fingers and tongue being lubricated.

And he writhed uncomfortably and he gasped and moaned and loved that mouth, and so he had a spasm and gasped and moaned, and he tried to loosen up going to the edge of thebed.

And when he was caught by his hips and buttocks and received several tapas and so he started sucking again and so he gasped and screamed and moaned.

And at that point he said. "You can try to resist, but it won't work. " I said.

"I like it when you try to fight. " He said.

"But I prefer you docile. " I said.

And so he turned him around as he tried to squirm and so in the midst of it separating his little scratches, amid his cries his hands on hiships.

And he was handling him sucking and sticking his tongue and so he ate it and sucking and pumping his penis and so he screamed amid his teachings.

And he was kept on his back his most cliffed shoulder below the cochas and tried to hold on to the edge of the couch, and being groped and sucked where he went down his neck and sucked and bit ing and so he opened hislegs.

And with strength and so, and stood on the edge of the couch and shoved his penis slowly inch by inch passing through each muscular ring, and so fully inside it stopped a few minutes.

And so holding between his hips keeping him in place, getting a scream for every inch inside him and thus entering he gassed and Darkseid growled.

"You're still tight. "While he entered that tight hole.

\- It really didn't work for anyone. " I said.

And how much he came in completely he screamed and said. - I WAS A VIRGIN UNTIL YOU FUCK ME. AND I DON'T GIVE IT TO ANYONE BESIDES YOU. " He screamed angrily struggling to loosen up.

\- That's too darkseid. " Growled in a midst of struggle, but being restrained by the new god.

It's good to know. "Darkseid said laughing at him.

But now it's serious. " Darkseid River and he kept him stuck standing still using his strength to contain Batman.

And so he started to retreat and come in.

Started in a back and forth and goes on several times gradually gaining speed pushing and pulling more and more times in a constant comes and goes in and out.

And amid his shrill sharp screams and faster and so he beat and beat and pulled his hips coming in with everything he propelled his pelvis to meet Batman's hole.

And he went faster and faster on his attacks and stocked.

And so swinging his body, he was still sore and so he was uncomfortable and became increasingly hot after a while.

Darkseid... Darkseid. He begged. "Slow down.

\- I can't... - He said

Amid the increasingly powerful stockings.

And he beat and beat and hit his hole and at this point he arched and resinted his screams and face against the couch and so he screamed louder if it was possible he had hit his prostate with a powerful stock

With more and more speed and so he moaned and moaned amid his increasingly accelerated screams and until he hit his prostate gaining a more acute scream and redoubling the attacks.

You like it, don't you? " He said by kneading his buttocks and stroking his back amid his groans and offerings entering and leaving inside him.

And he moaned and screamed more and loudly wildly.

Answer me. "Squeezing your ass.

\- Yes... - He made it. Where. "He tried to say. "I like it. " I said.

It's your prostate again. " I said.

And so arching his back pulling his neck in the middle of the stockand thus plucking his mask and at this time grabbing his neck and kissing him.

And so he fucked him while he was playing.

Several minutes he beat and beat him, he tried to crawl away, and so while Darkseid shoved and took it off, quickly.

And it was nice he loved that penis inside him, but really his hole throbbing around Darkseid's penis.

It was hot and tight and swallowed his penis with difficulty.

Just relax. "Rosnou Darkseid.

\- For a while. "He pleaded. "And he seemed desperate was onethe myriad of maddening sensations.

And so he got away from his penis to no avail, he got a push and at this time, and so he grabbed his right arm and pulling back holding while the direct leaned on the cushion in front of him.

The skin-skin slapping the blows in and out made him scream and offer.

He moaned with pleasure, but felt confused, it was strange to have sex in less than twelve hours, with the man who had taken away his virginity and he was a conquering alien...

The plan, shit, shit, stick to the plan..., but it was immensely good, it was nice, the man knew how to give pleasure.

A super villain. He was having sex with a super villain... And he was fucked willingly.

He tried thousands of times to enslave humans and conquer earth..., but he was there him in a building under construction...

You're enjoying it. " Found Darkseid seeing his penis erect and dripping.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He offered in the midst of the blows.

And he started licking him by pulling his neck and licking his neck amid blows inside him.

Smelling him and plucking his mask and turning his face into a possessive kiss and while Bruce hesitated to respond, and pulling his hair with his neck back and so he pushed harder and harder in and out.

Don't pull my hair. " Defended. You don't have to. - It said

And so he let him go.

And so he got up holding his hips and ass and Batman lowering his head toward the couch cushions with his hands loose trying to his support and scratching the couch with hisgloves.

And that he continued with them tearing the couch in the process, stralated beats of their bodies slap skin against skin, where he honed and moaned amid the beats of their bodies.

And he moaned and screamed. Darkseid he liked to talk dirty in bed, and was possessive as last time.

And he re-called between the blows and so he spoke.

"Your hole memorized my dick. " He said among the blows.

"He swallows all my dick. "He felt his inner walls contracted around Darkseid's penis.

\- It's tight as last time. " I said.

And so he bent down on it and pulling his neck and sucking his neck and kissing his neck amid blows in and out of it without ever stopping entering and leaving.

And so he left for seconds he tried to squirm away, but was caught and handled.

And so he turned him in front leading him to lay sideways on the couch and with Darkseid behind and so he was hugged and tried to loosen, but failed and so received a slap on his buttocks.

And he began to lift his legs leaning on the back of the couch, with him vertical and with that he partially stood aside and raised a leg to the same uncomfortable couch with the pants still below the cochas.

And so Darkseid was behind him slightly changing his position in a conchinha stocking and so he penetrated him again and so he took his arms above his head.

And whilehe and he was holding on the pads on his head rubbing and sucking each of his nipples lingering listening to his groans and outrageously high.

And he dug out with non-stop vigor and so he pumped his penis he said among offerings.

And he felt his low womb he felt the stimuli hit him steadily in his prostate with fury hitting that bundle of nerves that made him scream scandalously.

I'm going to come. "He cried.

"Yes, come to me. "Darkseid said without stopping stocking.

One behind the fastest another, and he enjoyed and a powerful squirt splashed like a way toward the rug in that room, and Darkseid milked him swinging his penis.

And so he tried to change position half vertical half conchinha and so a raised leg and so he held on his shoulder.

And while he was wearing his knee in the middle of his legs very interested in pumping his penis amid his uncomfortable penetration.

\- That position is uncomfortable. " He complained.

" A little more and we're done. " Darkseid said, and so he gradually lowered his calcas gradually and so he changed his position of a half shell and thus between his legs a lowered.

And the other would get up and he would leverage with his hips and positioned himself on top and back and so he froged and resfoleged and so beat and beat and fucked with gallows and speed and amid his groans.

And he gasped and moaned.

And so he was coming out again and so with his arriadas calcas he had his legs separated and so he had a leg between his little scratches.

And holding on to the couch with his hands showing off the gallows and so and his groans and stocking him while pumping his hard and dripping penis.

And he made fun of him like a powerful, hot squirt.

And he lowered in a process of plucking his pants and underwear and throwing them in the middle of the room and continued to stock his face.

And he went towards his face and licking his face rising by his chin.

And so he licked his lips and for a moment he did not respond trying to push away, to be pulled and so he licked his lips and shoved his tongue and opened his mouth ininsecurity and hesitating.

And he opened in the midst of blows from his penises in and out a little more force, and he opened his mouth more and he stuck his tongue inside his mouth with an overwhelming kiss.

And amid the kisses he was lifted, and with a show of strength in never stopping hitting in andout.

Andand le ripped the rest of his clothes off and he just got his gloves and boots, and so he stood in the middle of his legs and so continued to stock and come in and out.

Pounding and knocking in and out and so between his legs and his penis coming in and out of his hole raising his legs and so they both came up with a scream.

Bruce fell on the couch breathing discomcising with his penis inside him.

And so some after some shallow attacks and milking his penis inside him with the rest of his load, they laydown.

And standing stilland seconds later Darkseid withdrew and left him naked there and with his hole stretched and spasms.

And the alien lifted his own pants that that's all he lowered and said, after all he was the only naked one.

Stay here, don't leave. "Growled and so he continued. - I'm going to settle my dealings with the human and after I'm done I return to keep having sex with you. " I said.

" And I bring you something to eat. " I said.

Is that an order? " asked Bruce panting after a few seconds.

Yes, i'm sorry. And so he walked through the door and closing

And at this point he got as comfortable as possible considering there was fucking running out of his hole.

And he tried to get close to his notebook that had the cameras and so he called it.

And he saw the meeting at one point he thought he was actually losing in this game.

And so Darkseid said around several parademonios and the Wolf of the Steppe

After all he was being fucked with a space of twelve hours and so he moaned and saw the arms exchange encounter.

And he saw Darkseid arriving on that ground floor of the building under construction there were several technologies he was bargaining for the exchange ofarmaments.

And so he saw a necklace, mystical that second lord could create indestructible barriers, and that could be calibrated and controlled at a distance.

And he swapped this and other objects of magical properties between these a long white staff, for various armaments and so he saw him drive away with several men from the check mate as an escort.

And he saw Lorde leaving with a great exchange of technology from new genesis and Darkseid dispense with his furies and be accompanied by grandma kindness climb toward his apartment with the staff and the necklace in hand.

And he saw Grandma's kindness who stood outside and he came in and stayed there for brief moments before he locked the door since she was with her on thelock.

And with him he had the collar and the baculum in hand and so he put the baculum on the wall and took the necklace of red fire opal stones like embers and a bag with drink and some food was a marmite.

And he turned off the cameras by pressing the button and stared toward Darkseid.

And he sat down.

And he approached him and handed him the bag and sat while Bruce ate and he drank and stayed a few minutes in silence and he left the marmite on the floor.

And seconds later he saw Darkseid stand up in front of him.

And he began to undress with a decided look toward him, and he would go towards him with a trail ofclothes.

And he caught him in his arms and he caught his legs around him wrapping his legs around his waist.

And they were crossing on his back, he held on his wet buttocks and he, both naked and so headed down the aisle to meet the larger suite.

And he put him on the bed and he kind of felt a twinge and he walked away with a jump, but at that time Darkseid climbed on top of him and in the midst of his squirm he was already between his legs with his hard dick and he put him more in the middle of the bed.

And so he spoke.

Are we going to have more trouble? " He asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He gassed with Darkseid on top of him.

Good, good. "He said to the Lord of Apokolips.

And he had his legs scattered while the Lord of Apokolips climbed more than equal height, and he positioned himself and he put them in the air and so he stood in the middle of his already lubricated hole and with dripping semen it was easy to enter.

Oh, i'm sorry. "He said in the midst of his penis that he entered his hole.

\- Wait... - Tried he got a grip.

Calm down. " Darkseid said.

And he sucked his nipples hugging him amid the stockings

In a single stockand he made his legs raised and scattered and DArkseid upon him him seriously, going in andout.

And he started the stockand one comes in and out and out and out gradually fast.

\- Is it okay to have sex with me now? "He asked in the middle of the stockings in and out and his shrill cries and he really felt pleasure.

I'm hot. "He gapped himself amid the beats inside him.

Why do you think that? - He asked in the midst of his attacks.

\- Planets to conquer... - He offered...

\- None of that matters at the moment. "He said in the midst of his blows in and out, sucking his neck.

Several times he fucked him and in the midst of the stockings and the sinful whispers in and out he tried to ask.

\- You're not leaving here until I fuck you completely. " I said. "Until you get out of here marked by me. " He said. "And I can eat every part of your body.

\- It's so good inside you - He said in the middle of the stockwork, that delicious body he was marking him amid his snars around his neck and stroking his body.

\- And he took his lips and took them was a feverish and dominant kiss, without asking permission to enter and he gasping and said in the midst of Darkseid's penis hitting his prostate.

\- Your dick is so tasty inside me. " He said among offerings, and the beats was enough to make Darkseid redouble the attacks and make him suck his lips and brag and want to eat him more and the slaps of skin-skinned.

\- I'm going to eat you more often and you're going to feel my hot dick more often inside you. " He said among the beats holding his arms around

How was it? " He tried to say among his offerings and he reaching his prostate with increasing speed.

And he received more than offering screams and his body was receptive, he felt with Darkseid inside him beating more fiercely every second, he felt he could be killed at any moment.

If he wanted him to strangle him, even though he lost control and felt immense pleasure for every time he hit his prostate.

\- I did a business with the human. " He said. " Contrary to him. " He said among the fastest and most accurate stockings inside him, amid his screams he tried to talk.

"But unlike him, who offered me really powerful objects. " He said in a few more blows and a growl.

"The ones I gave him are false.

And he moaned amid the powerful attacks taking the whole way and hitting nonstop directly into his prostate.

Slow down. " He asked amid the growing stock, that penis was large, but somehow he felt a mixture of unconforte between conforte with Darkseid.

And he was between his legs, that huge penis going through every muscular ring and so he gasped and screamed at every stockand invested inside and outside it.

And he panted and said widening his eyes with his mouth being taken and he tried to stay coherent, but he didn't...

They were fake. "He offered and he... - You what?... - He lost coherence... Static...

Darkseid pulled the entire limb out of it and pulled his neck holding him by holding him sitting right next to his body with each of them with erect penises, and grabbed thenecklace.

And he put it on his neck, it was a necklace made of jade and with several oval stones with adornments and symbols inscribed, of which they would be opal of fire, and so he took his face and pulled.

This is for you. "He said and kissed him his lips he did not respond was stunned, and shoved with violence and without asking permission.

\- 1-0 for me, Batman. - And he said starting the attacks. opening his mouth and holding his neck firmly, and sticking his tongue inside him for several minutes.

Being thrown towards the bed and fucked, he was stunned for good ten minutes revering the necklace and speechless for that moment.

Thank you, i'm sorry. "Bruce whispered after several minutes when they stopped his kissing and the fuck subsided.

It's my pleasure. " he said. All mine. " he said.

Was this a moment? You thought confused without reaction.

And so unexpectedly and violently he pushed him with everything toward the bed.

What? " He offered. And so he tried to untangle himself.

And andspera a little.

But at that time he received a slap on his legs, and a strong grip on his neck, moving away and with his hands his legs kept him trapped the bed with his body

Behaved. "He said in warning close to his face. "And so he spoke.

"This is my gift to you. "He said and took his legs with everything and spread them to the sides, a more leveraged leg up and so he shoved everything inside him stocking and stocking with speed.

" It's my statement that I don't get rid of you. "He said and to his finding he knew where to beat, he screamed madly of pleasure and sharply.

What now? " He asked, while Darkseid coming into it with everything again and starting the movement from and going in andout.

And while he growled amid his penis passing through his tight inner walls.

"It's time for you to reward me for my gift. " Darkseid said.

And so he gasped and shouted with offerings and choking amid the attacks, his blows inside him were accompanied by his cries and groans.

For each blow he was rewarded for a whirlwind of lights a universe exploding in his eyes he felt discharges of electricity running through hisbody.

And beating continuously and beating frantically non-stop with violence in this bundle of nerves that was his prostate and made him lose control.

And he screamed and had his penis pumped and at the same speed and so he screamed hoarsely losing all control.

The swing of the bed with the two madly on top of that bed that had his stirrups scratching the ground, swinging between the back and forth and batman's screams and darkseid roars.

\- You're going to love every gift I give you. "He said in the midst of the blows inside him by hitting that greedy hole that swallowed his entire penis.

" Tell me you love me. " Growled him intensifying his blows within him by mercilessly reaching his prostate.

You're so tight. " He said in the midst of the blows. " He said.

"I'm the only one who does that to you. "He said in the midst of the right blows and his lips kissing him with fury.

\- When he let go of his lips, Batman screamed. - I LOVE YOU.

And so he screamed madly in the midst of the blows. - I LOVE YOU. And so he said indecent things wanting to eat him in the midst of sex ending him

And so her screams reverberated throughout the apartment and was able to be heard outside where there was grandma kindness and Wolf from the guard steppe.

Wow, man. "Said steppe wolf, he was sitting in a chair looking at his sword. " It's good. " he said.

\- I hope it's a fixed one, not another whore. "Grandma Said Goodness. "These whores, they don't just give it to him. " He said.

"It would be good if the lord had a fixed one. "She said.

Some end up dead. - Found Lobo da Steppe.

And meanwhile in the apartment, he came between their bodies and so he enjoyed copiously. " Please... - Moan.

" Please. "He pleaded.

For a while. "He tried.

And so he tried to push to get a push by pressing him into bed and if possible go more intensely and hitting non-stop.

You're so hot. " Darkseid said.

And he moaned and so he had his hands in his arms pulling up the smell of sex impregnating the air. "Growled amid the blows.

And he listened growls and his screams and groans and he beat and beat his legs was leveraged further away and he felt Darksei's hair swidden his entrance and Darkseid's testicles pounding hisass.

And as he shoved all his length in and out of it with speed reaching his prostate mercilessly.

And he'd say. You're mine to conquer. "He urgently said between his blows inside and outside him.

And so he screamed scandalously amid his maddening blows.

You're mine to fuck. – Growled in his penis hitting his prostate with fury and like a piston.

And so he squeezed his hole over and so he listened among his offerings darkseid growl enjoying a hot torrent if semen inside it.

And not so stopped milking between his screams and groans beating and beating and so he beat it a few more times and so he ejaculated inside his hole until overflowing through thesides.

And so stop and so they were together with Darkseid still buried inside him, the semen dripping from inside him by the sides.

And spreading through the sheets, and so they stood between post coitus stopped and Darkseid, sucked his neck and he was breathing to retrieve the folego.

And they kept rubbing themselves, and Darkseid having freed his arms and so he asked after a while between kneading.

Because you gave the Lord fake technology. "His turn was hoarse.

Because of you. "He said upon Bruce between his legs.

"I wanted to give you a gift. " He said.

"But I gave two after all. " Said with his face on his neck

\- I didn't ask... - I was trying.

You didn't have to. " I said. "I didn't ask for your permission to give you something. "Growled while he stroked his body.

And so they were silent for a while and at that time Bruce knew that he would only leave if Darkseid allowed and so Bruce was stroking his huge arms.

And after a while he came out of it and the semen trickled between his thighs and his hole throbbing and hadspasms.

And he stood by his side holding his arms preventing coming out of his grip he stroked his hair and gave small kisses on his face and chest and lips.

And so after a while he freed him raised he took the tip of the sheet and so he cleaned his penis and went toward the bed and cleaned his body and his entire abdomen and so he cleaned his hole that he felt hurt.

And so he cleaned it up and threw the sheet on the floor.

And he took him in his lap like a bride and left the room and so he took him and put him on the couch he sat down and looked toward Darkseid, and so he got confused.


	7. Chapter 7

18

His hole really was donating to get up

\- Darkseid... - Tried.

The alien took his calca and so he took a pot of navy blue color and so he headed to him opening the pot and caught him turned with everything pushing his head on the couch and cramming his ass up and so.

He tried to squirm trying to writhe the grip to take several slaps on his ass.

Oh, oh, i'm sorry. "He cried loudly and shrill enough for outsiders to hear.

Just be quiet. " He commanded.

"I'm passing a cream in your little hole. " he said.

Will you behave? " He asked with authority.

Answer. "Growled him and then he slapped again his ass with gallows and squeezed him.

Aha Ah Ai. "He said gasping, never thought he would pass a cream on him and beat him like a child.

I'm going to behave. " he said.

And Darkseid then opened his legs with violence and thus holding him with one hand on his buttocks.

And he took the pot and pulled out a good amount filling his hand with cream and starting to stick with his finger in that wrinkled hole.

And that he had spasms and swallowed his fingers coating his hole with cream was icy and slippery coating his hole that was hot iron he moaned and moaned felt Darkseid stroking his loins

It's so good. "He said with a sigh.

I know, i know. " Darkseid said.

And so he massaged his ass for a few minutes kissing his loins while soaked his hole full of cream.

And so he at this minute he slapped his ass several times, a stratha, and so he screamed and screamed.

And he cried groping and squeezing his buttocks by taking small bites, until he turned red with the marks of his ass.

And he was rewarded with his screams. "Stop... - Cried. "Stop... – And so he no matter how hard he tried to let go he could get him years he was being held by Darkseid in place.

"I love your ass. " He said. And I love your screams. " I said. " They're so erotic.

And so he stopped and spent more cream on each of his buttocks taking out the redness, and so he massaged until he stopped and so he pulled.

And he and turned him himself into debating everything on his lap and so both naked he was gasping holding his arms. "I love it when you try to resist. " I said.

And he was put in front of him and so he kissed his tongue inside his mouth fighting for dominance until Bruce lost the battle and so they were kissing until Bruce tried to separate until he did.

\- Ar. - He offered.

And so he was in his lap for several minutes.

And so he let him go and he said.

Let's change. " Darkseid said.

And at this hour faster than fast he came off the couch and went to wear the bat's clothes and now he had it altogether

And Darkseid was faster than him and so he took the staff in his other hand.

And so Darkseid took his hand and followed the emperor he opened the door, Darkseid came out first pulling Batman behind.

And at this point Bruce was mute and static.

They had standing there and apparently heard everything, Grandma Goodness, Steppe Wolf, and some furies.

\- Did you let go of those screams? " Asked Lobo of the Steppe.

He hesitated briefly and responded with his hands still being held by Darkseid. Yes, i'm sorry. "He said monosyllabic.

Wow, man. "Lobo da Estepe said, looking from above in his direction.

You're submissive, Batman. " He said. "Who would have thought. " he said.

And he was practically turning red, he knew he smelled like sex on him.

Is it fixed, my lord? "Grandma asked Kindness approaching.

Batman looked toward the conquering alien and he nodded.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Growled with Darkseid authority.

And so he turned toward Grandma Goodness and staring at her and said.

Is there a problem with that? " Batman asked.

Just surprise. "Grandma Said Goodness.

"You're the least suspect for me to find out, that you're submissive. "I said measuring the words.

And so he looked around in the middle of the day he looked around him and said.

\- I'm surprised too. " I said.

"I never thought you'd like it," He said.

How did this happen, my lord? - Asked Grandma Goodness.

And so he spoke. We have an agreement. " I said.

\- He's enjoying this deal well. "Grandma said goodness.

Yes, i am. "Batman said in response.

As far as I do. " Darkseid said.

Well, i'm going to go " He said. - Wolf of the Steppe. "I never imagined it. " I said. "You have bonded the human. " Laughed.

That's important. " Darkseid said.

"You now know that he cannot be touched. " Darkseid said.

Is it for us to spread? " Asked Lobo of the Steppe.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Rosnou the lord of Apokolips. - Only for Apokolips.

And he seemed to take a hard time and asked. Can I go? " With Batman's best voice, but failing miserably through the situation.

And he took him and stroked his face and grabbed his face in his hands firmly and gave a kiss with his hands on his body, and he answered.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said after a while and so he let him go.

"I'm going to take you. " he said.

And so he activated an explosion pipe and sent it towards Gotham...

And so one last kiss he said goodbye and so entered the tube...

And he was at the entrance between Metropolises and Gotham.

And they named the drug of the moment it was called Desire, this one that seemed to be feathers a thread of the whole line he joined the Poisonous Age and the Scarecrow Jonathan Crane funded by Penguin and finally the whole legion of super villains.

And the money would go all for each of them, and among them were involved too, Vandal Savage and Circe.

And that somehow they were using it in Vandal's case to finance his evil plans and the legion itself.

And that somehow he was using it to help create mind-controlling drugs, and in Circe's case using it to create sex slaves...

And he can see that there were magical substances, almost demonic and were prominent of a dimension and he was researching with Constantine and Ravenna and there were traces of... Trigun...

And there was mental control they used to induce such an extreme vicio that it was a camelot magic and that came from Morgana Le Fay...

And he was speeding away following the window and grabbing a batarangue and shooting in a nearby building and he left walking through the night.

They were hot and stuffy weeks from Metropolises to Gotham warm days when little came out of their homes only if they were needed and even the most important daily work and on those days that the sun so hot and radioactive that normal was the dullest.

Several people missing between indigentand homeless people a new drug hovered through the streets and the crime clown himself walked through the shadows young and adults ran through the alleys.

And they were looking for the drug called Desire they spoke revealed their greatest desires and no longer woke up was a hallucinogenic drug.

And that he induced those who used her to reveal and use the greatest desires and who in their dream worlds kept them steadfast and freed from their moorings, not least mortal...

It was a normal day for anyone but the news he followed decided headed towards the elevator came in and pressed the button from the upper floor and waited.

And before he left he heard the doors open and went out the adjacent hallway looking at the movement of several employees and partners all heading towards the main meeting room was even easy he entered already a crowded room his wait was easy the venture.

It was a meeting and what needed to convince partners and shareholders of their ideals so the car drove to the underground parking lot.

And parked him without waiting for his butler to open he left and without looking back said on his way turning with a bitter look that was greeted with a chill...

It was a meeting between shareholders and associates interested in gotham's modernization reconstruction and urbanization was investment in the city's infrastructure.

Each shareholder and other associated entrepreneurs from other companies who were interested in the wayne company's resource union.

And they were looking curious towards each of them held a laptop and looked curious towards him Lucius Fox had giant eyes and bulging toward him.

\- From today we will be adding and initiating an alliance with the company Quistelae and Calmel and starting a collaboration with the companies Patterdaemonum whose goal in addition to facing and creating methods and means of a vaccine and counter-attack remedies against the new Drug. " He said.

– And the creation of armor and ventures or anything linked to Batman and the revitalization of Gotham, I am not open to discussions and I don't care about any opinion about it. " I said.

\- With all due respect, Bruce, you can't take a decision as a magnitude, this one based on anger or emotional uncontrollability... – I tried Lucius at the time trying to appease the situation but they weren't the right words.

\- I can make any decision in this regard mainly why I made this decision when I decided to make the Batman corporation and now I know that we are all committed to facing a crisis of proportions at the national level. " I said.

\- And being in the name of public health. " I said.

\- And both i and my newest partners and allies are like all of you facing damage from chemical and pharmaceutical theft. " He said.

And besides, there are unprecedented crimes and deaths. " I said.

And they heard a pygmy of a socio, it was a tall home in a carmine suit.

I said. " I fully agree. " I said.

And we're all committed to it and I'm going to help too and we're interested in it. " I said.

\- I'm also going to help fund the Batman corporation. - And this tall, brunette woman with long blond hair and locked up and a short black dress dug and high heels.

\- And it will never be closed until further notice. " I said.

\- And another one over there with lion manes and fire-colored hair.

"I didn't come here to talk about just my decisions about Batman, we're all free to make the decisions we think is right. " I said.

" But still. " He said. – This is in the name of security and the good of the community. " I said.

\- And I want to deal with matters that we came to deal with today and it's not just Batman. " Bruce said.

And then can we start, gentlemen? " Bruce Wayne asked looking at every man sitting at the table

One of them came with an affirmative nod from each person in the room, Lucius looked very comfortable and content towards him, and then the dark man said

"How are we making the decision I'm going to say the first thing and how much the caves and about the subway and the banquers and underground trains won't be taken off the agenda not even the expression, said underground? - Asked

Bruce looked toward all the men and said without along.

\- With regard to this these projects will be as if camouflaged and perfected deviations and reinforcement in infrastructure the banquers will be removed from the physical project. " He said. – And they will not be on the agenda and on the plant they will continue as fundamental works of infrastructure.

" Said looking at each of the men

– And he will be on site, as well as I sin everyone's opinions regarding physical and environmental changes. "He said sitting on the other side of the table in his armchair.

\- As apparently you may be right at first the banquer the underground accesses and the cameras the metro will be coated and reinforced and creating deviations from previously made. " He said.

– And I believe that if we unite our resources we can make a cultural movement for gotham's modernization and security. " He said.

And I believe that if each of us invests in security in Gotham, we no longer need masked vigilantes who will not act in the shadows. " I said.

And rather without the knowledge of public policy, and even if we secretly invest and have some money diverted to the Batman corporation, but as if they were a secret private security. " I said.

\- We will receive a large profit a sum in resources for each company that invests in modernization rather than supplementary exchanges we will get resources in modernization. " He said.

– And the modern environment of resources in housing and research investment in our laboratories. " I said.

– We will have to buy land and buildings from former criminals and we will be able to rent both to other small laboratories affiliated with schools and universities. And he spoke.

– And with that pharmaceuticals with manufactures and industries and physical means of development research of our own products we can use college volunteers funded as additional internships

I'd say it. – With Gotham's infrastructure and urbanization we can have prolonged funding and vocational courses where we will forward for internships in our own companies or part-time volunteers. " I said.

– And with the urban environment and self-sustaining nature. " He said.

– And with a resource where we can recycle and self-sustaining recycling resources for recycling hybrid objects on farms affiliated with banks in relation to lending.

\- How would this work a farmer wouldn't sell his farm to us. "He argued a man.

\- I'm not talking about selling the farm, I'm talking about him helping us grow our products and selling us part of it in making profits he won't sell it. " He said.

– And it will be used in our research of hybrid products and often it will help us grow products and rent your land while applying for a loan. " He said.

\- And with various environmental resources our own manufactures could increase profit from planting and environment and apply support measures and self-sustaining environment. " He said.

– When you start charging fees in exchange for preserving the environment. " He said.

– And recycling and even more we can rather than simply charge the college to transfer in their senior year as volunteer workers in some of our clinics. " He said.

– And or even internship in our companies and to be able to work on our resources and influence entering college and the discipline offered where we can invest in our resources and companies. " He said.

– And starting with viable means that can benefit us. " He said.

– And investing in this by starting paying college by doing internment in our own companies. " He said with a smile.

– Every time they do research and projects of our own research would win a partial or even full scholarship.

\- That's interesting, Mr. Wayne how fundamental could we use some of our opinions and add some of our rules as well? And asked the man in a navy blue suit and gray hair.

\- Eric, do I believe that if you put some of your ideas and rules each of you have already agreed to my ideas? " asked Bruce.

\- We all agree said a bald blonde in a checkered suit.

And then let it be, like this. " Bruce said.

\- Everyone would sign the contract now, if possible, then? "And Bruce asked.

Lucius Fox seemed like a man of immense happiness, but did not say any more word after that and distributed the contracts and so walked the table when they all signed a boy came to collect the signatures and left.

Elsewhere in Metropolises.

Luthor was at the entrance to the Lex Corp. building, he looked with his bigger evil smile he could have, he received it and entered the building going up to the penthouse where the meeting would be.

As Bruce has his playboy ego álter Bruce Wayne a partygoer who had no interest in business except parties he would often like to stick his hand in Luthor's bald ness and had his head in the clouds...

Not even he would be suspicious of that personality or pretend he didn't know, it seemed to be lucrative.

\- I know you had a bad trip. "The bald man said by passing his hands on his back.

\- And that's pretty boring for a playboy that at this point should spend on beautiful women. " He said by massaging his shoulders.

– Maybe you just need to listen to your consultant's litany and then you just need to sign these meetings are very naughty. " He said.

And sometimes unwilling, but on rare occasions we need to be present even if it is to enter by one ear and go out on the other, I solve everything for you. " He said leading towards the elevator.

Then I'll explain at lunch as I leave the meeting. - It said

He went up waited and sat his ear was returned to his phone with the news in stock section. " Luthor wasn't the best business partner...

All right, i'm going to go "He said with a bright smile.

In fact, it was the worst business partner anyone could have, Lex Corp's shares were stagnant and wayne snaged...

He looked like he didn't see his eyes were heading toward the cave his data were being transferring now at that moment at least invading the old computers of Luthor's company headquarters, and once again and he hated every new meeting Information...

\- We are now being focused on two revitalization ventures and two forms of enterprise... – Said a shareholder.

– And evaluating every procedure and new defense weapons for the government with a momentary alliance in the construction of defense weapons...

And at that time he saw directed at stock spreadsheets and monetary growth rising exponentially.

The old procedures and scholarship funded by the two companies in Gotham and Metropolises in the formation of new employees they would have to intern in our companies...

\- So in this vocational training and better than keeping them away from the job market... - He hated these meetings he passed it on with Lucius...

He had an encrypted wifi file on Luthor's personal computer he instructed about armaments and white kryptonite, or mine the golden... and also the red one found on the back of the ivory...

His eyes were crumbled at that time... not being that better time to get revenge on the man of steel, when they fought in the center of Metropolises... Isn't this guy ever going to stop?

" And even precious Mr. Wayne, bureaucratic procedures and the relocation of various research centers to the interior of Gotham and necessary. " Said a man in a suit on his left...

He ran his eyes toward Luthor and his thoughts were still in his cave...

And so he looked at each book in Greek and Latin, he looked at the ancient books and saw that the riches of the earth were different the legend of Themycera's origin, and the guardians of the dimensions...

But he was really scared...

At that time in the midst of the investigations, someone had invaded the cave and even with all the defenses had stolen some information...

It was some blackhooded villain with white lenses and disappeared the same way he came in.

And he transferred information between these about some villains...

Among these were Trigun, Circe, Morgana Le Fay and finale, Trigon was not the only interdimensional demon to attack the earth... and there was Darkseid, but he was a new god and had recently had sex.

And anyway, none of them went into the files of each other's psychological were secret...

And he had a mental note of erasing the sex records.

He actually on some previous visits to paradise island he looked in his extensive library.

They were descendants of a single battle an ancient battle between worlds and blood dimensions...

And how and how and that a wizard connoisseur of such history could have such books...

And as Faust's power reversing some followers in minions and the other guardians and this corrupted wizard he returned each of Hades' followers against the amazons of the island of Themycera was actually created by a way to prevent invasion.

From a pagan wizard in the time of Faust first what this man did discovered his secrets...

When he had entered his temple and home when they confronted Hades he had also confiscated each of his diaries and ancient books and manuscripts.

And then he would find out how a sorcerer would know about Tarkady, he had stolen from Faust and then they would know about all this unless he erased his memory, but no one ever realized...

Hypolita had lost Tarkady's whereabouts more than a thousand years ago before the first ceremonies, if he had understood him then also who knows now he would know...

So somehow the other ways should know what's left of the other artifacts...

Even though Circe in his revenge of hurting the Princess of the Amazons did not compare himself to killing the rest of the world condemning to all the eternal darkness and or the invasion of creatures from the bowels of the earth...

He should investigate more about what he stole and whether anyone besides Luthor would open the bowels of the earth with the entry of beings born from Gaia's blood.

And he thought who else would open the bowels of the earth and create these mutant monsters from the blood rivers... Blood...

Who else besides Luthor... Even if all his instincts say otherwise, Luthor would never mingle with any Sect, he did everything of his own money... Except for more money... Or revenge on Superman...

And as he finished the meeting he followed back to Gotham and went to spend an afternoon in the cave doing some research.

And so taking faust's confiscated scrolls and books he leafed through and began reading his Greek was good, but still needed help...

So he went toward the computer, and thus translating with the help of a program...

After all Faustdied in an alliance with Hades and then became a restless and vengeful soul...

Meanwhile in Metropolises...

Control was the word to control your cycles and have the greatest journey of the moment a whole world for you...

At Narrows everything went as it always was, less and clear in a gang fight what the police were called and in the end received with gun shots much worse than R15.

And even though junkies weren't guilty, drugs thrown into spaces in people, but before they walked in the shots, the drugs ended the drugs all overdosed...

The Rule was simple without batman without law, no problem.

And out of nowhere several branches emerged sprouting from the earth and climbing emerged from the earth involving all the police officers raising their byes to the air.

And all for little wrapped pheromones that were consumed by a frenzy of sex erotic smoke and so it all began.

A boy who wore only a t-shirt glued without the rest of his clothes looked so sticky that he secreted hormones and his skin emanated heat the t-shirt was torn and his body warm and appeared to be in heat in heat.

And to be exact looking at the ground as it was just clouds of cotton sweet saliva dripping from his mouth his panting breath he smiled his omega gland was so swollen that it bled.

And it was like nothing was a boy of a maximum of 16 years an omega had a small stature and smooth skin look stunning sweaty of emotion.

And the beautiful look a blond boy and built of angelic aspect, but destroyed by the use of the new drug destroying his mind singing happily about.

And what were three equally drugged boys tied to the bare and equally happy pole didn't just get anything out of there.

Dick and Jason were worse than the day they started torture, or when they fled their torturers.

And in that week of work and no sleep he had discovered everything and the fact that the drug consumed by the so-called omega, a misrepresented version of Poison Ivy.

And it was an anomaly a new drug that originated from sex and pleasure and seduction pheromones, was a pure sexual substance of pleasure and a mixture of laughter gas and toxins.

And it was aphrodisiac of Hera Venenosa, enlarged the maximum potency, was transmitted by the hormonal gland and that to become an artificial.

And there was the new power the new aroma and those whom they called the omega power that was transmitted by the bite.

And that came from two forms of toxin one to alpha a man who could use either blood transfusion or drink his own blood from those who were using the drug.

And there was the omega that would be a woman two forms of the same poison Ivy drugs, the idiotic and hilarious version of Hera, scarecrow and joker, and those who didn't need to be in the heat she induced a heat.

And it was like a heat simulating hormonal mating of an animal and menstruation, seven days and was equal to a contagious disease besides causing hallucinations was what seemed like the perfect union of plants from the poisonous aphrodisiac era.

And these chemical substance was the perfect union between Arkham's madmen, emerging with him the sexual frenzy, was an herb that induced sex, it was powerful mixtures of sex hormones, mating animal heat.

A prostitution ring in Gotham and Metropolises, inducing the search for drug addicts and happy people willing to fuck...

It was hot days in Gotham and on a particularly hot night and that the man of steel, Superman flew through the huge towers and flew over the gargoyles his gaze crossed and his buildings in gothic style.

And he saw below his huge buildings and dirty streets and dark garbage buckets a man and two boys a maximum of 12 years walking through the alleys his audition capitou his conversation.

\- I know they need money... - I'd say toward the boys. "I also know that you need to help your brothers.

\- My mom can't afford it anymore. " He said. - She's sick and my father abandoned me. " He said the greatest of the boys.

\- Mine's dying and my dad can't get a job he lost an arm in an accident.

\- See that there are other means and the city is not a place for you. " They bent the streets and turned a corner and went against a young woman bordering on the forty before they went away to fall for her.

They push toward several garbage bags and leave her lying on the ground or five seconds to realize they were coming through the walls and jumping some buildings in the back.

And the dark knight running to meet him while the two boys ran and each followed the old man in different directions.

This one did not go well, by his x-ray visa saw the staggering man a twisted heel and two boys run, but the dark knight, who knew it was not Bruce, but Dick disguised to be in two places at the same time.

And it was at his worst moment, I must say, ran towards the man this ran towards the docks before he ran he fell directly against it.

And between the containers and he saw him fly over the streets and alley his bags that possibly stole a woman lying on the ground.

With him then played aside and went against several men in industrial service clothes and jumpsuit the old man hid in the middle of them then with chains screwdrivers and knives saw land above them.

And he was landing with his cover to form one for falls before finishing landing and the dark knight.

And he knocked down with a pushed two men kicking his ribs and throwing them toward the others.

Several of them ran with chains and knives to the dark knight had his arm stuck and with the others pulled the chains and gave a succession of punch at two of them kicking his legs.

And eventually breaking the tibia above the hip and pushing toward the container wall he kicked jaw from an instantly breaking his facial bones below the jaw soon after ran toward another man.

Who immediately tried to punch back by deflecting the blow holding his arm and lowering his body with one of his legs.

And lifting instantly he kicked him below his leg and breaking his legs two quick kicks followed jumping leaving the man lying on the ground.

And going against a man who ran towards him with chains and a somersault and a flying pushing and punching.

And toward pulling and dropping the knife twisting the hand of two breaking his arm and before he met the staggering old Superman listened to the distress call of several of them.

His sensitive ears of breaking from various bones he heard the dark knight's scream would punch the man trapped by the collar of his coat the aco man found it unfair.

And what would happen as if trapped and induced pulled Batman holding on his wrist and pushing the men he looked.

And he spoke holding the bat man watching the container be abandoned and several men lying on the ground begging and in the distance the police sirens.

He had gotten rid of his clothes and triggered the camouflage of each of his appliances and thus arrived through the waters in his cave.

Upon landing he left his ship in the anchorage and so went towards his arsenal and went to put on a special outfit the clothing with radiation protection.

And so his wardrobe he dressed up believing that by stealing Luthor's data he would improve so they would get rid of something that wouldn't kill him instantly.

He went toward his computer and downloaded the data on his HD and so studied the procedures and all effects of the Red Trio kryptonite, and he would open this and so on.

And in his data and studies he could not destroy and if he needed it, but that form was very radioactive and very dangerous his reactions and his influence caused mutations.

He used the most powerful layer of radiation protection and so he headed toward the numerous boxes and began to open and so with robotic hand and malleable lead-coated clothing and robotic body and robotic claws.

And soon he removed them from a glow like incandescent fire and a wave of strange aura as fire splintered from inside the boxes and loosened as steam he looked toward and putting some smaller samples under a microscope.

He began studying and taking samples amid the fact that he did not realize that each began to blend in and merge forming an immense incandescent red stone he had isolated these samples elsewhere in the cave.

When he used the robot toward another extreme cave he realized he gave off a glow a glow as incandescent and powerful as fire and ruby.

And he looked and saw that the heat that formed in the liberation was totally unstable he researched and saw for his horror that it was a new type of kryptonite.

At Narrows everything went as always was less and clear in a gang fight what the police were called and seconds after that in the end received with gun shots much worse than R15.

And even though junkies weren't guilty drugs thrown into spaces in people, but before they walked in the shots, the drugs ended up the drugs all overdosed...

And out of nowhere several branches emerged sprouting from the earth and creepers emerged from the earth involving all the police officers raising their by-ankles.

And in the air and for little wrapped pheromones that were consumed by a frenzy of sex erotic smoke and so it all began.

And in that week of work and no sleep he had discovered everything and the fact that the drug consumed by omega was transmitted by the omega gland by the bite to alpha and those who did not need to be in the heat.

And she induced a seven-day heat and was equal to a contagious disease in addition to causing hallucinations was what seemed like the perfect union of plants from the poisonous aphrodisiac era and the perfect union chemistry among arkham's madmen...

A prostitution ring in Gotham and Metropolises...

It was hot days in Gotham and on a particularly hot night and that the man of steel, Superman flew through the huge towers and flew over the gargoyles his gaze crossed and his buildings in gothic style.

And he saw below his huge buildings and dirty streets and dark garbage buckets a man and two boys a maximum of 12 years walking through the alleys his audition capitou his conversation.

This week from Gotham to Metropolises to Coast City and the clown joined the poisonous era and the scarecrow and all aired on a pirate sign on television.

Same week and heat wave.

It was a relatively cold week by the standards of the scorching heat and on the bench of Metropolises whose steam rose through the air.

And it was pretty stuffy everything went well and better than well people walking around paying their bills and going out the revolving door.

And until everyone's eardrums exploded and there was a large explosion in a crater where there was previously the entrance with a destructive bomb and debris flying glass shrapnel and there were people injured.

And while a column that collapsed in front of everyone and then the front door along with half the wall came down people screaming and being thrown to the other side of the lobby.

And then normal men with painted faces and hallucinated expression with machine guns came forward with bags they wore colorful clothes looked like di-solei circus clowns.

And so with their stained glass and smiling faces laughed at random and said towards him heading to the box without caring about anyone they didn't talk in their directions.

And at no point to get down just shot and people being tasked they looked like everything was just a joke and they were in a park or telling jokes.

And before they held on, but at no point did they ask for money the place would fall into carnage and soon everyone died of death while the others gathered the money.

And even before they killed more like a windblur, Superman appeared and in his directions they ripped out his weapons and doubled them and then they.

And without further ado the scattered destroyed hardware were used as ropes tying everyone and soon after with a chain hanging the criminals by the destroyed wall and flying through the air looking for other crimes that that day were many.

Then it was a shooting followed by death shortly after a break-in at a steel mill after an earthquake in barramas and a woman attempting suicide in the Eiffel Tower...

Meanwhile..., but even so those who were arrested were no longer in the jurisdiction or in the arms of the man of steel, they did not seem like goods or close to good had seizures that led to his death.

And those who didn't die of overdose after several days so to speak committed crimes for both cities.

And just after the end of the week several users were arrested and seized a small shipment involved in a police raid...

It was a week of crime bodies of missing persons scattered at the tables of the morgue of Metropolises and Gotham City...

In Lex Corp. labs it was like everything saw normal or as hot as any weekday on a rainy night scientists and chemists were in the lab.

And wearing their yellow retaining clothes they skirted a bridge to the top of pipes and tanks and just below several chemical cocktails.

And when a huge bang and explosive bubbles came in a row of people dressed as clowns with gigantic smiles.

And right behind a man wearing high-haired mimic makeup trapped in a ponytail when he was broke into the pile-up were stealing and some proteins everyone thought about that day...

While some scientists were knocked down and hit by bullets and falling to the crooked and right the other bandits including the joker took samples in tanks.

And they were tubes and inserting them into canisters and other pipes and just packing several samples and cocktails were scattered in broken pieces and so many other items several screams and bombs exploding.

And pipes and tanks and just as they entered came out breaking and with laughter scattered, they were accurate and fast.

And so in the middle of the fuss they went out with trucks and not even the alarms were fast enough...


	8. Chapter 8

13

It didn't take long the experts and the police soon arrived and those who were still alive had their testimony the cleaning staff right behind tidying up the destroyed lab and the triggered insurance company.

And it was a field day for the press and the police what appeared to be the random theft of the joker gang soon had its gunpowder trail were experts and experts who collected samples.

And while the rescue with the ambulance to mitigate toxic scratches around a small sample around and few other problems followed...

But something didn't smell good all involving clowns and Luthor including chemicals in a company wasn't going well thought the dark knight heard if he told the steel man next to him for the first time in weeks.

And the dark knight looked across the partially destroyed bridge and Lois Lane who sought the truth an unusual trio a black woman with viewers only for a change.

And then in that place Lois looked at the improvised apparatus of the dark knight who had an improvised laboratory.

And I looked at what looked like a cocktail of dna harmful not only to the man of steel, but to the entire population of omegas and if overall to human goals.

And that was enough before throwing kryptonite-derived chemicals around in smoke and so they left it destroyed.

And all of them were smuggled were chemicals derived from DNA cocktails and sera from super soldiers experimental biological weapons...

Lois Lane saw a full dish a glimpse of a great story and a very polemic story and soon the world would see great news and a Politzer...

It was a field day for the press for gossipon duty and news that would leak through the ears...

Superman looked at the morning paper and saw that mutants who were called omegas were more in danger than any caste by Luthor's words in his defense all that was in the lab.

And these were materials commissioned by the government as what appeared to be a convention of experimental research ventures by the government.

And all this with the commitment to cure genetic diseases in omegas and facilitate impregnation and pharmaceutical medicines...

But the government itself denied such chemistry and claimed with an inquiry into Lex Corp.'s own ranks that they had not ordered such products they were developing and creating weapons and not medicine.

And soon the lie they saw spreading according to some research would be to save soldiers amid war and genetic materials from superhumans and these were kryptonite products.

And they were from Martian genetic materials the products themselves were raw and were being derived and some were kept in glass and controlled environments.

And they saw that there were tanks and these that had inside them some guinea pigs kept in containment.

And everything seemed to be on the verge of collapse at Lex Corp. his lawyers worked overtime

Not long after a few hours later federal police entered Lex Corp. with a warrant, came to a demand.

And they opened an inquiry not only for the theft, but for illicit products derived from alien products.

And all that without permit or government permission seemed to be a license of use for some less and clear for alien material derived from Krypton, New Genesis and Apokolips.

And amazingly it looks like Darkseid's own DNA that seemed to be god again and so many other alien DNA cokes.

And these were derived from these as Martians, but everything was harmful mainly to omegas that would mostly cause their instant death...

In Gotham Batman he worked full-time the wave of pheromone outbreak coupled with this trafficking and prostitution at various major points in the city nightclubs and nightclubs.

And even restaurants had the attack of pheromones activating adrenaline and occasional wild and occasional sex senseless or preliminary at various points in gotham city, Metropolises and Star City.

And extended by various points in restaurants in the midst of the end reaching an overdose and crisis of rampant violence.

It all started well-there was news at a five-star restaurant without disturbance and no problems.

And there was a wave of energy a sweet aroma which appeared to be a gas bomb inside the site and soon began an unbridled leading to an overdose and crisis of violence and death.

It was hard to find an antidot for the sex session other than sex.

And the clown prince of crime had left an equally disturbing trail of incredibly cheerful and excited people weeks later were found dead naked.

And it was an abnormal amount of fluidleak throughout the body a massive hemorrhage and including brain fluids.

And he was the creator of the new drug of the moment to Desire who seemed to be feathers a thread of the whole line he teamed up with the Poisonous Era and the Scarecrow Jonathan Crane funded by Penguin.

Gradually there was a wave of crimes around the city and new criminals who would do anything to have the greatest of all orgasms including the lone omegas themselves which caused their own deaths...

There was Doctor Freak himself a new chemist that was what they said on the streets and allied with the joker and so several scattered shipments in the city.

And the most wanted hid very well Era-Poisonous, Doctor Freak, Joker the Scarecrow were the least way to be seen...

It would be a dream if everything were true and there was no later one if they did not cause hallucinations of excessive use hysteria meaningless violence hysterical and psychotic attacks and hormonal problems.

And all dependence and beyond premature death massive overdose bleeding using twice caused and increasing the dose.

And it was all to live in a paradise of dreams and pleasures and soon after uncontrolled mutationseizures and in the end the painful and rapid dead...

What resulted in a flood of destruction violence and death spreading through the following states and throughout the United States...

Gradually violence increased the Wayne company first united with other companies and incredible an incredible corporation united their endeaves in researching a vaccine for the drug and a way to lessen the side effects...

And later affiliated with the federal government and consulting Lex Corp for drug data derived with the formal help of Lex Corp. experts.

And with accumulated data, they declared that the drugs would cause their DNA cocktails.

And they would abruptly alter their genetic code in an uncontrolled mutagenic malformity of a massive hemorrhage and destruction of the genetic code itself to overcome the ancient and destruction of the host body.

And then death of vital functions and soon after their premature deaths using in addition to the established amount and dependence and soon by research the mutation would lead to death and decrease the number of omegas in half.

And the sterilization mutation without logic reasoning capability and would soon not last a few months and that was what was happening happy people died from massive hemorrhage and uncontrolled mutations tumors throughout the body...

Meanwhile crimes scattered throughout the city and the crime in Metropolises were the heights he soon saw watching Superman containing other omegas, but never killing them.

And even though they died of intoxication and uncontrolled mutations hours later the adrenaline accelerated the body's chemistry and after they calmed down they deteriorated quickly...

The records have not yet reached it he looked and hacked each record altering and placing a bait soon looking through the center.

And wondering if what would take Luthor to begin with that and why he would force the destruction of more than half the population and of course he thought ecstatic...

Before he had waiting time he downloaded and transferred via satellite and also to his device the information of each device and hearing steps coming he used his camouflage device from his belt.

And first of all he threw a minimal sleepprobe and then finished the transfer to his memory card.

And he got unbeaten climbing up a ventilation tube using his rope and thinking of various reasons on how to avoid it or get around the situation and figure out how to avoid...

It all started well, but it was in a news story at a five-star restaurant without disturbance and without problems a wave of energy a sweet aroma.

And what appeared to be a gas bomb inside the site and soon began an unbridled leading to an overdose and crisis of violence and death.

It was hard to find an antidot for the sex session other than sex.

And the clown prince of crime had left an equally disturbing trail of incredibly cheerful and excited people and weeks later were found dead naked.

And it was an abnormal amount of fluidleak throughout the body a massive hemorrhage and including brain fluids he was the creator of the new drug.

Gradually there was a wave of crimes around the city and new criminals who would do anything to have the greatest of all orgasms including their own emerging thus the omegas and the alphas.

And that their prolonged uses so emerged prominent demons of mutagenic vicio of drugs, were at that time now supires and cubes and were not at all lonely what caused their own deaths...

There was Doctor Freak himself a new chemist that was what they said on the streets and allied with the joker and so several scattered shipments in the city the most wanted hid very well.

It was poisonous, Doctor Freak, Joker the Scarecrow was the least way to be seen...

The mad man who liked to travel with his drugs, but was not so crazy enough to use the damn joker that would not only destroy his brain but also make him susceptible to outside influence.

And gradually they were totally suggestable to anything a hallucinogenic drug that would make him think he was a flying pink elephant and kill himself at the first opportunity several people.

And they've already been playing buildings thinking it was Superman, and then if he ministered with the sex pollen and the new really powerful drug.

And he would turn into a flying pink elephant thought the home in his laboratory by fused chemicals into test tubes, and yet traveling...

It was poisonous in turn would have male soldiers plants and mutant babies at her disposal men who would do whatever she wanted in an uncontrolled sex orgy

The joker a cheerful world of crazy addicts with broad smiles and without worrying about having children since it would cause total sterilization and so would be in total birth control.

The eradicated fear of the world thought the scarecrow looking at crazy addicts

The penguin had his safes stuffed with money swimming in coins just like uncle scrooge.

Fighting each other were small distribution gangs and territories in scattered conflicts...

All happy cheerful faces appeared and the man himself disguised as mimic and white and black black coats and white long-barreled boots said with toadas the lyrics...

\- My dear omegas and alphas mainly to all omegas I officially declare open the release of the moorings to the alpha oppressors... - It said with a huge smile from cable to tail ...

\- You will now have the right to come in and out of the heat and seduce whoever you want you will have freedom and gallows and now I call everyone the new sweet liberator. " He said.

\- Desire promises and fulfills and the greatest drug of the moment it will bring happiness power vigor and absolute control of heat you will have the power of poisonous era to control the alphas to secrete pheromones. " He said.

And when they want twice the power of seduction whenever they want and will create pleasurable hallucinations to all their partners, they won't just have to take the drug... – He said.

"Drink your blood and see what they saw. " He said.

Come on, come on.

And there was a crowd a drug spot in the middle of a nightclub.

And his smiles were huge and showed white teeth and looked manic.

\- You took from your glands in more than ordinary men and women and gradually all of them would be your slaves and for all the ever you can be the greatest controllers of pheromones. " He said.

– And you will be able to have pleasurable dreams and never again slaves to your hormones your partners will be controlled and chosen by you the cycle will also induce everyone back to be your slaves.

And never again an omega will be a slave to an alpha, but it will be twice as long without mating without getting pregnant a contraceptive and will be twice as long and twice as many pheromones...

Each of them looked happily at first was distributed by cheerful clowns in nightclubs and private parties usually popular drugs that promised wonders and if it wasn't for excessive consumption.

And the fact of addiction and addiction faster than normal drugs and then give evil came fast the omega power the pheromones.

And if they matched the poisonous era nightclubs became centers, but soon after everything went free of adrenaline and then the nightmare back to reality.

It would be a dream if everything were true and there was no later one if they did not cause hallucinations of excessive use hysteria violence meaningless hysterical and psychotic attacks and hormonal addiction problems.

And in addition to premature death massive overdose bleeding using twice caused and increasing the dose to live in a dream paradise and soon after uncontrolled mutationseizures and in the end the painful and rapid dead...

What resulted in a flood of destruction violence and death spreading through the following states and throughout the United States...

Gradually violence increased the Wayne company first united with incredible corporation united its endeaves in researching a vaccine for the drug and a way to reduce side effects...

And overcoming the old and destruction of the host body and then death of vital functions and soon after their premature deaths using in addition to the established amount and dependence.

And soon by research the mutation would lead to death and decrease the number of omegas by half mutation sterilization without logic reasoning ability and would soon not last a few months.

And that's what was happening happy people died from massive bleeding and uncontrolled tumor mutations all over the body...

Meanwhile crimes scattered throughout the city and crime in Metropolises and were the heights he soon saw watching Superman containing other omegas never killing them.

And even though they died of intoxication and uncontrolled mutations hours later the adrenaline accelerated the body's chemistry and after they calmed down they deteriorated quickly...

And if wondering what would take Luthor to begin with that and why he would force the destruction of more than half the population and of course he thought ecstatic...

Before he had waiting time he downloaded and transferred via satellite and also to his device the information of each device and listening to steps coming.

And he used his camouflage device from his belt before anything else he threw a minimal sleeping probe and then finished the transfer to his memory card.

And he got unbeaten by climbing through a ventilation tube using his rope and thinking of various reasons on how to avoid it or get around the situation and figure out how to avoid...

A few hours later...

Batman ran through the rooftops on the bright and illuminated night of Metropolises following what would be a user's last hallucination and his uncontrolled mutation.

And that came right after the broad smile and cheerful silly face and so soon he chased a long creature covered with that looked like grown and rounded tumors prominent calombos everywhere in the body and wings rooted and covered with branched veins.

And this that jumped with folded and unusually disproportionate ly disproportionate cell growth uncontrolled and in total a hormonal rate coming from the horde of graphically enlarged uncontrollapped as inverted springs.

And without the aid of ropes from one roof to the other without reasoning he hoped to destroy other buildings and parapets turning his face like being boneless and throwing a burst of what looked like magma.

And he soon imploding without taking him to the factory or the drug distributor the joker and freak factory and when he least expected it landed in the last factory where over the heads of the city on site.

And that's where the mutant went into combustion he looked at the factory lights abandoned deformed bodies piled up by broken windows and just across the street.

And there were trucks parked with body loading he looked with a sinister smile and with the rope descending slowly and gradually through the walls and parapets...

They were armed men so big and looked like animalistic-looking monsters and thick, wild skin, this larger than ordinary people unlike normal drugs.

And there was a variety of anabolic drug made exclusively to alphas high level increase in height and muscle mass gallows on human but for a limited time also causing dependence.

And that was a derivative of the bane poison only ten times more force and twenty times more addictive the only weak spot was his neck.

And where there should be the adam's apple, but making breathing difficult and unable to lift if they inflict considerable damage on their heels after they fall...

Batman had with him gas-shaped sedatives rather than facing these Neanderthals so when they least expected to throw the gas pump at once and jumped with the mask.

And in the midst of everyone and with a low and night vision he knocked them down with only a few blows amid smoke and sedative and with batarangues on his heels tying around the truck...

As approaching the door he knocked a few times and with his communicator of the mask he said.

\- Jim, I'm using gps signal and location to send location to gotham police station come quickly this and a beat of Desire drugs and altered poison...

On the other side of the door a man with messy hair and cloudy eyes and torn clothes from mere 18-year-old black coshifters sitting on a swinging chair and a leg resting on the wall.

And smoking a pipe he looked into the air and sending baouts of cigarettes when one heard the sound of the door he lifted from the chair approaching the door and he opened the small window...

When he least expected he was treated soon slamming everything and knocking down the door next to the doorman who fell already deceased...

It wasn't long he entered the scene and was greeted by other guards who even though he was superstrong was not invulnerable as the man of steel.

And even though his skins could be pierced with needles and be sedated with gas and so without ceremonies he threw more bombs where people fall the ground...

It was a steep winding staircase and curve where he knocked people down with a powerful punch were normal and they were too smart to use Desire just a distributor.

And before you cared about in the stairwell, some guy sado masochboya thrown into the wall with a punch a creeper plus gas bombs from his belt and seeing at the end a battalion.

And he thought there would be no risk if it wasn't for the amount of people wearing green clothes and berets and whose shaved heads and as big as Bane but that was the least of the inside.

And a man appeared in colorful clothes from the seventies and jeans, half trawler and slippers he came with carefree face and sunglasses and long tangled and loose hair was the freak bro.

And it was how everyone knew and soon presented himself was cornered toward the bridge corridor and several cauldrons that looked like golden liquids what appeared to be a gigantic factory.

And that it manufactured both Desire's raw material and the pure material of Desire's genetic cocktail the bridges and platforms where they were supported by pillars.

And he looked on his belt had only one bomb high and was introduced to the mad man and several people around his soldiers with machine guns and saw the man from another platform in the middle of the junction in t he said.

\- Welcome dark knight that and as much as you've come from here you'd join my experiments...

His eyes behind the white displays increased were shapeless bodies hanging from bare upside down and dripping the same amber liquid mixed with the blood that were in the pipes.

And in the bubbles tanks and steam went up he looked at thousands of bodies and the soldiers approaching he looked at the pipes the machine guns hooked and each of them.

And with speed he using his rope he was pulling when he saw the last second the pipes and shot at the same time and at that moment he threw a batarangue being pulling at the same speed as it followed.

And so he staggers away before him and thrown by the same lightning as before hitting the monster minutes before he saw that by a rope.

And he tried to escape and threw a bomb and with it came a huge bang shattering the windows and thorny vineyards went through the vine windows and flowers on his stems released what would be pheromone.

And in their directions knocking them down was Pamela's seduction pheromones mixed with what would be fear gas all fall with frightened expressions screaming and writhing.

And then before he got up, not only appeared Era-Poisonous, but his climbers broke into some buildings and came towards him and right behind them came Doctor Freak and nothing less than Joker with squirts in various directions.

And he tried to see that he himself was bleeding and started trying to run again and saw the blood on his calca and that moment he was drenched in blood and felt horrible cramps...

And he felt dirty and wet when he tried to dodge a vineyard he was surprised by Joker who showed up right behind him.

And looking towards him wearing a gun pointed toward him he stared paralyzed his legs trembled, but it wasn't afraid it was in pain.

And he realized he was bleeding without force fell forward and blood began dripping out of his resfolegating and moaning calcas with agonizing pain.

\- Time, time, if the amazing not and who he says he is.

– The only one here who's been getting in the way of us now is being physically affected by the drug powder Desire? "I said look.

Soon coming towards him, It was poisonous walking slowly toward him using only leaves to cover his body.

Stop playing, and take Batman. " He said He was poisonous looking towards him.

"Because it took so long to be affected he fell into the tank before, it's not. " I said. " Is it already on the ground? "He asked looking curious.

\- Why, dear Pamela, he and an omega incube that's bleeding. "Said the joker.

What's it like? She asked.

"This one came fast. " Said Era-Poisonous

\- You and I, we create this drug and their creepers to directly affect the instincts of men and women they don't affect just physically they become cubes and succubus and no one comes out unharmed. - I said

\- And they're not unharmed, and if he's bleeding...

– Not to be affected immediately. " Said Joker.

Then he found a vaccine. " Said the clown.

Her eyes rose she looked towards her and said.

– I mean then, it means that he is using suppressors and inhibitors that affect the hormonal and limbic system. " I said. And right at the time of the beginning of the mating of the incubes and succubi. " I said.

\- And it can cause various side effects inducing the body to reject the omega hormone itself causing an overdose of hormones the effects of the drug is quite unknown. " He said.

– How about we make him have his first sexual experience with Desire.

"Let's clean up your body and your defenses of these evil suppressors. " He said.

"And so we're going to make you stop bleeding. " I said.

And seeing the man fallen between scling and choking he saw with his cloudy eyes and extremely powerful cramping pains that were almost like contractions of childbirth.

That changes everything. "Pamela said, he and a man who must love normal women very much. " He said.

– Imagine his reaction when undergoing a series of tests and making him have several orgasms and then a sexual with omega-like drug addicts. " Pamela said.

That he wore one of his vines and as tentacles elevated the man off the ground and joker removed a glass from his robes and splashed with a squirt going toward him directly on his nose choking he fainted.

\- Let's take him, alive, then. " Said the joker returning the container in his pocket.

Batman fell into unconsciousness he felt severe pain that the welcome darkness and drowsiness.

It was a troubled sensation and strange sticky breath his urethra did not hurt as before and the drowsiness and softened muscles he felt his eyes heavy and slowly opened them the light did not bother.

And what didn't bother him was the fact that he was wearing his mask and uniform as if his secret identity wasn't of importance or relevance.

And that was at least good, he wouldn't have to worry about it for now

And he was lying on a padded bed of goal looked like the bed of a very wide and large hospital he had power chains trapping like handcuffs around his wrists and heels.

And there were several tanks around below he was getting some coke that kept him docile without forces the intravenous catheter.

And this one that was connected to him and connected to his vein and his left sleeve is lifted under his biceps to various tanks and glasses skirting various containers and glasses of Desire drugs.

And they were looking around seeing a reddish light directed at him was lying down and he saw several guinea pigs each in vertical beds and stretchers and several other people in the same conditions.


	9. Chapter 9

20

And he had an inserted catheter and a needle bothers withdrawing something from him and in his arm an intravenous needle he saw that the joker observed in his direction.

And observing everything around was an immense laboratory with various objects scattered glass and tanks and hanging surgical materials and various scattered cauldrons and scattered materials several people hanging.

And among them wereseveral guinea pigs and at various levels of mutation around andseparated by glass screens.

And he had not woken up among several people including building officials and his eyes increased was a bridge.

And there were several bridges interconnected and scattered he recognized from photos that were the missing persons missing those who were seen prowling and many of these he did not see.

He looked the maniac was not and for a few hours several men in a lab coat watching and monitoring some mediated his beats and pressure, and his blouse from his armor was lifted and there were wires and monitors on his chest.

And he woke up a few times realizing that they took blood and once between the drowsiness he woke up with a shimter.

And he saw that to his estranding astonishment and someone and for his fascination it was...

And he saw each of the villains who vehlant themselves in his guard they prevented Joker from visiting him, after all the clown would use him as a lab guinea pig, in his view Luthor was saving the best for the end.

And besides, he was visited or best guarded by Cheetah, she was an enemy of wonder woman, but showed no real interest beyond what was Wonder Woman's hatred.

\- Do you really only care about revenge cutting the wonder woman? " He asked.

Or do you want to show her who's the best? "He asked.

What do you know, Batman. "She said.

\- I could say you're better than that. " he said.

She was taken by surprise and turned bright eyes towards her.

Do you think so? " He asked.

\- You don't have to ally with Luthor to have your plans come up with. " he said. " You can ally with other villains.

Why do you think that? " I wanted to know the cheetah.

\- Luthor will betray you the moment you can't use it anymore.

"Try to ally with Diana's villains. " I said.

"They have honor to act by the shadows, but they wouldn't kill you at the slightest opportunity. " he said.

Do you really believe that, Batman? " Asked the woman-landopardo.

Barbara dear. " he said.

" Anyone is better than Luthor. " he said.

"You believe that everything you do has a purpose. " he said.

"Because there is actually, yes. " he said.

\- You have to devote yourself there is a mission that does not control people as string zombies. - He said.

\- You're right. " I said.

"I can't just stay here and expect to be a victim of Luthor's plans.

And he heard from a guard who kept him in the next few hours that there was an argument between Luthor and Barbara Minerva and she left...

That's the simple one.

And he saw Circe...?

And he always realized his looks in his direction...

And believing that he didn't need much

Circe...

And he knew that if he let him fuck him and it would be of some benefit, even if she forced him folded into bed and fucked him wouldn't all be lost.

And she did.

\- How's your Circe nightclub? " Asked Batman to play the bait.

At that time Circe who had kept quiet a few minutes simply answered as if they were old friends and not enemies.

\- I still remember when you sang at my club. " Said. - You have a good voice.

Thank you said the dark knight.

Do you want to hear some? "He asked.

She smiled and said after a long time.

\- I'm glad you don't have powers. "She said.

And she sat there unexpectedly she conjured a chair and sat down.

Let's sing together then. " I said.

And for the last half hour they sang, he chose the romantic sending subliminal messages to her.

And he realized I really would be interested in anything other than her voice.

And in the end she was practically lying on top of him, and the dark knight felt the bulge in her dress, rubbing himself on it.

And while she spoke the woman by passing her hands on her chest marked by some scattered scars.

And he saw that she stroked her chest.

And he also remembered that and between one and the other.

\- You had turned Diana into a nut. " Said andle.

Yes, i'm sorry. " She said stroking

\- It was a good incentive, so. " Said the sorceress.

\- It was a good incentive for me to sing. " he said.

It wasn't hard to seduce a womanno matter how long Ilived, i was all the same and needy.

Superstitious and now they felt lonely, it seemed that they needed someone to understand them to keep company like Darkseid.

And he thought none of them refused a hole in a willing hole, after all no one was iron.

And she's heading towards her direction he needed to buy time needed to do something to get rid of no one other thanher in her direction and then asked.

\- I teamed up with a man who doesn't accept goals that hatealiens and even the simple question of power other than humanm. - He said.

And that apparently. " Said Batman.

"You don't like what you like. " Completed Batman.

\- He's got problems with mutants and gods. "She said.

\- He doesn't have a real problem with mutants. " Said Batman.

No,Batman? "He asked the sorceress interrogatively in his direction without ever stopping touching him.

\- But apparently you're not just interested in changing the sex caste. "He said he'd end up with her.

No, you think that, Batman? "Asked the sorceress again. -So what would be his problem.

\- His problem is that he hates mutant gods and demons that he can't control. " Said Batman.

And that's when a villain came in there watching Batman tied up and Circe abusing him.

And she stood still for a while looking at the scene and then sking.

Circe turned around and she saw that there was a lump in Batman's shoes.

It's my shift. "She just said.

And he had the woman who couldn't stand casting looks at Batman's pants.

And they started talking.

And he asked.

\- You're in love with Nuclear. "He said towards him.

And if she really felt hot, she'd be red like a tomato, but the color disappeared when the heat was icy by her cold air.

And they talked more seemed like only women were like their guards at the time.

And she did.

\- I like it somehow. " I said.

"But we're different and I don't stand a chance. "She said sitting in the same chair that Circe sat down.

\- You can in the distant future when you are no longer enemies. " he said.

\- You can come to me and imagine him and tell me what you'd do with him in case he accepts his statement. " he said.

What's that for? "I wanted to know her.

\- Train. " I said.

\- What's the first thing he's going to do if he accepts. " He asked.

And what followed was a sexual assault.

And the next instant she jumped on top of him raised her blouse sucked her nipples one by one and went down to her calcas and opened her zipper and grabbed her penis began pumping and swallowed it.

And from length to base starting to suck so well, he moaned and screamed the cold air that tongue around his penis and making him harder and harder shaving his teeth and he started dripping into her mouth.

And he fucked his mouth for several minutes a good eager blowjob from tip to base he just felt the cold was a yummy cold of a sinful tongue.

And he really enjoyed pulsating his penis in his mouth and she swallowed every drop until milking everything from him and slipping from his mouth after a while.

And he spoke after he screamed.

And so she got up and put her penis back in her calca and stayed her zipper and said.

And a good statement. " he said. "He would be lucky. " I said.

I know, i know. "She said she sat on top of him when she heard a skein of her Circe back.

And she cast a fulminant look toward Blizzard that came out without looking at Circe.

And in the momentthe following Circe approached and asked.

\- Was that a good blowjob? "She asked.

And he saw jealousy in his expression and he tried not to answer if he shut up.

And she took her face with her hands and ordered it.

Answer me. " Rosnou.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said. " It was a good blowjob. "Said the dark knight.

And she stood there for a while and she started listening around and asked.

Why did you team up withLuthor? " He asked.

\- It was a lapse of consciousness. "She said dumb.

\- Lapse of consciousness? "He asked.

\- You know even the moment you have a good time, he'd used it. " I said.

I know that. "She answered.

"Then he's going to rule it out and take whatever he wants. " I said.

He hates monsters and gods. "She said after a while.

\- He wants to be an omnipotent god and control everyone around. " he said.

"He does not accept that others are smarter and more powerful than he is. " Said Batman.

\- That's Luthor's real problem, he wants the power just for him. "Said the dark knight.

\- How do you know luthor is what we're talking about?

\- Who else would draw up a mental control plan. " He said. –

Enough money to create a drug that gives powers and enslaves – He said.

And that only one can control. " I said.

And so far it has begun in Metropolises and has spread in Gotham which is the nearest city? " Batman asked.

Good, good. "She said. "He's so predictable. "Circe said.

\- That's his ego. " Said Batman.

"All the others who have worked with Luthor have encountered the same problem. " he said.

"He wants control. " Said Batman.

And this induces betrayal and in the end his own ego and the fact that he believes that he is smarter that everyone induces to betray him or his plans fail.

\- Did you get tired of chasing Diana? " He asked.

Don't take this the wrong way, Batman. " she said.

"I will still pursue Diana. " I said.

Good, good. "He said toward her.

\- If what you want is to play. " he said.

\- I love a good game. "She said flashing at him.

"No matter how hard you try you won't get. " he said.

Why do you think that? " Rosnou Circe towards him.

\- Because you don't take it seriously.

She looked curious ly in his direction and he looked into her eyes, each of them staring at each other.

\- You're right.

\- I don't dedicate my life to chasing Diana. "She said.

No, no, no, no, no, no " Repeated

\- No rest. "It went on.

\- Not like Luthor. " I said.

Define that. " Rio he.

\- I'm not obsessed. "Rosnou her.

Well, i'm going to go "I doubt it. " Said a voice behind

And his young face of long black hair and let go fleshy lips.

\- So what's it like with you and Diana? - Questioned Batman

\- I have more to do than to make Diana miserable 24 hours a day.

– After all, you should have other problems for a change. - Batman said

And he thought about avoiding it, but he said it after all.

– That each plan consists of his obsession with Man of Steel. " Said Batman.

"I don't see you createnof each plan behind each other to destroy Diana. " Said Batman.

That's right, i'm going to get you "Circe said.

\- Wouldn't you have any other interests? " Batman asked.

Of course I do. "Circe said.

\- He's got other plans. " he said.

– In addition to staying on an island full of animals. " he said.

\- There are not only animais. - She said.

So what do you do? " He questioned him.

And she looked at him and said.

\- I have a club. " she said. "I like singing and dancing. "She said.

\- One day, who knows Batman. " she said. "I'm taking you to see my island. "She said.

"Who knows if you leave Diana alone for a while. " He said

\- So we're combined, I don't infer her.

And you stay on my island with me. And may you show me the real wonder. "She said flashing at him.

\- And we can go out and buy together. "She said.

It's closed. " he said.

\- And devote yourself to something that brings pleasure and entertains me.

He tried his luck.

\- And dedicating yourself to other things you are rewarded for something other than an eternal struggle.

" Something that pleasures you. " he said.

Something that's for pleasure. " She repeated.

You could say that. "She said.

"In addition to what you have eternal life to try. " he said.

\- Do you think that, Batman?

You're a beautiful woman. " he said.

\- If you want, you can get anyone. " he said.

\- I'd win over anyone you wanted. " he said.

" More beautiful than Diana. " Said Batman.

\- Smart. "He was testing the terrain and continued to pull the bag and praise

And you have a beautiful, sculptural body. " I said.

\- What other interests you can conquer. " he said.

"Only with your willpower. " he said.

The woman looked through her finger through each of her armsand spoke as she descended toward her belly...

And take a test with a man with little sexual experience.

\- You know I can raise a penis and I like to eat men in different ways... ? " He said.

Is it magic? "He asked.

\- I've done it a lot of times. "She said.

Do you take pleasure in him? " He questioned him.

\- It would be like you were born in me. "She said.

\- And I love seducing men. "She said by passing her hands through her chest and the man getting tense and trembled at the touch.

"I found a way to leave men in need.

"And even fainted goals of pleasure.

\- And I could change sexual preference.

"I make them submit to my wishes. "She said.

" Just eating your ass. " I said.

\- We all leave our occasional partners marked for life. "She said.

\- But never at the same time. " He added.

"But at the moment I have other interests. "She said as she passed her hand on top of herlimeand kept her hand on top of her crotch right on top of her penis.

\- And he wanted slaves of pleasure, submissive and totally dependent... - Dizia.

But, i'm not " Batman said.

\- You don't want a submissive slave totally dependent. " Said Batman.

Exactly Batman. "Circe said.

\- You like a challenge. " he said. - To pursue.

"Even better when they resist. "Circe said.

\- You like fights and challenges. " He said.

And he wants someone to choose by his own will. " he said.

\- It makes you play a game that is eternal to you. " Said Batman.

"And that makes you run after Diana. " he said.

\- I'm not a lesbian,Batman.

I know, i know. " he said.

"I'm talking about fights. " he said.

\- Who cares about fights. "Rosnou her.

" Have all the time in the world. " Batman said.

"It makes you don't mind losing to Diana. " He said.

And constantly pursuing. " he said.

If a plan fails. " he said.

" There will be other attempts. "He said.

And other times more. - It concluded.

Am I right? " He asked.

You read thoughts, Batman.

" Always a new chance. " I said.

Without ever ending. " I said.

" It must be fun. " he said.

\- And you don't agree with the plans. " Said Batman.

\- I think you understand me. "She said.

So you had fun playing with Diana? "He asked him in his direction.

What about you, Batman? " asked Circe.

"Have fun with theJoker? - Asked.

He looked at her for brief seconds and said.

"I am mortal. " I said.

" My game is over. "He concluded.

– One day it will have an outcome.

" I'm not going to play forever. " I said.

And she looked at him and said with a smile passing her hand on his penis and when his hands began to caress him and climb up his belly and go toward his nipples giving him little kisses and stroking his scars.

"And I'm going to make you beg. " I said.

Well, i'm going to go " He said.

\- How about we find out who's better with blowjob. "She said.

I don't know, i don't know. " he said.

\- Direct - Thought the dark knight.

And he thought.

In addition to Darkseid who got inside him, there was someone else among the villains who was interested in his body.

And the list just grew...

Did all the villains want to have sex with him? You thought curiously.

If he could decide he wouldn't want to let someone have sex with them in these circumstances no villain in fact, but apparently his own will was not what mattered at the time to tell the truth.

And he would just try to avoid as much as possible and even if it was inevitable he really wasn't in the mood or at will.

How about after. "He tried.

\- I don't think it's necessary later. " She said

\- You know, Batman- - Said the woman ducking toward her chest.

\- And we gods are very bored - She said kissing her nipples starting with her left and while pausing through the sucked and beginning to hear her groans and offerings and short pauses in her lines.

\- Each of us needs something to occupy us. "I said licking your nipple.

– There are several ways around each situation. " He said by massaging his cock.

And thousands of ways to conquer immortality. " He said sucking and sucking on another nipple.

" All you have to do is do is the right incentive and the right word.

Please, please, please. "He said moaning.

"Don't do that- I asked and he knew it was good, but I still didn't know if he wanted to or not.

\- You smell so good. " I said.

" You just have to take advantage of what I give you. "He said sucking his nipple and sucking on him.

" Enjoy the now. " I said.

"Since for now you won't get out of here. "She said amid her caricias ignoring her bees and groans.

"Don't be like that, you'll like it. "He said in the midst of sucking his nipples and stroking him passing through his belly.

Please, please, please. "Groaned and he was trying to contract, he trembled and got tense.

No matter how prepared he was to accept to be fucked, at times there was no way he can stand or take it in a good one that easy.

His villains always intended for him to be subjected and dominated by him.

" Who knows if you can encourage it in the right way. " He said amid his whining and groans ignoring it and continuing to caress and groping him

" Or even give someone a little happiness.

You're going to like it. "He said stroking his head and making him offer.

"Let me masteryou, let me revere your body, you'd better be cooperative. - He said in the midst of sucking and feeling harder and harder under your hands.

"She will reward you.

You know. "I tried it between groans.

"Some villain may show up. He tried.

No one's going to show up. "She said.

"That's my shift. " Said the sorceress.

And he sizzled feeling the air when she then opened the entire zipper and pulled her penis from her calcas she opened the zipper further and lowered her calcas and her penis was free of her calca and had her hard greeting on her hands.

"But he's a fool for believing I'd think of it as accurate. " She said between the languido pumping while she ignored that Batman was moaning, but her body was tense over her hands.

\- I'm not going to take orders from a treacherous little man. " He said.

"I don't get anything from Luthor's plans. "She said.

And her penis was dripping at the tip, she kept pumping and her hands warm.

Luthor. "He whispered in agreement among the groans.

"He's using you like he's using others.

You could join me. "He said between groans and offerings he felt in need, he was getting tense sweating.

Depends if you behave. "She said.

And his mind wandered into his previous discoveries.

And she massaged her penis, came to a moment between her moan and he felt her open the zipe of her calcas and release her sore penis.

Batman. "She said with her lips moistled and salivating.

" I want more than one submission where no one has control. " I said.

I'd agree to get you out of here. "She said.

But, i'm not He asked.

You, you. "She said by stroking him.

What is it? "He panted.

"There's nothing I can do. "He said gasping.

First of all. " He said - You have to please me.

" He said. "Give me a reason. "I said licking his lips.

"For which I stand by you. " I said.

\- You want to hear from the person who allows you to fuck her. "She said.

After you get me out of here. " He said.

No, no, no, no, no, no "Rosnou her.

And he realized she was in need.

\- You could keep your need. " I said.

\- And you could keep your words for when Luthor experiences you. "She said.

You just have to take it. " He said with his hard penis as rock in his hands and his lips on his chest.

" May each of us have part of his pleasure. "She said.

I don't know, i don't know, " He said among groans. You could do it later.

\- Whoever knows you can show me your beautiful body. " she said.

I could. "He said by gasping and yielding to his desires.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Growled her by grabbing her penis in her hands and massaging.

And she was pumping with pleasure.

And he started moaning.

\- I want to hear the groans like yours. " she said.

"I want to be accepted by a warm body. " She said amid pumping from her hard penis and faster and faster by her warm hands and groans.

Please, please, please. "Moanand begged him.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said. - That way.

" Begging and liking. " I said.

Tell me to suck you. "Rosnou in his ear.

What do you want Batman? Asked her with her hands on him

\- I want you to suck me. " he said.

Where do you want me to suck? "She asked in the midst of never stopping pumping her penis.

My penis. "He's offered it.

Now. "She said. " Say it. "I ordered her. Fuck me. – Rosnou on demand.

\- Suck me. " I said,

\- Just me penises? "She asked her by pinching her nipples.

Fuck me. " he said.

\- You have to say willingly. "She said.

\- That won't be an occasional fuck.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He panted.

Tell him you want me to eat your ass and you all. " He did.

\- Suck me all over. " he said. " Eat me. " I said.

And so she made him throw herself on top of him first her hips and she pushed her more calcas and she pushed her legs away and her calcas were pushed to the middle of the cochas and then taking them out and throwing them somewhere.

And she got her head between her crotch and swallowed her penis with a single shot he was screaming louder and louder.

And she lowered and pulled her calcas and took the restrictions off her heels and opening her legs and threw them on the floor and started sucking at sucking her penis down to her testicles and opening her legs.

And she sucked him from end to base and willingly from end to base to his roots he yelled at it with every blow she bit and sucking his testicles.

And she sucked and biting and speeding.

And so she sucked and bit it and shaved his teeth all along his length and he came in his mouth.

And she opened her legs holding well apart and lowering it didn't know when, but felt something moist and wet being inserted inside it.

And he realized it was his tongue.

And she really was eating him biting and sucking making obscene sounds and noises and wet suction sounds and he'd inerate his finger.

And he knew he was tight and didn't mind relaxing and his finger came inside him, stretching him and starting to suck nibble and stick his tongue he was tense and moaning and screaming and while she ate it and sucking it.

And he was about to come again and while she kept fucking with her fingers and tongue and she vibrated dento him and he enjoyed with a squirt of his penis in his stomach.

And when he was still hard and he was being eaten and she sucked him and stretched his hole and he was ready and comeagain.

And when she stopped eating him and seconds later she swallowed his entire length and milked him to the last drop and drank everything from him until his penis became soft.

And she climbed up her chest and sucked her navel and kissed her scars and stood in the middle of her legs holding them high and with the tip of her penis in her hole.

Are you a virgin, Batman? "She asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He panted.

\- How long have you had anal sex? "She asked.

It's been a week. " he said.

All right, i'm going to go " She said after a while she climbed her dress and took off and exposed her large round breasts and her hard and smooth ducklish penis pink above her vagina.

And she positioned herself lying on top of him holding her legs away to the top and separating them.

And she slowly entered it inch by inch and he moaned and gave little screams her legs stretched apart and scattered so she had better access.

And she would insert his penis into it, he felt the damp penis coming tight around its walls while he moaned with pain, a while since last time, it still hurt when someone put the penis inside it

And even smooth there was his tight hole was sore and he tried in vain to tell the pain cry feel his hole violated stretched more than he could handle.

And he gasped and moaned. " Please. " He groaned in pain. - For a little. And asking to stop amid intrusion.

And feeling something that wanted to drive out its inner walls pressing around his penis and was as big as Darkseid's and there seemed to be an end...

And she sprinkled with kisses on him. "Calm down. "She said.

And he moaned and resfoleged and while he saw Circe with a red, tight face of concentration.

Oh, fuck. " Growled her when she totally inserted himself into him with her balls hitting her ass.

" You're like a virgin. " I said.

Are you sure you've had anal sex with penetrationbefore? " He asked.

Aren't you lying? "I question her lying on top of him with her breasts on top of her chest.

\- I'm tight. " Hesaid, you're great.

" And the man I had sex with. " He said gasping through his hole squeezing around the witch's magic penis.

And careful. " Groaned. "A while ago.

"He takes care of me when we have sex. " I said.

And I don't have sex often. " he said.

And then she kissed her neck and chest and said it on her face. "Then I'm going to take care of you the same way he does. " I said.

Letting a super villain fuck is getting frequent, he really felt dirty here,it wasgood, but it hurt anyway.

And he moaned when she put her hands around the bed and began to retreat by propelling her hips up and slowly beating in and out.

She rubbed her round, hard breasts on her chest kissing her face licking her nipples.

Please, please, please. " He groaned among the beats, he resined among his blows.

And until she reached her nipples she sucked him bitanded and licked listening to her groans and while propelling her hips up and down pounding inside her hole and starting and stocking faster.

I know, i know. " She said between blows. You're enjoying it. "She said by applying pressure inside him and being rewarded for an acute scream.

And his groans were heard all over the room the noise of skin-skin tapas was heard throughout the room and the smell of sex impregnated the air.

Fuck it. " He cried out in the midst of the blows.

And he felt dirty and totally embarrassed he started moaning and screaming wildly like a whore in heat, and that's the way he felt.

And arching her back as she tried she kissed her belly and beat her magic testicles in her ass.

\- Stop a little... - Tried him to no avail.

And he received a laugh from her with a folning and increasingly intense blows.

Hey, that's it. " Said in the midst of one hit followed by another in the same place.

Here? "She asked.

And he choked and confirmed that he could not be coherent gradually totally lost it.

"Your prostate of mine. "Rosnou her.

\- I'm going to eat you little guy. "Rosnou her.

And he felt that thick hard penis swollen and warm inside and outside it pulling out reaching that spot where he made him see stars and leaving the tip and boosting his entire length within it.

And he moaned when he felt a particularly brutal stockinside him hitting his prostate after five minutes of slow fuck.

You're so tight. "She said in the midst of the blows inside him.

It's so hot. "He said amid his cries and groans for every stocling a scream.

Please, please, please. He moaned and cried, followed by choking and breathless amid the blows within him reaching the same place.

I didn't really know if I wanted to or wasn't good... - Oh, my God. "He screamed wildly.

"I feel so good inside you. " She said near her ear propelling her pelvis from above below hitting her wrinkled hole amid the fastest and fastest beats.

And he moaned once again resfoging amid the kisses he said.

\- You're my bitch.

I... No. " He cried in the midst of those maddening blows.

I don't. "He said in sharp screams that did not seem like his voice.

You're a bitch. " He cried in the midst of those blows in and out of him.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Growled her in her ear. "Yes. – She repeated her by boosting her hips and coming down with everything with her legs and penis entering with everything inside him.

"But I'm a dog eating ass. – Rosnou.

"But who is inside who,bat? - she asked in every blow within him.

" You're my dog in heat. He growled him by him for real.

Let's go, let's go, let "Growled her with intense blows. " Say it. " He did.

Tell him you like my dick. "She commanded through the frantic beats.

"Say it all inside me. "Growled her in the midst of the blows.

"All within me. " He screamed in the midst of every blow.

And he gaged and moaning with his hard penis between their bodies and trapped in his abdomen.

And amid every clear blow inside him hitting his prostate without stopping amid his growing screams that were accompanied by the punches.

And she first kissed and sucked her lips by propelling her hips from top to bottom and then she sucked her right and left nipple and so ordered it again.

\- Sucked me like I sucked him. " He did.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said. - And so she started rubbing on him by lowering her t-shirt and rubbing on her chest and putting her six in hermouth.

And while he fucked him, he started sucking his right chest and then left when she pulled him off his lips amid the fastest precise and frantic beats inside him.

And the man was closer to orgasm he felt his balls squeeze his penis by pulsating trapped between their bodies and dripping semen between their bellies.

And she felt that hole squeeze around her penis, her loving that hot peach.

My dear. " Growled she declaring swears of love kissing him amid her screams and beats inside him hitting her prostate non-stop.

\- You're the sexiest, hottest creature I've ever had. "Growled her by hitting her testicles in her ass.

You're going to love my dick. " He said in the midst of his stocking in and out.


	10. Chapter 10

20

And he had an inserted catheter and a needle bothers withdrawing something from him and in his arm an intravenous needle he saw that the joker observed in his direction.

And observing everything around was an immense laboratory with various objects scattered glass and tanks and hanging surgical materials and various scattered cauldrons and scattered materials several people hanging.

And among them wereseveral guinea pigs and at various levels of mutation around andseparated by glass screens.

And he had not woken up among several people including building officials and his eyes increased was a bridge.

And there were several bridges interconnected and scattered he recognized from photos that were the missing persons missing those who were seen prowling and many of these he did not see.

He looked the maniac was not and for a few hours several men in a lab coat watching and monitoring some mediated his beats and pressure, and his blouse from his armor was lifted and there were wires and monitors on his chest.

And he woke up a few times realizing that they took blood and once between the drowsiness he woke up with a shimter.

And he saw that to his estranding astonishment and someone and for his fascination it was...

And he saw each of the villains who vehlant themselves in his guard they prevented Joker from visiting him, after all the clown would use him as a lab guinea pig, in his view Luthor was saving the best for the end.

And besides, he was visited or best guarded by Cheetah, she was an enemy of wonder woman, but showed no real interest beyond what was Wonder Woman's hatred.

\- Do you really only care about revenge cutting the wonder woman? " He asked.

Or do you want to show her who's the best? "He asked.

What do you know, Batman. "She said.

\- I could say you're better than that. " he said.

She was taken by surprise and turned bright eyes towards her.

Do you think so? " He asked.

\- You don't have to ally with Luthor to have your plans come up with. " he said. " You can ally with other villains.

Why do you think that? " I wanted to know the cheetah.

\- Luthor will betray you the moment you can't use it anymore.

"Try to ally with Diana's villains. " I said.

"They have honor to act by the shadows, but they wouldn't kill you at the slightest opportunity. " he said.

Do you really believe that, Batman? " Asked the woman-landopardo.

Barbara dear. " he said.

" Anyone is better than Luthor. " he said.

"You believe that everything you do has a purpose. " he said.

"Because there is actually, yes. " he said.

\- You have to devote yourself there is a mission that does not control people as string zombies. - He said.

\- You're right. " I said.

"I can't just stay here and expect to be a victim of Luthor's plans.

And he heard from a guard who kept him in the next few hours that there was an argument between Luthor and Barbara Minerva and she left...

That's the simple one.

And he saw Circe...?

And he always realized his looks in his direction...

And believing that he didn't need much

Circe...

And he knew that if he let him fuck him and it would be of some benefit, even if she forced him folded into bed and fucked him wouldn't all be lost.

And she did.

\- How's your Circe nightclub? " Asked Batman to play the bait.

At that time Circe who had kept quiet a few minutes simply answered as if they were old friends and not enemies.

\- I still remember when you sang at my club. " Said. - You have a good voice.

Thank you said the dark knight.

Do you want to hear some? "He asked.

She smiled and said after a long time.

\- I'm glad you don't have powers. "She said.

And she sat there unexpectedly she conjured a chair and sat down.

Let's sing together then. " I said.

And for the last half hour they sang, he chose the romantic sending subliminal messages to her.

And he realized I really would be interested in anything other than her voice.

And in the end she was practically lying on top of him, and the dark knight felt the bulge in her dress, rubbing himself on it.

And while she spoke the woman by passing her hands on her chest marked by some scattered scars.

And he saw that she stroked her chest.

And he also remembered that and between one and the other.

\- You had turned Diana into a nut. " Said andle.

Yes, i'm sorry. " She said stroking

\- It was a good incentive, so. " Said the sorceress.

\- It was a good incentive for me to sing. " he said.

It wasn't hard to seduce a womanno matter how long Ilived, i was all the same and needy.

Superstitious and now they felt lonely, it seemed that they needed someone to understand them to keep company like Darkseid.

And he thought none of them refused a hole in a willing hole, after all no one was iron.

And she's heading towards her direction he needed to buy time needed to do something to get rid of no one other thanher in her direction and then asked.

\- I teamed up with a man who doesn't accept goals that hatealiens and even the simple question of power other than humanm. - He said.

And that apparently. " Said Batman.

"You don't like what you like. " Completed Batman.

\- He's got problems with mutants and gods. "She said.

\- He doesn't have a real problem with mutants. " Said Batman.

No,Batman? "He asked the sorceress interrogatively in his direction without ever stopping touching him.

\- But apparently you're not just interested in changing the sex caste. "He said he'd end up with her.

No, you think that, Batman? "Asked the sorceress again. -So what would be his problem.

\- His problem is that he hates mutant gods and demons that he can't control. " Said Batman.

And that's when a villain came in there watching Batman tied up and Circe abusing him.

And she stood still for a while looking at the scene and then sking.

Circe turned around and she saw that there was a lump in Batman's shoes.

It's my shift. "She just said.

And he had the woman who couldn't stand casting looks at Batman's pants.

And they started talking.

And he asked.

\- You're in love with Nuclear. "He said towards him.

And if she really felt hot, she'd be red like a tomato, but the color disappeared when the heat was icy by her cold air.

And they talked more seemed like only women were like their guards at the time.

And she did.

\- I like it somehow. " I said.

"But we're different and I don't stand a chance. "She said sitting in the same chair that Circe sat down.

\- You can in the distant future when you are no longer enemies. " he said.

\- You can come to me and imagine him and tell me what you'd do with him in case he accepts his statement. " he said.

What's that for? "I wanted to know her.

\- Train. " I said.

\- What's the first thing he's going to do if he accepts. " He asked.

And what followed was a sexual assault.

And the next instant she jumped on top of him raised her blouse sucked her nipples one by one and went down to her calcas and opened her zipper and grabbed her penis began pumping and swallowed it.

And from length to base starting to suck so well, he moaned and screamed the cold air that tongue around his penis and making him harder and harder shaving his teeth and he started dripping into her mouth.

And he fucked his mouth for several minutes a good eager blowjob from tip to base he just felt the cold was a yummy cold of a sinful tongue.

And he really enjoyed pulsating his penis in his mouth and she swallowed every drop until milking everything from him and slipping from his mouth after a while.

And he spoke after he screamed.

And so she got up and put her penis back in her calca and stayed her zipper and said.

And a good statement. " he said. "He would be lucky. " I said.

I know, i know. "She said she sat on top of him when she heard a skein of her Circe back.

And she cast a fulminant look toward Blizzard that came out without looking at Circe.

And in the momentthe following Circe approached and asked.

\- Was that a good blowjob? "She asked.

And he saw jealousy in his expression and he tried not to answer if he shut up.

And she took her face with her hands and ordered it.

Answer me. " Rosnou.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said. " It was a good blowjob. "Said the dark knight.

And she stood there for a while and she started listening around and asked.

Why did you team up withLuthor? " He asked.

\- It was a lapse of consciousness. "She said dumb.

\- Lapse of consciousness? "He asked.

\- You know even the moment you have a good time, he'd used it. " I said.

I know that. "She answered.

"Then he's going to rule it out and take whatever he wants. " I said.

He hates monsters and gods. "She said after a while.

\- He wants to be an omnipotent god and control everyone around. " he said.

"He does not accept that others are smarter and more powerful than he is. " Said Batman.

\- That's Luthor's real problem, he wants the power just for him. "Said the dark knight.

\- How do you know luthor is what we're talking about?

\- Who else would draw up a mental control plan. " He said. –

Enough money to create a drug that gives powers and enslaves – He said.

And that only one can control. " I said.

And so far it has begun in Metropolises and has spread in Gotham which is the nearest city? " Batman asked.

Good, good. "She said. "He's so predictable. "Circe said.

\- That's his ego. " Said Batman.

"All the others who have worked with Luthor have encountered the same problem. " he said.

"He wants control. " Said Batman.

And this induces betrayal and in the end his own ego and the fact that he believes that he is smarter that everyone induces to betray him or his plans fail.

\- Did you get tired of chasing Diana? " He asked.

Don't take this the wrong way, Batman. " she said.

"I will still pursue Diana. " I said.

Good, good. "He said toward her.

\- If what you want is to play. " he said.

\- I love a good game. "She said flashing at him.

"No matter how hard you try you won't get. " he said.

Why do you think that? " Rosnou Circe towards him.

\- Because you don't take it seriously.

She looked curious ly in his direction and he looked into her eyes, each of them staring at each other.

\- You're right.

\- I don't dedicate my life to chasing Diana. "She said.

No, no, no, no, no, no " Repeated

\- No rest. "It went on.

\- Not like Luthor. " I said.

Define that. " Rio he.

\- I'm not obsessed. "Rosnou her.

Well, i'm going to go "I doubt it. " Said a voice behind

And his young face of long black hair and let go fleshy lips.

\- So what's it like with you and Diana? - Questioned Batman

\- I have more to do than to make Diana miserable 24 hours a day.

– After all, you should have other problems for a change. - Batman said

And he thought about avoiding it, but he said it after all.

– That each plan consists of his obsession with Man of Steel. " Said Batman.

"I don't see you createnof each plan behind each other to destroy Diana. " Said Batman.

That's right, i'm going to get you "Circe said.

\- Wouldn't you have any other interests? " Batman asked.

Of course I do. "Circe said.

\- He's got other plans. " he said.

– In addition to staying on an island full of animals. " he said.

\- There are not only animais. - She said.

So what do you do? " He questioned him.

And she looked at him and said.

\- I have a club. " she said. "I like singing and dancing. "She said.

\- One day, who knows Batman. " she said. "I'm taking you to see my island. "She said.

"Who knows if you leave Diana alone for a while. " He said

\- So we're combined, I don't infer her.

And you stay on my island with me. And may you show me the real wonder. "She said flashing at him.

\- And we can go out and buy together. "She said.

It's closed. " he said.

\- And devote yourself to something that brings pleasure and entertains me.

He tried his luck.

\- And dedicating yourself to other things you are rewarded for something other than an eternal struggle.

" Something that pleasures you. " he said.

Something that's for pleasure. " She repeated.

You could say that. "She said.

"In addition to what you have eternal life to try. " he said.

\- Do you think that, Batman?

You're a beautiful woman. " he said.

\- If you want, you can get anyone. " he said.

\- I'd win over anyone you wanted. " he said.

" More beautiful than Diana. " Said Batman.

\- Smart. "He was testing the terrain and continued to pull the bag and praise

And you have a beautiful, sculptural body. " I said.

\- What other interests you can conquer. " he said.

"Only with your willpower. " he said.

The woman looked through her finger through each of her armsand spoke as she descended toward her belly...

And take a test with a man with little sexual experience.

\- You know I can raise a penis and I like to eat men in different ways... ? " He said.

Is it magic? "He asked.

\- I've done it a lot of times. "She said.

Do you take pleasure in him? " He questioned him.

\- It would be like you were born in me. "She said.

\- And I love seducing men. "She said by passing her hands through her chest and the man getting tense and trembled at the touch.

"I found a way to leave men in need.

"And even fainted goals of pleasure.

\- And I could change sexual preference.

"I make them submit to my wishes. "She said.

" Just eating your ass. " I said.

\- We all leave our occasional partners marked for life. "She said.

\- But never at the same time. " He added.

"But at the moment I have other interests. "She said as she passed her hand on top of herlimeand kept her hand on top of her crotch right on top of her penis.

\- And he wanted slaves of pleasure, submissive and totally dependent... - Dizia.

But, i'm not " Batman said.

\- You don't want a submissive slave totally dependent. " Said Batman.

Exactly Batman. "Circe said.

\- You like a challenge. " he said. - To pursue.

"Even better when they resist. "Circe said.

\- You like fights and challenges. " He said.

And he wants someone to choose by his own will. " he said.

\- It makes you play a game that is eternal to you. " Said Batman.

"And that makes you run after Diana. " he said.

\- I'm not a lesbian,Batman.

I know, i know. " he said.

"I'm talking about fights. " he said.

\- Who cares about fights. "Rosnou her.

" Have all the time in the world. " Batman said.

"It makes you don't mind losing to Diana. " He said.

And constantly pursuing. " he said.

If a plan fails. " he said.

" There will be other attempts. "He said.

And other times more. - It concluded.

Am I right? " He asked.

You read thoughts, Batman.

" Always a new chance. " I said.

Without ever ending. " I said.

" It must be fun. " he said.

\- And you don't agree with the plans. " Said Batman.

\- I think you understand me. "She said.

So you had fun playing with Diana? "He asked him in his direction.

What about you, Batman? " asked Circe.

"Have fun with theJoker? - Asked.

He looked at her for brief seconds and said.

"I am mortal. " I said.

" My game is over. "He concluded.

– One day it will have an outcome.

" I'm not going to play forever. " I said.

And she looked at him and said with a smile passing her hand on his penis and when his hands began to caress him and climb up his belly and go toward his nipples giving him little kisses and stroking his scars.

"And I'm going to make you beg. " I said.

Well, i'm going to go " He said.

\- How about we find out who's better with blowjob. "She said.

I don't know, i don't know. " he said.

\- Direct - Thought the dark knight.

And he thought.

In addition to Darkseid who got inside him, there was someone else among the villains who was interested in his body.

And the list just grew...

Did all the villains want to have sex with him? You thought curiously.

If he could decide he wouldn't want to let someone have sex with them in these circumstances no villain in fact, but apparently his own will was not what mattered at the time to tell the truth.

And he would just try to avoid as much as possible and even if it was inevitable he really wasn't in the mood or at will.

How about after. "He tried.

\- I don't think it's necessary later. " She said

\- You know, Batman- - Said the woman ducking toward her chest.

\- And we gods are very bored - She said kissing her nipples starting with her left and while pausing through the sucked and beginning to hear her groans and offerings and short pauses in her lines.

\- Each of us needs something to occupy us. "I said licking your nipple.

– There are several ways around each situation. " He said by massaging his cock.

And thousands of ways to conquer immortality. " He said sucking and sucking on another nipple.

" All you have to do is do is the right incentive and the right word.

Please, please, please. "He said moaning.

"Don't do that- I asked and he knew it was good, but I still didn't know if he wanted to or not.

\- You smell so good. " I said.

" You just have to take advantage of what I give you. "He said sucking his nipple and sucking on him.

" Enjoy the now. " I said.

"Since for now you won't get out of here. "She said amid her caricias ignoring her bees and groans.

"Don't be like that, you'll like it. "He said in the midst of sucking his nipples and stroking him passing through his belly.

Please, please, please. "Groaned and he was trying to contract, he trembled and got tense.

No matter how prepared he was to accept to be fucked, at times there was no way he can stand or take it in a good one that easy.

His villains always intended for him to be subjected and dominated by him.

" Who knows if you can encourage it in the right way. " He said amid his whining and groans ignoring it and continuing to caress and groping him

" Or even give someone a little happiness.

You're going to like it. "He said stroking his head and making him offer.

"Let me masteryou, let me revere your body, you'd better be cooperative. - He said in the midst of sucking and feeling harder and harder under your hands.

"She will reward you.

You know. "I tried it between groans.

"Some villain may show up. He tried.

No one's going to show up. "She said.

"That's my shift. " Said the sorceress.

And he sizzled feeling the air when she then opened the entire zipper and pulled her penis from her calcas she opened the zipper further and lowered her calcas and her penis was free of her calca and had her hard greeting on her hands.

"But he's a fool for believing I'd think of it as accurate. " She said between the languido pumping while she ignored that Batman was moaning, but her body was tense over her hands.

\- I'm not going to take orders from a treacherous little man. " He said.

"I don't get anything from Luthor's plans. "She said.

And her penis was dripping at the tip, she kept pumping and her hands warm.

Luthor. "He whispered in agreement among the groans.

"He's using you like he's using others.

You could join me. "He said between groans and offerings he felt in need, he was getting tense sweating.

Depends if you behave. "She said.

And his mind wandered into his previous discoveries.

And she massaged her penis, came to a moment between her moan and he felt her open the zipe of her calcas and release her sore penis.

Batman. "She said with her lips moistled and salivating.

" I want more than one submission where no one has control. " I said.

I'd agree to get you out of here. "She said.

But, i'm not He asked.

You, you. "She said by stroking him.

What is it? "He panted.

"There's nothing I can do. "He said gasping.

First of all. " He said - You have to please me.

" He said. "Give me a reason. "I said licking his lips.

"For which I stand by you. " I said.

\- You want to hear from the person who allows you to fuck her. "She said.

After you get me out of here. " He said.

No, no, no, no, no, no "Rosnou her.

And he realized she was in need.

\- You could keep your need. " I said.

\- And you could keep your words for when Luthor experiences you. "She said.

You just have to take it. " He said with his hard penis as rock in his hands and his lips on his chest.

" May each of us have part of his pleasure. "She said.

I don't know, i don't know, " He said among groans. You could do it later.

\- Whoever knows you can show me your beautiful body. " she said.

I could. "He said by gasping and yielding to his desires.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Growled her by grabbing her penis in her hands and massaging.

And she was pumping with pleasure.

And he started moaning.

\- I want to hear the groans like yours. " she said.

"I want to be accepted by a warm body. " She said amid pumping from her hard penis and faster and faster by her warm hands and groans.

Please, please, please. "Moanand begged him.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said. - That way.

" Begging and liking. " I said.

Tell me to suck you. "Rosnou in his ear.

What do you want Batman? Asked her with her hands on him

\- I want you to suck me. " he said.

Where do you want me to suck? "She asked in the midst of never stopping pumping her penis.

My penis. "He's offered it.

Now. "She said. " Say it. "I ordered her. Fuck me. – Rosnou on demand.

\- Suck me. " I said,

\- Just me penises? "She asked her by pinching her nipples.

Fuck me. " he said.

\- You have to say willingly. "She said.

\- That won't be an occasional fuck.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He panted.

Tell him you want me to eat your ass and you all. " He did.

\- Suck me all over. " he said. " Eat me. " I said.

And so she made him throw herself on top of him first her hips and she pushed her more calcas and she pushed her legs away and her calcas were pushed to the middle of the cochas and then taking them out and throwing them somewhere.

And she got her head between her crotch and swallowed her penis with a single shot he was screaming louder and louder.

And she lowered and pulled her calcas and took the restrictions off her heels and opening her legs and threw them on the floor and started sucking at sucking her penis down to her testicles and opening her legs.

And she sucked him from end to base and willingly from end to base to his roots he yelled at it with every blow she bit and sucking his testicles.

And she sucked and biting and speeding.

And so she sucked and bit it and shaved his teeth all along his length and he came in his mouth.

And she opened her legs holding well apart and lowering it didn't know when, but felt something moist and wet being inserted inside it.

And he realized it was his tongue.

And she really was eating him biting and sucking making obscene sounds and noises and wet suction sounds and he'd inerate his finger.

And he knew he was tight and didn't mind relaxing and his finger came inside him, stretching him and starting to suck nibble and stick his tongue he was tense and moaning and screaming and while she ate it and sucking it.

And he was about to come again and while she kept fucking with her fingers and tongue and she vibrated dento him and he enjoyed with a squirt of his penis in his stomach.

And when he was still hard and he was being eaten and she sucked him and stretched his hole and he was ready and comeagain.

And when she stopped eating him and seconds later she swallowed his entire length and milked him to the last drop and drank everything from him until his penis became soft.

And she climbed up her chest and sucked her navel and kissed her scars and stood in the middle of her legs holding them high and with the tip of her penis in her hole.

Are you a virgin, Batman? "She asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He panted.

\- How long have you had anal sex? "She asked.

It's been a week. " he said.

All right, i'm going to go " She said after a while she climbed her dress and took off and exposed her large round breasts and her hard and smooth ducklish penis pink above her vagina.

And she positioned herself lying on top of him holding her legs away to the top and separating them.

And she slowly entered it inch by inch and he moaned and gave little screams her legs stretched apart and scattered so she had better access.

And she would insert his penis into it, he felt the damp penis coming tight around its walls while he moaned with pain, a while since last time, it still hurt when someone put the penis inside it

And even smooth there was his tight hole was sore and he tried in vain to tell the pain cry feel his hole violated stretched more than he could handle.

And he gasped and moaned. " Please. " He groaned in pain. - For a little. And asking to stop amid intrusion.

And feeling something that wanted to drive out its inner walls pressing around his penis and was as big as Darkseid's and there seemed to be an end...

And she sprinkled with kisses on him. "Calm down. "She said.

And he moaned and resfoleged and while he saw Circe with a red, tight face of concentration.

Oh, fuck. " Growled her when she totally inserted himself into him with her balls hitting her ass.

" You're like a virgin. " I said.

Are you sure you've had anal sex with penetrationbefore? " He asked.

Aren't you lying? "I question her lying on top of him with her breasts on top of her chest.

\- I'm tight. " Hesaid, you're great.

" And the man I had sex with. " He said gasping through his hole squeezing around the witch's magic penis.

And careful. " Groaned. "A while ago.

"He takes care of me when we have sex. " I said.

And I don't have sex often. " he said.

And then she kissed her neck and chest and said it on her face. "Then I'm going to take care of you the same way he does. " I said.

Letting a super villain fuck is getting frequent, he really felt dirty here,it wasgood, but it hurt anyway.

And he moaned when she put her hands around the bed and began to retreat by propelling her hips up and slowly beating in and out.

She rubbed her round, hard breasts on her chest kissing her face licking her nipples.

Please, please, please. " He groaned among the beats, he resined among his blows.

And until she reached her nipples she sucked him bitanded and licked listening to her groans and while propelling her hips up and down pounding inside her hole and starting and stocking faster.

I know, i know. " She said between blows. You're enjoying it. "She said by applying pressure inside him and being rewarded for an acute scream.

And his groans were heard all over the room the noise of skin-skin tapas was heard throughout the room and the smell of sex impregnated the air.

Fuck it. " He cried out in the midst of the blows.

And he felt dirty and totally embarrassed he started moaning and screaming wildly like a whore in heat, and that's the way he felt.

And arching her back as she tried she kissed her belly and beat her magic testicles in her ass.

\- Stop a little... - Tried him to no avail.

And he received a laugh from her with a folning and increasingly intense blows.

Hey, that's it. " Said in the midst of one hit followed by another in the same place.

Here? "She asked.

And he choked and confirmed that he could not be coherent gradually totally lost it.

"Your prostate of mine. "Rosnou her.

\- I'm going to eat you little guy. "Rosnou her.

And he felt that thick hard penis swollen and warm inside and outside it pulling out reaching that spot where he made him see stars and leaving the tip and boosting his entire length within it.

And he moaned when he felt a particularly brutal stockinside him hitting his prostate after five minutes of slow fuck.

You're so tight. "She said in the midst of the blows inside him.

It's so hot. "He said amid his cries and groans for every stocling a scream.

Please, please, please. He moaned and cried, followed by choking and breathless amid the blows within him reaching the same place.

I didn't really know if I wanted to or wasn't good... - Oh, my God. "He screamed wildly.

"I feel so good inside you. " She said near her ear propelling her pelvis from above below hitting her wrinkled hole amid the fastest and fastest beats.

And he moaned once again resfoging amid the kisses he said.

\- You're my bitch.

I... No. " He cried in the midst of those maddening blows.

I don't. "He said in sharp screams that did not seem like his voice.

You're a bitch. " He cried in the midst of those blows in and out of him.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Growled her in her ear. "Yes. – She repeated her by boosting her hips and coming down with everything with her legs and penis entering with everything inside him.

"But I'm a dog eating ass. – Rosnou.

"But who is inside who,bat? - she asked in every blow within him.

" You're my dog in heat. He growled him by him for real.

Let's go, let's go, let "Growled her with intense blows. " Say it. " He did.

Tell him you like my dick. "She commanded through the frantic beats.

"Say it all inside me. "Growled her in the midst of the blows.

"All within me. " He screamed in the midst of every blow.

And he gaged and moaning with his hard penis between their bodies and trapped in his abdomen.

And amid every clear blow inside him hitting his prostate without stopping amid his growing screams that were accompanied by the punches.

And she first kissed and sucked her lips by propelling her hips from top to bottom and then she sucked her right and left nipple and so ordered it again.

\- Sucked me like I sucked him. " He did.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said. - And so she started rubbing on him by lowering her t-shirt and rubbing on her chest and putting her six in hermouth.

And while he fucked him, he started sucking his right chest and then left when she pulled him off his lips amid the fastest precise and frantic beats inside him.

And the man was closer to orgasm he felt his balls squeeze his penis by pulsating trapped between their bodies and dripping semen between their bellies.

And she felt that hole squeeze around her penis, her loving that hot peach.

My dear. " Growled she declaring swears of love kissing him amid her screams and beats inside him hitting her prostate non-stop.

\- You're the sexiest, hottest creature I've ever had. "Growled her by hitting her testicles in her ass.

You're going to love my dick. " He said in the midst of his stocking in and out.


	11. Chapter 11

19

\- Ômegas? – Rosnou Trigon. – Eles seriam escravos obedientes derivados de poder de Darkseid.

– O nascer de uma nova raça de seres poderosos poderiam ser armas se ampliasse seus feromônios. – Dizia.

– Mas eles seriam marionetes de Luthor.

\- Por favor Trigon. – Disse Suplicante.

\- Chi. – Disse ele com os dedos em seus lábios. – Deixe me falar.

– E ele olhava isso iguais a uma forma similar aos de Hera Venenosa –

\- Não seria possível. – Disse Batman entrando no jogo tentando desviar a atenção de Trigon sem sucesso.

E ele falar ele enquanto se esfregava nele segurando seu pênis e bombeando ele na mesma altura do seu ele segurou na parte interna nas coxas e rodeava o seu ânus, e colocando o dedo ao redor do musculo.

E ele inseriu seus dedos lentamente dentro dele.

\- Ele tem uma obsessão por Superman. – Disse Batman em meio as estocadas lentas dentro dele.

E ele gritou e tremeu e ficou tenso enquanto que Trigun o abria colocando seu dedo dentro dele.

\- Voce é apertado, Batman. – Disse ele.

\- Imagine seu pau dentro de mim, Trigon. – Disse Batman

E enquanto que ele o esticava enfiando mais seus dedos ele sentia ao redor de seus músculos e ele o fodia lentamente na mesma velocidade em que ele bombeava seu pênis.

\- Eu percebi. – Disse Trigun enquanto que ele o beijava ele tinha lábios quentes e chupava sua língua entrando dentro de sua boca.

E ele ofegou ao Trigun tirar os lábios dos seu - Não vou apenas imaginar. – Disse ele.

E ele começou a tirar os dedos e segurando em suas cochas e as espalhadas ele se aproximou mais e ele colocou suas pernas e ele ficou entre suas pernas segurando ao redor de sua cintura e começou a esfregar e seus pênis juntos movimento languidos e rítmicos.

– Juntos ao conhecimento de química de Coringa e genética alterando uma proteína do DNA de alguns cientistas ele começou alterando seu processo na criação de hormônios aliados ao de Hera-Venenosa. – Disse Trigon

E eles estavam se esfregando sendo manuseado pelas mãos de Trigun ele sentia os movimentos de Trigon esfregando seus pênis juntos.

\- Eu pensei nisso. – Disse Batman em um gemido.

– E ele começou com o processo do feromônio aumentando o processo de replicação. – Disse Batman.

\- Foi o que ouvi. – Disse Trigun em meio ao frottage.

– E assim ele duplicou uma forma de recriar uma enorme quantidade de feromônios iguais a de um súcubo. – Disse Batman.

– Voce forneceu algum súcubo no seu primeiro experimento, devo concluir. – Constatou Batman.

\- Sim. – Disse Trigon. – E não deu muito certo... – Dizia

\- Por favor... – Gemia. – Trigon... – Por favor. – Deixe me pensar. – Dizia.

\- Voce não precisa pensar muito. – Disse o demônio enquanto que ele colocava a mão em sua bunda separando-as e colocando os dedos

\- Ele tentou fugir. – Completou Bruce ofegando em um grito seguido da intrusão dentro dele.

E enquanto que ele próprio estava vazando de seu pênis duro entre seus corpos e Trigun segurou seu pênis junto ao seu e esfregou os dois juntos.

Voce acreditou nele ao o careca dizer que que ninguém iria encontrar o laboratório, porem você não pensou em mim. – Disse o cavaleiro das trevas seguido de um grito alto em sua direção.

\- Voce não gostou disso. – Disse Batman se contorcendo tenso.

– Voce quer um desafio. – Disse Batman gemendo em seguida.

– Voce quer na verdade uma boa luta. – Disse ele gemendo em meio a dois dedos dentro de seu buraco acertando sua próstata.

\- E... isso mesmo. – Dizia. – Voce e muito esperto Batman. – Sorriu o demônio.

\- E ele se uniu ao pinguim num financiamento. – Dizia.

– Eu penso que você o convenceria que seria uma mutação na criação do corpo perfeito próximo de um deus. – Disse.

\- Menino esperto. – Dizia o mimico dando tapas em sua bunda empurrando mais dois dedos dentro dele.

\- Ai meu deus... – Soluçou enquanto que Trigon chupava seu mamilo esquerdo novamente.

Ele sabia, ele sabia disso, pensou satisfeito, a descoberta era certa e decisiva depois de várias noites onde enfrentava ômegas alucinados e alfas inebriados.

E onde ele invadiu os computadores de Lex em seus laboratórios em Petrópolis e ele sabia que o careca se unira ao Pinguim e a vários vilões.

E exista a informação criptografada em seu laboratório o Pinguim e o próprio coringa unindo forças a um outro cientistas da Lex Corp. para criar o que seria um soro de mimetismo assimilação de capacidades meta humanas.

E alterando a genética na criação de uma através das células tronco de feto ômega e de uma gestação parasitaria e através de um ômega eles tinham na própria empresa fantasma.

E esta que iria consumir o DNA hospedeiro e se sobressair sobre ele assumindo e consumindo o DNA nos laboratórios secretos era um meio de procurar registros de ômegas com potência.

E ele ofegou e começou a falar enquanto que Trigon o movimentava mais rápido fodendo sem entrar com o pênis dentro dele os fazendo se esfregarem enquanto que os dedos que agora eram três o fodia

\- E ele fez tudo isso sem se importar com a opinião de ninguém. – Disse gemendo e resfolegando.

\- E tudo isso para gerar um super ser que acabaria com o homem de aço e assim criando soldados invulneráveis, mas apenas para servir a Luthor. – Disse ele tendo seus lábios tomados no processo.

\- E no final ele usou todos vocês. – Disse ele.

\- Eu percebi. – Disse entre seus lábios e abaixando e chupando sua barriga ainda que se movimentando nele se esfregando e gemendo com seu pênis pingando junto ao pênis de Batman.

\- Voce pode fazer duas coisas. – Disse Batman.

\- Quais eram? – Quis saber Trigon.

– A primeira seria simplesmente destruir o laboratório e as suas pesquisas e contar tudo aos vilões. – Disse Batman.

\- E a segunda? – Quis saber Trigon.

– Usar esses monstros contra Luthor. – Disse Batman.

E ele olhava em direção ao rosto de Trigun que chupava seu pescoço e o soltava entre ofegos.

\- E o forçar a destruir as suas próprias pesquisas. – Disse Batman.

\- Bem a segunda, é bem interessante. – Disse Trigon.

– Mas tenho um plano melhor que me ajudaria em um plano que me beneficiaria mais. – Disse Trigon.

\- E elas seriam usadas suas súcubos apenas para criariam um exército de ômegas uma mistura hibrida planta humana, mas ainda assim...

– Mas elas seriam súcubas. – Disse.

– Eu quero todo o poder para mim. – Disse ele.

Um ômega eles eram frágeis na cultura popular se tornariam monstros..., mas na verdade elas seriam zumbis sob o comando de Luthor. – Disse Batman.

\- Eu percebi. – Disse ele.

E ele estava bombeando seus membros juntos com entusiasmo. – Disse.

\- Sabe Batman. – Disse Trigon– Voce é uma joia rara. – Concluiu Trigon. – Seria um desperdício o deixar solto por ai sem ninguém para comer você. – Disse.

\- O que você acha o desse plano que vou falar a você.

E em meio ao seu vai e vem ele gemia resfolegando e gritando e Trigon chupava seu mamilo direito depois o esquerdo.

\- Bem o plano é o seguinte eu sou um demônio imortal. – Disse ele.

\- Por favor, por favor – Gemeu.

– Por favor. – Implorava em meio aos movimentos.

– Não faça isso. – Merda ele estava dolorido, não sabia como já não estava esticado aquela altura.

Mas ele não parava ele o mordia e chupava.

E seus dedos atingiam sua próstata com vontade e sem nunca errar uma batida.

\- E mesmo que você tenha descoberto o plano de Luthor e todos venham aqui para o resgatar e no final eles vão encontrar apenas o que restou de sua humanidade. – Disse.

\- Voce não me quer? – Ofegou ele.

Em meio ao movimento cada vez mais perto de seu orgasmo.

\- Eu quero mais do que uma simples foda. – Rosnou Trigon.

\- E o que voce quer além de uma simples foda? – Perguntou Batman.

\- Por que Luthor queria dar poder aos novos demônios na criação dos ômegas, mas apenas para seu proveito. – Disse.

Eu quero algo mais. – Disse.

– Mulher para mim apenas serve para fazer filhos e me dar poder. – Disse ele.

– Quero um compromisso. – Disse.

\- E nada me impede de largar tudo aqui, ir embora e recomeçar tudo de novo eu tenho várias tentativas para fazer o plano certo.

\- E sim, eu quero você. – Disse Trigon.

– Voce me deixa com tesão. – Disse ele.

– Mas se você recusar nossa proposta nós o deixaremos aqui apenas como uma cobaia para um psicopata sem controle.

\- Agora me diga o que você descobriu do plano de Luthor. – Disse Trigon em meio a três dedos dentro de seu ânus e seus pênis juntos se bombeando e se esfregando.

E então a ficha caiu. – Disse ele.

– Era por que Luthor era um psicopata um tolo com mania de controle e ganancia. – Disse ele.

\- Ele queria poder eliminar Superman usando os feromônios ômega ele queria secar o Superman usando os poderes de atração ômega amplificado. – Disse ele.

– Eu estava olhando cada registro de ômega no topo estava o próprio Luthor como doador para o experimento. – Disse.

\- E ele se escondeu que ele havia feito os próprios procedimento de mutação e havia uma ficha confidencia. – Disse.

– E a diferença era que não apenas isso ele estava tomando coquetéis de hormônios alfa a ponto de mudar sua casta permanentemente a base kryptonita. – Disse.

– E isso explica a cura do seu câncer e o seu desaparecimento temporário ele teria que fazer isso depois sua investigação. – Disse.

– E não poderia continuar até que Luthor trocasse de sexo e mudasse de castas para poder não ser protegido pela lei. – Disse.

– E afinal nos problemas que surgia a droga veio a se tornar um problema de saúde.

– Haviam tratamentos. – Disse.

– E ele teria que fazer algo para prender Luthor de vez e não mandar para Arkham, mas pelo visto era tarde demais. – Disse.

– E ele já tinha feito e seu plano foi alterado pela loucura do coringa ele não era um ômega ele era um homem ganancioso de um harém de ômegas... além de um exército.

\- Então você sabe a respeito que existem registros de experiências que eram confidenciais que quem invadisse estaria infligindo leis de registros. – Disse Trigom. – Disse.

– Menino safado. – Disse o lambendo novamente.

E toda e qualquer coisa relacionada e monitoradas em centrais de terminais para proteger todo e qualquer ômega a proteção dos ômegas que ele mesmo ajudou a criar.

E ele teria que chamar atenção de todos não para Batman, mas para Bruce Wayne e não poderia ser Batman uma isca e Batman que era agora afinal.

E bem se Trigon desistisse de foder ele, naquele momento ele já não tinha um plano de contingencia para isso, na verdade sexo não era um plano de contingencia.

E afinal ele tinha planos de contingencia para tudo, exceto para um vilão quere foder ele.

E ele havia já acionado o sinalizador e ele já havia acionado seu rastreador não poderia melhor localizado quando a liga da justiça chegasse.

E estar naquele lugar sua existência tinha um proposito, e ele estando ou não ali logo a liga da justiça chegaria de qualquer jeito.

E ele já fez sua armadilha, e era uma armadilha para tanto Luthor quando Pinguim, mas não saberia como e por que e não como, como ele poderia escapar de Trigon Circe, Morgana e Vandal Savage.

E foi isso que ele pensou preocupado... e ele estava muito preocupado.

Trigon não se deu ao trabalho e nem se importava em se virar em meio ao frottage e seu próprio pênis estava vazando com esguichos como pulsar de uma mangueira.

Trigon abaixou seu rosto em sua direção rosnando enquanto que seu próprio pênis gozava sujando seus abdomens e suas mãos e o próprio pênis de Batman, enquanto ele próprio tremia e tinha espasmos.

E nem assim tirou os dedos de dentro dele.

\- Voce não se importa com o que Luthor fara com suas crias súcubos? – Quis saber Batman em direção a Trigon.

\- Eu diria que sim, mas filhos e demônios nascem todos os dias. – Disse.

– E isso, mas ele fez testes e alguns deram rejeição, mas no final tudo ocorreu bem seu código genético e o certo. – Dizia abaixando a maca.

– Outros morreram. – Disse. - Porque seus corpos não eram compatíveis e nem suportaram as nossas intensas relações amorosas. – Disse com um sorriso.

\- Pode dar tudo errado que eu acredito que você não conseguiu, não há garantias de sucesso. – Disse Batman.

\- Voce está certo. – Disse Trigon.

– Mas isso não é problemas meu. – Disse ele depois de tirar o seu pênis gasto.

E ele se afastar vendo que o abdômen de Batman tinha sêmen escorrendo e descendo por sua barriga e o pênis de Batman mole e sêmen escorrendo por suas cochas e pingando no chão.

– Dizia Bruce olhando os tanques abaixo da ponte em que eles ficavam.

\- Voce acredita nas palavras de Ra? – E ele perguntou.

E enquanto isso no laboratório de Luthor

\- Eu refiz dos cálculos induzi a uma mutação fiz vários testes e refiz os cálculos induzi as células a multiplicar e usei várias cobaias então estão prontos para uso.

– Disse o coringa – Eu também sei que a taxa hormonal e o coquetel de DNA estavam em fase experimental. – Dizia

– Tudo isso foi refeito e redirecionado. – E dizia. – Eu posso recriar a criatura usando uma forma de sobrepujar o DNA hospedeiro.

\- E adivinhe quem vai ser a última cobaia? – Ele perguntou olhando em sua direção.

\- Batman. – Disse Luthor.

E de volta a sala onde Batman estava.

E ele teve a visita de Circe Morgana e Vandal agora que chegava ali naquele momento em que Trigun levantava as pernas de Batman.

E ele se ajoelhou espalhando as pernas de Batman e o levantando seus quadris em direção a seu rosto abaixado entre suas nádegas em direção a seu rosto meio curvado e separando suas nádegas ele.

\- Trigon, não. – Ele ofegou, mas era tarde demais, ele gritou coma intrusão da língua quente e macia dentro dele.

\- Se acalme você vai gostar. – Disse Trigon que enfiou a língua dentro de seu buraco enrugado que tinha sido esticado ele começou a chupar e a lamber.

E enfiando os dedos dentro e fora, ele se sentia um pouco esticado não o suficiente para se preocupar depois com a sua limpeza, mas o suficiente para se sentar por um longo tempo.

Enquanto que ele estava enfiando sua linga dentro de seu buraco rompendo as paredes e as esticando com sua língua entrando e saindo de dentro dele com seus dedos de unhas longas.

E seus gritos clamando o nome do demônio que comia ele com vontade.

\- Há meu deus. – Gritava em meio aos seus ofegos.

E ele alternado entre subir e chupar seu pênis com entusiasmo e ficando entre seu buraco mordiscando seus testículos ele chupava seu pênis com vontade raspando seus dentes por toda a extensão de seu pênis.

E seu pênis ficava duro cada vez mais duro e pingando necessitado empurrando e subindo seu queixo apoiado em suas nádegas quando ele mordiscava chupava e lambia vibrando enquanto ele gemia e gritava ele era bom com a língua bem aberto e quente e macio dentro dele.

E ele gritava e gemia, ate que ele veio rápido demais ofegando, mas o Demonio ainda chupava enfiando os dedos e seu pênis a meio mastro ele gemia resfolegava e gritava e em meio ao gozo anterior ele gozou novamente pulsando e esguichando.

E enquanto que Trigun se levantando e com as mãos na parte interna de suas cochas.

\- Deus não tem nada a ver com isso Batman. – E ele o beijou sua língua entrava com entusiasmo de o chupava e se retirando.

E enquanto que segurava as separando e elevando sua cintura colocando suas pernas bem esticadas e quando ele olhava para baixo.

Suas pernas alargadas esticadas e levando seu pau para dentro dele e meio dobrado e quando ele enfiava seu pênis primeiro colocando a cabeça larga e quente.

E passando por cada anel de musculo ele sentia as veias e suas paredes internas apertando ao redor daquele pau monstruoso cada vez mais fundo, parecia não ter fim.

Era vermelho duro grosso e com veias proeminentes ao redor.

E ele rugia em concentração enquanto que ele rosnava. – Apertado, Batman. – Disse o demônio.

Dentro cada vez mais e mais dentro dele e era acompanhado por seus gritos gradativamente mais alto.

E até que ele ofegava e até que ficava totalmente dentro dele, batendo suas bolas ate a raiz totalmente inserido dentro dele.

\- Por favor. – Gemeu Batman totalmente esticado ofegando. – Espera... – Gemeu. – Espera um pouco. – Suplicou.

E ele ficou bons cinco minutos cada um respirando e resfolegando e parado até que começou a retirar deixando a cabeça e empurrando para dentro.

E novamente e novamente.

\- Voce é quente. – Dizia Trigun. – Dentro e fora. – Muito quente. – Disse. – Ao redor do meu pênis. – Disse.

\- Meu deus. – Gritava e ele era balançado empurrando e puxando dentro e fora sem parar.

E ele era chupado e lambido seus mamilos e mamando nele e suas firmes segurando seus quadris.

\- Voce é meu, todo meu. – Rosnou em meio a seus rugidos atingindo aquele feixe de nervos que o fazia gemer e a gritar enlouquecidamente.

E ele era bom constante e animalesco aumentando as estocadas cada vez velozes batendo de primeira dentro dele e atingindo sem parar sua próstata.

\- Voce é gostoso. – Rosnava com as batidas os tapas de pele contra pele o cheiro de sexo impregnava o ar.

E em meio a suas suplicas gemidos e gritos em meio as suas batidas frenéticas como uma britadeira, dentro e fora colocando velozmente atingindo sua próstata.

E sem parar com cada vez mais suas batidas o fazendo ver estrelas e gritar com a velocidade e a violência dos golpes dentro dele, seu pênis preso entre seus corpos e ele sentia os pelos de Trigon rocando ele o pênis duro dentro e fora.

Aqueles movimentos frenéticos e enlouquecedoras, que o fazia ofegar gritar e a gemer sem parar até que ele veio mais uma vez e gozando entre seus estômagos.

E enquanto que apertava suas paredes internas ao redor daquele pênis dentro dele o fodendo e sendo uma britadeira dentro dele.

Ate que Trigon gozou depois de mais alguns golpes e ordenhando seu pênis e transbordando pelas suas laterais escorrendo dele pingando.

E ele ficou ali estavam parados Trigon segurando-o no lugar ainda dentro dele ficando mole enquanto que transbordava pelas laterais.

E foi quando ele ofegava quando ouvindo a entrada de Circe.

\- Maldição. – Rosnou a feiticeira.

E ele não sabia como se sentiria agora, seu pau mole dentro dele a porra escorrendo entre suas cochas e pernas tremulas seminu ali recém fodido respirando ofegante.

E ele não sabia como ficava ou ofegava de medo ou que seus planos poderiam vir a água abaixo.

Circe falava em meio aos seus gritos e ela respirava como se fosse uma fera forçava a respiração como se fosse uma fera enjaulada.

E ali naquela hora quando ele pensou que ela elevou suas mãos e como ele pensou que elevou ao alto sus mãos conjurando uma enorme bola de energia e se preparando para lançar uma rajada de energia em direção a Trigon este foi observando-a e ele riu.

\- Está querendo alguma coisa Circe? – Questionou ele até que ele saiu com um puxão mole dele se virando em direção a feiticeira seu pênis mole entre as pernas.

– Gosta do que vê? – Perguntou.

– Quer algo? – Perguntou ele.

Circe observava a cena, Batman seminu porra escorrendo de seu buraco entre as cochas e pingando no chão.

E ele jogou a rajada uma bola fumegante de energia jogando em sua direção e ele caindo do outro lado e formando uma enorme cratera ao redor daquele local.

E o barulho de luta de deuses e demônios foi presenciado o suficiente para chamar a atenção de quem quisesse...

E nesta hora o baque quando ele levantou e lançou uma rajada de fogo em sua direção a Circe que também foi jogada no outro lado.

E iria ser uma luta de monstros ali de duas pessoas, quando o alarme acionava e as luzes piscavam, e se uma lepra para um leproso

E em seguida enquanto que eles lutavam, surgia Vandal Savage que ele rosnou.

\- Merda. – Disse ele. – Ainda não havia se recuperado da foda.

E Vandal primeiro olhava Batman seminu depois desceu seus olhos para suas cochas ele acabou por ser recentemente fodido e depois deu um passo a frente da luta e viu Circe gritando e jogando uma rajada de energia em direção a Trigon.

E em seguida ela rosnava. – Eu fodi ele antes de você. – Gritava. - Ele é meu.

E conjurava uma energia em direção a Trigon.

E em seguida vinha se defendendo empurrando Circe e Trigon disse.

– Eu fodi melhor. – Disse.

– Ele gritou de gozo.

E quando ambos lutavam uma energia plasmática jogando ambos longe eles se levantaram logo depois Vandal Savage que estava correndo ali e com uma enorme bazuca e dizer.

– Vocês fodidos não podem foder o que eu fodi. – E assim recomeçava a luta.

\- Ele gritava igual a uma cadela no cio.

A baderna a luta chamou atenção de mais gente os tanques e as capsulas ali estavam sendo atingidas e derramando a volta e chamou a atenção de mais gente...

E o pior era Morgana que olhava a cena e observava Savage cortar a jugular de Vandal que levantava inesperadamente e começava a esfaquear Trigon e por fim

Havia ali a pior de todas as situações, ele calculava que ao observar Morgana enlouquecida investir conjurando uma espada em direção aos outros tres em luta.

Na melhor das hipóteses eles se matam, mas ele era azarado demais e em seus cálculos eles acabariam fazendo uma trégua e se unindo.

Calculando suas opções, eles poderiam se sair melhor ele observava a luta e cada um se vangloriar de como o levou ao orgasmo, de como o tocou e como ele respondeu e por aí vai... Eram um bando de cachorro...

E eles rosnava um em direção aos outros gritos socos e mordidas, rajadas de energia mãos de pedra conjuradas.

E várias coisas gosmentas sendo lançadas monstros surgindo para serem destrocados e pescoços sendo decapitados.

E pelo menos agora ele sabia que ao decapitar a cabeça de Circe ela voltaria a se grudar e era da mesma forma com Vandal, afinal já tentaram degolar ela.

E isso era realmente imortalidade, bem interessante ao seu ver e o mesmo valia para cada um deles, parecia fadada a uma luta eterna.

E enquanto sua mente vagavas nas inúmeras alternativas de fim de luta ele começou a calcular suas chances e o desfecho, era mais previsível eles inevitavelmente verem que sua luta seria eterna e até mais benéfico para cada um deles formarem uma trégua e se virarem contra ele.

Mas ele ainda assim era mais azarado e eles acabariam por formar uma foda grupal...

E cada um atacava o outro causando destruição ao redor e derrubando macas e todos os objetos do local chegou ao ponto de lutarem e assim cedo ou tarde aconteceria afinal.

\- Bem. - Ele olhou e houve uma barreira conjurada entre eles.

E se separaram exitantes e encarando como acredito se sinal de paz ou trégua.

E ele poderia tomar partido nessa trégua.

E ele respirou fundo e gritou.

\- PAREM. – E isso foi o suficiente para pararem em suas investidas entre si observando cada um deles e se viraram para Batman e entre mãos em jugulares...

E eles se juntaram olhavam um para o outro se encarando e olhando entre si.

\- Trégua? – Rosnaram parados se encarando e prontos para recomeçar a lutar eles estavam vacilantes um o outro e por fim Trigon.

Esperem. – Disse ele ainda sendo encarado pelos quatro.

\- Se nós continuarem a lutar. – Disse ele. - Não haverá vencedor. – Disse Batman

\- Pelo visto. – Dizia Batman. – Esta luta está fadada a ser eterna. - Disse

\- Voce gostou do que Circe fez com você? – Perguntou Savage dando pequenos beijos em seu peito.

\- Eu acho. – Dizia Trigon.

E cada um deles observando o outro.

\- Batman tem razão. – Disse Circe.

\- Temos que decidir. – Disse Morgana.

\- Agora. – Ordenou Savage.

E eles se reunião a sua volta.

\- Decida. – Ordenou Trigon.

E essa situação lembrou a maçã da discórdia. – Ao decidir uma deusa entre três ele conquistou duas deusas como inimigas e causou a destruição de Troia.

E sobrou apenas uma decisão a tomar.

\- Não vou decidir. – Disse ele depois de pouco mais de cinco minutos de espera.

\- O que? – Repetiu Circe. – Como é? – Perguntou novamente.

\- Não vou escolher um em detrimento dos outros. – Disse ele.

E naquela hora esperava que desce certo ou pelo menos recomeçasse a luta.

Todos eles ficaram estáticos e o primeiro a falar depois de cinco minutos de silencio.

\- Hã. – Disse Trigon.

\- Eu não vou decidir ficar com um. – Disse Batman.

\- Voce não vai escolher um. – Disse Vandal Savage.

E eles se entreolhavam e foi Morgana que falou.

\- Espera um pouco. – Disse a feiticeira.

\- Vamos conversar entre nós. – Disse a feiticeira puxando os outros.

E eles se afastaram.

\- Ele é guloso. – Disse Morgana.

\- Bem. – Disse Savage. – Temos que fazer um arranjo disso. – Disse ele.

\- Pelo que entendi. – Disse Trigon. – Ele não quer apenas um. – Disse o demônio.

\- Ele não quer escolher um. – Disse Morgana.

– Então ele quer ficar conosco? – Tentou Circe.

\- Vocês já fizeram sexo com ele antes. – Disse Vandal.

\- Eu fui bom...? – Disse Vandal

\- Melhor do que eu? – Questionou Trigon.

\- Eu o tomei também e ele não reclamou. – Rebateu Circe.

\- Nem de mim. – Disse Morgan

\- Ele aguenta o tranco. – Disse Savage,

\- Aceita dividir? – Perguntou Morgana.

\- Eu quero ter minha chance. – Disse Circe. – Quero ser a primeira. – Disse ela.

\- Nãos sei se ele pode aguentar nós quatro de uma vez. – Disse Vandal.

\- Mas ele não quer escolher. – Disse Trigon.

\- Eu quero provar uma teoria. – Dizia ela Circe.

\- Qual...? – Questionou Savage.

\- Menage? – Disse Circe.

\- E qual teoria seria essa? – Ele perguntou olhando em sua direção.

\- Quem de nós é o melhor? – Questionou Savage.

\- Pelo visto ele não vai dizer. – Disse Morgana.

E eles ficaram com expressões serias e com braços cruzados se entreolhando.

\- Ritual do Beltane. – Disse Morgana, sendo a primeira a falar depois de um tempo.

\- Ritual de Beltane? – Perguntou Circe.

\- Sim. – Disse a feiticeira.

\- Que seria? – Quis saber Trigon.

\- Ritual de sexo. – Disse Morgana.

\- Consiste em um ritual de sexo e fertilidade? – Disse Circe.

– Um ritual de ménage. – Disse Morgana. – E sexo. – Concluiu ela.

\- Exatamente. – Disse Morgana.

\- Quem sabe. – Disse Trigon.

– Podemos saber quem é o melhor. – Disse Trigon

\- Duvido que ele realmente fale. – Disse Circe.

\- Bem. – Disse Trigon.

\- Que tal levarmos ele embora e descobrirmos quem faz ele vir mais rápido e mais vezes? – Propos Morgana.

\- Isso serve para mim. – Disse Vandal

\- Vamos provar uma teoria. – Disse Morgana.

\- Voce prefere na minha mansão ou... – Tentava Circe.

\- Bem. – Disse Trigon. – Proponho que apostemos para ver em qual local iremos o levar. – Disse Trigon

\- E como iremos decidir isso? – Questionou Vandal.

\- Podemos tirar no palito. – Disse Circe.

\- Porque não no comprimento? – Questionou Vandal.

\- Se fossemos decidir no tamanho... – Dizia Trigon.

E eles se entreolhavam e levantaram suas roupas cada um assoviando e depois voltando ao normal.

\- Acredito que sei o motivo que ele não quer decidir apenas um. – Disse Circe.

\- Entendo o que quer dizer. – Disse Trigon.

\- Bem, está provado que não é uma boa ideia usar o tamanho. – Disse Vandal.

E todos concordaram.

\- Sem objeção. – Disse Circe.

E todos assentiram.

\- E então teríamos que revezar em cada um dos covis e território de cada um. – Disse Circe.

\- O que você propõe? – Questionou Trigon.

– Podemos ficar um tempo com ele em cada uma de nossos territórios. – Propôs Morgana.

E como decidiríamos isso? – Questionou Vandal.

Se não da por tamanho. – Disse Morgana.

– Seria então por idade. – Disse Morgana novamente.

– Do mais novo ao mais velho ou mais novo? – Disse ela.

\- Não. - Disseram.

\- Então do mais velho ao mais novo. – Disse Trigon.

Todos olharam para ele.

\- Então este seria eu. – Disse Trigon. – Eu sou o mais antigo.

E eles rosnaram e depois de um tempo suspiraram, não daria certo mais outra luta.

E cada um deles concordaram e voltaram.

\- Sabe, Batman. – Trigon foi o primeiro a falar.

– Que eu fiz com meus outros três colegas. – Disse o demônio.

\- Sobre? – Questionou ele

– E queria a princípio não queira. – Disse o demônio. – Mas não vimos uma solução melhor. – Disseram os quatro juntos.

– Mas que aos poucos enquanto fodemos você. – Disse.

– Ele vai querer mais. – Disse Circe em direção aos outros três.

– E saber qual de nós consegue experimentar essa teoria e provar verdadeira. – Disse Circe.

\- E quem está querendo saber sobre isso? – Perguntou ele.

\- Seriam Vandal Savage e Trigon que discutimos sobre isso. – Disse Circe.

\- E nem mesmo Morgana. – Concluiu Trigon.

\- Vocês poderiam me libertar. – Disse ele em uma tentativa.

– E poderia provar depois. – Disse.

\- E neste momento quero saber quais de nós consegue fazer você vir mais rápido. – Disse.

\- E o teste começa agora. – Disse ela.

– O mundo é cheio de mistérios – Disse ela enquanto que puxava sua blusa para cima.

– A muitas reviravoltas. – Disse com uma mão em seu pênis lentamente deslizando de cima abaixo.

E uma mão no seu pênis uma boca em cada um de seus mamilos e uma boca em seu pênis se revezando em chupar.

\- Voce já esteve num ménage, Batman? – Perguntou Morgana.

E ele olhava essa questão e mais ainda observava seu próprio pênis ficar duro conforme ela acariciava seu pênis por cima abaixo deixando ele duro.

\- Não. – Dizia ele entre gemidos. – Eu nunca tive um ménage. – Gemeu.

– E você vai gostar ainda mais dos outros – Dizia Circe enquanto que ele gritava a cada batida dentro dele.

\- Quando estivermos todos juntos iremos comer seu buraco e aí você será fodido com estilo. – Disse ela.

\- Irei trazer os trazer para meu castelo quando terminarmos com você e o levar junto. – Disse.

– Eles concordam comigo para negociarmos nossa teoria. – Disse

\- Eu estava com Circe. – Disse ele.

– Que ela conseguiu dobrar você. – Disse Vandal.

\- Voce é tão bom quanto Circe. – Disse Batman.

\- Que não é mesmo Batman. – Disse Vandal que subia nele e que ficava

\- E como Circe falou. – Rugia ele em meio a seus movimentos.

\- Então, Circe e Savage realmente passaram aqui. – Disse ele.

\- Voce não sabem ouvir não. – Disse Batman.

\- Cada um deles fez um bom trabalho. – Disse Trigon.

\- E eles foram bons. – Disse Batman.

\- Sério? – Perguntou Trigon.

\- Quer saber que se alguém mais tentar poderia resolver se era realmente bom. – Disse ele.

– Eles me falaram que você resistiu um pouco, mas cedeu no final. – Disse ele.

– Os dois disseram que você é apertado. – Disse ele.

– Vamos ver realmente sé é isso que dizem. – Disse ele.

– Quem sabe mostrando seu trabalho. – Disse ele.

– Que você é bom? – Dizia.

\- É verdade? – Perguntou ele.

– Apenas bons? – Perguntou Morgana.

– Eles deram para o gasto. – Disse ele

– E você Trigon? – Perguntou Batman.

\- Não quero dividir os espólios de guerra com mais ninguém além de Circe e Vandal. – Disse Trigon.

E ele olhou em direção a Trigon... Espólios de Guerra?

\- O que você vai fazer comigo? – Batman perguntou.

\- A esse respeito eu pretendo fazer com que você seja a minha obra de arte e vamos recriar o Ritual de Beltane. – Dizia Morgana.

\- E que seria?

– Iremos foder você. – Disse Trigon.

Isso não é uma lenda de Camelot? – perguntou Bruce Wayne tentando mudar de assunto.

\- Não, mas eu já fiz isso a muito tempo. – Disse Morgana.

– E acho que isso se encaixa bem entre nós. – Disse Morgana.

\- E eu acredita nela ele relatou para mim como foi sua primeira vez. – Disse Circe

\- E eu já fiz um ménage. – Disse Trigon.

– E é parecido com o que eu tive. – Disse Vandal.

– E tudo aconteceu e foi um encontro com vários demônios do deserto eu consegui fazer filhos com algumas mulheres em uma orgia. – Disse Trigon

\- E eu consegui duplicar isso algumas vezes. – Disse Circe. – Com vários homens. – Disse a feiticeira.

\- Voce realmente acha que esse demônio e real e que pode recriar um ritual de orgia comigo? – Perguntou ele.

\- E vocês sabem que essa ideia foi roubada de outra história? – Perguntou Bruce Wayne.

\- Não, na verdade. – Disse Trigon.

– Nós tivemos experiencias parecidas. – Disse Circe.

\- A cerimônia orgia de sexo de três deuses para marcar seu parceiro de sexo. – Disse Trigon.

\- Ela consiste em marcar como parceiro. – Disse Trigon e ter sexo com regularidade. – Disse Trigon.

\- Nós queremos negociar com você. – Disse uma voz atrás dele.

\- Bem. – Disse Batman depois de um gemido e depois de alguns minutos enquanto que ele via que era Vandal Savage.

\- O que vocês querem de mim? – Quis saber o cavaleiro das trevas.

\- Se eu fosse você eu não escolheria a opção de nossa proposta, mas a tentação e grande. – Dizia Circe se aproximando de seu rosto e acariciando seu rosto e dizendo próximo a seu rosto e vendo seus mamilos duros.

E enquanto que Vandal Savage do seu outro lado pegando seu pênis duro entre suas mãos e vendo Circe levantando uma parte do pescoço da armadura e chupando a junção entre a clavícula.

\- Por favor. – Implorou. – E enquanto que eles ignoravam e ele era chupado e ela descia por seu pescoço um rastro molhado.

E ele era lambido e chupado por várias línguas que se revezavam em chupar e mamar seus mamilos e passando e descendo onde chupava seu mamilo direito e era acompanhada de Vandal Savage que chupava o esquerdo.

\- Não se preocupe você vai gostar de nosso arranjo. – Disse Circe.

E ele bombeava seu pênis e seu gritos e gemidos em meio a seu iminente orgasmo.

\- Quando você foi sequestrado pelo Coringa ele elevou sua taxa hormonal, no momento ela está descontrolada. – Disse Morgana que havia ido em seu mamilo esquerdo e o chupou.

\- E eu posso dizer que andei sondando. – Dizia em meio as chupadas e seus gritos.

– E isso faz com que eleve seus hormônios e você esteja mais receptivos e tenha uma taxa refrataria mais curta. – Dizia entre chupadas e ambos estavam mamando em seus mamilos.


	12. Chapter 12

20

\- And with that the Joker confollowed use antidotes to eliminate the inhibitors you used to eliminate from your system.

\- And neutralize bleeding, your body is clean of any drug or toxin that has been created to neutralize the other.

\- You managed to get fucked by us and you're with a shorter refractory fee with us because of it. " I said.

Amid his hand approaching his penis and lowering her head toward her penis and licked his tip when he ran semen from him pulsating and hard between his hands she sucked only the tip.

And then sucking it and dropping it unexpectedly and it was followed by Vandal who still held his penis and did the same thing and sucking his head with a snap dropping it and he dripping semen from the tip.

Morgana sucked her penis with great will before letting go.

And while he gasped and screamed as loud as possible and Trigon stuck his fingers deeper and in the midst of every blow that hit his prostate without stopping he felt that soft intrusion eating him.

And while he was biting pushing his legs around Trigon's shoulders and while those two taking turns sucking his penis just his head ducking amid sucking and sucking on his nipples.

And he could only see his black hair and his horns, his penis increasingly stiff ly pulsing and when he unexpectedly came squealing and screaming and amid his penis writhing by pulsing.

And while there were two hands around him pumping him and squirting over Trigon's head he came up with a squirt so strong that he passed over Trigon and yet he didn't stop eating it.

\- And of course it's not accompanied by any harmful effect caused by Hera's spores, but you'll be the last,they're guarding you.- Circe saidwhispering in his ear while Trigon continued to suck him by sticking his tongue and his next orgasm was near.

"No one knows yet that you will become an omega. - Vandalsaid.

\- And they pension that this is still a secret and that no one has discovered. - Said moving away and goingtowards Vandal.

And she started pulling her shirt and licking more

\- And if you agree to turn yourself in to us. " Circe said.

\- We pulled you out of here and destroyed the tank center using the control to direct around. " Morgana said.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait "D isse in urgent tone without getting tor to scream and he saw her in his way he tried notto moan

\- You said my hormone rate is not high so that then use others.

But you want to air me.

There's not much difference. - I said

\- Only the methods that are different. " I said.

"It could not be in the last case. - Said. -God. - Moeu. - Please. - Said.

And while he was looking at the m homewhile he himselfwas paralyzed on the stretcher holding a nipple between his fingers.

\- Do youneed to have sex only more than once with me?

" Or do you just want to have group sex just one time and I just need to acceptit? – He asked between groans.

And he felt come amid the joint response of Trigon,Circe and Vandal Savage.

And at that time in the midst of Wheat retiring amid his last orgasm and his penis squirting while softening and his semen flowed among his little scratches.

Can it be another time? " He asked.

\- Do you think we'd let you go and wait for you to make an appointment for us to you? "Laughing at each of them.

It's pretty simple. " Said Trigon.

\- We let him go with us and we fuck you together. "Circe said.

And of course, Bruce. "He said coming back his way.

Imagine what I could do to you later. "He said looking and his body and licking.

\- You think someone's not going to intervene? "Circe asked by looking at him while he was ready to be released or left as Luthor's experiment.

And he had contingency plans for that.

But apparently they could get in the way if he didn't accept it and he would eventually be held hostage and long he would be one of Luthor's experiments and slaves. erected by anxious hands that sucked and bit and bit and being groped andpressed.

\- I'd say we've had enough time.

We want you. "Circe said.

"And to show up and see no one show up to let you go, darkknight.

You can just take it. " Vandalsaid.

And we let him go and get him out of here. - Said Trigon

\- They will hear a speech from a new venture and Luthor wants to end the Batman corporation.

"Nobody cares what Batman is always getting in the way of Luthor's plans. - It said

\- What they could do about it. He said inserting a finger into his hole that at that time burned and made him moan with pain and then found himself soft and unable to move when he pressed his prostate.

And each of them were putting their fingers in his hole, in his body they roamed electric waves toward the center of his body.

\- You think there's a way to create this creature, there may not be, it could all be a big lie. - Groaned.

\- I would say that there is no solution to this issue. - Moaned. - Please do not do this

And he felt them smile if they rub at the same time in it. - Tell him we can fuck your hole.

That we can have sex with you. " Morgana said.

You're going to like it. "Circe said.

I want to eat you. " Said Trigon.

– Not just with your fingers and tongue. - Vandal said

You just have to take it. " Morgana said.

And he panted, in that situation he didn't have much to want, there weren't many alternatives.

And somehow they knew about your plan about Luthor.

All right, i'm going to go " he said. "I accept. " I said.

He was in the middle of the bridge and Trigun turned off the machine that kept him still

And he let him go he panted fell without strength on the floor and his ass ching he was practically on his knees on the floor, weak of the last orgasm and juice without calcas and underwear.

And the next moment Trigun raised him in his arms and he groping him each of them helped him put on his underwear and calca.

Can you walk, Batman? " asked Circe.

And he panted his ass, but he got up and said. "I can walk.

And raised and walked next to Trigon he was taken towards the center of the tanks he was taken across the bridge over the tanks.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait "He said toward Trigon.

Yes, i'm not going to "Questioned the devil.

Could you give me my belt? "He asked for humble.

And they got entertained and Circe handed him the belt.

That's when he wore the lenses from his eyes and grabbed a belt brace and started typing...

And then he hacked into Luthor's data more deeply...

In approximately 1 hour from now all the files he download and copies will leak to the FBI and the press.

And then amid his invasion he heard a bang and at that moment a building in the distance collapsed he saw the silhouette of the monster in time for everyone to get up and at that time picked up his tablet from the walet.

And while some heroes appeared and invested toward the creature, while everyone raised and thus agility transferred completely copied to his tablet and then the cave computer and thus saw it contained by a hero to see his lantern...

And this they declared that the drug would cause their DNA cocktails would abruptly alter its genetic code in an uncontrolled mutagenic malformity a massive hemorrhage and destruction of the genetic code itself.

The records have not yet arrived there he looked and hacked each record altering and placing a bait just looking through the center.

And they tried to hit him by firing shots earlier at the scene he was in and followed they drilled several pipes and the rope was pulled into the debut where he fled he connected his communicator with the most urgent help possible.

And he was swerving and running jumping seconds before where the bridge and jumping from bridge to bridge.

And running down the steps and platform s that collapsed with the shots jumping across several platforms he dodged and several bridges fell and pipes.

And with their weapons the bullets hit some tanks and they were drilled going towards the tanks and while he was running across the platforms.

And while he was cpraying several explosions and so in the midst of all this no one heard his prayer the pipe was broken from the inside out explosions followed by explosions the windows.

Andle jumped from one bridge to another between an explosion and a hail of ditches in its direction after like a greenball.

And as if designed by a green energy construct launched by a green mercenary towards you.

And he dodged with a somersault and jumping spinning his body and landing from the other debut of the platform if Kal were would blow away, but it wasn't mais on every platform.

And it continued its fate being destroyed and falling like an immense bomb spreading liquid in all directions and the pipe ruptured following its fate and falling like a missile to an immense cauldron.

And with that each ofthe meliantes fall into the tanks and he as he jumped heard a bang so intense and vibrant that it resulted in his excitement and so amid the cauldron where several goons fall a misshapen creature appeared.

And he saw the Freak fleeing he hesitted in jumping and by the time several giant and deform creatures arosefollowedby one bang behind the other and many-eyed creatures appeared he fell amid the fall.

And he tried to hold a rope and slipping he tried to jump on the next platform, but it was too late not causing falling into the bubbly and speco liquid.

And as it fell into a flood like a bomb in the midst of trying to swim the creature that once went out uncomfortably trying to get out knocked down severaltanks.

And even its even one effect domino one tank behind the other resulting in a flood of chemistry Desire.

And with that in the process knocking everything down and flooding the impact gallows resulted in causing several others to fall and destroy the entire fire pipe emerged and the entire entrance was destroyed.

And Várithe armed henchmen ran saving their lives the dark knight himself did not stay long enough to bring about a mutation, but his tank was destroyed and like an immense flood destroying everything and its last.

And he tried to use batarangue hoisting the place by scattered beams cuts on all his body and several partss dand his armor broken he was lowered and choking spitting the liquid espeço.

And he looked as the shapeful pink-skinned creature covered with calombos eyes and mouth grew by branching wings and leaving the factory and with a wave of syrup knocked down the entire building and threw away the bat man.

And when The Bee-Rappeared, using his powers he had and in a city dand Metropolises, and the monster flew through a huge distorted form of bodies.

And several creatures emerged together that were the junction and were formedby malleableparts of bodies cuming up like that fused into a decommunal beast he had fought alongside the league and Luthor.

And he had flown over the creature the remnants of the laboratory he had destroyed and the pipes of a border between Metrophic and Central City.

And he also had the wreckage of several pieces of monsters and several times the Cadmus and struggling experts and so on the ground several reporters in an isolation strip covering the ground and the news.

And he looked around him and without the man of steel realizing his presence he was flying and with heat vision toward the uncontrolled mutation of several men andwomen.

And far away he via Lois uses wife and some league heroes who came a few minutes later in Superman's aid, ignoring his presence.

And that now he wore the bat's robe and used the plane propelling laser rays toward the disfigured monster of pieces of beings forming hands mouths pieces of legs a huge creature over the control of the queen bee.

This time the joker didn't give thefaces, not even Luthor, not at that time and not the sight, but a huge new bang and a new break-in at Cadmus and a robbery on lex Corp.

And he flew and with a huge beam a piece of a building throwing toward the creature.

And several times he heard a bang and with that the creature his mouths and eyes released lightning that threw him several feet away from the wreckage that fell from his hand toward the ground several feetaway.

And moments when photographers would be crumpled and killed Batman and tried to run and hide.

To Superman's help came a ship and with lightning incinerated the wreckage it fell a few meters away from the wreckage and its return there were several problems that would be dissatisfied reporters even in the cordon of isolation.

And Batman was trying to kick some rubble and fuselage debris before he was taken away being driven away.

And that way heand kicks some wreckage and saw in the sky above many buildings the man andthat to his surprise there were lightning.

And these that were shot green in color, he realized that it was kryptonite in his boot that fired toward Superman, who in his view he found that seeing his expression of pain in his jaw.

And i'm from it they were then firing guns towards him and he was trying to dodge bullets and that way he was running.

And while they ran and fired shots in their direction as they took advantage of the distraction of the monsters with the justice league several mercenaries, henchmen and other villains towards him.

Andle knew that it won't affect him because he was an omega monster watching and while he was crouching between the table and seeing his associates.

And that they were fighting up in heaven of everything he had antibodies and yet some opponents were knocked down by the n-man of ThePoison era.

And each of them looked at several directions Bruce crawled out of the office looking at his total mischiefand the interior building covered with vineyards and creepers people lying on the floor and the gace da riso...

And they weren't affecting him directly, but he was feeling some effects and with the minutes amid his desperate escape attempt began to affectr.

And there's no way he saw that what it entailed and some effects on some women who were trying to escape the gas and the drug Desire was his menstruaction and at that time it was a massive hemorrhage that caused bloodsquirting.

And in many women and not only were they men who in the midst of massive bleeding and torrential bleeding were accompanied by uncontrollability and sexual frenzy...

And so the meeting resumed, even though he wasn't worried about it...

And sending the data by searching there pretending to be an idiot, he accesses the data and the cave computer.

And he read and investigated Luthor's data was overtaken by legends of Themycera the old legend of the origin of the Amazon princess...

Why would Luthor use Amazon legends with kryptonite...?

It was interesting about ancient legends and interdimensional gods and about the lacquer of Tarkady the same bond.

And this one he used when he found it was actually stolen to which he didn't tell anyone he confiscated faust's books and all the artifacts and kept it in his cave.

Trigon, Morgana, Circe and Vandal Savaga, did not intervene only observedfascinated their movmentos.

He directed the cameras toward his weaponry and safe and his trophy rooms, turned and walked more in the mazes of his cave after all it was extensive and even stranger, he picked up each of his discoveries...

A bang was heard a bazooka several shots were fired after the fastest living man ran dodging the shots and forming a whirlwind around him and thus the shots hit building.

And with that more buildings thumming up several statues around him made by Toy-Man who desped dividing and leveling the ground with a jackhammer.

And making the fastest man alive run and jumping and with super speed he disfers several punches and dismantled several robots and machine guns falling several pieces

The wonder woman ran and flinged her rope toward the leopard woman rising into the air and throwing her attached to a pillar, but the leopard woman had let loose and jumped towards her.

Luthor with his armor ran and jumped into a high heel a well-calculated jump, and flew using kryptonite energy attached to Metallo.

He looked around an immense crater which seemed to union several super villains and so Metallo was overtaking the man of steel using kryptonite he had fallen into agony on the ground.

And he was crawling while trying to avoid kicks and punches, but when he raised him holding his neck.

And he wearing a pointed gas bomb was thrown amid kickpunches and a Metallo falling to the ground he jumped and in the midst of smoke...

Batman jumped and slapped and kicked Luthor's legs ran through the fight took a deadly leap and pushed at the same time that he wore control of his belt by turning off the rocket from his left foot.

And then the plucked from his right foot and dragged him into the distance and so saw the scarecrow on top of Green Lantern and propelling himself behind him jumped into the scarecrow's scarecrow.

And soon he poked his back was when he turned around and with a powerful punch knocked him out and so he returned to Metallo and threw him away while tearing out kryptonite and putting it in one of his compartments out of his pocket compartments.

And while Metallo and plucked in the process his kryptonite heart he looked around him and jumped threw a batarangue and propelled his body.

And how much then punching the leopard woman and tying on a pole with a punch to her head and thus seeing the steel man get up all gathered once again...

And they were heardfrom a huge bang behind him shouting soldier rifles and fights, but for him it was too late he saw a stretcher where he let a man out among the various tanks.

And the three who were by his side leading him in the direction contradicts the destruction.

And these that were burned some left over and at these times those left showed their power of destruction.

And he had no idea he was going to do something didn't smell right something shouldn't do that and all the stones that were on the freighter were gone even the rough stones and the signal to lure the man of steel was interfering.

He looked around him he showed when all this was different and saw when his systems connected to Brainiac's he had connected.

And the two without kryptonites could not diminish Superman's powers, but they could simply control the alien gallows.

And even if this was limited and so with chips in his head he kept him under control he had a bold plan and would wipe out all his enemies.

And change the way he had controlled the white Martians he had done it and above all with chips they could be aliens, but above all were not proof of mental control via chip.

And he had made a more powerful ship control the mind of these Martians he only needed to divert the sun for a few minutes and then would be the savior of the earth.

Amid the fight between several sprinters in Coast City he had controlled them if they wondered that Batman did not appear.

He already knew why they didn't show up in front of him Superman didn't show up asking for his presence.

After he gets rid of the justice league after he kills all the heroes he will get rid of both Brainiac and White Martians and put an end to all the aliens.

He looked around him and with only the next thought destroy all monsters and aliens...

\- Damn Luthor, one plan after another, and one worse and worse than the other. " Batman said in front of his computer screen, his nano chip worked well without interference. " He thought

He looked around him this time Brainiac was being used and the White Martians would be controlled by a technology.

And this one that resembles his he needed to call the League, but in his deteriorating condition he needed to form a faultless infallible plan in case his impending death happened.

The white Martians beginning their infiltration into society along with Brainiac chips he then went towards everyone.

And the heat of the sun they then attacked byday, but the revolution could not happen the Martians would not attack for no reason and the laughing stock the previous time would not charge it would have to pit against each other.

And that would include facing all superheroes at once in the thirst for justice and on the satellite he looked towards him to what all indicated brainiac's immense planet.

And he was full of tentacles and his technology was partially Kryptonian his ships and his forms of construction were the same years he had studied Brainiac's data on the computers of the fortress solitude.

They were technologies ahead, but there was a weakness he had transferred information from the fortress to the cave.

The ship had connected to the ship of the white Martians merging one science to another as a symbiosis, and its construction was detailed and partially alive.

And it was like a breathing-free space being were actually outperforming the alien form and so they were with chips and nano coated machines as if it were attacking from the inside out.

After all there was no oxygen in space, and its tentacles were built by various ramifications of alien technology and thus Brainiac's technology looked like the ancient technology of the ancient Kryptonians.

While Luthor ran at one point toward his other secret hideout.

And upon discovering that several minutes before the attack on his freighter discovered that his shipment had been stolen by a super being with the same powers as Superman, but had not done the fight the same way.

And he was violent and didn't mind breaking a freighter in half and an immense decommunal destructive power, and hurting the employees.

But one thing Bruce knew was that he didn't just put all the samples and not all kryptonite content on a single freighter...

In the midst of the destruction of the freighter thinking of his letter up his sleeve, there was nothing left and clear anything in the records, and all the stones including the one that were not altered were stolen he had the magnetic power.

And most of all he had spies inside his company someone knew about his plans and interfered with that.

His paranoia he had done more than lead something that interfered with Superman's hearing powers, and his fury, and with all the experts he saw that he had actually destroyed and attacked the cameras.

Luthor should be exposed and thus revealing his vilanistic ability.

This time he wouldn't just fall into this alone and leave it for that.

And therewereambushes each at various points of town he would need to interfere in radio and satellite waves and interference from cell phone waves.

He had seen and with the data followed the man his camouflage mode he had followed Luthor he used the technology stolen from Apokolips to interfere and camouflage his approach.

And the ship exists a unique type of radio waves, but in fact they were satellites and thus interfering directly into the ship's own signal.

And Batman had discovered in this regard in his espionage...

A roar was heard. "Luthor. And the man in question looked toward the ship and thus saw Brainiac his green elongated physiognomy and with pipes and tentacles connected to an immense ship.

And it was an immense android an alien form that connected by wires and cables to the ship and had placed in tubes and stasis, several Martians who had been abducted and subjected to slavery.

"You know you promised me to help spread kryptonite. " He said.

"And I would bring you a better world if I wanted the savior of the earth.

I was stopped. - It said

Someone stole my kryptonites. - It said -

\- You failed more than once to destroy the league in bringing Superman. " I said.

I tried my best. " Said Luthor.

But it wasn't enough. " I said.

\- All you had to do was bring kryptonian to me, the docile Superman covered in the special kryptonite you created with the information.

And that you needed the countless kryptonites that fell to earth. And you just needed to leave the league of docile justice to me.

And so he should be yours not that a Neanderthal I need to contain. " He said showing the man about an intense red light he looked around him the man struggling and on cameras.

And it was as if it were exoskeleton of strong membranes and as if it were living organs and pipes and tentacles trapping the man of steel and around scattered several heroes of the earth with pipes and tanks trapping them.

And so they looked and Luthor said.

\- Nothing will stop us, I would have no enemies or impediments or obstacles that slowed me down.

And later affiliated with the federal government and consulting Lex Corp. and searching for drug data derived with the help of Lex Corp. experts with accumulated data.

The green lantern tried to channel a gallows of will on a construct of an immense baton or perhaps a shovel, but nothing arose beyond an immense kill flies and the hawkwoman with her collar and even Shazam.

\- J'onn you can control the creature. " Asked Superman from above trying to punch a shapeless mass.

Yes. – J'onn heard the Martian uncontrolled by the scene between the two friends this would not end well that was the general thought even of the cameramen and reporters who witnessed the scene did not stay focused

No, no, no, no, no, no " I said a moment after concentration. - Since it wasn't just a mind, but several conflicting minds...

Several people were rescued and wreckage was thrown in several directions, and some unsuspecting were trampled while others ran and were pushed, others covered in secretions and acids and some very unpleasant side effects and mutations Uncontrolled.

And while around the effect of one of the floods of chemicals leaked by the illegal lab that was now just wreckage he looked and several times everyone had to fight not just the creature.

And in a space of minutes, but for also the side effects the exposure of the chemical they reached.

And thus creating a sprawling of chemical substances and as an immense tsunami to everyone who touched and soon the sewer was full of an illegal chemical the work doubled they tutavam disorganized and smaller number meanwhile...

And in the meantime there were so many other victims falling unconscious toward tanks being scattered.

And the currents opened and was thrown amid the fall, below it to impact he knew that the green light coming out of the water was not a good sign he saw a burst of green energy boosting In.

And still connected to wires and electrodes without a number of bodies and thus falling directly into the tank spreading liquid like a gigantic impact wave.

And spreading water sinking without bubbling forces like a water pump and scary impact, the pain came as if like a few waves and steamy fire...

Hours after Batman was taken by Trigon,Circe, Morgana and Vandal Savage

Batman was transported toward an immense to what he saw an immense lurid castle and marble red color with sinister statues skeleton monuments encrusted on the walls decorated with spectral armor scattered and positioned around.

And by looking closely through the windows it the horizon and the landscape.

And to his surprise he was in the kingdom of Trigon...

And looking around the site built by what looked like in red marble equal to blood and various adornments around.

That place was wide, there were paintings, Victorian-style paintings and sometimes very old depicting landscapes wars and as old as you could see.

And the demonic décor lined up and revealed a Gothic style around the center there was a huge square table and chairs, plus tapestries around covering with well-maintained marbles and paintings and antique furniture.

And he looked at the opulence and there was a picture far away...

And then he realized it was the mansion or lair really was Trigon's because she was the portrait of the villain.

And before he turned he was embraced by straight, red thick arms and feeling his penis directly on his calcas pressing his hole.

And he was clinging to him and moaning licking his neck.

\- You belong to us today... – Whispering in your ear like a warm autumn breeze winding like snakes in your body covering with darkness... - Come to me...

Can we sit down, Batman? – Vandal asked Savage by appearing next to him and leading him toward the wide sofa long and round and fuzzy to the left corner of the table.

And me, too. " Said the goddess of magic Circe.

\- On the couch it's more comfortable. " Said Trigon.

We're going to eat you for hours. " Morgana said.

And the demon for his see only a thong that hid nothing but a red and erect penis out of the swinging white fabric as he walked.

Each of them held on one arm and Trigon was holding her ass kneading while squeezing.

His gaze passed through her curves his breasts whose beak, were shown hard, in partially transparent fabric, were trapped between the fabric.

Circe wore a low-cut and ruffled dress that wore a tinted dress and that was a falling takeaway that revealed her curves and only there so that she revealed only her long, thick legs.

And his long, firm legs and for the man by his side with a hard trapped penis between his calcas and his muscular body and no room for imagination of his transparent clothes.

De Vandal had worn black pants that showed the contours and revealed his thick cock hard between hislegs.

Morgana, who revealed a long transparent lilac-colored dress and revealed all her curves and her dress whose straps only covered her beaks.

\- If you wish... - But that was the least, none of them waited for the answer and soon sat each on each side around the couch

How do you want it, Circe? " He asked with his arms crossed.

And as for you Vandal. " Bruce asked.

What about you Trigon? " I wanted to know Batman.

Morgana. " I said finally.

Your name first. " Vandal Savage said toward him.

You should know by now. " hesaid.

What's it like? " Questioned Circe.

\- I know Vandal Savage broke into my cave and stole some information. " I said.

\- You should know for a variety of reasons. " Said Batman.

You found out. "Vandal Savage said toward him and squeezing his penis behind the pants.

Well, i'm going to go " Said Trigon.

"We can say the name together. " Morgana said.

"All right, i'm going to go "Circe said.

Well, i'm going to go "They looked and spoke in unison.

Bruce Wayne. " They said.

Well, then. "He was about to remove the armor.

When he was stopped by hands he didn't understand and let go.

No, no, no, no, no, no " Said Trigon.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He repeated interrogatively.

\- We're going to take off all your clothes. " Vandal Savage said.

\- I came first to congratulate, the great knight of darkness for the feat of humiliating the great monsters and aberrations of the world. "Circe said.

\- I didn't humiliate any monsters. " Bruce said.

Let me get this straight. - Said Trigon

How about this. "Isaid.

Luthor. " said Trigon.

" Poison Ivy. " Continuing Morgana.

"None of them left that place without being arrested and the evidence was scattered around. Circe said.

\- Any villain is no match for you. "Circe said.

" Giving a little laugh upon completion. " Joker. " Vandal said.

That's it? "Bruce asked with irony.

\- The news goes fast like this. " I said.

\- They fly like a gunpowder trail. "Said the goddess of magic. –

\- Like the sun carried by Apollo. " Said Trigon.

Do you want anything else? " Bruce asked.

\- Yes... - They said.

That's what I thought. "The man said.

"Do you want to hear stories of how I am the one who had humiliated monsters, being me a humanbeing? " He asked him laughing

No, no, no, no, no, no " Said Trigon.

"We want to hear your groans. " Morgana said.

"Your good busy with your cries of Pleasure. " Vandal Savagesaid.

\- How you hinted. " Morgana said.

"Like you said you wouldn't choose any. " Said Trigon.

" We accept to divide you. " Vandalsaid.

No... Not just that. "Circe said.

What do you want with me? " Bruce asked.

Well, i'm going to go " Said Trigon.

We have to take turns. " Said Trigon.

Well, they really took it seriously.

\- I loved the way Luthor got... -Said Trigon.

\- How you gave the heroes work to solve. "Circe said.

\- I'm trying to congratulate you on the great achievement.

\- And the whole league went looking for you.

What's really going on? " Bruce asked.

\- Not even gods and monsters were able to do similar things, you were the first. - Said Trigon

And beyond. " Circe said.

\- I want to offer a ring. " Morgana said

\- With us, to which you will benefit. " Vandalsaid.

Analliance? " Bruce asked.

Our company. " Said Trigon.

Very profitable. " Said Trigon.

\- What kind? "He asked knowing the answer, but he wanted them to give their voices to their desires.

You're all over it for us. "Circe said.

\- That's not like that.

" Not easy, gain my collaboration. "The man said.

Not necessarily that. " Said the mulher crossing his legs.

We get it. " Morgana said.

" And that's why we blackmailed you. " Said Circe

And each of them rubbing himself into it being pushed further into the middle of that huge couch and them around and opening their legs and revealing their openings next to theirpenis s stuck between hers dresss.

I get it. " he said.

Somehow. " He thought.

\- I have to win something, you can't just be gallows to be fucked by three villains. "He thought briefly.

Just as at some point he'd get something from Darkseid when he won that necklace anyway.

If he has to stand there to be gallows in bed and fucked, then he would have to benefit from something.

And that to her astonishment for a high was quite large, and was also erect, she had the advantage and little lack of modesty and shame in showing off her sweet, revealing a hard penis between her legs.

\- I never thought of allying myself... - And he tried to tell me when he saw each of them's penis between the hard lump with veins and a barbed tip under his dress between his legs diverting his attention.

"I'm not a villain. And he'd say. But I can manage.

If you want to eat me now you can come. " I said.

But he really didn't want to...

And he tried to say trying to walk away, but being pressed there by anxious hands.

Well, don't be like that. " Said Trigon licking his face. - Said. - You will like it. - Said.

He began to take his hand and put it on top of his penis that was protruding over the cloth.

"I want an alliance of great benefit. - Trigon said

" For the four of us. " I said.

Where you could earn a lot. "Savage said as he pulled his penis out of his pants and closing Bruce's hands around his large length.

It's big. "He offered Brucehesitating and having hands on his penises as well.

\- I don't think I can... - I was trying to talk.

There is. – Vandal said opening the zipper and lowering his calcas and while Circe took off his mask and Morgana sucking his neck and Trigon taking off his blouse he moaned when each of them sucked circe kissed his face

And Trigon raised his arms and kissed a nipple while Savage pushed him toward the couch and took off his underwear and boots.

Far from it. "Said Circe sucking his jaw.

\- I've never had three some sex. " I said. "I don't know if I'm going to realize it. " I said.

"I don't think of you like that. " I said. " You're going to make it.

" But otherwise you will succeed. " Said Trigon licking his lips and a wink with a purring.

Let's see if you can keep up with my reasoning, Bruce.

\- As i pressed his left squeezing in the process they began kissing him and sucking and biting.

" You can be great and have the potential for mias. - Circe said with a predatory smile.

\- You know that all gods can see through visions and crystal balls the events of the human world the world of patriarchy, and everything that happens, we can see. - Said Trigon with a groan.

And receiving a nod, as the sorceress approached with her legs on top of her naked body and each of them squeezed every part that could reach every part of it.

And they kissed him more and more of him and climbed his hands up his leg, increasingly protruding his hard penis.

\- Right... - He said tremendously trying to keep away from the woman unsuccessfully being pressed by the hands of others.

\- In that case, you climbed on my concept not only of humiliating, but of owning a gun. - Said Trigon

What weapon? " He asked.

"Your intelligence. – Said Trigon kissing his neck on the right side and Circe on the left side he felt Vandal's hot breath on his penis and Morgana sucking her nipples.

And he was lying in bed scattered while they were abusing him.

And all of them who few can use him at that time.

\- And besides, you and our interest.

\- And most of all you have great potential.

\- It would be a waste to let that chance pass. " Morgana said.

\- Let you let loose with no one to use you. " Said Trigon.

" Tough, willpower equivalent to many ancient heroes and the power of fear within all – Trigon said.

" You can achieve many things. " Vandal Savage said.

"We can form an alliance. " Circe said licking his incredibly fleshy lips.

You're going to be ours. " Morgana said.

Alliance? "Repeated the bat man.

\- Yes, if you let us take it and accompany you, I know there are several ways to overcome a god. " Said Trigon.


	13. Chapter 13

19

\- You can see that each of him has humbled himself, that if he wins in his own fights. " Circe said.

\- You will be able to make Diana the justice league Superman see that it can't be superior to others to you and better than eles. " Vandal Savage said.

\- And that you can beat wonder woman and even Superman and the Martian. using it or not- Said Morgana.

\- And kryptonite and even without Tarkady's bond. - He said. - Circe.

\- And after all, if you can get a cursed gun without getting hurt ordying.

\- And then he can catch others and without the same inflicting pain or curse.

\- And with your own strength, and willpower. " Morgana said.

"You are a great warrior, and you have the potential to be my disciple. - Said Trigon

– And with my help you can learn amazing techniques, new tricks, forms of struggle and magic. " Vandal said.

\- Is there any condition for me to be the disciple of each of you without frequent sex? - Asked Batman

No, no, no, no, no, no – Growls pushing him into the center of the huge couch opening his legs.

\- And why are you helping me, even why are you interested in me. " Bruce asked.

us now. - Vandal said

Do you take it? " He asked. Circe

Just with you guys? " Bruce asked.

With us. "Circe said.

With us. " Said Trigon.

First with me. " Said the other sorceress.

And approaching his ear, but near his body stroking him in a languid motion rising through his little scratches.

\- I want you to be my disciple. " I said.

And be our occasional lover, just imagine what they will feel every time I fuck your ass, jealousy, no one will think we're having an occasional relationship. " Said Trigon.

\- I want conditions. " Said Batman.

And what would they be. " Questioned Trigon.

As long as we're having sex. " He said.

"I don't want you to attack first, you tormentors. " I said.

"First let them attack. " I said.

" After you attack you react. " I said.

Then don't take the first step. " I said.

" For a while while we're together. " he said.

\- All right.

"We agree. - They said

Now. " Vandal said. - I said

" Give it to your ass and penises to me," Trigon said.

\- And come train on my island once in a while.

And the less you wait. " Morgana said.

\- And even if not when we're going to pay a visit.

\- Hand over my ass and penis? " Retorted.

How can you know I'm going to give you this? " He asked.

\- You don't have much choice. " Vandal said.

\- The smell of claiming the aroma of musk, you really don't want to try a pussy. - Morgana said.

\- We realize you're submissive. " They said.

\- Hole well squeezedo. - Said Circe.

And it doesn't matter how many times. " Morgana said.

\- There's no problem letting me take your cute ass.

– And often that your body needs to be claimed by women like us. " Circe said.

" I also know that a bite is not necessary to reveal. " He said.

"I also know that the scent of claim, and pure and immaculate pheromones in you, have beenmixed.

\- It has a sweet aroma of roses and musk. " Vandalsaid.

\- And it's not just the smell of mating, the first sexual act of disruption.

\- You're not a virgin after all. " Said Trigon.

" Looks like you distill pheromones. " Vandal Savagesaid.

It's not a frequent thing. "Circe said.

" I said. "Mating is still in you. " Said Trigon.

\- Imagine trying to be with someone like me, - Say vandal.

And they really smelled that Darkseid left him.

\- Learn from me and in return have ifu corpo. - Said Circe.

\- And the cry of a sweet aroma of heat. " Said Trigon.

" Imagine learning from the goddess of magic, the art of seduction. - It said

And they smelledlike the air. "Circe said.

– That sweet smell that distills from your body. " Rosnou Circe.

\- Arresting the art of war. " Said Trigon.

"You have the smell of a handsome and seductive man of a protective cry, of a dark and powerful soul . - Vandalsaid.

\- And as if someone had made the claim without the true powerful fruit.

"You never had sex with a goddess like me other than that night.

\- And besides never being touched by Diana and kryptonian and or anyone who doesn't know what he's missing.

– There is not only a single smell not just ours, something that is around you distilling and spreading from your body, it was as if something was dominand you completely around you. -completed Trigon.

"I want that. "He said pointing toward his penis passing hands on his little asses.

I want you. "Growled them.

All of you. - Completed. - Morgana.

"I never wished more than a human than you. " They first said united in a single will.

" You have potential. " Circe said.

"You can grow up to be big. " Completed Morgana.

I want to fuck you. " They said.

\- And in return I just need to give myself to you.

"And deliver my body to each of yous.

"That's a good form of humiliation against anyone who doesn't haveme.

Exactly. "Circe said.

\- Imagine how everyone who sees this will feel. - Said the sorceress Morgana. -Completed.

I'll take it. " He said receiving a sinful purring.

Come here my yummy. - Saying urgently Trigon.

He tried to speak amid his lips being claimed and Circe's tongue invading his mouth.

And each of them taking him sucking his lips and putting him in the middle of the bed.

And after minutes pulled by Circe that licks his lips and entering his mouth.

"We don't intend to wait any longer.

\- The que I intend to do with you here will repeat itself when you train on my island. - Said Circe.

"He tried to scream squirted writhing in his lap and being pulled into Trigon's lap.

Morgana lay on the bed and grabbed him to get four with his crotch on her face causing him to keep her legs separated and stretched.

And between her face and swallowing her penis and Circe lay on the bed and she lay down with her head between Morgana's legs and pinching Bruce's nipples.

But he tried to loose unsuccessfully and turn gasping while Morgana held the inside of her little scratches and sucking her penis by putting him four there while Circe sucked her nipples.

And while Vandal Savage kneeled in bed and causing Bruce to swallow his penis after they had all removed their own clothes and began masturbating with his vision

And he was still stretched from the last penetration, so Trigon positioned himself on his knees behind him holding his ass and separating his legs.

And he would enter into him, he had practically been pulled into vandal savage's hands while he sucked Vandal's penis, was pulled at the samerhythmic velocity that was pulled by Trigon as he fucked him.

And pushing and pulling at the same time he honed and screamed his penis being sucked by Morgana and there were certain difficulties, even though he was still moist and lubricated with his fucking yet he was dripping and coated his inside he honked.

And that's when Trigon started the inand out being rewarded for his groans around Vandal's penis that he vibrated around his thick limb, sucking from end to base.

And while Morgana pinched her testicles and sucked her penis dripping into her hot mouth.

And this hole that Trigon constantly and non-stop hitting him in and out of it hitting his prostate with each stock.

And he moved by pulling and pushing constantly hitting in and out of him with increasing speed coming in and out hitting inside him and making him scream as best he could around Vandal's penis and panting, moaning and breathless.

Trigon beat his testicles in his ass with each stocked he reached his prostate without stopping him squeezing around his penis, Bruce felt his veins coating his inside.

And his hard penis fucking him reaching a point that made him swell around Vandal's penis and this after a few shots inside him cumming in his mouth.

And while he was pushed and pulled by Trigon kneeling fucking his hole, Vandal milked his penis in his mouth and massaging his throat helping him swallow his fucking.

You're tight. "Rosnou Trigon beat inside him.

And so he was pulling out there still with his penis at half mast sitting with his legs wide open watching Bruce Scream as Circe finished sucking on him.

\- It doesn't matter what fucks you. "Rosnava Trigon beating in and out of him.

And now the two of them staying there separated from him and the two sitting with their legs scattered watching Morgana suck Bruce and Trigon fuck that hole.

And he was close to cumming when squeezing around Trigon's penis he enjoyed morgana's mouth and squeezing around Trigon and he pounding with more gallows.

And stocking up in and out of it then and increasing the intensity of his blows within him when he enjoyed it then and so after pouring he withdrew from inside him.

And the sorceress in the middle of sucking her neck.

"You are mine now- - SaidCirce amid the squeaking groan of the man who was grabbed and pulled still dripping from inside his stretched hole.

And at that moment as if by magic, he was pulled faster than a normal speed, and in Circe's lap and with his legs being opened and separated by Vandal.

And this one who began swallowing his penis and while he lowered directly into the sorceress's penis and then withdrew.

And she held on her hips propelling him both with her hands keeping him and her legs wide open making him jump in her lap in and out of her penis with powerful thrusts.

The fucking Trigon coated and lubricated his interior while Circe ate his hole, he felt sticky, dirty and still felt good...

And she took her lips being taken by entering her mouth her tongue fighting for dominance her bodies rubbed in the other sexy movements.

And the noise of skin slaps against groaned and breathless skin and ganidos sweat their moving bodies and the smell of sex impregnated the air.

Its heat impregnating the air waves of light and pleasure and being groped and rubbed with urgency sensuality and fire the heat and a wave of pheromones your hot hands.

And while she began to snawoff the air and bite her lips at the moment without reaction, her hands groping her little scratches and sticking inside her calcas groping her buttocks and separating and kneading.

And Vandal sucked his penis and bit and shaved his teeth around his penis while Bruce screamed and being driven into one and descends with Circe's penis inside and outside him while he sucked his nipples.

That he was pushed pulled and loweredhim and in a fight of his bodies being rubbed, which writhing and trying to hold Circe's legs and loosen and lose unsuccessfully.

And quando Vandal kept his hands away amid sucking his penis and while Circe went up and went down and took and put jumping on top below.

And the movements of his penis reaching his prostate with speed and gravity strength and with apossessive hand on him and pushed in and out going up and down,the same in the process, squeezing his penis sliding his hands.

Vandal Savage took his penis and held him as he climbed up and descended on Circe's penis and while Vandal groping and pumping his penis as he lowered his tongue in the process, his teeth and tongue loosening him after cumbling on his lips.

And he climbed on his chest and headed toward his mouth pulling and sucking his neck in half as he walked through his good and descending down his neck and the tongue fight to which the man easily lost.

And while he was in his mouth while sucking and licking his neck, feeling the woman's hard penis between the exits and enters his entrance ifm neverstops beating.

And constantly hitting his prostate and Vandal Savage rubbing himself turning the man in front of him and rubbing his penis as an Frottage,

She with a snap of her fingers and urgency pushed Bruce overthe couch and his legs open, scattered and holding on to the inside of the cochas and Circe swallowing hispenis.

And by pulling the foreskin and massaging your testicles and thus starting to suck from tip to base with increasing speed your arms trying to hold on to the edge of the table.

Vandal Savage watched and said.- Then it's my turn.- And so he pumped his penis sitting nakedm corner of thecushions accompanied by Morgana and Trigon.

Delicious. "He listened to Trigon Gemer.

Tight. " Morgana said.

Her sinful lips and his hot and wet cave his teeth shaving around his penis while holding and pumping harder and harder as rock, pinching his testicles.

He panted when he heard ancient words moaning while sucking his penis and soon after he felt his incredibly lubricated and wet ananus a hot finger inside and fingers inserting inside it.

And pushing and pulling stocking his tight entrance he groaned and every stockpiled with more urgency and need ing gallows fury and pushing and pulling.

Stocked increasingly deep he screamed with his fingers and pointed nails with wet suction noise, when he screamed madly and feeling around the noise and roars of wild beasts coming from the four.

And that for their fear and fascination they were moaning masturbating around were at first a finger after two for several minutes of increasingly deep-scumanded and scissor movements.

He screamed squeaking and choking when he felt the woman fuck him with her fingers urgently and screaming madly.

Amid his urgent offering and lament of deep and strong stockings inside and outside and at that time he watched the noise of his groans and breathless while he felt the savage abandonment Circe had removed his fingers with a wet noise amid his own hands that tried to prevent herfrom entering him and so amid sucking on her penis and his hysterical screams.

Without waiting and more than fingers in preparation he first saw her pulling away her dress by pulling her ass to the edge of the bed and opening her legs raising while holding him exposing his hole up.

And he saw a penis covered in thorns with a splinter on the tip prominent long and thick veins, it was twice his trapped in testicles that swung upright and beautiful beyond rosy, inserting a tip he moaned feeling the penis entering through its muscle rings passing through its walls and separating them.

\- No... - He screamed.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Rosnou her. It's too late.

While trying to get offthe couch when he was trapped by Savage's hands at her and having his penis penetrating him.

"It won't fit... - He choked amid intrusion into him.

\- The go... - Batted Circe. - It's too late, my dear. " Circe said when receiving an offer;

Going through each ring each of them and thus pushing and pushing his penis in and disappearing inside it until the pain as if divided inhalf.

And she beat a woman with a big penis and the violence of the first-time blows gasping and moaning feeling to disappear and thus beating her testicles on her buttocks.

And so stopped for brief minutes tears dripping through her eyes and thus removing stuck just the tip and so stopped and when she began to pushagain.

And that way began a movement of back and forth comes in and out to pluck her head in and at that time she didn't mind started coming in and outfaster andfaster.

And theskin-versus-skin slapping your testicles directly into your ass your cries and groans of pain and discomfort and pleasure.

The annoyance of penetration going and going faster and faster followed by cries and groans choking and resoking with the attacks and thus beating and beating getting screams and groans.

And so he felt a wave of electricity a wave of light squeering his vision and shock for every beat and at that time hitting that very spot where he made him see stars.

\- You belong to me... – Growl amid the increasingly powerful stockings between the frantic and overwhelming beats.

"I'm going to ruin you. " He said amid the frantic stockwork. " After today you will never want another one again. " Said beating and beating the enter and comes out constant and powerful

And at that time he moaned and resined and feeling as he screamed and his eyes rummaging through the orbits.

\- You like... - You've roared the woman willingly to lower and kiss her lips.

\- You're very tight. - Hitting a point where he made him scream and offer scandalously. So...

\- You're all I've ever dreamed of - Moaned to hear in response.

And not here and even... - He snored by hitting that wonderful spot that made him see stars and squirm.

" You're a real tight ass.

\- Then he touched in and out as he felt waves of electricity that roamed every pore of his body and followed by his cries and laments and said.

"I may not be the first to claim,but I'm going to drive you crazy withyou, with the will and fury and excited.

\- Rosnou wildegeria sound. "And I'm the only one.

\- Slowly... - Cried squeaky feeling beating where he shouted more sense of pain and pleasure a mixture of sensations.

\- There... Then... - It groaned at every stock.

Where... - Moaning and pleading for every raid. "Where... - He screamed in the middle of the start of the stock.

\- Then... - He screamed. - Where... - And with the fury of the increasingly gallows attacks that shook his body with the attacks and the speed pushing by redoubling efforts with brutal and wildthrusts.

And pulling removing all the length and pushing with will with fury and speed the fast beats the stockwork with furious and stockyconstant beats will and thus reaching a point as apiste togo and come without mercy with will.

And without stopping and how that without pity he was hit in that same place non-stop and with speed like he would never get tired.

"Here... – Growl in the midst of the attacks. "It's your prostate... - He said hitting at the same angle at the same point repeatedly.

– And its sweet point... – And with merciless ly overwhelming fury vigor and the quick and frantic movements and without stopping swinging the sofa wrapped up the cushions and knocking down and listening to the ranggone and dragging and scratching the ground.

And it was followed by his loud and acute cries and laments slamming as his life depended on said with savage abandonment of the angry and overwhelming attacks he moaned screaming at every stock.

His own erect hard penis and dripping between his belly he felt his testicles heavy and Circe lowering amid the onslaught and stocked loosening the handle of her dress with her voluminous and loosebreasts.

And swinging and rubbing on it and so the man trying to keep track of his movements with the movement of the pelvis of the road and comes and comes and goes.

"Suck my breasts. " Rosnou Circe. "I want you to suck me. " He did.

And so he started sucking and picking up his beak and sucking each of them squeezing and groping while he was fucked with fury brutality and speed.

He screamed and moaned and arched his hard penis about to come and cum.

"I'm going to come... - So you moaned between the powerful attacks sucking your breasts. I'm going to come.

That's right, come to me. – Growled amid the attacks lowering and taking his lips, and powerful attacks and at thattime.

And he came arching his back amid the squirt of his penis in an arc amid the stockings.

And hitting in and out in and out hitting directly on your prostate.

"You're all mine, I'm going to fuck you with will. – And with fury will and feeling the discomfort and its inner walls counter squeeze around the powerful and barbed penis and a mixture of sensations he felt pain discomfort and pleasure.

And tohit him waves of electricity that roamed his body and by reaching his prostate directly his constant beats and entering and leaving frantic stockings directly reaching his prostate then without mercy and mercilessly with vigor and need...

\- Please... - Groaned. "Please... - I was screaming in the midst of the roars and breathless...

They both enjoyed at the same time she came inside him and he squirts between his stomachs.

And so he felt her withdraw.

And she went to sit wide open legs and he was pulled and Vandal Savage the. pgapped by the shoulder and turn face down on the couch with violence he saw with glazed eyes and bulging around Morgana, Trigon and Circe masturbating around with obscene noises.

And he once again had his legs pulled away his spied ass and felt Vandal's penis push by stocking with everything inside him his sharp, squeaky scream and at that time the stockpiled while trying to hold on to the edge of the couch he scratched his thickness.

And andle screamed at every bump at every beat enters him and comes out constant and powerful and so beating and beating skin-skins slaps holding on his hips with fury and speed and thus stockinghim.

And at that time with more speed and so his walls contracted and hispenis equally hard vandal inside him and his own hard between his legs.

And Bruce felt his penis hard around his soggy hole inside him by coating his lubricated interior with runny semen and was accompanied by Vandal's roar.

And he hit in and out and was holding his hips and behind him and so he comes in and out and out and stocked going into the testicles that hit his buttocks.

And theconstant beats, and at that time fucking with fury and speed and so he felt in the midst of the roar and cries his penis.

And he being pumping making life with his hard, barbed penis and equal power pushing towardthecouch that was the only thing that separated from being fucked on the floor.

Constant and maddening beats inside and outside pushing and pulling hitting non-stop his prostate with a perfect crosshair was accurate and never missed and every beat inside it hit his prostate with speed and violence.

He moaned and choking and resfoging and so he felt he could come again and so he screaming and screaming in the midst of the roars and stocked and at that time he felt and heard... – I'm going to come...

" Bruce said. I too. " said Vandal Savage,and an acute scream and roars of both lips and so he arched and ejaculated on the table while in the middle of the last shallow storts.

And he feeling a squirt inside him hot and sticky overflowing from the sides and so the penis getting inside it until milking everything the last drop amid the shallow scoffs and at that time he still no forces leaning against the table.

He felt hot semen trickling out of him and when his penis was removed with a wet suction pull from inside him feeling the pain of the penis that was stuck he stood still for brief moments gasping for a few minutes.

And when he felt his hole run out semen and until it was pulled from the couch on the other side by Morgana who was lining it sitting with open legs and he in his lap his penis again erect.

And even with difficulty he with docility and Circe approached him as he jumped from top down in and out of the penis insidehim.

And he witheçor sucking his breasts massaging and sucking on them, while naked he felt his penis hard rubbing in his sore entrance coated with semen, with his legs around him.

She raised him and with the gallows wants never to know how to exist he lowered his penis with everything getting an acute scream, holding on to his little scratches and separating her buttocks, and pushing and pulling from top to bottom pounding.

And reaching directly in your prostate and followed by the noise of wet and stocked suction willingly and briefly of languido movements until with constant comes and comes and movement rises and descends fasterand faster.

And they were accompanied by their sharp and louder screams, and shrill and their movements faster and more frantic, and thus stocked deep and powerful.

And while he massaged and sucking her sinful round breasts and at that time the constant and languid beat amid the massage and sucking of her breasts.

And then Circe pulled her lips from her wonderful round breasts holding on her shoulders she pulled her neck and so bit sucking her adointment.

And right in the adam's apple with Morgana,and heard a sharp, shrill scream amid his last stockand what caused his penis and Bruce's once again hard.

He sucked and biting with desire drinking from his pheromones and he was pulled from Morgana's lap to Trigon's lap, his penis once again hard and swinging trapped in their bodies until an acute and hoarse roar amid the upand and downands and both cumming copiously and truly among powerful squirts.

And he felt that Morgana came along a powerful ejaculation greater than the last amid the last stowed and squirts arching the powerful waves of electricity.

And knocking in and out of it com fury and vigor redoubled without dropping his adam's apple, biting willingly amid the arching of his spine and so he ejaculated in his stomach and morgana's.

And Morgana who ejaculated inside it like a hot creek, and with him dropping his body and sucking his neck, moments after weting around once again his lips mouth and saliva in a tongue fight to which Bruce lost.

And Morgana dropping her lips minutes later with saliva connected, and so few shallow stoodes later amid the up and down residual so he fell exhausted, leaning against his shoulders and exhausted breathing discomwed...

He felt that semen overflowed from his loose entrance and spasms contracting and still with his penis softening inside him around his walls.

Stopped and hugged together and so for brief minutes and at that time he broke loose and asked.

And he got rid of her getting in the middle of the couch upside down on the pillows lying on his back and they started sucking him.

And so they kissed for brief moments when he was released.

And they lay there for a while until he asked.

\- And what'sthe suggestion.

Are you satisfied? " Bruce asked.

\- I think you should get off my dick so I can think. " Morgana said.

Bruce disengaged from Morgana and lifted from her lap and pulling the penis from the sorceress from her opening with a wet suction noise and semen and some fillets blood on the sorceress's penis, and some dripping from her anus between his tremble dumbles to his foot.

Well, i'm going to go "They said they looked in agreement.

Do you want to eat something before you leave? " asked Trigon.

And for the first time he felt very hungry.

But first...

I want to take a shower. " Isaid.

"I'm very sticky inside. " he said.

Where's thebathroom?

I'll take him. " Said Trigon.

And so he was taken towards the bathroom was a long, wide hallway of a fuzzy red carpet.

And he was left naked there and entering a wide tub Trigon turned on the faucet.

And he showered for several minutes by taking everything out ofit, his hole was stretched and it adore having spasms and contracting.

And so he left naked being observed by Trigon and this dried it with a soft towel and took him limping to the kitchen and so ate porridge and fruits and drank a very good juice.

And he got up faltering trying to change angles with his twinges on him.

And after eating he was taken towards the couch where everyone was sitting impeccably dressed and he was placed sitting and he lay sideways still with the towel curled around his hips.

And while they were eating grapes and they sat around that couch and they talked and stroking their little chairs.

So it's agreed?

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said.

"We see each other every time it gives time. " he said.

And he saw that each made a movement with his hands and a rose an object in each of his hands.

Savage's pocket took out a black leather box.

And he opened it and showed it to him.

It was a red and oval stone a brooch and handed it to him, giving a kiss on his lips.

\- This is a cut piece of the stone I found when I became immortal. " I said.

He then circes with his movements with his wrist appeared in his hand a silver choker with dark color and an oval stone on the metallic tip of color and handed it to him and placed it on his neck.

"Thisis the choker is very precious.

And it is made of the same metal that forged the blade of excalibur. "She said.

And Trigon appeared that gave him a red bracelet with chains adorned and skirted as locked and shaped like two four snakes intertwining and biting his own tail with round green stones on them around each snake head.

And they are made of the magic metals of my dimension.

And then came Circe who handed him a necklace, it was a thin red metal with a square stone covered with inscriptions around her and several inscriptions on it.

\- This is a part of the Onfalo that was given to Cronos by Rrea. - Shesaid.

And so they were dating and rubbing themselves were in a sore grip.

And then they spent time together hugging.

\- It's time for me to go.

And getting one last kiss and he said it.

" See you later? " He asked.

Go change, love. " Said Trigon.

And he got up and went to the air.

And he saw his armor scattered throughout the room and collected it being observed by everyone and so he switched putting on his armor.

And each of them kissed him and Trigon opened a portal.

See you later. " They said.

And he went to earth.

And he was left right in the middle of the cave.

And he felt the pang of pain inside him, felt he couldn't just sit around for a long time.

And he was limping toward the cave ward picked up some muscle relaxants and painkillers and took it and went toward the safe room in the bedroom safe in the bed face down and slept an entire night without having to wake up...

And the next morning he was awakened by Alfred who came down the cave after several unsuccessful communication attempts and he just so worried that he arrived relieved to see his master sleeping in armor.

And Bruce limped and felt pain as if he had been beaten by several villains at the same time, and what exactly wasn't a lie.

And he went to remove the armor he moved toward the shower and saw that he was covered in nail marks and snags all over his body, slowly soaping.

And his hole was swollen, and he spent a good time feeling the heat of the water with a good soap and lying in the bathtub.

And so in the morning he followed up with him taking painkillers and hot compress before getting up from there.

And in the end taking some of the pains off his body and changing by putting on a underwear and an outfit until to climb the cave staircase toward the mansion he limped and felt his ass tame.

And he limped and didn't have much ease in sitting or lying down.

And he thanked God for being a Friday morning and making excuses not to leave until Monday.

And Alfred was making breakfast when after several minutes he would sit and falter when he sat squeaking in pain and starting to have the coffee xicara offered by Alfred.

And he was worried about his boss who had more secrets than usual and was doing research on alien physiology on the cave computer...

In addition to some contingency plans for some villains, but they were very suspicious plans...

And these were treacherous plans by the way, using the libido of his villains, this he saw on the cave computer, curiosity ultimately won.

And all this was pretty invasive and that involved sex.

And he had caught it strange as semen, but very semen coating his underwear and pants, he knew that Bruce or Batman had recently shown interest in the same sex due to research, but apparently they were such aliens the amount... And more than one person.

And he was suspicious that he was MasterKent, but in the end, Mr. Kent was not involved in the research or the data.

And the faithful butler would approach his plans sooner or later.

And when Bruce came down, Alfred had prepared and breakfast and he would address the matter as he knew that if he didn't do it his boss would keep it to himself.

And so when Bruce came down finally he had the table prepared for him.

Alfred skidded while his master was there eating in the middle of the café, since for him it was the right time.

Boss, Bruce. " Alfred said.

Yes, Alfred. "Said his boss with a cup of coffee on his lips.

" I would like to talk about his recent research. - Said. - I must diaer that his recent research has given as...

\- These interesting escapades . - He said.

"Are you relating to some villain of yours?" he asked.

Are you manipulating them? " He asked.

And that was enough for him to choke and pour spitting all the coffee in front of him and cough ing nonstop.

\- Alfred... - And amid your choking. What?

Choking. "Where did you get that idea from?"

The butler left his accent more prominent and taking up a cloth and cleaning up the table mess and saying.

Sir, i'm sorry. " Said Alfred. I'm not stupid. " he said.

"I'm not blind. "Said the butler.

And I know what I wash. " he said.

And what I see in you. " I said.

It's not a relationship. " He said. " Unconventional. " It's over.

\- If not, it is. "Do you have another name for that?" asked Alfred.

"Who are they really. - I wanted to know him. - Are they aliens?" - He asked.

And who are you seeing?

\- Alfred... - He moaned and choked once again.

How did you come to that conclusion? "He said more coffee poured and the butler taking care of cleaning and sighing.

And they looked at each other it was a contest to face.

\- I didn't say... - He tried.

\- I can't hide anything from me. " I said. " No more you try. " he said.

\- I recently saw you formulating backup plans on how to beat your enemies. " I said.

– And psychological research into how your villains act. " he said.

" I saw you with contingency plans for two and evaluations of each other's preferences.

– From partners to even their sexuality. " I said.

\- I was trying to formulate backup plans. " Bruce said.

" And some way to control your actions. " I said.

– Finding a way to maintain a certain control over your decisions. " I said.

\- I didn't mean to tell you that. " I said.

" Not now. " He said.

"Not until they were really working. " I said.

My young master. " he said.

"Do you really think you can hide something from me? "He asked.

\- I did psychological tests. " Bruce said.

– I saw several factors that contribute to them not to act sometimes. " Bruce said.

\- I've seen a lot of factors. "He repeated his butler.

\- First, you may not be seeing just one then?

"Your butler made a try.

Who are they? " I wanted to know Alfred.

\- Are they the objects of your study? " I wanted to know Alfred.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Bruce said.

\- Circe, Darkseid, Morgana, Trigon and Vandal Savage. - Brucesaid.

\- I wanted to prove a theory if possible to make it true. " Bruce said.

Theory, sir. " Repeated Alfred.

" You don't play with anyone's emotions, especially villains. " Said Alfred.

\- You know what they can do. "He said sitting the table in front of his boss.

\- What theory and what tests have you been doing with them? " I wanted to know Alfred.

\- Do you know what makes someone lose control, or what makes a person go down a path he thinks is wrong, but does it still follow? " I wanted to know Bruce.

Enlighten me, sir? "He asked for his butler.


	14. Chapter 14

19

\- Everyone has emotions.

"Everyone seeks someone to stay together to share their lives.

"People are looking for someone, fall in love. " He said.

"Sometimes they feel lonely. " He said.

And they're looking for someone to talk. " He said.

"They want attention. " He said.

"And they seek for something or someone to entertain them, Bruce said.

And sometimes they seek company. " He said.

"They seek someone to stand by you. " He said.

"They'd love to live in love. " He said.

\- Someone to live your side. " He said.

"People change for some reason," he said.

"People change in the name of love, someone. " Bruce said.

\- Or sometimes just to talk. " I said.

\- Or sometimes they're looking for a chance. " He said.

"And sometimes or always don't have the guts to say they're in love. " he said.

And I give that chance. " He said.

After that. " he said.

"I take advantage of the moment. " He said.

"I give it a chance. " I said.

– I play to see if they fall. - I said

So that's it? " Said Alfred.

\- You're taking advantage of your emotions. " he said.

\- Using your weaknesses against these villains in your favor. " Said Alfred.

\- At specific times and manipulating them. " Bruce said.

\- Just like Natalia. " Said Alfred.

\- One thing and manipulating a human woman. " Said Alfred.

"It was another thing to manipulate gods. " I said.

And you did it? " I wanted to know Alfred.

Did they reveal their emotions to you? " Asked Alfred.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said.

It was easy. " he said.

After I found out what motivates them. " Bruce said.

\- Even, Darkseid? - AskedAlfred.

All of them. " Bruce said.

And how did it go? " I wanted to know Alfred.

\- After they reveal their intentions. " Bruce said.

\- They are intense, just as they strive to move on with their plans. " Bruce said.

\- They live with intensity. " I said.

"Your emotions burn. " he said.

And they keep no secrets of what they feel and what they intend to do. " he said.

Oh, my God. " Said Alfred.

\- So they invested in you. " I said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Bruce said.

And they were able to fight each other at some point. " I said.

Because of me. " I said.

What is it? "Repeated frightened Alfred.

How did all this get? "I wanted to know him.

There was a truce. " he said.

"And they wanted me to decide who I wanted to be with. " I said.

And how did it go? " I wanted to know Alfred.

\- I told you I wouldn't choose. " I said.

" Did they just fall for it? "He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. " I said.

\- I have like you said. " Said Alfred.

– Several situations and has everything to go wrong. " Said Alfred.

\- You didn't say I need to relate to people, Alfred. " he said.

\- With normal people, sir. " Alfred said.

"Lots of people. " Alfred said.

"They've already shown interest in you. " Said Alfred.

"If you like emotions. " He said.

\- It would be preferable to start with an ally. " He said.

"I've seen how some heroes look at you. " Said Alfred.

\- If you mean I could have a relationship with gods. " Bruce said.

Yes, sir. " Said Alfred.

"Each of his allies has already shown interest in you. " Said Alfred.

And if you chose... You...

Alfred. " Bruce said. – Kent, or Diana are problematic. " Bruce said.

\- As troubled as world-destroying monsters? " Questioned Alfred.

\- They attract their enemies. " Bruce said.

"They're hard heads. " he said.

"I don't know how they weren't beaten until today.

And the way you said. " Said Alfred.

– Just one chance for each of them who can become villains and destroy worlds. "Said the butler.

\- I have a backup plan for each of them. " Bruce said.

"But I'm fine and my involvement and how Can I say more lucrative with these than with Diana and Clark. " he said.

And what would be the problem you'd have on that? " I wanted to know Alfred.

\- Somehow they're smart. " Bruce said.

"They're seductive. " Bruce said.

"They don't have thousands of enemies. " Bruce said.

"That they can kill if they find their identities. " he said.

"They have no secret identities. " I said.

If they really united and worked together without betraying them they would destroy humanity. " Bruce said.

But they can't. " I said.

" They're separate smart. " I said.

\- Clark and Diana depend heavily on their strength. " Bruce said.

"And that's the only thing they have. " I said.

– Destroy walls and break everything around you to solve problems. " Bruce said.

\- And they don't have half the power of Darkseid,Circe, Morgana and Vandal Savage.- Said.

"And anyone can discover Clark's identity if they want. " he said.

"If they were to work to discover a glasses, it wouldn't make a difference. " Bruce said.

– The villains when they act together without being betrayed. " Bruce said.

"They're smart and take advantage of everything they can to get what they want. " I said.

And when they desire something they become obsessive and do not give up. " I said.

" And that's when Luthor's obsession with Clarck and Circe for Diana emerged. " I said.

" Just as Morgana's obsession with youth and power arose.

And the obsession of controlling power of each of them. " Bruce said.

" And that's where I come in. " I said.

"I take control of them. " I said.

" I make them interested in anything other than their own obsessions. " he said.

\- And I take what makes them real villains. " I said.

\- And I divert your attention. " I said.

" I give them other motivations. " he said.

"They can't think of anything else. " Bruce said.

\- And people change when they're in love. " Said Alfred.

\- The art of seduction. " Said Alfred.

"You're good at it. "Said his faithful butler.

"This could be a double-edged sword. " Said Alfred.

I know, i know. " Bruce said.

\- And you may inadvertently fall in love. " Said Alfred.

" I have experience with Natalia. " Bruce said.

"I'm making a little profit from these villains. " Bruce said.

And what would those profits be? " I wanted to know Alfred.

\- You like to be paparic. " Said Alfred.

\- Bruce writhed in his chair and pulled from each of the pockets of his robe

And it was a necklace and a ring, bracelet, choker, brooch and some beautiful and stunning objects and placed them on the table and other jewels.

I like it. "He said after a while.

And that's beautiful. "Alfred said speechlessly by observing each object and picking them up in his hands.

\- Darkseid gave it to me.

And each of them. " I said.

Pointing out other gifts scattered around the table.

They gave me a present. " I said.

\- These aren't simple jewelry. "He said toward it.

\- No, they're not, not even close to simple. " he said.

"Before they brought me into the cave. " I said.

And you're already making a profit from it. "Alfred said sighing.

\- If they're done in the future. " Said Alfred.

"Pelos will have something to remember them. "Said the butler.

"At least you will have many gifts to remember them. " Said Alfred.

\- I believe these will be just the first. " Said Alfred.

And so even with difficulty and a hiss of pain he rose faltering from the chair and leaving the kitchen walking down the aisle and being followed by Alfred.

And they entered through the secret passage of the clock room with the butler following him.

And they went down the cave down the stairs and walked through the cave until they reached the computer.

And Bruce sat in the chair still with a pang of pain.

And Bruce looked and said the computer screen and various graphics, there were records of heroes, villains and cases and files referring to every villain and hero he knew, and there he was adding more explanations and more data referring to...

And his various simulations were almost complete...

\- That, sir, is the theory testing in practice. " Said Alfred.

" Not everything you test can be used in practice.

\- That's why I do simulations. " Bruce said.

And tested in an environment that you are not always able to control. " Said Alfred.

\- And when you're not in a place you chose. " Said Alfred.

– There will be other solutions and other results. " Said Alfred.

\- And that's why he practices and most interesting.

"When they will not follow the expected result you are looking for. " Said Alfred.

\- And nothing prevents me from testing and inducing them to a solution, a result and following a path that I induce them to follow. " Bruce said.

Do you know what you're doing, sir? " Asked Alfred.

\- I know where I'm getting into, Alfred. " Bruce said.

"You know playing with human emotions is one thing. "The butler said.

\- But that's completely different. " I said.

\- The emotions of gods and demons and immortals are things that few can do. " Said Alfred.

– There may be consequences. "Said the butler.

\- I know the consequences. " he said.

\- It's not a guaranteed thing. " Said Alfred.

\- It all depends on how to get the goal. " Bruce said.

That's objective. " Said Alfred.

\- I want to test my handling capabilities. " Bruce said.

"How much I am able to take them to a solution and take them to a path I have chosen. " he said.

– This goal has to do with manipulating emotions of people who have the ability to destroy the world. " Said Alfred.

And it all depends on how to strive to get the right reaction. " Bruce said.

And there are no guarantees of success. "Said the butler.

"As far as I know what I can get if I succeed. " Bruce said.

It all depends on how I do it. " Bruce said.

" When dealing with villains, it is not a predictable thing. " Said Alfred.

"Some of them act on impulse. " he said.

\- And they look territorial and possessive. " he said.

\- They are territorial and possessive. " Bruce said.

\- You had experience with Natalia. " Said Alfred.

\- You've never been good with emotions.

\- You know that she no matter how bad she is has ever forgotten you. " Said Alfred.

"You can't handle them. " he said.

\- I know how to handle enough, Alfred. " Bruce said.

" For you are graphics. " I said.

\- In fact, they are studies of psicanalise and psychology and studies related to crime. " Bruce said.

For God's sake. "Said Exasperated Alfred.

You have no way. " Said Alfred.

\- I started, they answered and invested in me. " Bruce said.

"There's no stopping. " he said.

Anyway, i'm not going to " Said Alfred.

"There's no turning back after you've begun. "Said the butler.

What's all this for, sir? " Asked Alfred.

\- What do you do what you do for, manipulate them? " I wanted to know Alfred.

\- Who knows if I guide them on a path they follow them to the end.

\- Do you think you can change them? " Questioned Alfred.

Don't change. " he said.

So what? " I wanted to know Alfred.

"But take them to another path that would be worse. Bruce said.

"And I can change them after all. " Bruce said.

\- And it wouldn't be better to just create strong allies and train them. " Said Alfred.

" More than manipulating the villains.

"I have more results and I can get them to follow my plans. " he said.

And you did successfully? " I wanted to know Alfred.

\- They're the ones who pulled me out of Luthor's lair. "He said.

And that's how it was, easy? " I wanted to know Alfred.

It didn't take long. " he said.

And I did it. " Bruce said,

\- And it was quick to come to a better conclusion. " he said.

\- Than the first time with league members in less time. " Bruce said.

Was it better then? " Questioned Alfred.

" Better. " Bruce said.

\- Than the results I got allied to the justice league. " Bruce said.

"I have more rewards with them. " Bruce said.

\- Rewards that left you like you fought Bane. " Said Alfred.

\- It was a fight that made me good. " Bruce said.

Better? " Asked Alfred.

"I don't think that kind of better, sir. " I said.

"But you like pleasure and be paparicated. " Said Alfred.

And they must do it well by the visa. "Said the butler.

– than with any member of the league I could expect. " Bruce said.

So, all right, sir. " Said Alfred.

"I'll be here for whatever you want to talk about. " Said Alfred.

– Than a relationship with a member of the league. " Bruce said.

\- Or with a normal relationship. " Said Alfred.

"Apparently you are attracted to villains. " he said.

\- It's not my fault, Alfred. " he said.

" Villains are seductive. " he said.

"You're fascinated by that. " Said Alfred.

\- I'm going to go with my chores, sir, call if you need me. " I said.

And he got out of there. "I'm going to leave you with your spying.

\- Until brief, Alfred. - Bruce said

And so Bruce had his robe in front of the cameras and monitors accessing internal cameras and internal records and sternums and hacking computers and one in particular...

Lex transferring files copying some data and leaking information...

And among them the lab camera changing his direction and there he saw mercenaries he hired and sent to one of the laboratories that in theory would be secret...

And all in real time, when he sent the messages and information to the justice league, international press and the FBI...

Seeing in luthor's lab recordings his guinea pigs and among these were a man to stop debating.

And meanwhile Luthor using a robotic arm he saw himself scanning and connecting wires by inserting the cocktail into his body and altering his body radiating callusr.

And he seemed to breathe in the heat he heard the sound of his heartbeat stabilizing and saw brain waves change the heat that radiated from his body he stayed for several hours leading to x-ray tomography.

And there were cataloged data he collected several samples and there were several blood tests he monitored his heartbeats and his brainwaves.

And in his reports and the medicated chips, he looked around and checked that the skin was changing like a soft, rough snakeskin.

And he held several parts of his body but unanswered the brain waves were altering, but even poking without stimuli he looked toward all locations.

And he watched and when he finally saw several of his henchmen go down the other associates he saw each of them have different symptoms and each of them reacting differently.

The following experiments followed without many differences and for two weeks he used various drugs and his various reactions and until he looked at the man being sedated during the various testing experiments and during the various months.

And with the following procedure the drug would follow its process by injecting each chemical every protein each substantial into spaces of minutes.

And the substance caused each reaction one more potent than the other and enough to follow its goals, potent enough to accumulate and arise various reactions in hisbody.

And in the meantime, amid the presentation of the press entourage about what they would do next.

The justice league looked at every location for each news what they knew was that Cadmus and all the attacks on wayne company and several goons and missing persons...

Amid the previous attack on Arkham and the escape of some villains who had subsequently been captured and arrested.

And there records of Luthor's experiments and the ability of Hera-Venenosa that together the Joker and the Scarecrow that contributed to the creation of the mutagenic toxin.

And that there was soon after the alarm triggered by the destruction of the building calling the police shortly after the associates arrived at the scene to Barbara Batgil,Cassandra, Night wing and Red Robin and Robin and robbers Estefani.

And everyone was listening to the news each of them was patrolling and were sent to the containment mission and while they were onthe streets taking the criminals back to the Black Gate.

And they were separated in locality after they heard earlier a bang and an explosion followed by several branches and vines earlier that had climbed through wayne tower.

And now they've looked at each of them in their directions and that those heights have already been resolved and that also the perimeter and nearby streets have already been restored to normality.

And they looked in shock and headed to the scene using their ropes and jumping through the buildings towards the site

Meters before they arrived at the scene they came across the costumed henchmen shooting with machine guns in their easy-to-solve directions using boomerangs and batarangues.

And they had already been restrained and neutralized sent back into their cells.

And previously they jumped and returned with kicks and flying and when they arrived at the building they came across gas and gas bombs from laughter, second before seeing some of the associates.

And they start running unsuccessfully, they saw that Robin threw a flare at one of them and knocking out some scattered ones,but in the end they were sent to jail.

Moments later, reporters and local news cameras arrived and before they left the scene they saw the destruction of leaves covering several blocks of the site.

A few hours a security video was misplaced and then the news dropped alarmingly a video showed that the Wayne company at an associate slatemeeting.

And this place was attacked by criminals among these were arkham's madmen,and therewas an attempted kidnapping of Bruce Wayne,but he was saved by Batman Bruce knew to be Dick.

And the news showed that Bruce Wayne being sent to the hospital in shock...

And of course this was the Martian in disguise, and he was recovering at home after a few hours treating his injuries in the hospital.

Before receiving the news there was an earthquake in Barramas it was a very strong earthquake causing a huge tsunami looked around and helped several homeless in their communicator Cyborg spoke and it was between the schedules and the spaces of minutes between one mission and another.

\- There was anattempted kidnapping in Gotham the Wayne tower was attacked and Bruce was saved.

\- And he said that made his willingnessto fight between helping his friend and another to help homeless and wounded that took eight hours several people in danger destroyed homes anddead people.

And the Cadmus laboratories and the UN uniting forthehelp wonder woman cast eyes ofsteamfor him and Luthor himself had sent glances toward the man of the.

And while he immobilized him between the fact that he was taken toward the police truck his green armor as he flew separating debris.

Superman flew at the highest speed he could toward the West when intercepted by Luthor in his direction looking with a contained expression.

And at that time Superman was caught in a secret facility protected by kryptonite and it was hours after exactly twelve hours of work in helping wounded and homeless.

"We have to go to Cadmus. – Disse going to his front looking towards theocean.

\- I need to go towards Gotham Ccity ity.

– We also need to follow the schedule. "Cyborg said looking in front of him.

" I said. "Of course, but we have to have a plan. " He spoke.

"We were called to the Cadmus. - Disif he.

And had been called next to the justice league he was next to several others of his colleagues the useless sign turned off in the air he looked around where for the first time in weeks.

And I had no idea where the dark knight was and they just heard from Steve Trevor that Bruce Wayne as a philanthropist should be helped.

Meanwhile batman associates came across the cave together and at league headquarters were Superman Cyborg Mars hunter and Diana.

And while once again as ever Flash was arriving late and while Batman associates they looked directly at a locationsign.

And this one that dumped out of town at an old abandoned nuclear power plant outside the nearby city an ancient zoo they looked toward the signal on the computer and saw before it took off was called by Dick.

And that's where Luthor's last secret lab was.

They came together and investigated for weeks as they tried to use location media the imprisoned henchman was being held at gotham policestation.

And being interrogated for several hours by Bullock,but the man smiled with all his teeth before biting a pill in his cyanide mouth and dying.

A few weeks later they looked all over town watching every criminal movement and so in the meantime...

Bruce Wayne found himself onsurveillance and saw the and the pain touts of his ass.

And he saw the reports of the guinea pigs they screamed in pain and felt according to the reports and the cameras, and thus causing excruciating pain and were prevented from sleeping.

And being induced to stay awake and when they slept their sleep dreams were taken toward the infinite abyss in means of the darkness.

Each needle every movement of energy waves and every movement of his body he looked at his specimen a means of recreating the infiniteabyss.

And it was the definitive succubi he was about to recreate and reproduce the desert demon he looked at his body in stasis and fascination his body changed more sculptural and more beautiful a mesmerizing beauty...

It was a vertical tank where there were several experiments between these the definitive ssuccubs.

Months earlier they passed until they got information from drug dealers until that moment on the cameras that filmed each camera.

Diana, Flash and Superman arrived in the cave next to Ciborg's while Dick and Damiam used Batman and Jason's tracking system by calibrating the location system and Barbara was far from found with their bike around town.

\- There are underground passages throughout Gotham we can use the sewers and caves to the cave itself between the undergroundpassages.

\- And it'sbetween the paths leading out of town and to the old nuclear power plant. - He said night wing looking at the monitor and keying a command showing a map and the various strategic and location points.

So that's all that thought all the data didn't fool and gathered in the cave and soon Dick said.

\- We need to organize a team through the underground and another air. " Said Steve Trevor.

And he was looking at each of them then looked at his direction. - And now Mars Hunter, Superman and woman-wonder and lantern in theair and Flash, Cyborg, and Batman associates underground.

All ran several miles in flight in the distance they walked the sky and the others through the underground passageways and the passage underneath where there was a pipe they went into the abandoned passage ofservice.

And a side entrance where there was an immense lead door with heat-cut power they broke into the lock entering with displays saw several guards through the tanks and hot storage passages what they saw left their chins down.

And there were several tanks from a bright green liquid transparent and within them several partially humanoid creatures with deformed limbs and extensive uncontrolled mutations forms that seemedto be connected bywires.

And there were beings with scaly wings and claws many eyes and shape the skins coarsely stretched and shape dallows bonded by wires and tubes.

And among the pipes of the same liquid scattered panels showing leukocytes count blood count heartbeat and looked at each creature.

And some were deformed and experimental humanoid lizards a container and a transparent tank containing an immense scaly lizard floating connected in wires and pipes.

It was Freak. - I believe gentlemen that you should receive the welcome. - He said by opening the gate of one of the tanks once releasing an immense scaly monster of wings...

As if he fell into an endless abyss looking at immense red rivers of blood and cries of pain he saw the masterful wave of suffering and the voice that came in hisencounter.

And touching him and holding him like an immense shadow of a distorted cloud she whispered in her face screamed in her heart and roared the speech he feared himself.

Abandoned in the middle of the endless red desert on an immense pedestal and falling into a mouth a cave an endless abyss.

And the dark vacuum of an immensity spreading cries of madness and suffering he saw himself in the arid middle of the abyss of madness.

And there were screaming heads and moaning he saw himself running on a trail that fell apart from blood and senseless screams...

Superman broke into the dome without preparation followed by wonder woman and Mars Hunter being greeted by shots he soon noticed when he was thrownaway.

And again crossing a lead wall flying into the air away and then Shazam, lantern-greenand Cyborg entered the site flying and diverting from energy shots and kryptonite rays.

Wonder woman came in with everything flew at high speed toward several henchmen and knocked out at high speed soon a blur of red and blue toward those who ran around other men and tying them together with twisted beams around.

And kicking each of them left unconscious and threw one of the men presses a red button,and then sounding the alarm and opening floodgates and so many others.

And while so many others ran away before being knocked out and so lightning toward some criminals and while Cyborg threw lightning toward some with waves of impact throwing them away.

And Superman appeared just above their heads blowing some scattered and unsuspecting criminals, Flash opened a gateway giving access to another lobby in directions.

And opening the door a bang heard afar plus a few bangs were heard when one of the floodgates were opened and so they emerged from varying input.

And each walking towards another sector and saw scattered people and more unconscious people being monitored and with cocktails scattered.

And they were connected to wires and there were several tanks around and everywhere they saw tanks and domes and various chamber from inside them shapeless and altered modified creatures...

For Hera, what about this? – Perected Mulher-Maravilha looking around.

Cyborg stepped forward and began connecting wires and hack into the system by looking at every information from the database.

\- Guinea pigs of genetic tests. – Said Cyborg. – Alteration of genetic structure duplication of DNA cloning and chemical and viral research they are being tested. - Andles heard againthe bangs and tinkling away and then.

\- So these are the missing. " Said Mars Hunter looking around and then with a descommunal bang and a roar a crater formed a door had been running the associates of Batman running.

And then they came after them came two immense creatures were gigantic monsters.

And each of them regurgitating acid and hitting several guinea pigs left Superman flew insua direction and while Borg Cystill connected tothe database.

And with his heat vision firing toward the creature and breaking holes in a smooth skin and gosmenta wings and eyes throwing in its directions.

Aravilha'sM-womanflew in her aid by kicking and throwing the creature and straying from various rays of her scattered eyes flying like a moth then as they tried to overthrow the creature that bumped destroyed it around him.

And there were several hatchers and tanks they broke everything around them passing through and hitting several other corridors forming a trail ofdestruction.

And then other soldiers appeared forward who tried to obstruct and prevent the passing process then Dick emerged and knocked out with a punch pushing toward the wall.

And just like that with a clear blow throwing towards the ceiling breaking in the process and knocking back to the ground then he looked and returned to the ground accompanied by Diana and while Cyborg headed to the rest ofthe team.

\- I found out when Bruce sent the data.

\- The last guinea pig is at the last level at four floors below and two levels below some people's cells between them Lucius and some associates of Wayne companies.

And it's close to us, on the floors below here there are other experiments and there's no safety just other experiments and a genetic research lab derived from kryptonite and genetic experiments coming from Apokolips.

Then I'd better get there fast. – Said Superman spinning at super speed like a crusher in blue and red he drilled with a foeand crossing the ground.

And with great speed passing through each floor and destroying while Batman associates headed the cells,

They walked towards cells where there were several guards inexplicably armed but easily disarmed with their bataranguelaunches.

Andle threw each of them knocked out on the floor and tied up and then saw lucius fox's first cell with dark circles and screamed.

-ThankGod.

On the top floor and the rocks and up to four floors below he landed raising dust and shattered and shattered concrete and destroyed only piles of concrete falling next to everyone admiring the height and seeing bridges and tanks with proteins and DNA cocktailsaround.

And there were several containers scattered and wells everywhere and the attention caught were bodies scattered on bridges upside down in an immense tank where several greenish fluids fell along their length.

And that accompanied him they came across other tanks and tubes of liquids and scattered screens and computers and then saw that on the monitors there were only four people and saw in the largest of the tubes.

And while this a monstrous creature of pink scales and gigantic uns immenses worms of round size as an immense mouth serrated pointed teeth and tentacles and so with a roar.

And andle slid to the whole and with a burst of energy spat towards everyone and before they reached another room they foughtagain.

And attacking everyone he roared and spat again a jet of acid and then a jet of energy melting walls...

Meanwhile in the other room an unconscious patient zero, connected to wires where he had a liquid passing on his body through various wires and catheters and unconscious hoses and with oxygenmask.

And they looked like ligaments and mosaic walking through his body a mosaic on his back and lines of black and circular wires walking boats and legs.

What are we going to do. – Asked Flash looking toward the immense monster that so flew and held tentacles and whipped towards everyone in the approaching place and touching the transparent glass.

\- I could destroy the tank... – Tried Superman flying toward all looking unable to head to other tanks he tried to use a hose from a feeding tank put was stopped by the hands

No, no, no, no, no, no – cried Cyborg. - We don't know what they did to him or what would happen if we took him out of there without being able to find out what they injected him with the air can be harmful.

\- Cyborg is right - Said Wonder Woman looking at every monitor

\- I need to connect to the system. - Said Cyborg connecting the communication cable and watching and while passing several graphics and his face writhed with disgust and disgust.

\- They altered human genetics in order to create meta weapons and monsters what they called the beast of war, for export to profit from war-like countries. " Said Cyborg.

\- That's awful, Diana said. "What did this monster do.

\- He was genetically altered at the cellular level. "I saidlooking.

"But it seems to have lost the ability to respond to stimuli. - Hesaid.

"And he's lost consciousness he's in an induced coma.

– The data point to induction the mutation and various processes and tests on your body. " I said.

\- It looks like he's getting into a metamorphosis of genetic mutation and his body is responding to it causing his body and his system is adapting to the new condition. -Cyborg said.

\- And he doesn't respond to some time and seems to lose body movements and sensations apparently he doesn't wake up to three months or respond and no change only altered brain waves and that's when we got here.

\- Wow, poor man.

We'll find yousoon.

We can stay and avoid being dischanged. " Said jumping in another direction and flying while the soft and gelatinous body was thrown at another end of theaisle.

And the creature turned contortion and jumped toward all the man from theoneflew him at high speedand so he ran and moaned and then he cried and then thrown away

\- I don't know I'm not a genetic specialist or any other ambiguous physics in human meta physiology. " Said Cyborg.

– Andu i'm calling the c admus experts they're soon chegandohere do not know what to do. - Said.

They looked around and saw themselves distressed or knowing that possibly their friend may not be found trapped in a lobby and between another room and not finding their friends...

In another room several corridors later in the middle of the fight...

Several devices began to make noise the monitors went crazy their hormone rates were signaling the suction noise was triggered and before they moved looked toward the monitors and the heart rate the devices gave alarm.

And then they returned to normal without any lining the monitors in a carts the liquid proteins and drugs were unloaded and directed to the elevator that heroes by forces of fate.

And they didn't use it when they arrived at the scene cadmus unloaded data from each file of each computer and monitor and so heso looked atm falling from an open tube he looked around him and then all falling.

And soon he looked toward his trembling body and he fell to the ground after the tube opened.

And removing the trembling man looked at thesua back in a circular room of robotic devices.

And followed by several bangs across the room monitors he trembled and moaned leaning and lifting staggering amid leans on a table he had shaky arms attached to wires and catheters.

And so he was rescued and taken to cadmustreatment.

Each of the news showed the various guinea pigs of three clandestine laboratories and joint slams of the justice league with some government agencies.


	15. Chapter 15

19

And meanwhile Bruce was on his own missions and committed to discovering some mysteries and negotiations.

And he had satined two nights in a row watching the negotiations of Max and Darkseid.

On the third day he decided to go later, and woke up more too, it was more than 11 a.m. when he got up and went to shower and so while moving into it was a Saturday morning.

Alfred was making breakfast, as always the faithful butler was early in the kitchen of the mansion...

Between the investigation of that quiet week after invasion and discoveries of secret laboratories...

It was the newest feast of fraternization and socialization where the new Wayne Foundation project was opening this was a party where they would be inviting all millionaire philanthropists and who could donate to the cause of conscience and personal interests.

They would use a fraternization and socialization where they would share culture and employment topoor community causes and also the indigenous reserve called Valey Abyss LostSoul.

And this was an indigenous reserve located southwest of Gotham this was being from that week listed in renowned and historical and environmental culture where they could no longer deforest and make any of their developments related to construction.

It would be like any tourist and cultural environment its immense flora and fauna of one hundred thousand and delicacies of virgin and closed forest where its caves and underground lakes and the housing of several indigenous communities.

And that they were derived from what they call the people of the crow and the bat people and not to mention the biodiversity that was divididto among wildanimals.

And that in addition they were in protection, such as coyote wolves and was inhabited by native indigenous communities and the high concentration of arachnids flora and exotic fauna.

And in addition to an immense concentration of crows and bats and were by themselves several underground caves and groundwater sheets and covered rivers and a forest tãthe closed that cameto scare.

And the place was a place conducive to the creation of arachnids such as nocturnal animal spiders and venomous and tree shreds and crows, bats and birds like owls and wolves was a hidden flora fauna of the world where he collected myths and hidden stories.

These were making room for fraternization and borrowing their various entrances that were previously made excursions on their closed trails and caves of rivers and underground lakes and natural waterfalls.

However, the Wayne Company was interested in the huge amount of plants with medicinal and cosmetic properties and pharmaceutical investments.

As they were said they were a branch that would follow if the reserve natives allowed and so they would as a measure yield extensiveprofits.

And with the enterprises of Native American substances, and with many patents and the mastery of medicines a new branch of business.

And so they went to a large tent built in several months of preparation in encouraging new laboratories and clinics new jobs companies and prolonged benefits healing and vaccines and so they over several months of preparation andencouragement.

And it was where he was seeking contributors and donors and many of those who could possibly undertake and create agreements with hospitals and clinics throughout the country and beyond manufactures and increase the profits of wayne company by billions,

Even though several tourists over the years have been lost and so tourism and their folklore were known to few and so Wayne companies were interested in schools and their native culture being living for many isolated years.

For the first time in years they would socialize with the community beyond their beliefs but all were instructed only isolated living in the large isolated forest many if not theirmajority.

And they had a higher level only isolated hermits from society whose customs prevail intact and immutable and thus with their artifacts and religions beyond their beliefs unchanged for centuries.

And so there was in this feast of fraternization thousands of rich curious and people from enterprises where they would use their many resources to open land exploration where they could take advantage.

And so in the midst of the immense reservation and the great salttothe party and was built on the edge of the entrance of the reserve were the guests of honor.

And they would open the doors that went for more than fifty years without opening their ventures were unlimited learning learning education culture.

And so the philanthropists and millionaires who were at the party this era and the community leader all came prepared from the great event and the temples and stamps built by the ancestors of the unified tribes over the years.

These gathered the chiefs of the five tribes the chiefs and several residents of the tribes for what was reported were wearing clothes from their tribes seemed mixed with species of tuxedo staining between red black and various strongcolors.

And wearing traditional costumes and typical adornments and clothes and also native jewelry such as their white stone necklaces and animal teeth.

And in addition to strong paintings on their faces and as for millionaire guests decided to adhere to the situation coming with bird masks or other animals both natural and folkloric, but with traditional ceremonial clothes...

Among them were the billionaire playboy philanthropist and responsible for the party where along the immense place saw several wooden sculptures around.

And surrounded by an immense forest and caves to its extent and thus their red-skinned natives fraternizing with white men.

And they were wearing typical clothes and contrasting with their expensive clothes and in the huge tent on glass murals and tree stumps harmonizing with old masks sculptures and various relics.

And further along in the left direction to the great campfire and then on a trail a cave with inscriptions and so there was more than virgin forest and collaborators where these were served a mixture of typical foods and naturally American foods

And also of contemporary aspect and natural fruit juices and the chief himself and in one of his masks were the skin of an immense bat above a totem and various seals of the cave with intriguing inscriptions.

And with the goals of increasing in a few digits your huge bank account with a few more sponsors and memberships of partner companies with this if all goes well.

This was one of countless charity meetings where his attendance and mandatory attendance was essential where he would have to interact with everyone even if the chagrin.

In everything there were all kinds of people and many of these were their rivals in enterprises and companies of all kinds, but this would bring immense gains and unprecedented profits.

Nights like this in a ghostly stillness and a special fog amid Gotham City in dark, dark buildings and adorned with Gargoyles throughout its length were several twilight silencesizes.

And many howls were heard from side to side and echoes of animal sounds and seeing how the danger to haunted souls was predicted and not everyone would walk in a time like this.

And it was like his countless beggars scattered through the alleys dark alleys and prostitutes walking with their charm and so saw themselves away cars traveling at high speed.

And all this to escape the danger of the night and thus showed their nocturnal dangers elongated shadow that projected into the lights of the lamps as if they were demons or worse creatures.

And so in the midst of the skyscrapers there was only one creature that risked coming out on these dark nights of spicy snowfall as its raindrops threatened to fall and a unique wind to a huge mass of darkness and fear.

And so in the thunder and lightning that spread throughout the city as a sign of tragedy and despair a heavy rain began to fall and so in its high towers saw the greatest fear of criminals.

And the watchful Batman who hung himself through the skyscrapers and with his ropes showing his silhouette and shadow projected by lightning as if it were bigger and scarier.

And wearing their fluttering cape that gradually got even wetter as they hung through the buildings and being attacked by a torrential rain.

And so he was heading to what looked like a factory with open towers where dark and special smoke came out that this was where the dark knight had been warned that an illegal sale of weapons would take place.

Unusually this building was used in the development and distribution of psychiatric remedies on its distributed part would go to Arkham and the rest in marketing throughout Gotham and also much of several other American states.

It was dark and like all gotham buildings adorned with gargoyles and looked like a castle with several towers and glazing somehow he knew the source wasreliable, but with doubt and in his mind there was the great risk of a trap.

In his smoky glazing he got designs and landed from a nearby side and was where with it entered through a skylight and there were sitting several strange men quiet and straight with hats covering his head.

And the luzes lit where there were boxes his fronts and guns at tables but none of them seemed to move were straight and hard in his view, walking along the sides he used the bridges to approach.

And even with all this did not see anyone who seemed to move, not liking the situation he decided to go down, there were ramps and more containers and tanks containing medicines.

And so inadvertently turning around he saw no one and so using the bridges and scaffolding went down and what saw him surprised by approaching each of them taking off his hats saw that all were dead and green and atrophied. ..

And so with a scream he woke up falling from bed a huge canopy wrapped in the blankets where he tried tomove, but the sheets held him a fresh sweat covered his body.

And he was feeling cold and his teeth pounding and in the midst of his personal war with his sheets he heard someone trying to help get rid of his sheets and so he tried with everything until he hears a slap and a familiar voice speak.

\- Lord stop acting like a lunatic isgetting more and more trapped calm down. – Disse your faithful butler who in turn passed his hand insua te te taand the other holding in place.

Until recognizing his voice he stopped and looked up saying relieved.

Alfred... thank God. "He said.

Being helped to get up he had the sheets being unrolled and so his butler asked.

\- Do you have any idea what day and today, sir. - Perguntou with an air superiority.

Sitting on the bed he looked at the curtains and around him and then a shadow passed outside the door a familiar shade of red someone of his dreams with a wink.

Do you know where you are? "Questioned the butler.

-No. - Brucesaid.

Who's at The Alfred door? - asked with apparentfear.

\- A chief near the tent. " Disse the butler turning his face and coming back passing his hand on his boss's forehead and talking with exasperation.

"Don't change the subject, sir.

No, Alfred. He said lowering his head and feeling a sudden cold so hugging his body with his hands.

I'm disappointed, sir. "D izia Alfred sitting on the side of the man in bed.

" I thought you would act normally that you would not need help and that you would not use illicit drugs or that it would cause inconvenience.

"Suddenly he spoke.

\- Andwe had three hours in the middle of the reservation party.

And you were taken to the tent to improve. - Disse disappointed.

How I got here. "He asked with closed eyes trying to contain dizziness.

\- As you know, I waited in the car until 6:00 a.m. with high patience until they calledme.

And this was one of the Indians of the reserve, saying that you had gone into a trance amid herbs of spiritual passages.

\- And right in the middle of the stories of his ancestors and no longer woke up.

– Iwanted to help me bring you to the tent when I spotted you falling naked amid so many other Aborigines aroundyou.

And he realized they were beautiful native women.

"P pray I doubt you remember what you did in the next two hours that stayed after midnight. " Said Alfred.

\- I had reporters on duty outside the reserve and I contacted Lucius to change some facts, but mostly the herbs that you tragou were not catalogued as being discovered or illegal. -D izia getting up.

\- There, Alfred, I don't remember anything but an Indian dressed in red sitting next to me. - Dizia getting up and staggering.

\- I doubt I'm going to repeat the experience. - Dizia - I'm going to take ana...

And he groaned. "Maybe they have an herb... something for headache. He'sgettingup.

And turned saw the woman in the distance dancing with other natives around the ceremony and some campfires scattered around.

And then it really wasn't a hallucination..., but actually that beautiful woman was wearing a ceremonial and traditional Indian painting of spider woman.

And it was the perfect image of a beautiful woman of long black hair and reddish face and red blood eyes and so he looked frightened toward the bathroom.

And seeing no one and looking again didn't see a simple woman, it seemed nothing less than an image of perfection, but by turning her body toward the shower the woman wouldn't come out of her mind. He was in his thoughts

And he thought what she would look like with him and wearing a long open red dress on both sides.

And she high bordering two mere and ten and her red eyes of vertical pupils and her skin reddish her sculptural body and her smile full of pointed teeth a smile side by side equal to the joker.

And it was a smile full of white teeth his long black hair that covered like the darkness that ravaged the environment and mingled with the shadows looking like smoke.

And he went to take a bath in the waterfalls next to several men, who apparently was on the other side of the wall that separated the fountains on one side the feminine and on the other side of thermal waters the male and thinking of the beautiful woman with demonic air from the reserve.

And so he spent some more time in the reserve receiving eras that in theory should really leave him well. But they really were legends as to its effects...

What's the matter with you? " Perected his butler who had been putting the coffee at the table, and completely ignoring the image of the woman in her hands, and who thus passed as if invisible.

\- She was a really beautiful woman, Alfred.

And he was taken toward the meeting in the middle of the reserve joining other guests he watched his return the beautiful women.

Meanwhile in reserve amid the closed and very dark forest whose inhabitants were nothing more thansnakes, repteis and creeping creatures.

And there was a large selection of venomous animals that were touring their interior with sequinsrnas, and using maps and other basic track and camping utensils.

It was a tour were gathered the campers and the monitors were a select mixed group wherethere were teenagers between fourteen and sixteen yearsold.

And besides some adults and with that tourists was one of The Foundation's apprenticeship programs,Wayne started a few days ago no more thana week.

These were excursions administered by a guide of the reserve itself telling stories of their ancestors and the mysteries as well as showing the local folklore and historical artifacts of its people and the sacred sites.

Then he took them down the trail and kills closed the time to live in that forest was of great experience helping to recognize every passage this was a man full of red and black paintings a yellow and blue bathingsuit.

And his face painted with the symbol of the crow and accompanied by another guide a shaman who was from another tribe only that of the bat that told the history of the caves and their countless passages.

\- Therewas no different time ago this was the time when the animals spoke and so the crow helped the bat fly and after it healed him from ghost disease. - Hesaid.

"And he helped himself and when the vulture came down on earth and spread the darkness.

And each one came together again and imprisoned in the darkness of the eternal caves of the countless passages of the eternal abyss... – Dizia and thus entered the caves was an immense underground and darkpassage.

And they saw around covered with seals and inscriptions and braided strings, as if they wanted to contain a magic beast a lacquer of red striped brown rope and as they entered the guide spoke.

\- Beware there are numerous venomous animals and snakes put are all blind...

And theones to finish what he said were surprised by a revoada of bats, causing everyone to shrink and some girls screaming covering their heads.

" There are... Yes... Insectivore batstoo, they don't hurt anyone just get scared easily. " Said a guide.

And so they came in and made their investigation where they were followed by the tourists these walked through the winding passages and mazes that were covered with drawings andsymbols.

And each saw inscriptions and stamps engraved on their extensive corridors with sheets lines images carved in stone and ropes with lines of black and blue red colors.

And so as they walked through corridors whose waters shone and their elements with ghostly silver lights.

They came across an immense extent that it looked like a stone hall a rock that was opened like an immense cave underground and there where it was separated by ropes.

And whose floor walls and ceilings were covered with string circles and inscriptions these were different from everything they could recognize even archaeologists who came with tourists asked.

\- What are these inscriptions and different from all the indigenous languages I've seen in my entire life. "He issewith admiration.

\- As wesaid, the circles the rocks and symbols and everything here are something done thousands of years ago by my ancestors and downtown as if they were lines were the circle. -Said.

\- And that's where they stood to trap the vulture these symbols were made for the protection and imprisonment of the shadowy queen and ahead is the mirror of imprisonment over in the center of the sevencircles.

And there is legend that there was a secret passage of ablack staff whose red stone is ontop. –He said.

And the golden book of the memorias where the magic of the dark lady was kept.

– Our tribe forbids them to stay in the circle or penetrate the are a containment by which we all believe that the line of the kingdom of shadows and tenuous and can be influenced by negative energy. – Dizia wisely

And so showing with the staff pressed on the ground and the inscriptions around a mirror the size of a human face darkened by what could be pó and it was dark as the cave and there was a key pressed in the closed book.

And it was as if they kept their memories and wouldn't let it out,and it was thick and made of skin strangely they were afraid that skin was and right next door.

And right there was a statue of a monster a demon similarly with human oid shapes as well as in the middle there was at his side a vulture.

And with incarnated wings, black eyes were dusty and thus to the cave sky and just ahead a transparent lake where luminous fish were seen.

And so anyone would see it as an unprecedented great archaeologicalfind, these would be of great contribution to society.

The only thing that prevented from taking was the great concentration of people and the fact that it was not allowed to take anything beyond what Wayne companies automatically became owners of the entire listed territory.

And so five people did not hear the numerous warnings amid plans to steal these objects and so everyone returned with the other tourists and the guides.

\- Do you board the same as me? – Perecteda pale, tall man in camper clothes.

All right, i'm going to go - Disse the only woman in the group.

\- After everyone falls asleep and leaves, we're going to act. " Said another.

They enjoyed an immense section of indigenous stories and legends and ate some animals roasted at the campfire, such as deer and small smalleranimals.

Hearing stories around the campfire, where they spent time notthe camp pretending to give time for everyone to be asleepand secretly arranged the right time.

And so when they set up their tents they pretended in the best way to sleep more than midnight and so amid crickets and mice they sneaked with lanterns.

\- How are we going to get in and find out the right place. " Perected a silver-haired boy.

\- I memorized how to get in and all the passages. - Disse the woman.

Then follow the lady. " Disse a boy from the group.

As they roamed the numerous passages they heard various noises and unspeakable sounds until they reached the area where the artifacts were.

\- Bah... – Disse the older man. - Como can they believe in imprisonment or witches they only speak of animals that spoke and were the guardians of the witch?

\- That what Robert, they are believers are trapped in useless beliefs. – Dizia as they passed under the rope that unexpectedly tore as if a wind or scissors passed.

\- This is strange, Vera. - Disse the other. - Pensei that was more resistant.

And so each positioned himself and each spoke each took an object the key the stone and mirror.

Unexpectedly at the same time and thus an overwhelming and strong wind traveled at the same time and somehow the gallows employed to remove eachone .

And it was more than heavy for it trapped in ages and thousands of years and so they heard a frighteningly dark and evil laugh.

Wrapped in a light as if then swallowed by darkness his black eyes his pale features each wrapped in anabyss.

And it was as if they fell endlessly or toward a mouth with teeth caught him swallowed and a smile of red lips and long black hair as if they wrapped them.

Taken out of despair each cried strongly and so the vulture-shaped shadow shifting to a dark woman of deep darkness and voluminous hair said.

\- Fools, but totally usable. - Sussured

\- We didn't want to... - Diziam.

\- They wanted, as they wanted... warningsare made to be obeyed.

A manic laugh and then as if you changed your mind.

\- I'm still trapped, apparently every sacred place of restraint has not yet undone and the one who imprisoned me is no longer here... - It said.

\- We're going to do anything. please don't kill usm...– Diziam amid shouting and despair.

Yes, i'm sorry. Understand... you seek to power grifgs recognition...

I want to... I'il do anything... i was trying the woman.

\- Of course anything... - Dthoughtful izia.

" Let it be.

And so involving everyone who screamed were no longer human or more owners of their actions their bodies having a new owner a new power a new entity to control.

\- Now you will pay for your follies and from now on you will serve me... – Completava

And so in the midst of the dark shadows and dark hauntings and they were no longer human no longer living beings each of the bearers of their physiognomys and so the Sombri Quintetarose it.

And the priests of the shadowy queen their minions and so each as a single mind carrying an object they were possessed by the entity that the next thing to do as if enveloped by shadows.

And they turned it into ruin and fell apart as if they opened a crater into deep abyss and thus came out the entrance melting everything around where they surprised everyone who was asleep except the two guides.

So began a struggle was between the bearers of the red and golden light against the gloomy quintet that took nothing to be swallowed bydarkness.

And forming an immense ball of miasma where he destroyed and evaporated everything around those who did not die at the hands of darkness were caught by the snow that killed them destroying the forest in the process.

Meanwhile he carried this darkness into the mirror of the lady of denial as now known and no one had anything else to know and know of her existence.

And then he followed back at midnight to Gotham...

And he went straight to his suite and taking off all his clothes went to sleep...

And he was naked as he came into the world in the middle of the covers.

And he got a night visit.

And that's what Circe called that moment the beginning of his dawn robbery.

And he came up with the balcony window of Bruce Wayne's suite.

And she would visit him to warn about a certain villain who would attack a museum.

And she came in with a hand movement between magic and the doors of the balcony opened and she entered with another magic pass she closed the doors and walked the place was opulent comfortable and saw a certain billionaire sleeping there stretched under the sheets.

And she approached and took off her long dress and revealing her soft and soft breasts and her hard penis between her legs and put him bent next to the bed and climbed out of the sleeping man's body and she opened her legs and put him in the center of the bed.

And so she spread her legs still in her heavy sleep without moving she stroked her body and she grabbed a pillow and put under her ass.

And she began testing the walls of her hole that is closed and she conjured a glass and coated her fingers.

And he began to insert inside him with some difficulty inside him slowly and she was greeted with groans, but has not wokeg yet.

And she prepared him slowly stretching his hole, even unconscious she pumped his penis with her other hand and he got harder and harder between his fingers.

And as soon as she spent a few minutes stocking her hole being rewarded for her unconscious groans, and stretching her hole, but still not relaxing much.

And she felt her penis pulsate in her hands and he enjoyed copiously amid his pumping of his penis and stocked them in and out of his hole.

And when she got along with her legs and spread her legs more and stood between her legs and began inserting her penis into this tight hole listening to the unconscious groans of her love.

And she went deeper and deeper into it lying on top of him passing through every muscular ring in this tight heat.

And he held on top of the bed bars until he fully inserts himself into it and still hit his testicles in his ass, she stood still listening to his unconscious groans.

And she started moving after five minutes and one goes and forth constant and when she slowly went out kissing her nipples and listening to her offerings.

And she started to go faster in and out of it and when she decided to wake him up and she would go faster being rewarded for her unconscious offerings and swinging her bed and creaking underneath them and she further increasing the attacks.

And she hit inside him hitting his prostate when in the process being rewarded with a huge frightened scream.

And Bruce Wayne woke up by gasping and moaning amid his scream, initially frightened he felt being fucked by someone.

And in his conflicting mind in the midst of going and going inside it without ever missing a beat and reaching that point that made him see stars and turn his eyes the orbits.

And he feared, really scaring that he was possibly kidnapped from salt mansion and was being raped there, he did not recognize who it was in the darkness.

She was rewarded for a jump and her strangled groans he struggled while she kept going in and out.

And he hears a half fight with him trying to wring out and being stuck with her inside him as she approached her ear amid his screams and spoke the caressing.

Calm down, my love. " He said moving in and out.

Initially still struggling he did not recognize her and she would say it again in her ear.

"It's me, Circe. " She said

What is it? "He offered to be fucked in bed. " Circe. He groaned.

\- yes, it's me Circe. "He said on the move inside and outside of him.

And she held him there, with wide open eyes and a very tasty strangled scream she felt him squeeze even more around his penis and he stopped struggling.

And he tried to relax in bed with his arm and legs separated and scattered while Circe stood between his legs.

What do you hear, darling? "I wanted to know the sorceress hugging him and listening to his heart so quickly.

And he tried to calm around turning his face and resoking and after seconds he said.

\- I... - He panted and said. You scared me. "He said in the midst of darkness while she beat inside him.

Did I scare you? "I wanted to know her.

Who do you think it could be? "She asked without ever stopping her movements.

\- And...

\- I didn't know at first that anyone would come here. "He said panting.

"I thought I was kidnapped and raped. "He said closing his eyes and trying to calm down.

And he felt her caress him splashing his face and began stroking his shoulders arms and descending up to his hips amid his movements within him.

You're safe. "She said with a calm voice inside him.

Don't worry, i'm not going to be right back. "And she warmed him up and took care of him like she was taking care of a frightened horse and said.

"No one had taken him from us. " she said.

\- No one had tried to take you while you're with us. "She said.

And he resinted half a fungada and a half laugh.

How did you get here? " He asked in the midst of the quick movement within him by tapping directly into his prostate.

Magica, darling. " She said moaning as she entered him, fast straight forward and precise.

And he gasping for re-resinating and pulled his face on his and said.

"Slow down. " He asked. "You're hurting me. " he said.

And that it wasn't really entirely a lie.

What do you hear? " The sorceress wanted to know.

" It hurts a little. " He said.

And while she slowed down.

And it's been a while since we've had sex. " he said.

And she licked her face and said after a time of quick beats she was going on a constant motion and he would ask again.

Why today? " I wanted to know him while she was pressing her soft breasts on her chest amid the constant movements of inand out.

\- I have to bring you a warning. "She said whispering lay on him coming in and out without ever missing her prostate.

Did you say that? " He repeated.

\- I heard from my sources. " she said. - That you're organizing a party at the Gotham Museum.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said. But...? "He asked.

Fausto will attack his party. "She said with movements launched in and out of it.

Fausto? - Moaned he gasping with her tight hole and she hitting her stop her prostate

\- Because he... - He offered with a scream. "He could not speak in the midst of the blows within him.

And she went faster hitting her hole and pressing her prostate.

And what does he do in Gotham...? "He tried.

And amid his movements inside and outside she said he felt amazed at his consistency amid sex.

And he remembered that he was the one to get fucked there, not her.

\- A magical gem. "Circe said.

Without ever stopping beating. "She would be needed for her new work.

Work? "He's offered it. What job? "I wanted to know the man having spasms.

" Fuck. "He moaned she went faster he was about to enjoy the beats inside him, they were maddening he was almost there, but couldn't think straight.

Let alone say that and your concentration was on Faust.

And his hard penis dripping between their pressed bodies between their bellies he was about to cum.

You're still tight. " Circe said while he was fucking him.

\- You... - He tried. "You... – Another beat made him scream shrillly.

He really tried, but it was unsuccessful.

And he was resining and losing control trying to speak, but unsuccessfully restricthis his voice, but it was impossible between screams for every beat inside him, she was quick.

And amid her cries for every beat for every time she reached her prostate.

\- Motherfucker. " He cried. "Slow down. " He offered.

And she didn't come slow.

"Wait a minute. "He tried to speak in the midst of the blows inside him.

And she didn't expect it.

"We need to talk. "I begged.

And she didn't pay attention.

And it was more blows between the minutes he screamed when she finally spoke.

\- First we have sex later we talk. "She said.

And so she did, she fucked him willingly and hearing his screams.

And so they had sex during a good period of the night she made the bed tremble and creak with the speed and violence of his blows he gasped and screamed without any control, he knew, really knew that Alfred would hear...

And he screamed and moaned and when he felt he would come he enjoyed between his stomachs, his penis pulsating and unloading his semen into his abdomens.

I... He tried to say it in the midst of the blows. " I will... "He couldn't say.

You can come, my love. " Circe said without stopping hitting intensifying his blows inside him.

And squeezing her inner walls around Circe's penis and she redoubled her certeiros blows and fucking him in and fuck hitting her prostate.

And they came with pointless aim without mercy and without sessar, and so she enjoyed inside it overflowing the sides until milking unloading everything inside him.

And they stood so still with her soft inside it, and her resfolego and groaned by coitus, the air was impregnated with sex-smelling sweat and her dirty semen bodies.

And she holding her legs away and pulled her penis out of it.

And he trembled and got tense and still listening to his groans and he stayed after a while and lying next to him waiting for his breath to return to normal.

And all that semen trickle out of his hole while he felt his walls contract and have spasms.

And she was the first to speak while she stroked her chest.

Fausto turns to Gotham to steal a magical gem. "She said.

And you need to know. " she said.

\- These gems are a legendary collection. "Circe said.

What are those jewels? "He asked.

\- And St. Solomon's jewel. "She said.

"It was this jewel he used to control and arrest the 72 demons. " he said.

\- Well, in his hands it would be a problem. " he said.

\- A headache for everyone. "Circe said.

\- Can't the jewel be destroyed? " He asked.

The jewels. "She said. "Each of them. " I said.

No, no, no, no, no, no "She said.

No, no, no, no, no, no " Repeated Bruce.

Why is that? " I wanted to know.

\- They're actually receptacles of his power. "She said.

And that he kept. " he said.

" Before he died. "She said.

" You will destroy the receptacle, not the power. "She said.

And they're going to be free. " he said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said.

And then they will be free and they will seek the next host. "She said.

And apparently. "He said understanding his thinking.

– It could be anyone and anyone. " He said

\- From alive or dead. "She said.

And what would happen if she caught her? "He asked.

" What if he catches. " she said.

"He will have the ability to control demons. "She said.

He had forced him to obey without questioning. "She said.

I get it. " he said.

And you want me to stop them? " He questioned.

You're a hero, aren't you. "She said.

" It's your job. " Said the woman.

Why do you think that? - Questioned him

It's your town. "She said.

That's true. " he said.

And they were hugged for a while.

Let's sleep, baby. "Circe said.

And they hugged snuggling and slept after a stroke.

And then waking up almost at noon...

Bruce found out circe wasn't there by his side.


	16. Chapter 16

19

And meanwhile Bruce was on his own missions and committed to discovering some mysteries and negotiations.

And he had satined two nights in a row watching the negotiations of Max and Darkseid.

On the third day he decided to go later, and woke up more too, it was more than 11 a.m. when he got up and went to shower and so while moving into it was a Saturday morning.

Alfred was making breakfast, as always the faithful butler was early in the kitchen of the mansion...

Between the investigation of that quiet week after invasion and discoveries of secret laboratories...

It was the newest feast of fraternization and socialization where the new Wayne Foundation project was opening this was a party where they would be inviting all millionaire philanthropists and who could donate to the cause of conscience and personal interests.

They would use a fraternization and socialization where they would share culture and employment topoor community causes and also the indigenous reserve called Valey Abyss LostSoul.

And this was an indigenous reserve located southwest of Gotham this was being from that week listed in renowned and historical and environmental culture where they could no longer deforest and make any of their developments related to construction.

It would be like any tourist and cultural environment its immense flora and fauna of one hundred thousand and delicacies of virgin and closed forest where its caves and underground lakes and the housing of several indigenous communities.

And that they were derived from what they call the people of the crow and the bat people and not to mention the biodiversity that was divididto among wildanimals.

And that in addition they were in protection, such as coyote wolves and was inhabited by native indigenous communities and the high concentration of arachnids flora and exotic fauna.

And in addition to an immense concentration of crows and bats and were by themselves several underground caves and groundwater sheets and covered rivers and a forest tãthe closed that cameto scare.

And the place was a place conducive to the creation of arachnids such as nocturnal animal spiders and venomous and tree shreds and crows, bats and birds like owls and wolves was a hidden flora fauna of the world where he collected myths and hidden stories.

These were making room for fraternization and borrowing their various entrances that were previously made excursions on their closed trails and caves of rivers and underground lakes and natural waterfalls.

However, the Wayne Company was interested in the huge amount of plants with medicinal and cosmetic properties and pharmaceutical investments.

As they were said they were a branch that would follow if the reserve natives allowed and so they would as a measure yield extensiveprofits.

And with the enterprises of Native American substances, and with many patents and the mastery of medicines a new branch of business.

And so they went to a large tent built in several months of preparation in encouraging new laboratories and clinics new jobs companies and prolonged benefits healing and vaccines and so they over several months of preparation andencouragement.

And it was where he was seeking contributors and donors and many of those who could possibly undertake and create agreements with hospitals and clinics throughout the country and beyond manufactures and increase the profits of wayne company by billions,

Even though several tourists over the years have been lost and so tourism and their folklore were known to few and so Wayne companies were interested in schools and their native culture being living for many isolated years.

For the first time in years they would socialize with the community beyond their beliefs but all were instructed only isolated living in the large isolated forest many if not theirmajority.

And they had a higher level only isolated hermits from society whose customs prevail intact and immutable and thus with their artifacts and religions beyond their beliefs unchanged for centuries.

And so there was in this feast of fraternization thousands of rich curious and people from enterprises where they would use their many resources to open land exploration where they could take advantage.

And so in the midst of the immense reservation and the great salttothe party and was built on the edge of the entrance of the reserve were the guests of honor.

And they would open the doors that went for more than fifty years without opening their ventures were unlimited learning learning education culture.

And so the philanthropists and millionaires who were at the party this era and the community leader all came prepared from the great event and the temples and stamps built by the ancestors of the unified tribes over the years.

These gathered the chiefs of the five tribes the chiefs and several residents of the tribes for what was reported were wearing clothes from their tribes seemed mixed with species of tuxedo staining between red black and various strongcolors.

And wearing traditional costumes and typical adornments and clothes and also native jewelry such as their white stone necklaces and animal teeth.

And in addition to strong paintings on their faces and as for millionaire guests decided to adhere to the situation coming with bird masks or other animals both natural and folkloric, but with traditional ceremonial clothes...

Among them were the billionaire playboy philanthropist and responsible for the party where along the immense place saw several wooden sculptures around.

And surrounded by an immense forest and caves to its extent and thus their red-skinned natives fraternizing with white men.

And they were wearing typical clothes and contrasting with their expensive clothes and in the huge tent on glass murals and tree stumps harmonizing with old masks sculptures and various relics.

And further along in the left direction to the great campfire and then on a trail a cave with inscriptions and so there was more than virgin forest and collaborators where these were served a mixture of typical foods and naturally American foods

And also of contemporary aspect and natural fruit juices and the chief himself and in one of his masks were the skin of an immense bat above a totem and various seals of the cave with intriguing inscriptions.

And with the goals of increasing in a few digits your huge bank account with a few more sponsors and memberships of partner companies with this if all goes well.

This was one of countless charity meetings where his attendance and mandatory attendance was essential where he would have to interact with everyone even if the chagrin.

In everything there were all kinds of people and many of these were their rivals in enterprises and companies of all kinds, but this would bring immense gains and unprecedented profits.

Nights like this in a ghostly stillness and a special fog amid Gotham City in dark, dark buildings and adorned with Gargoyles throughout its length were several twilight silencesizes.

And many howls were heard from side to side and echoes of animal sounds and seeing how the danger to haunted souls was predicted and not everyone would walk in a time like this.

And it was like his countless beggars scattered through the alleys dark alleys and prostitutes walking with their charm and so saw themselves away cars traveling at high speed.

And all this to escape the danger of the night and thus showed their nocturnal dangers elongated shadow that projected into the lights of the lamps as if they were demons or worse creatures.

And so in the midst of the skyscrapers there was only one creature that risked coming out on these dark nights of spicy snowfall as its raindrops threatened to fall and a unique wind to a huge mass of darkness and fear.

And so in the thunder and lightning that spread throughout the city as a sign of tragedy and despair a heavy rain began to fall and so in its high towers saw the greatest fear of criminals.

And the watchful Batman who hung himself through the skyscrapers and with his ropes showing his silhouette and shadow projected by lightning as if it were bigger and scarier.

And wearing their fluttering cape that gradually got even wetter as they hung through the buildings and being attacked by a torrential rain.

And so he was heading to what looked like a factory with open towers where dark and special smoke came out that this was where the dark knight had been warned that an illegal sale of weapons would take place.

Unusually this building was used in the development and distribution of psychiatric remedies on its distributed part would go to Arkham and the rest in marketing throughout Gotham and also much of several other American states.

It was dark and like all gotham buildings adorned with gargoyles and looked like a castle with several towers and glazing somehow he knew the source wasreliable, but with doubt and in his mind there was the great risk of a trap.

In his smoky glazing he got designs and landed from a nearby side and was where with it entered through a skylight and there were sitting several strange men quiet and straight with hats covering his head.

And the luzes lit where there were boxes his fronts and guns at tables but none of them seemed to move were straight and hard in his view, walking along the sides he used the bridges to approach.

And even with all this did not see anyone who seemed to move, not liking the situation he decided to go down, there were ramps and more containers and tanks containing medicines.

And so inadvertently turning around he saw no one and so using the bridges and scaffolding went down and what saw him surprised by approaching each of them taking off his hats saw that all were dead and green and atrophied. ..

And so with a scream he woke up falling from bed a huge canopy wrapped in the blankets where he tried tomove, but the sheets held him a fresh sweat covered his body.

And he was feeling cold and his teeth pounding and in the midst of his personal war with his sheets he heard someone trying to help get rid of his sheets and so he tried with everything until he hears a slap and a familiar voice speak.

\- Lord stop acting like a lunatic isgetting more and more trapped calm down. – Disse your faithful butler who in turn passed his hand insua te te taand the other holding in place.

Until recognizing his voice he stopped and looked up saying relieved.

Alfred... thank God. "He said.

Being helped to get up he had the sheets being unrolled and so his butler asked.

\- Do you have any idea what day and today, sir. - Perguntou with an air superiority.

Sitting on the bed he looked at the curtains and around him and then a shadow passed outside the door a familiar shade of red someone of his dreams with a wink.

Do you know where you are? "Questioned the butler.

-No. - Brucesaid.

Who's at The Alfred door? - asked with apparentfear.

\- A chief near the tent. " Disse the butler turning his face and coming back passing his hand on his boss's forehead and talking with exasperation.

"Don't change the subject, sir.

No, Alfred. He said lowering his head and feeling a sudden cold so hugging his body with his hands.

I'm disappointed, sir. "D izia Alfred sitting on the side of the man in bed.

" I thought you would act normally that you would not need help and that you would not use illicit drugs or that it would cause inconvenience.

"Suddenly he spoke.

\- Andwe had three hours in the middle of the reservation party.

And you were taken to the tent to improve. - Disse disappointed.

How I got here. "He asked with closed eyes trying to contain dizziness.

\- As you know, I waited in the car until 6:00 a.m. with high patience until they calledme.

And this was one of the Indians of the reserve, saying that you had gone into a trance amid herbs of spiritual passages.

\- And right in the middle of the stories of his ancestors and no longer woke up.

– Iwanted to help me bring you to the tent when I spotted you falling naked amid so many other Aborigines aroundyou.

And he realized they were beautiful native women.

"P pray I doubt you remember what you did in the next two hours that stayed after midnight. " Said Alfred.

\- I had reporters on duty outside the reserve and I contacted Lucius to change some facts, but mostly the herbs that you tragou were not catalogued as being discovered or illegal. -D izia getting up.

\- There, Alfred, I don't remember anything but an Indian dressed in red sitting next to me. - Dizia getting up and staggering.

\- I doubt I'm going to repeat the experience. - Dizia - I'm going to take ana...

And he groaned. "Maybe they have an herb... something for headache. He'sgettingup.

And turned saw the woman in the distance dancing with other natives around the ceremony and some campfires scattered around.

And then it really wasn't a hallucination..., but actually that beautiful woman was wearing a ceremonial and traditional Indian painting of spider woman.

And it was the perfect image of a beautiful woman of long black hair and reddish face and red blood eyes and so he looked frightened toward the bathroom.

And seeing no one and looking again didn't see a simple woman, it seemed nothing less than an image of perfection, but by turning her body toward the shower the woman wouldn't come out of her mind. He was in his thoughts

And he thought what she would look like with him and wearing a long open red dress on both sides.

And she high bordering two mere and ten and her red eyes of vertical pupils and her skin reddish her sculptural body and her smile full of pointed teeth a smile side by side equal to the joker.

And it was a smile full of white teeth his long black hair that covered like the darkness that ravaged the environment and mingled with the shadows looking like smoke.

And he went to take a bath in the waterfalls next to several men, who apparently was on the other side of the wall that separated the fountains on one side the feminine and on the other side of thermal waters the male and thinking of the beautiful woman with demonic air from the reserve.

And so he spent some more time in the reserve receiving eras that in theory should really leave him well. But they really were legends as to its effects...

What's the matter with you? " Perected his butler who had been putting the coffee at the table, and completely ignoring the image of the woman in her hands, and who thus passed as if invisible.

\- She was a really beautiful woman, Alfred.

And he was taken toward the meeting in the middle of the reserve joining other guests he watched his return the beautiful women.

Meanwhile in reserve amid the closed and very dark forest whose inhabitants were nothing more thansnakes, repteis and creeping creatures.

And there was a large selection of venomous animals that were touring their interior with sequinsrnas, and using maps and other basic track and camping utensils.

It was a tour were gathered the campers and the monitors were a select mixed group wherethere were teenagers between fourteen and sixteen yearsold.

And besides some adults and with that tourists was one of The Foundation's apprenticeship programs,Wayne started a few days ago no more thana week.

These were excursions administered by a guide of the reserve itself telling stories of their ancestors and the mysteries as well as showing the local folklore and historical artifacts of its people and the sacred sites.

Then he took them down the trail and kills closed the time to live in that forest was of great experience helping to recognize every passage this was a man full of red and black paintings a yellow and blue bathingsuit.

And his face painted with the symbol of the crow and accompanied by another guide a shaman who was from another tribe only that of the bat that told the history of the caves and their countless passages.

\- Therewas no different time ago this was the time when the animals spoke and so the crow helped the bat fly and after it healed him from ghost disease. - Hesaid.

"And he helped himself and when the vulture came down on earth and spread the darkness.

And each one came together again and imprisoned in the darkness of the eternal caves of the countless passages of the eternal abyss... – Dizia and thus entered the caves was an immense underground and darkpassage.

And they saw around covered with seals and inscriptions and braided strings, as if they wanted to contain a magic beast a lacquer of red striped brown rope and as they entered the guide spoke.

\- Beware there are numerous venomous animals and snakes put are all blind...

And theones to finish what he said were surprised by a revoada of bats, causing everyone to shrink and some girls screaming covering their heads.

" There are... Yes... Insectivore batstoo, they don't hurt anyone just get scared easily. " Said a guide.

And so they came in and made their investigation where they were followed by the tourists these walked through the winding passages and mazes that were covered with drawings andsymbols.

And each saw inscriptions and stamps engraved on their extensive corridors with sheets lines images carved in stone and ropes with lines of black and blue red colors.

And so as they walked through corridors whose waters shone and their elements with ghostly silver lights.

They came across an immense extent that it looked like a stone hall a rock that was opened like an immense cave underground and there where it was separated by ropes.

And whose floor walls and ceilings were covered with string circles and inscriptions these were different from everything they could recognize even archaeologists who came with tourists asked.

\- What are these inscriptions and different from all the indigenous languages I've seen in my entire life. "He issewith admiration.

\- As wesaid, the circles the rocks and symbols and everything here are something done thousands of years ago by my ancestors and downtown as if they were lines were the circle. -Said.

\- And that's where they stood to trap the vulture these symbols were made for the protection and imprisonment of the shadowy queen and ahead is the mirror of imprisonment over in the center of the sevencircles.

And there is legend that there was a secret passage of ablack staff whose red stone is ontop. –He said.

And the golden book of the memorias where the magic of the dark lady was kept.

– Our tribe forbids them to stay in the circle or penetrate the are a containment by which we all believe that the line of the kingdom of shadows and tenuous and can be influenced by negative energy. – Dizia wisely

And so showing with the staff pressed on the ground and the inscriptions around a mirror the size of a human face darkened by what could be pó and it was dark as the cave and there was a key pressed in the closed book.

And it was as if they kept their memories and wouldn't let it out,and it was thick and made of skin strangely they were afraid that skin was and right next door.

And right there was a statue of a monster a demon similarly with human oid shapes as well as in the middle there was at his side a vulture.

And with incarnated wings, black eyes were dusty and thus to the cave sky and just ahead a transparent lake where luminous fish were seen.

And so anyone would see it as an unprecedented great archaeologicalfind, these would be of great contribution to society.

The only thing that prevented from taking was the great concentration of people and the fact that it was not allowed to take anything beyond what Wayne companies automatically became owners of the entire listed territory.

And so five people did not hear the numerous warnings amid plans to steal these objects and so everyone returned with the other tourists and the guides.

\- Do you board the same as me? – Perecteda pale, tall man in camper clothes.

All right, i'm going to go - Disse the only woman in the group.

\- After everyone falls asleep and leaves, we're going to act. " Said another.

They enjoyed an immense section of indigenous stories and legends and ate some animals roasted at the campfire, such as deer and small smalleranimals.

Hearing stories around the campfire, where they spent time notthe camp pretending to give time for everyone to be asleepand secretly arranged the right time.

And so when they set up their tents they pretended in the best way to sleep more than midnight and so amid crickets and mice they sneaked with lanterns.

\- How are we going to get in and find out the right place. " Perected a silver-haired boy.

\- I memorized how to get in and all the passages. - Disse the woman.

Then follow the lady. " Disse a boy from the group.

As they roamed the numerous passages they heard various noises and unspeakable sounds until they reached the area where the artifacts were.

\- Bah... – Disse the older man. - Como can they believe in imprisonment or witches they only speak of animals that spoke and were the guardians of the witch?

\- That what Robert, they are believers are trapped in useless beliefs. – Dizia as they passed under the rope that unexpectedly tore as if a wind or scissors passed.

\- This is strange, Vera. - Disse the other. - Pensei that was more resistant.

And so each positioned himself and each spoke each took an object the key the stone and mirror.

Unexpectedly at the same time and thus an overwhelming and strong wind traveled at the same time and somehow the gallows employed to remove eachone .

And it was more than heavy for it trapped in ages and thousands of years and so they heard a frighteningly dark and evil laugh.

Wrapped in a light as if then swallowed by darkness his black eyes his pale features each wrapped in anabyss.

And it was as if they fell endlessly or toward a mouth with teeth caught him swallowed and a smile of red lips and long black hair as if they wrapped them.

Taken out of despair each cried strongly and so the vulture-shaped shadow shifting to a dark woman of deep darkness and voluminous hair said.

\- Fools, but totally usable. - Sussured

\- We didn't want to... - Diziam.

\- They wanted, as they wanted... warningsare made to be obeyed.

A manic laugh and then as if you changed your mind.

\- I'm still trapped, apparently every sacred place of restraint has not yet undone and the one who imprisoned me is no longer here... - It said.

\- We're going to do anything. please don't kill usm...– Diziam amid shouting and despair.

Yes, i'm sorry. Understand... you seek to power grifgs recognition...

I want to... I'il do anything... i was trying the woman.

\- Of course anything... - Dthoughtful izia.

" Let it be.

And so involving everyone who screamed were no longer human or more owners of their actions their bodies having a new owner a new power a new entity to control.

\- Now you will pay for your follies and from now on you will serve me... – Completava

And so in the midst of the dark shadows and dark hauntings and they were no longer human no longer living beings each of the bearers of their physiognomys and so the Sombri Quintetarose it.

And the priests of the shadowy queen their minions and so each as a single mind carrying an object they were possessed by the entity that the next thing to do as if enveloped by shadows.

And they turned it into ruin and fell apart as if they opened a crater into deep abyss and thus came out the entrance melting everything around where they surprised everyone who was asleep except the two guides.

So began a struggle was between the bearers of the red and golden light against the gloomy quintet that took nothing to be swallowed bydarkness.

And forming an immense ball of miasma where he destroyed and evaporated everything around those who did not die at the hands of darkness were caught by the snow that killed them destroying the forest in the process.

Meanwhile he carried this darkness into the mirror of the lady of denial as now known and no one had anything else to know and know of her existence.

And then he followed back at midnight to Gotham...

And he went straight to his suite and taking off all his clothes went to sleep...

And he was naked as he came into the world in the middle of the covers.

And he got a night visit.

And that's what Circe called that moment the beginning of his dawn robbery.

And he came up with the balcony window of Bruce Wayne's suite.

And she would visit him to warn about a certain villain who would attack a museum.

And she came in with a hand movement between magic and the doors of the balcony opened and she entered with another magic pass she closed the doors and walked the place was opulent comfortable and saw a certain billionaire sleeping there stretched under the sheets.

And she approached and took off her long dress and revealing her soft and soft breasts and her hard penis between her legs and put him bent next to the bed and climbed out of the sleeping man's body and she opened her legs and put him in the center of the bed.

And so she spread her legs still in her heavy sleep without moving she stroked her body and she grabbed a pillow and put under her ass.

And she began testing the walls of her hole that is closed and she conjured a glass and coated her fingers.

And he began to insert inside him with some difficulty inside him slowly and she was greeted with groans, but has not wokeg yet.

And she prepared him slowly stretching his hole, even unconscious she pumped his penis with her other hand and he got harder and harder between his fingers.

And as soon as she spent a few minutes stocking her hole being rewarded for her unconscious groans, and stretching her hole, but still not relaxing much.

And she felt her penis pulsate in her hands and he enjoyed copiously amid his pumping of his penis and stocked them in and out of his hole.

And when she got along with her legs and spread her legs more and stood between her legs and began inserting her penis into this tight hole listening to the unconscious groans of her love.

And she went deeper and deeper into it lying on top of him passing through every muscular ring in this tight heat.

And he held on top of the bed bars until he fully inserts himself into it and still hit his testicles in his ass, she stood still listening to his unconscious groans.

And she started moving after five minutes and one goes and forth constant and when she slowly went out kissing her nipples and listening to her offerings.

And she started to go faster in and out of it and when she decided to wake him up and she would go faster being rewarded for her unconscious offerings and swinging her bed and creaking underneath them and she further increasing the attacks.

And she hit inside him hitting his prostate when in the process being rewarded with a huge frightened scream.

And Bruce Wayne woke up by gasping and moaning amid his scream, initially frightened he felt being fucked by someone.

And in his conflicting mind in the midst of going and going inside it without ever missing a beat and reaching that point that made him see stars and turn his eyes the orbits.

And he feared, really scaring that he was possibly kidnapped from salt mansion and was being raped there, he did not recognize who it was in the darkness.

She was rewarded for a jump and her strangled groans he struggled while she kept going in and out.

And he hears a half fight with him trying to wring out and being stuck with her inside him as she approached her ear amid his screams and spoke the caressing.

Calm down, my love. " He said moving in and out.

Initially still struggling he did not recognize her and she would say it again in her ear.

"It's me, Circe. " She said

What is it? "He offered to be fucked in bed. " Circe. He groaned.

\- yes, it's me Circe. "He said on the move inside and outside of him.

And she held him there, with wide open eyes and a very tasty strangled scream she felt him squeeze even more around his penis and he stopped struggling.

And he tried to relax in bed with his arm and legs separated and scattered while Circe stood between his legs.

What do you hear, darling? "I wanted to know the sorceress hugging him and listening to his heart so quickly.

And he tried to calm around turning his face and resoking and after seconds he said.

\- I... - He panted and said. You scared me. "He said in the midst of darkness while she beat inside him.

Did I scare you? "I wanted to know her.

Who do you think it could be? "She asked without ever stopping her movements.

\- And...

\- I didn't know at first that anyone would come here. "He said panting.

"I thought I was kidnapped and raped. "He said closing his eyes and trying to calm down.

And he felt her caress him splashing his face and began stroking his shoulders arms and descending up to his hips amid his movements within him.

You're safe. "She said with a calm voice inside him.

Don't worry, i'm not going to be right back. "And she warmed him up and took care of him like she was taking care of a frightened horse and said.

"No one had taken him from us. " she said.

\- No one had tried to take you while you're with us. "She said.

And he resinted half a fungada and a half laugh.

How did you get here? " He asked in the midst of the quick movement within him by tapping directly into his prostate.

Magica, darling. " She said moaning as she entered him, fast straight forward and precise.

And he gasping for re-resinating and pulled his face on his and said.

"Slow down. " He asked. "You're hurting me. " he said.

And that it wasn't really entirely a lie.

What do you hear? " The sorceress wanted to know.

" It hurts a little. " He said.

And while she slowed down.

And it's been a while since we've had sex. " he said.

And she licked her face and said after a time of quick beats she was going on a constant motion and he would ask again.

Why today? " I wanted to know him while she was pressing her soft breasts on her chest amid the constant movements of inand out.

\- I have to bring you a warning. "She said whispering lay on him coming in and out without ever missing her prostate.

Did you say that? " He repeated.

\- I heard from my sources. " she said. - That you're organizing a party at the Gotham Museum.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said. But...? "He asked.

Fausto will attack his party. "She said with movements launched in and out of it.

Fausto? - Moaned he gasping with her tight hole and she hitting her stop her prostate

\- Because he... - He offered with a scream. "He could not speak in the midst of the blows within him.

And she went faster hitting her hole and pressing her prostate.

And what does he do in Gotham...? "He tried.

And amid his movements inside and outside she said he felt amazed at his consistency amid sex.

And he remembered that he was the one to get fucked there, not her.

\- A magical gem. "Circe said.

Without ever stopping beating. "She would be needed for her new work.

Work? "He's offered it. What job? "I wanted to know the man having spasms.

" Fuck. "He moaned she went faster he was about to enjoy the beats inside him, they were maddening he was almost there, but couldn't think straight.

Let alone say that and your concentration was on Faust.

And his hard penis dripping between their pressed bodies between their bellies he was about to cum.

You're still tight. " Circe said while he was fucking him.

\- You... - He tried. "You... – Another beat made him scream shrillly.

He really tried, but it was unsuccessful.

And he was resining and losing control trying to speak, but unsuccessfully restricthis his voice, but it was impossible between screams for every beat inside him, she was quick.

And amid her cries for every beat for every time she reached her prostate.

\- Motherfucker. " He cried. "Slow down. " He offered.

And she didn't come slow.

"Wait a minute. "He tried to speak in the midst of the blows inside him.

And she didn't expect it.

"We need to talk. "I begged.

And she didn't pay attention.

And it was more blows between the minutes he screamed when she finally spoke.

\- First we have sex later we talk. "She said.

And so she did, she fucked him willingly and hearing his screams.

And so they had sex during a good period of the night she made the bed tremble and creak with the speed and violence of his blows he gasped and screamed without any control, he knew, really knew that Alfred would hear...

And he screamed and moaned and when he felt he would come he enjoyed between his stomachs, his penis pulsating and unloading his semen into his abdomens.

I... He tried to say it in the midst of the blows. " I will... "He couldn't say.

You can come, my love. " Circe said without stopping hitting intensifying his blows inside him.

And squeezing her inner walls around Circe's penis and she redoubled her certeiros blows and fucking him in and fuck hitting her prostate.

And they came with pointless aim without mercy and without sessar, and so she enjoyed inside it overflowing the sides until milking unloading everything inside him.

And they stood so still with her soft inside it, and her resfolego and groaned by coitus, the air was impregnated with sex-smelling sweat and her dirty semen bodies.

And she holding her legs away and pulled her penis out of it.

And he trembled and got tense and still listening to his groans and he stayed after a while and lying next to him waiting for his breath to return to normal.

And all that semen trickle out of his hole while he felt his walls contract and have spasms.

And she was the first to speak while she stroked her chest.

Fausto turns to Gotham to steal a magical gem. "She said.

And you need to know. " she said.

\- These gems are a legendary collection. "Circe said.

What are those jewels? "He asked.

\- And St. Solomon's jewel. "She said.

"It was this jewel he used to control and arrest the 72 demons. " he said.

\- Well, in his hands it would be a problem. " he said.

\- A headache for everyone. "Circe said.

\- Can't the jewel be destroyed? " He asked.

The jewels. "She said. "Each of them. " I said.

No, no, no, no, no, no "She said.

No, no, no, no, no, no " Repeated Bruce.

Why is that? " I wanted to know.

\- They're actually receptacles of his power. "She said.

And that he kept. " he said.

" Before he died. "She said.

" You will destroy the receptacle, not the power. "She said.

And they're going to be free. " he said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said.

And then they will be free and they will seek the next host. "She said.

And apparently. "He said understanding his thinking.

– It could be anyone and anyone. " He said

\- From alive or dead. "She said.

And what would happen if she caught her? "He asked.

" What if he catches. " she said.

"He will have the ability to control demons. "She said.

He had forced him to obey without questioning. "She said.

I get it. " he said.

And you want me to stop them? " He questioned.

You're a hero, aren't you. "She said.

" It's your job. " Said the woman.

Why do you think that? - Questioned him

It's your town. "She said.

That's true. " he said.

And they were hugged for a while.

Let's sleep, baby. "Circe said.

And they hugged snuggling and slept after a stroke.

And then waking up almost at noon...

Bruce found out circe wasn't there by his side.


	17. Chapter 17

20

And he said blinking like he wanted to send a message.

Wait for the right time. - Typed.

And so in the middle of the interviews he spoke.

\- The most beautiful lady. " I said. " Need and attention.

And all the reporters took pictures of there were a lot of camera flashes in the redro.

And they stayed several minutes and so kissing once again the hands of the socialite

He didn't bother to get rid of the paparazzi and the two together walked down the aisle he showed it to everyone as a bottle and toward the end of the hall.

And they talked.

And putting things up...

Victoria was taking over her parents' business for some time.

And while from time to time he was looking for Clark's location and his common look without actually finding it.

And they were positioned toward the emergency exit where he had made left a fake exit a closet where his Batman outfit was armor.

And he went to change faster than a human person could in these stressful circumstances and putting on a reinforced kevlar armor.

And he was prepared and positioned.

And so wearing when he heard an explosion followed by screams that was shot and falling.

In the midst of the explosion came in different directions several men or at least that's what they expected made of dark clay and blue lines walking through his body.

And he took her towards the exit and hid her near the parking lot and coming back when he entered the fake entrance.

And these were the place he hid in every renovation of Gotham buildings that belonged to Wayne.

And with species of flame guns and energy balls, where with these same rays and waves stunned those present and so Felix Fausto using magic rays unexpectedly with a symbol of a black bird on the side with black wings and eyes.

And he came with everything stunning several guests of the exhibition and so with a sonic scream he made some faint.

And soon after the stone men were destroyed with punches from a Superman that appeared wherever.

But he didn't count that the man would get up right after using everyone around playing towards Superman, like rag dolls in puppets.

And with that Batman prepared and using his batarangue playing towards the stone in Faust's hand and destroying it and then cutting it with the shrapnel.

And then destroying the people who were controlled fell around and as if their ropes were cut off and they fell to the undeceased ground.

And on top of a glass dome shattering it right on top of the jewel he had liked so much and above all was pointed at sticking some people who were thrown over in the process.

And he threw a net with his batarangue rope and picking them up in mid-air when Faustwould pick them up and with a gas bomb throwing them toward the wizard stunning him and being rewarded for a Superman punch throwing him away.

And soon he got up with difficulty and the situation bothers the stone shone and was incandescent and thus removing his back and looking forward.

And he belatedly realized that Faust was throwing a burst of energy towards him, just as it was just a reflection he tried to protect himself with the damn stone in his hand in front.

And this stone being hit in full without power to keep it and it was stronger reflecting the attack and not breaking and then releasing a spiraland damn energy toward the wizard.

And he got stuck wrapped up in several ropes and a net followed by a powerful lightning beam casting luminous energy all over his face.

And with that the light filled his body instead of being stolen several objects around other than solomon's stones until some diamonds broke the with the intensity of a spell cast by Faust.

And that was reflected by another stone he realized and was soon cast back towards him and hitting his face wounding him.

And the light followed him for moments and so he just kept seeing stars that arose around and demonic shadows distorted by the intensity of energy cast by Faust and once again reflected.

And as he tried to raise dust everywhere and the pyrotechnic show around him where lights from the rainbow were seen and distorted shadows emerged claws and spectral shapes to disappear next.

Not many moments later snapping fausto himself that was stunned he was knocked out by nothing less than Trigon that surprised him and hid from Superman's vision.

And that wearing a burst of blue color threw him toward a stunned Superman and fell a few feet away from the other side of the predo breaking one wall behind the other and who had gotten rid of all the Goléns and tied it to an unconscious Felix Fausto.

\- The situation is good for you Batman. "Trigon said he lowered him by pulling him using his hands and rising him stunned in his chest.

Why is that? " I wanted to know Batman.

I'm here. " I said with altime.

Why did you knock Superman out? "He asked.

And while it was raised by the devil's hot hands.

\- That and saying little the situation was bad. " I said.

But you did well. " I said.

\- The answer, Trigon. - He said.

Well, i'm going to go "Said the demon by scratching his head.

"He was looking at you in a way that bothered me. " I said.

He touched you in a way that bothered me. " Said Trigon.

What's it like? " he said.

Looking? " He repeated without understanding...

Touched...?

What is it? " He questioned.

What about the people here? " I wanted to know.

And they all fell unconscious within a thirty-kilometer radius to that location.

And he looked around when everyone got soft on the floor.

Asleep. " Said Trigon.

And if Superman might take a while to get up. " Said Batman.

It won't take long. " Said Trigon.

\- He's weak against magic, and you know it. " He complained.

\- I've noticed several times in my confrontations. " Said Trigon.

Batman, please. "Tried Trigon.

What if there was any danger? " he said.

And if any villain shows up. "He countered.

And if they need it somewhere. " he said.

You didn't think about it? " Said Rabid.

And if he needs to rescue someone. " I said.

\- Save people. " I said.

" Trigon. - He said enraged moving away from trigon's touch.

\- There... - Said Trigon. - I had forgotten.

Bruce... He seemed lost.

And he stopped unexpectedly when he realized something he should have realized before.

Jealous?

He's my rival. "Said enraged Trigon. " Don't defend him...

He was caught off guard got static with Trigon shaking with fury breathing angrily about to get out of there practicing madness.

And he took his shoulders and pulled him toward him he sighed and eyes on his eyes and holding on his shoulders and he had a touch of reality and then said approaching him by taking his hands approaching the demon.

Look at me. " he said.

You're an idiot, Trigon.

But... You... - I said. "You... - He said.

Silence. "Whispered him. "Listen to me. " I said.

And he put his hands on Wheat's face and stood at his toes and kissed his lips and walked away with his hands on his face and said.

He doesn't mean to me. " I said.

"The same as you mean to me. " he said.

"The same as you mean to me, Trigon. - Batman said.

Superman is my friend, not my boyfriend. " I said.

"He never looked any other way at me. " he said.

"He's not your rival. " I said.

"He's my colleague in the league. " I said.

"We've been fighting together a long time. " I said.

"I'm not going to change my way of acting because of insecurity. " I said.

\- And you don't have to have your silly jealousy on me. " I said.

You're mine. " Bruce said.

\- You, Circe, Morgana and Savage. " he said.

Are you more than friends? "He asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no " he said. -Just friends. " he said.

By saying this and before finishing Trigon using his hands in a magical way he freed him from the shards of glass that appeared right on the floor and never stop looking.

And then he caught him in his lap at the height of his face while Bruce choked and his legs wrapped in his hips and took his lips.

And while they were wrapped in shards of jewels scattered to the ground and at their feet but it did not diminish their unease of the situation he knew of jealousy, but they were problematic about it.

It was a kiss hungry with fire, lascivious and with love and possessiveness.

He knew the demon was claiming his tongue inside his mouth sucking and biting.

And so stopping in search of air, the world was spinning horny he felt Trigon's hard penis between them.

"I don't feel very well. "Batman said almost falling, but being trimmed by the Trigon and he walked away after searching for air back to the ground.

And watching him with his eternal six long yellow eyes long black hair and long white thongs and white boots.

And he was jealous

\- If you don't mind, I can take you to the cave. " Said Trigon.

And he was looking around you.

What about the others here? " I wanted to know Batman.

They're unconscious. " Said Trigon.

"And when the police arrive, they will then take it. " Said Trigon.

\- I don't know... - Batman said until he walked away and was collecting the boxes and all the magic stones Faust tried to steal by putting it in boxes.

I'm going to take it. " I said as you approached Trigon.

No problem. " Said Trigon.

"It's okay with me. " Said Wheat.

You can take whatever you want. " he said.

\- I'd rather you let me help you take care of things here. " he said.

\- How are you going to solve this with Superman? "He questioned him toward Batman.

And the dark knight looked around him he thought Clark was recently having problems... With Lois.

And he had an idea...

And he turned to Trigon.

He turned to the demon and took his hands.

\- Can you control the human mind? " Batman asked.

\- Control ling the human mind, no. " Said Trigon.

\- Incite. " I said. - Induce. " he said.

– Target a situation. "He spoke. And manipulating your emotions. " he said. " Because. " he said.

So you can get them to forget something? " Questioned Batman.

Yes, i'm sorry. " I said. " Manipulate your memories, yes. " I said.

Is that good for you? "Questioned the devil.

Can you do me a favor, Trigon? " Batman asked.

Using this? " Batman asked.

I can do it. "He said hesitantly.

\- Right... - He said hesitantly.

And what would it be...? " He asked.

\- Recently, Clark in the face of having problems...

Clark...? " Questioned Trigon.

\- Superman's secret identity.

There's... That was the name. " Said Trigon.

Keep going. " Said Trigon.

What kind of problems...? " He questioned.

\- He's recently being chased... - Batman said,

\- Chased. " Repeated Trigon.

\- He's having to put up with Lois Lane. " I said.

– Invading your privacy and various other problems. " I said.

And what do you want me to do? " I wanted to know Trigon.

Four things. " Said Batman.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said Trigon. - Continue.

\- The first is about these jewels. " I said.

What would it be? " Questioned Trigon.

"I want you to use your powers. " he said.

– Everything to make all mortals who had contact with the owners of the jewels forget that these jewels existed in Victoria's possession. " I said.

– Or in possession of anyone. " he said.

I can do that. " Said Trigon.

And let them think they belong to me and have never been here in the museum. " Bruce said.

\- And let everyone think that these jewels have never existed or are in possession of anyone today. " he said.

\- What if you can get Lois to lose interest in Clarck Kent's, let alone Superman? "He asked.

What kind of interest? - I wanted to know Wheat,

\- In getting involved in personal life you must and that you do not interfere in your life or bother you more than to make journalistic matters. " he said.

Why do you want that? " I wanted to know Trigon.

\- He recently complains a lot about her for me. " Bruce said.

All right, i'm going to go "Trigon said.

Can you do that? " Batman asked.

\- You want the jewels for you, so. " Said Trigon.

I want to.

So if you want me to do this. " Said Trigon hugging him.

I want to be with you tonight. " he said.

"I want to take you to the cave. " I said.

\- As a reward. " I said.

I'll take it. "He said with a smile.

Trigon hugged him on his back and kissed his neck and said with a funeral. " It's done.

And first of all the two disappeared and so they showed up in the cave.

Circe told me you were too tight. " Said Trigon.

And he told me about the cave. " he said.

And he showed up in the cave, apparently Circe told Trigon.

He didn't realize he had his back on Trigon.

And this one that hugged him, hands wrapped around his waist lifted his shirt from his armor and pinched his nipples and then he went down his waist and squeezed his buttocks.

And unexpectedly when looking sideways he was pressed toward the wall felt Trigon's penis pressing on him.

And listening to a rustling of clothes and felt on his back trigon's uncovered penis.

And he was pushed toward the wall and his head down and his hands on his head and his arms were leaning against the wall.

And he began to growl and moan in his ear and with the counted and the bottom of his armor was lowered he listening to a groan and his legs were opened the counted with the air made him offer.

Amid the snowfall of his discomfort and the situation that a few seconds ago, he felt fingers inside his hole further away his legs and he dropped the boxes of jewels that were hit the ground and spreading around.

And he returned to his euphoric consciousness and realized lately that Trigon had penetrated him with a finger passing through his muscle rings making him foregate by pressing his body on his and thus making him moan with pain penetration.

Tigon... No... I don't want to... I'm still sore. " I said.

And he tried to say only to be rewarded by another finger passing through his muscle rings and starting a process of going and going for several long minutes.

\- You want me to know what you want, just feel and enjoy the feeling. "He said in his ear.

And he was rewarding with another finger now three penetrating him and increasing discomfort and so he felt an electricity and a muffled scream feeling the process of going and going for several minutes reaching his point of pleasure making him offer.

And so he felt he stopped when he started screaming and being fucked by fingers and forcing her ass to cram his ass by hands on his hips...

And he felt fucking his dick...

You're enjoying it. – Trigon said amid the stockings of his fingers in and out and reaching his prostate in the process.

It's not like that. " I said. "You have... - And he felt hard... Panting.

Your penis is hard. "He said shaking his hand on his hard penis and holding him in the middle of pumping.

And he soon moaned resfolege and Trigon was having sex with him with his fingers.

And he gasped the pumping of his hand on his hard penis he stopped pumping and holding his base and continuing to fuck with his fingers, he moaned and moaned and saw stars every time Trigon beat his prostate.

Please... Please... Trigon... "He tried to loosen himself, tried to loosen his hands from his penis, he was getting hard needed and dripping Trigon.

And at some point while holding the base of his penis he put his thumb on his dripping tip and he screamed and begged... – Please...

Please what, my love? "Trugon asked without stopping hitting inside him.

And while Batman writhed and tried unsuccessfully to take his hand off his penis...

Let me come. He begged and so he let loose the grip around his penis, he came with spasms and squeezing around his fingers that muzzled him by pulsating in Trigon's hand by getting his hand dirty and he after a few minutes he took his own hand to his mouth and began licking.

And then even squeezing his inner fingers came out of them and being replaced immediately by a thick penis much thicker than three fingers and getting a scream.

And he felt discomfort pain being filled through each ring and his legs more separated and his penis entering into it and going through his muscular rings.

And entering your inside with feeling a deep beat and the testicles hitting your ass and your breath hitched with a pain of the first penetration in such a short time.

And so without giving time to get used to he began to go out and enter a slow process of going and has been making him moan and offering with Trigon sucking his ears biting and coming down his neck and passing his hands through his belly.

And climbing through his abdomen massaging his barred and climbing with his hands covered in the fuck and up to his chest pinching and squeezing her nipples.

And where he lifted his shirt and descends again to his hips going against his penis squeezing him and pulling the foreskin.

And in the process squeezing and massaging at the angle from above to bottom and pumping while another hand massaged and pinched her nipples and the Trigon kissing and biting his ears and breathing in his ear with slow and deep stocling swarms and beginning to hit his prostate .

And with the process of going and forth in and out and increasing the pace and speed of the stockwork.

And investing in and out of it and he moaned and his cries louder and without rest there was no mercy in his stockwork and increasingly rapid and deeper.

And your penis being pumped at the same pace listening to skin beats against skin changing angle so reaching it mercilessly and worry and sometimes languido and the times fast in constant movement and precision making you scream.

And without any modesty thus pulling and pushing your hips towards you trying to all hold on to the wall with open legs and your erect penis being pumped heavy and swollen.

And with his hands in his extension squeezing with gallows and pressing his tip that trickled him into yelling even louder.

\- You only turn around when I allow it. Whispered in his ear.

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO Please... NO... – And he moaned in agony and increasing the rhythm of the stockwork by brutalizing him in movements and precision.

And the constant attack on his prostate and impaling him in the process lifting him off the ground and thus carrying his legs and holding his penis without any delicacy.

And cramming his ass and moments of agony and pleasure mixed with pain and all the taste of pleasure and were accompanied by his shrill cries.

And they were followed by their stocking with ferocity and brutality with constant beats on their prostates the sound of skin against skin was heard and their cries in agony and moans of pleasure at every stock.

And he was merciful with his requests and he let go of his penis and he enjoyed screaming by swinging, shaking and spersing with the violence of his orgasm and never stopping hitting his prostate without stopping making him see waves of pleasure stars.

And he squeezed wrapped wheatn's penis forcing him to roar through his penis's stockings trapped around his penis those blows he gasping and making it difficult to pass inside him, feeling his veins around his walls.

Until the Trigon came up with a roar and poured into his interior and thus loosening his penis that didn't take long to come again afterwards with two strong spurts in his hands.

But even so he was placed on the ground lying on top of the hood with his legs raised to the top in the form of this with the man among them lying on top and continuing the penetration.

And the movement comes and comes and constant movement without worrying about rest or calming down and recovering from the previous sesso and so continued with the strong and deep stockings changing the angle and penetrating it accurately.

And hitting the prostate hard by pressing their bodies to each other where he raised his hips and in the case of the avenger the ass lowering with gallows at each new onslaught his hips were raised from the ground and beating successively.

And pleasure and agony and despair as the ghost Avenger dug him brutally and the dark knight held on his cape with abandonment.

And with him came his cries and groans echoed all over the cave scaring thousands of bats flying in various directions coming out frightened.

Sweaty and sticky bodies smell of sex impregnated in the air, their cries without any shame and the constant beat of their bodies while the demon, sucked and bit his nipples and licks his neck.

And tearing off his shirt in the process without any delicacy only the mask and the lowered calcas were on his raised heels and he even so with violence pulled them out and throwing them away.

Obscene words were heard gasps and shortness of breath and they looked like animals in mating and then as their penis was pressed.

And squeezing his penis in the process with his index finger pressing his tip that weed in dripping around making him scream and beg in several stockers raising his hips and the frantic pain beats mixed to the pleasure they were felt.

MORE... More... Please... More... FUCK... - I was screaming. "OH GOD... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - And so in groans and stocked continued the section.

Cries heard where thank God he did not see Alfred at a time he felt a roar and again the demon Trigon filling him with his overwhelming orgasm releasing his penis and so each shouted.

And he came in his belly and in Trigon's hands and while the other man inside him with strong jets where they overflowed along the sides and so each recovering.

And with the Trigon the terrible still inside him lying on top of his body whose gold from his eyes beyond his six ghostly eyes watched recover.

And so several minutes later he looked at each other with his red and swollen lips and his blue eyes that his sticky, sweaty face and his embarrassed expression he spoke.

I didn't expect that. " I said. Why is that? " I said. Here. " He asked.

Circe. "Trigon said.

Alfred. " he said.

What is it? " He repeated. " My butler's name is Alfred

And he gave the idea of the cave. " he said.

\- I think a bed is better. " he said.

\- There... - He said recovering the folego still in post coitus groans.

You think so. " I said.

\- I'm claiming you here. " he said.

\- The floor is no place for sex. " Bruce said.

\- And I want you and you know I love you. " Said Trigon.

\- And you can't deny that the sex was good. "He said by looking into the depths of his eyes.

I don't have any complaints. " I said.

\- You know that was... - It said It was... another rape.

It wasn't. "He said still inside him.

"He scolded. "You forced me to the ground. " I said.

Where else would it be better? " He questioned him.

\- The fourth safe is better. " I said.

But it was good. " I said.

And there's a bed. " I said.

\- I didn't see you complain and besides, you liked it I heard you very well ask for more. " He said.

\- I asked for more... - I said.

What's going to happen now? " He asked.

\- I don't think that's a common relationship. " Said Trigon.

\- And it doesn't come close to common. " Bruce said.

\- And only we're going to have a relationship and our sex and good. " He said.

"Besides what I know I'm the first and only one who fucked him on the floor. –

And he said removing his penis from his inside with a tug and carrying a sore expression and thus getting up where he pulled the bat man who took his torn clothes off the ground and removed the rest of his armor and mask and carried her toward the basket and threw them there.

And while Batman felt the semen run through the inside of his little scratches and coming down his legs himself dirty dripping and dripping through his legs.

And he did.

Shall we take a shower? " He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said Trigon.

And he removed his clothes and followed him toward the shower.

And he was kind didn't try to force him in the bathroom just cuddling and soaping up there in the shower for a few minutes and washing him afterwards he washed himself with his help.

And he helped him dry by kissing him and picking him up on his lap.

And leaving the place Trigon put his clothes back following him.

Let's go upstairs. "He said as he took a robe and wore and took the demon with him toward the staircase and walked through the cave.

And they went up the stairs and ended up in the clock room and closing the clock went up and they entered their suite.

And Bruce removed his robe getting naked and Trigon followed him by removing his clothes by depositing them in a chair and lying next to Bruce and slept together after some kneading.

And when Bruce woke up once again he found himself alone in bed.

And he thought the worst, not killing, but Trigon's conversation with Alfred.

And once again he wore the bathroom if he was cleaning himself dressed and took a deep breath and went down the stairs toward the kitchen coming across and listening to a lively conversation of pudding recipes and a part of a conversation about ponies.

And he went into the kitchen and saw what he never thought he saw.

Trigon with a white apron and preparing pancakes next to Alfred who prepared biscuits and coffee.

Good morning, Master Bruce.

\- Mr. Trigon, you were telling me about your achievements. " he said.

\- And that he was very interested in meeting you as a person, not just like Batman.

And it was stamped on his face that only Bruce knew.

Good morning, darling. " Said Trigon.

Trigon addressed him held his face and kissed him to take off his folego for a few seconds before dropping it and taking him to the table.

And he sat breathing deep and one put pancakes in front of him and another put a cup of coffee in front of him.

It was that smile and expression on his face that made Bruce tremble, as if he said we talked later and made him forget the tip of his hole.

And this expression that was only directed to his passing conquests and that lasted longer when he lied.

And it was reserved the lies that he told the women with which he was related and lied to protect them when they discovered their identity or when he wanted to break up with them using his Bruce Wayne persona.

And he came in the package with an affected smile that only Bruce could distinguish as pure falsehood toward what Alfred called the victim and sometimes his prey.

And he calculated there that Alfred must have told trigon some very creative good lies.

And so Trigon began to sit in front of him and Alfred on his left side.

Well, sir. " Alfred said. "What a surprise to mine when I received the morning visit of Master Trigon. - Said.

And when I saw down the stairs and I soon deduced. "Said the butler.

" That would be one of your boyfriends. " Said Alfred.

\- We met on a mission. " he said.

\- At the party the night before. " Said Alfred. " As Master Trigon reported.

And he must have told Alfred his whole life, he's always been good at getting people to open up to him, he doesn't even have to beat...

And Bruce was surprised by his mentor for it and a few more things.

And he's a very nice person. " Said Alfred.

What a surprise. "Trigon said with the xicara in his hand.

" Alfred is a good cook and very patient. " Said Trigon.

\- Everything like Circe had said. " Said Trigon.

\- And Master Trigon told me that he met Miss Circe the night before going to her rescue. " he said.

What's the point? " asked Trigon in his direction and putting his hands on his shoulders.

\- Master Bruce is not a morning man. " Alfred said.

\- I haven't really woken up yet. "Bruce said staring at his coffee.

\- But it's 10:00 in the morning. " Said Trigon.

\- Master Bruce does not wake up before noon.

\- I'm not a person who wakes up early. " he said.

I get it. " Said Trigon.

And the morning was automatic as if he was driven by Alfred's ropes.

And the butler who took Trigon on a tour of the mansion and told minimal details about his childhood.

And how he fell off a pony, and or his scratches when he went camping.

And Alfred took him in spun conversation interrogating more than asking and Trigon without distrusting answered about everything.

And both there when he went down in the cave followed by two people who kept talking and he went towards those jewels that were scattered on the cave floor and stayed there when they arrived and Trigon doubled him and fucked him...

And at that time when collecting the jewels his face turned red with memories.

And when he was going to take the box to Trigon he stopped him halfway his hands on his shoulders and he looked with his six bright eyes toward him with Alfred as his witness.

\- I don't want the jewels. " Said Trigon.

They're yours. " Said Trigon.

But what about Circe? " He questioned.

\- We agreed and decided between us to give it to you. - I said

\- We're going to bathe you with gifts, my love. " Said Trigon.

Mostly for allowing you to be with you. " I said.

I used to say.

It's not that. "He tried to say.

" I don't do it for gifts. " he said.

\- For your humility for accepting us. " I said.

And want all of us. " he said.

\- No exception. " I said.

\- I don't want to choose one, not just one. " he said.

– Without choosing one to the detriment of others. " Said Trigon.

And for letting me enjoy the beginning of my life by your side. " I said.

And that there may be a lot more to share. " I said.

And he kissed him to take the phonist in front of Alfred.

And they stood there looking between the kisses and he was pulled and taken towards the trophy room.

And he was placed there between the coin and the dinosaur.

And they climbed together toward the mansion and got stuck there walking and playing chess and eating cookies until Trigon said near the afternoon.

See you later then. He said pulling him by the waist and kissing him and entering his lips walking through his mouth with his tongue and letting him go.

Okay later. "Bruce said stunned separating as the Trigon the terrible disappeared like sand swept into the wind.

The bat man with his hands next to the couch and sitting on the couch of the mansion while thinking about what he got himself into.

There's sir. " Said Alfred.

"They're in love. " Said Alfred.

Oh, my God, i'm so sorry. " Said Alfred.

"What did you do to make them look like this? " Asked Alfred;

"Have you made a potion of love? "He questioned his butler.

And while he was carrying a tray with tea and handing him over to Bruce.

\- I'm hot, Alfred. " Bruce said.

\- Da to see in your eyes. "Said the butler.

And you had not got rid of them anytime soon. " Said Alfred.

I get it. "Said the younger man.

While having tea he spoke after a hot sip of chamomile.

\- And they're already coming into my life. " he said.

Good, good. " Bruce said.

"I'm going to take advantage of it a little bit. " he said.

I have more theory to prove, I'll be in the cave until the night and after morning I go to the watchtower.

And after dinner he looked at some monitors and eventually at dusk he was preparing to transport the watchtower.

Bruce began putting on his armor and dressed as Batman, and so he wore the transport device.

When he transported to the Watchtower he saw as he got out of transport.

And he walked through the watchtower, investigating the minitowers and walking through the corridors went to the cafeteria to get water.

And I spend some time drinking coffee and while they're all not here yet...

And he remembered that Superman would be late today in any ways because whenever he had a meeting he ended up saving cats from trees.

And he looked at reports and calibrated cameras, monitored some procedures and looked into the safety of the tower.

And while they were all coming a few hours after him and for a change he was the first to arrive.

And he hoped that the meeting that day would normally take place on the tablet and that he wore had a graphic a spreadsheet and materials that he needed to take to towers.

And there was the supply list showing that it was Superman who was going to preside over the meeting.

And so he had time to go to the cafeteria to grab a black coffee drink, walk through the tower and so he headed toward the meeting room and when he sat coffee he ate a cupcake and then heard again the transport noise.

All turn their faces downin their direction and approaching

How's everybody doing? " He asked.

And he knew everyone was finished, he monitored all the missions and the raids on Luthor's clandestine labs.

And what made everyone discouraged and very tired

And he did. "Good afternoon to all. And he had the coffee putting the teapot in his xicara and at that time it was Barry running towards him faster than he had

I love you so much. "He cried wetting his armor.

What the other is? " Rosnou.

\- You're the smartest man in the world. "Barry said hugging him.

And where did that come from? "He asked him trying to let go.

"You're wetting me. " Rosnou.

\- Let go of your tick. " Rosnou.

And at that time trying to get rid of the hug he was caught by the arms of others especially diana's who caught him in his lap.

Long enough for everyone to run towards her Diana hugged him and pulled him in her lap and so everyone crying on his shoulder.

And he saw the steel man standing in his direction and so he walked the distance and pulled him in a hug he fell kneeling on the ground crying in his body...

And what was going on there?

What's going on? Asked apprehensive.

\- We follow your plans. "Diana said.

\- We work together. "Diana said in tears.

– We managed to break into several laboratories. " Said Superman.

\- We saved so many people. " Said Barry. "But there were so many...

\- So many people who have undergone experiments. " I said.

"At the place you talked about. " I said.

All luthor's data...

Thanks to you, Batman. "Diana said.

\- There were some kids. " Said Superman.

" They were undergoing experiments. "The man of steel said.

And he had no doubt they were a bunch of idiots and at that time it was the moment he felt Superman's silly hand and everyone there hugging tight and crying telling sad stories of kids and seniors turned into monsters.

And that's what he remembered that the man in steel was a Boy Scout.

And he did not deal well with losses and felt in the midst of the heaking of hands and limbs that hugged him a particular hand climbing by his calca and ignoring anything by rubbing his head into him as if he wanted affection.

And he moaned and felt angry and said with his Batman voice he knew those tears were very strange and being groped by everyone to know if he was really alive took the pretense of his hand around him.

\- You can get out of there, I'm not a bear to have those hugs. " Rosnou.

" Let me go. " Rosnou.

"What do you think you're doing? " I said.

" That's my mission. " Rosnou.

" And more than my obligation. " I said.

And so pushing everyone.

"I don't need a hug. " I said.

He growled toward the crowd that let him go.

"I'm sorry if we have emotions and our friend and companion and an ice prince and don't care about us... – Diana said.

And he walked away from them.

Let's start the meeting. " he said.

And so they all began without many worries, besides that there was still

And they were talking about the traps of the watchtower over the defense armaments that needed updating and or increased defense or random concerts in the tower.

And when the alien attack charts were passing Darkseid's last attack a month ago...

And Darkseid was coming ashore to negotiate, he was covering up and camouflaged and erasing the data from the incursions he was secretly monitoring in the cave and erasing the data and traces of the watchtower.

And at that time he was camouflaged that, in the midst of diverting the attention of the heroes in that regard.

And it was something he could handle with his secret plans, and at that time he only triggered when there was a large-scale alien invasion.

There were several concerns about several Luthor negotiations, mostly.

And why he was the most frequent negotiator over the months and years more often and members of the justice league teamed up in conjunction with the FBI.

And also with several organizations to dismantle some labs and ghost companies that were Luthor's...

Ignoring or not knowing that there were others who traded with aliens and were often obscure villains who did not have much credibility or were not famous.

And he did a graphic on the cave computer, and for that he should get involved with Darkseid and transfer some data after his next encounter with him.

And several of their secret partners, and it was easier to secretly blackmail them than to hand over the authorities.

And he went over and just showed recent activities and about concern about how they should handle and wait.


End file.
